An Angel In hell
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Stitch is depressed when Angel is captured by Gantu, but a cousin just might be able to help. Second season summary on Ch.10. starting on chapter 44 rating is PG13 due to violence.
1. Depression

Anyone who's seen the "Angel" episode knows that Gantu captures her at the end. That made me made since I thought Angel and Stitch are such a cute couple. Enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own this fic.

An Angel in Hell Chapter 1 Depression

'I'm lost' thought Stitch, as he wandered through an empty plain. Then he heard a scream that sounded familiar. 'Bushi Bu?' Stitch ran to where the scream came from. He found a creature so beautiful she had to be an Angel His Angel. He ran to her, but then the Big Dummy himself appeared, with Angel in an Experiment capsule.

" I win this time, Trog!" Then he laughed triumphantly and faded away.

"NAGGGAAAAA!" Stitch leapt to attack Gantu with the intent to rip him apart.

" Stitch stop destroying my Dresser!" shouted Lilo. Stitch realized he wasn't attacking Gantu after all.

" Misa sorry." Said Stitch. Lilo's eyes softened.

" It was the same dream right?"

" Ih."

" We'll get her back, someday. Come on, Nani made Pancakes." Said Lilo. They walked down stairs for Breakfast.

" Good Morning." Said Peakley.

" Where's Nani?" asked Lilo.

" Bigger girl went to aqua recreation device shop." Said Jumba. Everyone helped themselves to some Pancakes, everyone except Stitch.

" 2 weeks and you're still not hungry!" Peakley was shocked.

" I designed Experiments to have very slow metabolism, go months without eating, made for combat in harsh climate. Cuts down food bill too." Said Jumba.

" No creature should go that along without eating, It's just not healthy!" declared Peakley.

" I think experiments would rather go hungry then suffer your cooking." Said Jumba pointing to the Dog food bag. Then he and Lilo laughed, remembering when Peakley tried to make Gravy out of Dog food.

" It's not that funny! Stitch isn't laughing!" shouted Peakley. But Stitch wasn't laughing due to lack of Humor but sorrow. It had been weeks since Gantu had kidnapped his Bushi Bu, his Angel. He had gone to Gantu's ship to get her back but it was gone. Since then he found it difficult to get motivated about anything, Eating, Experiment caching, going to the Beach, nothing could lift his spirits. His dreams were often plagued by nightmares of her suffering.

" Warning! Experiment 103 activated. Primary Function- theft" said Jumba's PC.

" Come on, Stitch!" Called Lilo.

" Naga,"

" Do you want 103 to get the same fate as Angel?" Lilo asked. This line always worked. Stitch would grudgingly get up and follow Lilo, catch the Experiment as soon as Possible so he could get back to sulking. They found 103 in a subway. He was jungle green with four arms like Stitch. Stitch grabbed him and threw him into the Capsule Lilo was holding.

" I'm going to call you Stealer. Now to find the one Place you truly belong." Said Lilo. Stitch's ears picked up when he heard a familiar voice.

" Get back here! Abomination!"

" Gantu!" Stitch shouted. He ran toward the voice. He found Gantu chasing what looked like an ordinary Golden Retriever. Stitch pounced and gave the fish-headed Freak a serious beating. Gantu pressed a button. A heavenly singing voice filled the air. Stitch looked up, and saw her. He leapt off Gantu and ran to her but he went right through.

" Tough luck, Trog!" shouted Gantu. He held a capsule with the Golden Retriever in it over his head. He began to run away. Stitch growled, he rolled into a ball and sped toward Gantu. He heard the heavenly singing again, saw her again. He knew it was an illusion, but just couldn't help himself. Once again he fell right through. When he looked for Gantu. He was gone. He'd let another experiment, another cousin, be capture by Gantu. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder.

" Cousin." It was Stealer holding the experiment capsule. Lilo and Stitch took Stealer to the Police station. They convinced the Chief to let Stealer teach his officers how to counter a criminal's tactics. They went home with the dog. Jumba greeted them.

"Ah, Experiment 109. The tracker." He said.

"huh?" both Experiment finders asked.

" 109 is like Bloodhound. Once he has scent, he can track anything, regardless of conditions. Yes, 626, 109 can find 624." Explained Jumba. Stitch started jumping around with joy as if he'd had a dozen bags of coffee. Finally! Soon he'd have his Angel back!

What do you think? This is the only chap with angst, Future chaps will have lots of fluff. Please Review. 


	2. Hope

WOW! I've never gotten this many reviews so soon. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I Know I said there wasn't going to be any more angst, but I got a really good idea after I posted the last chapter. This one's mostly based on pieswolfesandsuch's "Thrown into the Fire" fic. Which tells what happens to the Experiments Big Dummy catches. This chap tells what happened to Angel after Gantu captured her. Takes place immediately after the episode. 

pieswolfsandsuch- I understand why you hate lilo so I out it in the fic. 

Ri2- Could you tell me about Finder? I haven't seen that episode. Maybe I can have Finder and 109 team up. 

Purplejoy6- You seem to really like The Series, Yes, That part was pretty funny. 

K9 The First- I'll try to make future chaps longer. 

Disclaimer-I don't own Lilo and Stitch, If I did, Gantu would never have captured Angel, and She and Stitch would live happily ever after. 

An Angel in Hell Chapter 2 Hope 

" You useless lump of blubber! I nearly had an Army of Deadly Evil Experiments! But like the lazy incompetent fool like you are, you let them slip through your fingers!" scolded Hamsterviel. 

" But sir, how was I supposed to know that the Trog would turn 624 good right under my nose?" asked Gantu. 

" No excuses you pathetic excuse for an experiment catcher! You let them get away!" 

" What should I do with 624?" 

" Send her to me, I can break her will, and make her useful again." Gantu placed the experiment capsule in the teleporter. 

"Gantu, send 624 to this coordinates." 

" But this is your old base! What use would she be there?" 

" That's where I am right now." Gantu's eyes went wide. 

" Sir! How did you escape?" 

FLASHBACK 

"303 I order you to erase the memories of every Guard in this prison." Commanded Hamsterviel. Amnesio nodded, and went about his task like a zombie. It had taken a lot of time and work, but Hamsterviel succeeded in breaking his spirit and enslaving his mind. Hamsterviel spoke that command that opened the cell doors and waltzed out of the prison with all the guards asking each other who they were. Hamsterviel loaded all of the experiments he had on to a ship he stole from the Guards and set a course for his old base. It was in ruins. The Galactic Alliance had done a through job dismantling it. But there was a secret about his base that not even his former Partner Jumba knew about. He reached under a control panel and pulled out a remote control, it was black with a big red button. He pushed that button and a bunch of lights appeared on the wall to his right. 

' Prefect, My portal generator still works. No one will be able to find me there.' He tossed in his Experiment capsules then he himself jumped in. He landed in a very large room. 'From this pocket dimension I will train all the Experiments to be the prefect soldiers; obedient, powerful, emotionless. One day, even that meddlesome 626 will call me master. And the whole universe will fear the name Hamsterviel!' Then he did a bad guy laugh and began thinking of painful training exercises for the Experiments. 

END FLASHBACK 

Gantu turned the teleporter on and in a flash of light, Angel had been transported to Hamsterwheel's base. 

" Gantu, 626 will be reaching you very soon. Activate your ship's stealth mode if you want to survive." 

" What stealth mode?" 

" The big blue button!" Gantu found a big blue button and pressed it. His ship burrowed under ground, and in its place, a mechanical tree. 

Hamsterviel's Base Pocket Dimension 

" Now as for you treacherous Experiment, you will pay for your betrayal." Said Hamsterviel and he chuckled evilly. He pressed another button and mechanical arms opened Angel's capsule, pulled her roughly out of it and strapped a red collar on her. It was so tight, it caused her to gag. "That is a shock collar, whenever I say so, it will send a powerful shock through your body." He pressed another button; arms grabbed her again, and cuffed her to a wall. 

" Before, I formally begin to break your spirit, I'm going to punish you for betraying me." Angel uttered a long string of curses in her native tongue; Hamsterviel gave her a shock for that. He then got a whip and began flaying Angel's back with it. She didn't scream once, she didn't want to give that son of gerbil the satisfaction. When he got tired, he removed Angel from the wall and threw into the holding compartment with the other experiments. An orangeish red experiment came up to her. 

" Your 624 right?" he asked. 

" My name is Angel, Nosey." She replied. 

" Nosey? But master always calls me 199. Why does he call you Angel?" Nosey asked. It was like he was in a daze, his face showed no emotion. 

" He doesn't call me that, Stitch does." Nosey seemed to snap out of trance. Now his face showed anger. 

626!? That son of a trog is the reason I'm suffering in this hell hole!" 

" What!?" Angel asked in surprise. 

" He gave me to the fish freak because I was annoying." A smaller experiment came up. 

" Same here, When Gantu captured me, neither he nor his earth human lifted a finger to help me." 

" That same primate told Gantu to capture me." Angel was shocked by this but remained positive. 

" Stitch will save us. We're all cousins." She tried to reassure her ohana. 

" I think Master hit you one too many times, 626 will never come to save us. Even if he did come, there's no way he could get in. We're in a pocket dimension that can only be opened from the inside!" said Nosey. Another experiment came from behind Angel. He looked like an eagle, but he stood upright on his talons, arms out his chest, wings out of his back, he body was well build but covered in scars. He put a paw on Angel's shoulder. 

" I believe you, but I'm not going to wait for your boyfriend to come to save us. I'm not going to spend the rest of existence as Hamsterwheel's pet, I'm escaping one of these days." Angel saw his collar, it was red like hers but had a number on it, '465, primary function- air combat.' Two more experiments came up. One said '004 primary function-morale' his body shape was similar to 465 was shaped like pigeon and his fur was many different colors. The other said '012 primary function- problem solving', his body was similar to 465, except he looked more like an owl. 

" Where escaping with him." Said 012. 

" We're flying the coup you could say." Said 004. Angel cracked a small smile at his little joke. Then felt a shock go through her body. 

" Forget to tell you, Hamsterwheel programs the shock collars of troublemaking experiments to randomly shock them, we got used to it after a about a week." Said 465. 

" The first few times are quite shocking though." Said 004. 

" We got used to his lame jokes after a week and a half." Said 012. 

ATTENTION ALL EXPERIMETS! THERE'S IS TO BE NO TALKING AFTER CREFEW, ANY WHO DO WILL BE SHOCKED TILL THEY RUN ON ELECTRICTY!" Hamsterviel's voice boomed on the intercom. That night, Angel dreamed of what her future would be like once her Stitch inevitably rescued her. They lived in their own house on Hawaii, with lots of little experiments playing with their uncles, and Aunts. She was rudely awakened by another shock. Robotic arms grabbed her, and slammed her on a table in what seemed to be a lab. The shackles the arms used to secure her to the table dug painfully into her fur. The collar was also secured to the table. In the end, Angel was unable to move at all. 

" Now I shall begin to break that Spirit of yours." Said Hamsterviel. He started turning a crank and Angel felt pressure being put on back, a pole was being pushed into her spine. (Anyone whose seen "The world is not enough" it's like that chair they used on Bond.) " This is what I'm going to do: I will ask where your loyalties lie each morning, if you say me, I will release you from that table. If you say otherwise, you will recieve no food or water that day." Then he walked away. Every morning Hamsterviel asked her. And every time she gave the same answer, 

"Stitch!" 

During the times he whipped her she used her memories of Stitch as a sanctuary. Sometimes experiments walked by, telling to give in and end her torment. She always replied she was fine. Some were amazed by her bravery, others by her stupidity. In her heart, Angel knew that Stitch would come to save her and the rest of their ohana. She just needed to have faith. 

You like? Please tell me if the exp.# I use clash with any from the series. Please review 


	3. Like Bats out of Hell

(StoryWeaver looks at reviews and mouth drops open) I've never had 12 reviews by the second chapter before. It's wonderful. 

JB- Heartless Monster? You wound me. I only wrote what I thought was how Hamsterviel treated the experiments. 

DanMat6288- That's a good idea, thanks. 

Anonymous- I'm glad you like my fic. 625 will be in this chapter, but you might not like what I do to him. 

ex624_Angel-Thanks for correcting me. 

Pieswolfesandsuch's- I'm glad you like my OCs. There will be two more in this chapter. 

Ri2- Thanks for the info on Finder. 

Disclaimer-I don't own Lilo and Stitch 

An Angel in Hell Chapter 3 Like Bats out of Hell 

" Sniff faster!" Stitch shouted. 

"109 is sniffing as fast as he can 626." Said Jumba. Stitch and Jumba were following Tracker, trying to find Angel. 

"Bushi Bu waiting." Complained Stitch. 

'I wish little girl was here, she would know how to keep 626 quiet.) The little girl was tending to another problem. Stealer had gone missing. Jumba had said 103 might have reverted to original programming. Lilo ran to every Bank and Jewelry store in town, hopping he wasn't there, fortunately he wasn't. She ran to the beach and found him talking to Cannonball. 

"Stealer! What are you doing here?" She asked. 

" I couldn't concentrate." He said. 

" Why?" 

" I was thinking about my partner. Since this was the biggest body of water around I thought if she had been activated, she would be here." Stealer said. 

" She?" Lilo asked suddenly interested. 

" 104, Jumba created her to help me with my heists." Said Stealer. 

" What's she like?" 

" She was designed to deactivated security systems. We were a great team. I would always let have first pickings after every heist." Stealer starts getting a far away look in his eyes. "The only reward I desired was seeing her happy. She had the most beautiful azure fur, in the light she shined like a sapphire. When I looked into her eyes I wanted to steal the whole galaxy for her." Stealer realizes what he's saying and blushes dark red. 

" Was she your mate?" asked Lilo. 

" Yes, But then Jumba dehydrated us for transport to Earth. I haven't seen her since." He said sounding very sad. 

" If me and Stitch find her we'll tell her you're waiting for her at the Police Station." Said Lilo. 

" Thanks." He said Goodbye to Cannonball and left. 

' I gotta catch up to Stitch and Tracker.' Thought Lilo. 

Back with Stitch 

Stitch and Jumba followed Tracker to a waterfall. 

" 626, isn't this were Big Dummy ship was?" asked Jumba. Stitch nodded. Tracker made his way to a tree with three branches. Then began to transform. He stood on his hind legs and his body began to look more like a standard experiment. 

"I programmed 109 to transform if he needed to grab something. Earth dogs lack opposable thumbs." Explained Jumba. Tracker jumped up and pulled on the top branch, then the bottom, then middle. A little laser beam came from all of them and fired into a comm. Box. The tree fell backwards revealing a stairway down. The three walked down and saw Gantu eating a sandwich. Stitch tackled Gantu to the floor. The fish Alien's hand raced into his belt and pressed a button. Nothing happened. 

"Blitznack. Why doesn't it work?" he thought aloud. 

" I bring transmission disrupter, hologram 624 useless." Said Jumba and laughed. Stitch said something to Gantu in his native tongue in a low threatening tone. 

" Very evil idea 626. I like it." Said Jumba. 

" What'd the trog say?' asked Gantu. 

" He said, ' If you don't give me Angel, I will rip your arms out of their sockets and beat you to death with them.' Sounds painful no?" said Jumba. 

" Hamsterviel has her of course. He's in prison, go get her if you want." Said Gantu sarcastically. 

BEEP 

Jumba grabbed his communicator. The lady president of the Galatic Alliance appeared. 

" Hamsterviel escaped, by erasing the memory of all the guards, wasn't that one of your experiments?" She asked. 

" Of course, 303 causes Amnesia. Very Evil genius experiment." The lady president was not amused. 

" Are the human girl and 626 slacking off?" 

" Of course not. Little girl and 626 great experiment catchers." 

" Inform me immediately if you hear anything." 

" Were Angel?!" Stitch demanded. 

" I'm as shocked as you are!" Gantu insisted. Stitch pointed his plasma gun at Gantu. 

" Go ahead Trog! Shot me, But if you do you'll never see the female trog again." Challenged Gantu. Stitch applied Pressure to the trigger. 

" Don't tempt me." He said. 

Hamsterviel's base Pocket Dimension 

"There's only one person I could hate almost as much as 626. 010." Said an experiment that looked like a blue bat. 

" Yeah, that Trog actually got sent back for being flawed. It was like Master was rewarding him for being a failure." Said a brown experiment that had an elephant trunk nose. 

" Will you all shut up!" shouted 465. " It's not like complaining is going to get us out of here." 

" There is no way out of here. So why bother?" asked another experiment that looked like a squirrel. 

" With that Attitude you'll never get out, watch me." Said 004. He grabbed 4 empty food bins and began juggling them. When all the experiments were watching he purposely goofed and let them all hit him in the head. 465 and 012 honestly laughed. No one else did. 

" Tough crowd." 004 muttered. 012 walked over to 465. 

"Checking for weak spots again?" 

" Yeah, I got new reason to get out of here now." He said. 

Oh? A penny for your thoughts." Said 012. 

" That new girl, Angel, Hamsterwheel put her through some pretty painful stuff and yet she hasn't broken yet. I think it's because of her boyfriend Stitch. She believes he'll come for her, that's why she hangs on. If I can get her out of here, the love birds (no pun intended) will be back together." 

" There's no way we're getting through this barrier. It may be see through but it seems unbreakable. We've checked it a hundred times literally." Said 012. 

"The 101 time is the charm." Said 465. 

After Hamsterviel had come 13 times, Angel saw a way of escape. Hamsterviel had gotten tried of Angel's defiance, so he tried to record her song which was the only thing she was useful for. Hamsterviel had never heard Angel's song for himself before, so Angel Thought she could trick him. She sang her song but backwards. Hamsterviel locked her inside the experiment holding room while he had lunch and plotted Angel's demise. 

" Hey Hamsterviel! Got any salami?" asked a familiar voice. It was 625. Angel quickly thought of plan to escape. 625 heard someone call him. He turned toward the voice and saw Angel in a seductive position batting her eyelashes at him. 625 dropped the beard he was carrying and walked toward the cell. 

" What can I do for you Angelcakes?" he asked. Angel motioned for him to get closer. 625 was hardly thinking when he opened the door. Angel slipped her arms around his neck. To say 625 was confused would be a major understatement. 

" Angelcakes what are you doing? I thought you and Stitch were…." He passed out. 

'That was so easy it was sad' thought Angel as she put 625 down. 

" What'd you do?" asked Fibber. 

" Pressure points, Jumba taught me." Said Angel. "Now let's get out of here." Most of the experiments got up. The rest were too scared of punishment to leave. 

" Wait a second, I gotta do something." Said 465. He went into another room. In the room was a large glass dome filled with water, with a creature inside, it was chained hand and foot and had an oxygen mask on. 465 walked to the control panel and drained the water, and released the creature. It was a female experiment, she had blue fur and two antennae between her ears. She coughed a couple times then got up. 

" Thanks. I was getting pruny." She said. 

" Why is your cage different from ours?" 

" My primary function is among other things is picking locks. I could break out of any other cell." 

" My name is Angel." She said extending her hand. 

" I'm called 104. Now let's get out of here." Said 104. They neared the portal when 104 stopped them. 

" Don't take another step. There's a infa red barrier here, go any closer and you'll set off the alarm." 

" I don't see anything." 104 took a big breath and blew in the area directly in front of them. A very big wall made of red light blocked their path. 

" How do we get rid of it?" 104's paws started glowing and she fired a blast of blue light at the barrier, a hole about as tall and wide as she was appeared. 

" If only I was at full strength I could shut it all down permanently." She said. The experiments realized nothing stood on their path of freedom they all ran for the opening. Angel started to panic, not all of them would make it through, they were going to set off the alarm! Suddenly a creature with steel gray fur blocked the opening. He was a little taller and wider then most of the experiments. He pushed back any experiment that tried to leave. 

" That's experiment 599. He's fur is stronger then steel, making him almost invincible. He's also very strong." Said 012. 

" Did Hamsterwheel break him?" asked Angel 

" No, he couldn't think of anything painful enough to do it." Said 012. 

" Then why is he fighting us?" asked Angel. 012 shrugged. 

" 599 why are you fighting us?" asked Angel. 

"My duty guard gate, or Hamsterwheel hurt them." Was his reply. 

" Please let us through, I need to see my gushi bu!" said Angel, her eyes started to water up. 

" None pass." Angel looked down in despair. "unless one at a time." Said 599. So the experiments passed through one by one. 104 was sweating due to the effort, she gritted her teeth and keep up the beam. 

" hurry!" she urged. More experiments passed through. Final the last one made it. 104 ran toward the barrier and sped through just before it closed. 104 collapsed. 465 slung her over his shoulder. 

"Let's go" he said. 

"Wait for me!" yelled a voice. Everyone's blood ran cold. Another experiment was running to catch up. They yelled for him to stop but he didn't seem to hear them. As he got closer he made out what they were saying "STOP!" he skidded to a stop fell over and slid right next to the barrier. Everyone sighed in relief. 

Then his antennae fell forward. 

BEEEEEEEPP! BEEEEEEP!" The alarm blared. 

" Hurry!" 599 urged. He was still on the other side of the barrier. They jumped through the open portal and landed in an old lab. They continued running till they got to the port. The experiments went up a few stairs and saw a ship. They hurried to it. One looked back and gasped. Security bots were running to them. 012 opened the door and everyone tried to crowd in. the result being they were stuck in the doorway. Even Angel, 465, 004, 012, and 104 started to panic. They grabbed experiments at random and threw them into the ship. The bots were catching up, they extended their hands and caught many experiments. 465 jumped in and started the engines. The others got as many experiments in as they could. The bots recaptured the rest. 012 closed the door and the ship began to take off. The bots extended their again and caught the ship. Some started to jump on and search for an entrance. 465 jumped through a roof opening, He crossed his feathered arms they began to glow, then he pulled them apart and a blade of energy slashed at the bots and turned them to scrap metal. Then more bots started firing plasma shots at him. He used his arms as a shield, and backed into the ship. 

" I have an idea." Said 012. " 465 take the controls and 004 watch the bots from the rear window!" Both bird experiments obeyed, "465 raise the tip of the plane 35 degrees." 465 did so. " 004 are the bots in clear view?" 

" Yes!" said 004 

" 465 decrease engine power!" 

"WHAT?!" 

" TRUST ME!" 465 decreased the engine power so that the back of the ship almost touched the bots holding it. 

" Now full throttle!" shouted 012. 

" You got it!" The bots were fired by the blast of the engine. 

" We made it! WE'RE OUT!" said 104. 

" Don't look now but we're being followed." Said 004. The bots had taken flight and in hot pursuit! 

Please don't get too mad about the cliffhanger. Please review 


	4. The search begins

I'm glad almost no one was mad at me for the cliffy. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Lilo and Stitch 

An Angel In Hell Chapter 4 The Search begins

"Don't these things ever give?" asked Angel. 

" If we use the ships laser we should be able to destroy them." Said 012. 

" I'll do it." Said a little orange experiment. He started pressing buttons at random. Lasers within the ship started shooting at them. 

" Move!" shouted 465. He pushed the orange experiment and deactivated the lasers. He pressed another button and lasers appeared outside the ship. 004 and 012 took the laser controls. They took careful aim and picked off a few bots. When the bots returned fire they destroyed the ship's cannons. Then they attacked the ship directly. 

" Now what?" asked 603. After everyone recovered from the attack. 

" The hyper drive." Said 012. 

" I'll do it." Said the orange experiment. He started messing with levers and the 'in case of fire' sprinklers came on. 465 pushed him away again. 

" Let me." He said. He hit the hyper drive button. "Everyone, hang on to something!" he said. An experiment grabbed Angel and touched a "personal" area. 

"Not me pervert!" She backhanded him. Then the ship made the jump into hyperspace. 

" Where do we go from here?" asked 603. 

" Earth of course!" said Angel. 

" Are you insane?! We can't go, Fish-face will catch us, then it's good bye freedom HELLo Hamsterviel." Said the Elephant experiment whose # was 183. 

" My gushi bu's down there, he'll protect us." Said Angel. 

" That trog will hand us to Gantu if that Lilo tells him to." Said 183, he said Lilo as if it was a swear word. 

" Stitch loves me! He would never betray us!" insisted Angel. 

" If he loves you so much why didn't he come save you?" asked 183. Angel just snapped and started to strangle 183. 465 pulled them apart. 

" Do I have to separate you two like babies?" he asked. 

" Wait a minute, If 465 is keeping them apart, WHOSE FLYING THE SHIP?" asked the blue bat 172. 465 dropped Angel and 183, and jumped into the pilot seat, and turned off the hyper drive. 

" Uh oh. The damage from those bots and the jump to hyperspace was worse then I thought." Said 465. 

" How bad is it?" asked 004. 

" Manual controls are shot, hyper drive is totaled, any kind of defense system is down." Said 465. 

" What do we have?" asked Angel. 

" Life support, and auto pilot, but it was also damaged so we can't change it's current course, It's headed for Earth." Said 465. Angel cheered. 

" We are NOT going back to that floating mud ball!" shouted 183. 

" Would you rather drift in space? Maybe we'll fall into a black hole or be found by the Galatic Alliance? Or more of those bots? At least this way we're going somewhere." Said 465. They soon came to a blue planet. 

Prepare to enter Earth's atmosphere Please rise atmospheric shields or you will b e incinerated. Said the ship's computer. 

" I'll do it." Said the orange experiment. Everyone turned on him. 

"YOU DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" They all shouted.465 turned on thev shields. The ship entered Earth's Atmosphere without any problems. 

Lower Landing gear. 

" We don't have any landing gear." Said 465. 

Then you are doomed. Have a nice crash. 

"Everyone brace yourselves." Said 465. Everyone grabbed something sturdy and held on. The ship came down with a crash. Angel knocked head hard on the hull and blacked out. 

With Stitch

" WHERE ANGEL?!" Demanded Stitch. 

" If you think I'll tell, You're dumber then you look trog." Said Gantu. Stitch was just about to shot Gantu when Tracker's nose went up and sniffed. He pointed out of the ship. 

" Angel." He said. Stitch got off Gantu and followed Tracker but just before he left he fired at Gantu and trapped him in one of those Green net/bag things. Jumba followed after his creations. On the way they meet Lilo and Stitch told her to follow them. They arrived at the beach. Tracker jumped into the water. 

" Angel." He said pointing into the ocean. Lilo face showed worry. Stitch hated water. She went to the rental hut. 

" Sorry Lilo everything's checked out." Said Nani. Lilo turned to Stitch. He wasn't there. He was following Tracker by doing the dog paddle. 

" For Angel." He kept saying to himself. 

" Little girl, we be getting aquatic Earth buggy now." Said Jumba. 

" Why didn't you tell Stitch that?" asked Lilo. 

" I wanted to see If 626 would really go into water to find 624." Said Jumba. 

" That was mean Jumba!" She said pointing her finger at Jumba accusingly 

" Of course it mean. I am evil Genius Scientist." Said Jumba and laughed. 

Angel

When Angel came to she heard someone talking. 

" Everyone! Moan if you're still alive." Said 004. Everyone moaned. "good everyone's ok." 

" How can you joke at a time like this?" asked 183. 

" This is the prefect time to joke. We escaped that son of a gerbil Hamsterwheel." Said 004. 

" But we don't know where we are, and all we have is a broken space ship." Said 183. 

" We're somewhere on Earth and my Gushi bu is on an Island on Earth that's all I need to know." Said Angel. She left the ship. 

" Give Hamsterviel our worst regards after Gantu inevitably catches you seducer!" called 183. 465 grabbed him around the throat tightly. 

" Is that how you thank someone you just rescued you? You deserve to be back in that Pocket dimension!" He growled and threw 183 into the ship's walls. He then followed Angel out of the ship.004, 012, and 104 followed him. 

" You're all going to get recaptured I know it! As soon as we repair this ship, we're getting off this mud ball." Said 183, the rest cheered. 

" Angel I would like to accompany you until you find your Stitch." Said 465. 

" Why?" she asked. 

" He feels like he owes you for saving him. He wants to repay it." Said 012 

" Plus he's a sucker for sappy reunions." Said 004. 

" You two have known me too long. I trust you'll be coming with us?" He asked. 

" Of course." Said 012. 

" Wouldn't miss this adventure for anything." Said 004. 

" I'm coming too. I need to find my partner." Said 104. 

" Thanks everyone. Let's go." Said Angel. 

'Gushi bu, I'll see you soon." She thought. 

Again please tell me if my Exp.# clash with any of from your fics. Please review 


	5. Together At Last

Finnaly A+S reunion. 

Piewolfsandsuch- All the experiments that escaped stayed with the ship to repair it. But I've got a little something planned for Lilo. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Lilo and Stitch 

An Angel In Hell Chapter 5 Together at Last 

" Are we there yet?" asked 004. 

" Not yet." 

" Are we there yet?" 

" NOT YET!" 

"……Are we there yet?" 

" SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted. 004 raised his hands defensively. 

" Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." He said. 104 dropped back to talk with Angel. 

" You were the talk of the prison back there. The Stubborn female experiment. I heard you were waiting for your boyfriend." Said 104. 

" Yeah." Said Angel. 

" What's your story? How'd you two hook up?" asked 104. Angel told her the story. 104's eyes lit up. 

" That's so Romantic! Stitch sounds like a real sweetie!" She said. Angel blushed. 

" He is. What about you?" 

" I'm looking for my Partner in Crime, 103. He's the hottest, nicest, most gentlemanly experiment I've ever met. His smile just makes me melt. After every successful heist he would hold me in his arms, it makes me feel like everything would be prefect as long we stayed that way." 104 sees Angel's sad look. " Oh sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. Do you know which Island Stitch is on?" She said. 

" He lives in Kokaua town." Said Angel. Then she shivered. " When do these things shut off?" she asked. 

" Since the shocks are getting weaker, 012 says anytime now." Said 104. They had all been randomly shocked since they escaped. The shocks were getting steadily weaker so they all hoped the collars would die out soon. They entered a city and tried not to be seen. Then 004 saw a 5 year old crying. He felt an urge to help. 

" He kid what's wrong?" he asked. 

" Mommy missing! I'm alone Mr. Bird." said the kid. 004 called his friends over. 

" Maybe we can help. What does your mom look like?" asked Angel. 

"Mommy has brown hair and very tall." Said the kid. 465 took command. 

" 004, you try to cheer up the kid ok?" 

" Sure! He'll be rolling with laughter by the time you find his mom!" said 004 

" Hopefully it won't take that long." Said 012 

" Hey! I resent that!" said 004. 

" The rest of us will be looking for the kid's mom." Said 465. 

" Why don't you use your special sight to highlight anyone that fits the kid's description?" advised 012. 

" Great idea." Said 465. He adjusted his sight and took off. The rest spilt up. 465 swooped down on a lady looking around franticly. 

" Excuse me Miss., Would you be looking for your son?" he asked. If the lady hadn't been so worried about her son she would be freaking out at the fact a bird demi-human was talking to her. She nodded. " Then follow me." Said 465. He led her to the kid. True to his word, the kid was rolling around the ground laughing at 004 jokes. He stopped when he saw his mom. 

" MOOMMMMMYYYY!" he yelled. She scooped him up and patted his back. 

" Thanks you so much strange creatures! Here please take this and my gratitude." She said. Handing 465 and 004 a packet of birdseed each. Then she left. 

" ANGEL?" asked a familiar voice. 

FALSHBACK

Tracker led the three to Honolulu. He jumped out and ran into the streets his fur starting to glow, Stitch followed. 

" We getting close. 109's fur shines when close to target." Said Jumba. Tracker and Stitch ran through the streets causing an occasional wreck and traffic jam. Tracker finally reached a corner and stopped. His fur was almost blinding. He pointed around the corner and said one word. 

" Angel." 

Stitch ran around the corner and saw the most beautiful creature on two, four or any # of legs for that matter. 

"ANGEL?" 

END FLASHBACK

"STITCH!" Angel yelled. She ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. Stitch wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tightly. They both cried out of sheer joy. 104 gazed knowingly. 004 whistled loudly. Suddenly the happy mood was shattered when all the escapees started glowing with electrical energy and collapsed. Stitch roughly shook Angel. 

"ANGEL? ANGEL!" he shouted. Jumba came to take a look. 

" Do not be worrying 626. 624 is merely unconscious, will be fine with proper treatment." He said. 

" Not if Hamsterviel has anything to say about it." Said a deep voice. 

" Not Big Dummy! Not now!" complained Lilo. 

" Hand over the female monstrosity right now Trog!" commanded Gantu. 

" NAGA!" shouted Stitch. Gantu pointed his plasma gun at Stitch. 

" Then I will remove her from your smoking corpse!" declared Gantu. 

" Hey fish face! Think fast!" shouted a feminine voice. He turned around to get a face full of bristle fur, which knocked him down. He saw a girl a little older then Lilo, with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a red shirt with 'Soccer Star' on it, and blue jeans. " Want some more?" She asked. 

" Cause we're more then willing to dish it out!" said an experiment that looked like Sparky but was orange. He curled into a ball and the girl kicked him toward Gantu. He caught the experiment with both hands. 

" Gotcha Abomination!" he said. Then the experiment grew black spikes all over his body. The spikes jammed into Gantu skin, scales whatever causing him to drop the experiment,, which landed on his left foot and stabbed him there too. Gantu began jumping up and down on one foot and waving both hands, making an utter fool of himself. The girl and experiment shook with laughter. 

" Let's finish him off!" She said. 

" You got it!" said the experiment, He curled up again and started glowing till he was bright red. The girl kicked as hard as she could. The experiment soared through the air and slammed into Gantu, Sending him flying. 

" You haven't seen the last of me!" he shouted. The girl turned to Lilo. 

" That was fun. But it looks like your friends are hurt." She said. 465,104,012, and 004 stirred and got up. Angel didn't. 

" Why Bushi Bu still sleep?!" he demanded. 

"Angel had it a lot worse then us, plus we're more used to it." Said 012. 465 walked up to Stitch. 

" Let me take her back, I can fly." He said. Stitch turned away form him. 

" Naga!" he said. 

" But I'm…" 

"NAGA!" Stitch shouted. He extended his second set of arms, and his antennae and quills appeared. 465 back off. 

" 626 we must be getting to Earth buggy and warp home." Said Jumba. They all took off running. 

" Warp?" asked Lilo. 

" I install Warp Engine into Earth buggy for quick transportation." Said Jumba. They all piled in and in a flash of light, appeared in Jumba's lab. Stitch gently lay Angel on a bed, kneeled by her bedside, took her hand in his and began carrasing it with his thumb. Jumba attached an IV to Angel. 

" 624 will wake soon 626." Said Jumba. 

" Okayekya." Said Stitch. 

" Stitch you should get some rest." Said Lilo. 

" Naga, Stitch stay with Angel." Said Stitch. 

" But if Gantu attacks, you'll be too tried to fight him." Said Lilo. 

" STITCH STAY WITH ANGEL!" He shouted, glaring at Lilo. Lilo was taken aback. Stitch had never acted this way towards her before. 

"Misa sorry." Said Stitch. 

" Don't be. Everyone gets a little crazy when their loved ones are in trouble." Said Lilo. 

" Would someone please tell what's going on?" asked the girl. Everyone stared at her, as if they forgot she was there. 

" I'm Loki, and this my pal Striker." Said Loki. 

" Ahh yes. Experiment 524, designed to cause much destruction, especially in big cities." Said Jumba. 

" I'm Lilo, that's my friend Stitch, his girlfriend Angel, Their creator Jumba, and the resident neat freak Peakley." Said Lilo. " That fish face is Gantu. He's a stinky head. He tries to capture experiments to send to Hamsterwheel and he makes them evil weapons of destruction. But if we catch em, we make them good and find the one place they truly belong." 

" Little girl, I have solution to Big Dummy problem." Said Jumba. 

" What?" 

" Experiment 223 designed to manipulate energy currents. Bring her here and I can use to make shield for house." Said Jumba. 

" A shield dosen't sound evil." said Lilo. 

" Unless you touch it from Outside, make big shock from Collar look like static." said Jumba and he laughed. 

" Let us do it." Said 465. " We'll do whatever it takes to make sure the love birds are safe." 

" If there's anything worth protecting, it's love." Said 012. 

" Aww. You guys are sweet." Said Lilo. 

" Besides, we got nothing better to do." Said 004. 465 and 012 pounded him. Loki and Striker stood up. 

" Count us in." They said. 

I had originally planned to end the chapter sooner, but that would mean a cliffy that would make you all want to kill me. So I made it a lot longer. BTW does anyone know a lot about the experiment language? I think it's Torian. Please Review. 


	6. Helping and Hurting

I can't believe I have 35 reviews! I feel liked. BTW 215 is based on Charon the Sabercat's Exp. 166 aka Fury. One more thing, There's a lot of Lilo bashing in this chap. One more thing, Dose anyone think the rating is too low? 

FF-KH- Anime FREAK- Please don't kill me. I needed Angel to be in a coma for a certain scene later. 

DanMat6288- Takka for telling me about the Stitchionary. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Lilo and Stitch 

An Angel In Hell Chapter 6 Helping and Hurting 

Jumba removed the shock collars from around all the escaped experiments and started at one. 

" I'm not giving Hamsterwheel enough credit. This very evil device." He said. 

" What's it do?" asked Lilo. 

" Collar is programmed to stop shocking and start charging when prisoner leaves designated place. If prisoner dos not return within allotted amount of time, all potential electrical energy into transferred to Kinetic and immediately discharged." Explained Jumba. 

" English please." Said Lilo. 

" Prisoner escape, get big shock." Said Jumba. 

" Where can we find 223?" asked Loki. 

" Exp. 223 will be drawn to places where there is lots of energy. That is where you should be looking." Said Jumba. 

" Got it. We should go to the Kokoua Thermal Plant, that place makes all the electricity for the whole island." Said Loki. She, Striker, and the three bird exp. Jumped into the Buggy and left for the power plant. Lilo walked down to the living room. 

" How are the little monsters?" asked Peakley. 

" Angel's still in a coma, and Stitch wouldn't respond to anything I do. He just stares at Angel." Said Lilo sadly. 

" Little girl should be cheering up. My experiments are all very durable. Impossible to keep one down for long, even ones not designed for combat like 624." Said Jumba. Lilo went to her room and turned on an Elvis record, she hopped listening to the King would cheer her up. She started to get into the music and began to relax. 

" Slacking off when you're most needed is so like you Lilo." Said a voice. Lilo was startled. 

" Who's there?" she asked. A creature walked out of the shadows. 

" I'm exp. 215." Said the experiment. Lilo noticed that it was a female. She had coal black fur that was stained red in places. Her body was covered in scars. She was slimmer and taller then Stitch, but the rest was the same. Her dark eyes were the scariest part of her. They seemed to pierce Lilo's soul. 

" What happened to you?" She asked. 

" Hamsterviel happened to me. But I had it easy compared to the others." She said, her voice sent shivers down Lilo's spine. 

" You remember Nosy don't you? You told 626 to get rid of him because he told everyone about your crush on Keoine." she asked. Lilo nodded. " Gantu eventually got tried of him telling 625 his secrets so he send him to the Gerbil. Hamsterviel was so mad at him; the poor spy was forced to endure cruel, human torture. His screams of pain would make your blood curdle." Lilo started to feel cold inside, then she noticed the Experiment seemed to be getting bigger. 

" How about HunkaHunka? You said and I quote ' Let him go Stitch. We don't need him and his fake love on our planet.' He used his infatuation powers on Hamsterviel, but when it wore off, he was put one to one the worst forms of torture. Hamsterviel put him in an open cell, right in front of the exit, but every time HunkaHunka went for it, he was brutally shocked. Do you know what it's like to see freedom right in front of you, but be unable to get it?!" She demanded. Lilo saw her claws get longer and her fangs began to drip some liquid on the ground, that spot was burned away; Lilo began shaking her arms to get some warmth back into her body. 

" How about Amnesio? He wiped out you and 626's memories. When Gantu captured him, you let him get away. Hamsterviel was so furious at him for erasing his own memories; he put to 303 to such pain, his exoskeleton has been stained completely red with his own blood." The experiment grew bat-like wings and begin approaching Lilo. The Earth girl's teeth were chattering she was so cold. 

" TTTThhhheeeerrrreeee wwwwaaaaassss nnnnoootttthhhiiinnngggg IIII ccccooouuulllldddd ddddooooo." Said Lilo through chattering teeth. 

" Good thing Fibber isn't here. Who by the way was chained hand and foot so he couldn't move at all. Then Hamsterviel pried his eyelids open with toothpicks. He had to go without sleep for weeks. Drove him to the brink of insanity." Lilo started to have trouble focusing due to her lack of warmth. 

"Let's not forget about Tank. You actually told Gantu to capture him! Hamsterviel force-fed him many different types of metals to test him. He got so sick he threw up nonstop for days." Lilo felt as though she were being frozen alive. 

" Last but definitely not least. 624 Angel. I have never seen Hamsterviel so furious. I thought the vain in his forehead would pop. He flayed her non-stopped for a whole day. For two weeks, TWO WEEKS, she had to endure backbreaking pain with no food or water. She never gave in because she knew that 626 would save her. But who kept him down here? YOU!" She accused. She was now a giant with deadly claws and fangs. An enormous wingspan, and piercing dark eyes. Lilo could hardly feel any warmth in her body. 

" Thaatt'ssss nnnnnoootttt tttrrruuue." Lilo said. The experiment pushed her over. 

" I hate it when people lie. You always said you would rescue Angel "Someday" never "Today". You were jealous of how she got all of Stitch's attention. Usually families are happy when one of their own finds their other half, but theirs always an exception to the rule. You proved that." 

" IIII wwwaaassss hhhhaaaapppyyy fffooorrr Sssssttttiiiittttccchhh!" insisted Lilo. 

" Don't kid yourself, it's no secret that you despised her since you first meet her. She got all of Stitch's affection and you couldn't stand it. You must have been pretty happy when she was captured." Lilo couldn't feel any warmth at all. She curled into a ball to try to warm herself. 

" IIII wwwwaaaasss jjjjuuussssttt aaassss sssaaadddd aaassssss SSSttttiiitttccchhh." Said Lilo. The experiment laughed cruelly. 

" You seem to like lying puny Earth girl. You didn't raise a finger to help to 624! Now she's in a coma and you're beloved 626 for all intent and purpose, is too! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She yelled at her. Suddenly everything went black for Lilo. The experiment vanished. 

" Kiddo I'm home!" called Nani. " Lilo?" she walked upstairs to Lilo's room and saw her curled into a ball, shaking violently. She hurried to her little sister's side. Lilo was muttering something. It sounded like 'Skeleton closet'. Nani picked up Lilo and took her to Jumba's lab. 

" Jumba have you been experimenting on Lilo?" she asked. 

"Experimenting on little girl?! Of course not." Said Jumba. 

" Then what's wrong with her?" she demanded. 

" Hmm, must be work of 215. An improved version of 199. 215 is one of my most evil experiments, Instead of using secrets to embarrass enemies, 215 emotionally traumatizes victim. Muttering 'Skeleton closet' is evil trademark." Said Jumba then laughed. 

" Will she be ok?" 

" Of course Little girl will be ok. In 6-10 years with thereby." 

" 6-10 YEARS?! Isn't there another way?" 

" I am remembering cure was 215's salvia mixed with coconut milk." Said Jumba. Nani grabbed a holster and put a plasma gun in it. 

" Where is Bigger girl going?" 

" I'm going to find that monster that hurt my sister." Said Nani. 

" Go to places with lots of people, 215 is programmed to traumatize large numbers of people at once." Said Jumba. Nani went to Kocan coffee shop and found 215. 

" Let me guess. You want my salvia to help your sister. TOO BAD!" said 215. Nani fired several shots at her, but 215 dodged them all. 

" You aim too low. But I guess that's how you do everything. You always aim too low. Aim low with housemates, aim low with Job, aim very low with choice of boyfriend." Said 215. Nani was furious. You continued firing at 215 but always missed. One of 215's extra arms came out holding a plasma gun. She fired at Nani and trapped her in that gooey string stuff. 

" Do you know what happened to the experiments that Gantu didn't catch?" asked Nani. 215 nodded. 

"Richter shakes drinks all day, and Slushy makes shaved ice all day, both slaving to the same human." Said 215. 

" Those two enjoy helping out. What about Sparky? He powers a lighthouse that guides sailors home to their friends and families, Cannonball makes choice waves for surfers so they can enjoy themselves, Clip gives people their prefect hair cut. All of them do what they love to do and help others in the process. If it hadn't been for Lilo, they would've suffered like you." Said Nani. 

" Wellll, I guess I could give Lilo a second chance." Back at the house, Nani gave Lilo the cure. 

" Lilo are you going to rescue my family before the week ends?" asked 215. 

" Sure!" said Lilo. 

" Pinky promise?" asked 215. Lilo shook 215's pinky. 

" I still don't trust you Lilo. I still think you don't care about the others. Let's see if you prove me wrong." said 215, she walked into the shadows and vanished. 

Power Plant

223 was curled around a power line. She looked like a dark green serpent. Loki fired Striker, and 465 shot his wing blades, but 223 blocked both with a small shield. 

" Looks like brute force wouldn't work." 465 thought aloud. 

" I got an idea." Said 012. " 465, cut the cable 223 is attached to." 465 crossed his arms, then pulled them apart. A blade of energy sped toward the line but then 223 opened her mouth and inhaled the attack. 

" Let me do it." Said Striker. He grew a long spike out of his knuckles and jumped up to slash the line. 223 shot 465's blast at him. He covered his face with his arms, and they became metallic. He charged through the blast and cut the wire. 223 flew up high. 

" Partner, I need a boost." Said Striker, curling up. 

" Sure." Said Loki. She kicked Striker toward 223. He began spinning skyward; he made his body completely metallic. 223 fired more blasts at him, but they skimmed right over him. When he was close enough, Striker grabbed 223 and pulled her down. They hit the ground with a thud. 

' Good thing I was made to take this kind of impact.' Thought Striker. He put 223 in an experiment capsule Loki was holding. 

" Surrender abominations!" 

" It's Stinky Head!" said Loki. 

" I'm not a Stinky Head!" Said Gantu. He pointed his plasma gun at Striker and fired. But the attack didn't do a thing. Striker had gone metallic. " Bliznack." Muttered Gantu. 

" Hey Big Dummy!" called a voice from above. Gantu looked up 

" Don't call me that!" He shouted. But then he saw a 004 and 012 swinging on beam headed straight for him. It got him in the gut, and slammed him into the wall. 

" Let's go." Said Loki. She and the experiments left the power plant and an unconscious Gantu. 

I hope I didn't offend any Lilo-fans. But I wanted to show how Jealous Lilo was of Angel, since it was clear in the episode. I didn't include Poxy in 215's verbal pounding since I haven't seen that episode. Please Review. 


	7. Love is Inseperable

Review replies

mostextermeprincess- I've never read everworld, Loki Harbringer of Death is a fan of my Lunar stories, when I was trying to think of a name, Loki just sounded like a good one.

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 7 Love is Inseparable

Stitch was stilling caressing Angel's hand. Hoping she would wake up. Angel's mind was reflecting on her past, trying to get things straight. She remembered Jumba's lab, her training consisted of getting other creatures to become infatuated with her so she could practice pressure points. She never liked seeing their hurt faces when they realized they were being used.

At first Stitch was just another victim of her charm and beauty. But soon he became much more that.

She remembered how hurt he looked when she ran out of the house. It nearly broke her heart.

Stitch's face was incredulous when Hamsterviel said Angel worked for him. Angel couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Her mind fast-forwarded to when she was imprisoned in Hamsterwheel's base. Constant pain in her back was ordinary here, she began to fall into despair.

Angel started to forget who she was, all of her memories were starting to fade. All she knew was Hamsterwheel's torture and Stitch's happy face, but that face was starting to be replaced by the hurt and sorrow when she ran out on him.

She tried to hang on to her happy memories, but lack of food, water and the constant pain made her too weak.

Angel was just about to give in when something happened.

Her surroundings started to change, then there was a bright light that made her close her eyes.

Angel was no longer restrained she was in the living room of Stitch's house. She looked out the window and watched as herself and Stitch were hugging. His face was the picture of happiness.

The area around her started to change again. Now she was the space ship with the evil experiments. They were holding Stitch down while Kixx was going to pound him. He looked at her sadly and said

" Bye Bye, Bushi Bu."

Her heart was instantly melted, she sang her good song to return the experiments to normal.

The area changed again, she was in an experiment capsule carried by Gantu. He was talking to Hamsterwheel. She was determined not to let them get the best of her. The area changed one more time and she was back in Hamsterwheel's base. A white experiment with green ears, belly, and paws had a hand on her forehead. She remembered this one. Expeiment 302 primary function- memeory scan. She was desgined to show victims their worst memories over and over again, driving them to madness. But a lab accident reversed her polarity so she only showed good memories.

" Don't give up on love. Don't give up on who you are." She said. Angel nodded with renewed determination. 302 left.

Shortly after that Hamsterwheel came to record her song, after that she escaped.

She was in the stolen federation cruiser heading to earth.

She was reunited with Stitch then she fell unconscious. Her mind having set itself right again snapped back to the present. Then she heard someone talking.

"Jumba gave 223 the shield extension. The Big Dummy wouldn't be pulling the roof off of this house anymore." Said a voice, it sounded like 465. Silence.

" I've always wanted to meet the infamous 626. Angel wouldn't stop talking about you. It was always 'My gushi bu is this and my gushi bu is that.' You two must be really close." 465 said again. More Silence. Someone sighed.

" I think we got off on the wrong foot. I can understand why you were that way back in Honolulu. I wouldn't trust my mate to a stranger. I'm sorry." Said 465.

" Angel means everything to Stitch. Stitch's whole world fell apart without her." Angel knew that voice anywhere. It was her Stitch! She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

" ANGEL!" Stitch shouted in Joy. 465 quietly backed out of the room, knowing they would want time to themselves. Angel tried to get up but couldn't. So instead she opened her arms toward him in an embracing gesture. Stitch laid down beside her and let her wrap her arms around him. He was surprised at how strong her grip was. Stitch held her close to him, and rubbed her back soothingly. Angel smiled; she was no longer in hell but the one place she truly belonged, In Stitch's arms.

YES! I CAN FINALLY WRITE ANGEL+STITCH FLUFF! There are going to be more chapters, remember Lilo's promise? Please Review


	8. A Gathering of Saints and Angels

I'm glad I got the angsty stuff over with. Now for sweet fluffyness.  
  
PK9- Stitch and Angel are not doing I that/I! Get your mind out of the Gutter!   
  
PPiewolfsandsuch- I feel honored to hear you think my fic should be a real episode.   
  
PFF-KH-Anime FREAK- I'm not a Poppie Head! Meanie! Now let me out of this closet!  
  
PDanmat6288- That's a good idea, thanks. BTW thanks again for letting me use Jinx  
  
P Kalana The Three tailed Fox- There won't be any Lemons.   
  
PDisclaimer- I don't own L&S, or Experiment 013 Jinx   
  
PAn Angel In Hell Chapter 8 A Gathering of Saints and Angels  
  
P " George I love you."   
  
P " Martha I love you too."  
  
P " Aww!" said Peakley and 104.  
  
P " What's this show called again?" asked 104.  
  
P " World's (I know It's really America, but I like World better) Gushiest Home Love Stories. Human courtship rituals are fascinating." Said Peakley.  
  
P " I wish I knew where my 103 was." Said 104 sadly. Lilo walks in.  
  
P " What did you say your # was?" asked Lilo.  
  
P " 104."   
  
P " Stealer, 103, is waiting for you at the Police Station." Said Lilo. 104 runs out the door. Then comes back.  
  
P " Where is the Police Station?" she asked.  
  
P " Can I name you first?" asked Lilo. 104 nodded. " I'll call you Infa cause you can see in Infa red. The police station is four blocks straight ahead then turn right and keep going in that direction till you find it." Said Lilo. Infa ran out he door. 465 walked in.  
  
P "Angel woke up." He said. Lilo rushed to Stitch's room.  
  
P " I wouldn't go in their if"  
  
P "AHHH!" Lilo screamed.  
  
P "I were you."   
  
P " Gaga?" both Angel and Stitch said sleepily. Lilo was starring at them with her mouth moving but no words coming out. Finally she found her voice.  
  
P " I'm I so sorry/I If I interrupted anything." Said Lilo with just a tad of scorn. Angel was about to speak up when her stomach roared. She blushed. Stitch picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs.  
  
P " You must be hungry." He said to her. Angel nodded, and slipped her arms around his neck. In the kitchen Angel ate everything edible in the house in a few minutes.   
  
P " If you eat like that all the time you'll get fat." Said Lilo with an almost mocking tone.   
  
P " Stitch love Angel anyways." Said Stitch. Angel licked his cheek. Lilo was starting to feel sick watching them.  
  
P " Stitch you should get in your Kenny disguise and get some more food before Nani comes back." She said. "And Angel can't come since she doesn't have a disguise."   
  
P " I could make the lady monster a disguise." Said Peakley. Lilo's eyes widened with horror. Angel's lit up with hope. " Come with me Angel, and I'll make you the prefect earth outfit." After a little while Angel came back wearing a dress that looked like Lilo's except it was sky blue. She also had a long blonde wig.   
  
P " My Earth name is Jennifer." Said Angel. She latched onto Stitch's arm. " I'm not letting you out of my sight 626!" Stitch stared at her lovingly.  
  
P " I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. They both walked out of the house.  
  
P " That's so romantic! I'm so glad I got my camera out to record it." Said Peakley happily. Lilo knew she should feel happy for Stitch but couldn't help but be angry at Angel for taking Stitch away from her.   
  
P " I spy, with my little eye, a green eyed monster named Lilo." Said a voice in Lilo's head, it made her shiver. She looked around but couldn't find where the voice came form.  
  
P  
  
Angel and Stitch walked past the police station on their way to get food. She saw Infa and Stealer making out. When the thieves realized they were being watched they broke the kiss.  
  
P " Looks like both of us found our man." Said Infa. Angel nodded.   
  
The two love trogs finished their errand and headed home.  
  
P " Gushi Bu?"  
  
P " Yes Bushi Bu?"  
  
P " We need to rescue our cousins as soon as possible. You can't imagine how horrible their suffering is."   
  
P " Of course Angel."   
  
P " We should raise army of experiments and assault Hamsterwheel's base now that we know where it is." Said Jumba. Everyone agreed.  
  
P " HOLD IT!" shouted Nani. " What is another experiment doing here?"  
  
P " Angel Stitch Bushi Bu." said Stitch.  
  
P " Huh?" asked Nani.  
  
P "624 and 626 are mates and she should stay here." Said Jumba.  
  
P " We can't afford another experiment." Said Nani.  
  
P " 626 will be so busy being lovey-dovey with 624 he will not break things. Then Bigger Girl save money." Said Jumba. Nani dropped her shoulders, defeated.  
  
P " Alright she can stay, but only if Stitch doesn't break so much stuff." Said Nani.  
  
P " Angel should in the Laundry room like last time." Said Lilo.  
  
P " Naga. Angel stay with Stitch." Both experiments insisted.  
  
PThe Next DayP  
  
The Entire Ohana except for Nani gathered in the living room. 004, 012, and 465 walked in.  
  
P " I forgot to name you guys." Said Lilo. " 004 you will be Comedian since you make people laugh, 012 you will be Thinker since you know lots of stuff, and 465 you will be Ace since you fight in the air." The three bird experiments nodded accepting their names. Loki and Striker came too.  
  
P " Everyone listen up! We're going to every part of the island to recruit the experiments to attack Hamsterwheel's base and free the rest of them." Said Lilo. Everyone took off looking for the experiments. A&S found Spooky and Jinx playing Go Fish. A&S asked for their help. The two agreed. After a little more searching they found Shortstuff, Sample, Melty and Hoilio.  
  
P Jumba found Richter, Slushy and Dupe serving shaved ice, on his way back he came across Splodyhead, and he injected a potion into Sprout to give her a more humanoid body, they were happy to join. Lilo found Cannonball, Yin and Yang, and Finder, they also agreed to help. The three birds found Clip, Sparky, Deforestator,Switly and Slugger. Loki and Striker went looking and found Kixx, Babyfier, Felix, and Sinker. Peakley went searching for the only one of Jumba' s "Evil Genius Experiments" that he made friends with; Yarrp, who was visiting Phantasmo. Infa and Stealer were going to visit their "Evil Genus Scientist Creator" and they saw everyone else. When everyone got back home they had quite an army assembled. Jumba got to work making plasma guns for everyone.  
  
P " You got an army of my family ready to attack Hamsterviel Lilo, but I wonder if you'll just betray them all and give them to Hamsterviel?" asked a voice.  
  
P " I would never betray any of Stitch's cousins, 215!" insisted Lilo.  
  
P "Really? Do I need to remind you of a few examples?" asked 215, her eyes shinning maliciously. Lilo started feeling very cold all of a sudden, she shook her head.   
  
P " Attention Evil Genius Experiments and Little Earth Girls. Tomorrow we attack Hamsterwheel's base and rescue the rest of our Ohana from his grasp!" said Jumba.  
  
P " That's right! Because Ohana means Family." Said Lilo  
  
P " And Family means no one gets left behind." Said Stitch.  
  
P " Or forgotten." Said Angel. The rest cheered.  
  
P DAAADAADA! CHARGE! I just had to do that, heat of the moment kind of thing. Please review. 


	9. Attack on Hell

Kill the Gerbil!  
  
PAngel- The site you gave me lead to a games page not a Turian Index so if you could send me your file that would be great. But about Stitch's swimming. He CAN dog paddle. He did so in the "Spooky" episode  
  
P JB- WA! You're insulting me again. I was just trying to keep 215 in Character.   
  
PPieswolfsandsuch- I'm going to name 215 in this chapter  
  
PK9- Ying is water, Yang is fire, BTW Angel was hungry because she didn't eat for two weeks.  
  
PRi2- It's in 215's programming to be guilt tripping and nagging but she'll lighten up soon.  
  
P Angel624- Think of 109, 104, and 103 as the prototypes of Finder, Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
P DanMat6288- That's a really good idea, thanks.  
  
P Disclaimer- I don't own Lilo and Stitch  
  
P An Angel in Hell Chapter 9 Attack on Hell  
  
P The experiments began loading into Jumba's spaceship, all were equipped with Plasma guns.  
  
P " Wait a minute, How are we going to get Shortstuff in?" asked Loki. Who by the way had been reading Jumba's files and knew all the experiments.   
  
P " Not be probleming. I give 297 shrink band, he can go big to small instantly." Said Jumba.   
  
P " Where's Stitch?" asked Lilo.  
  
P " 626 and 624 travel in Stolen Federation Cruiser." Said Jumba.  
  
P " Oh yeah. The red one." Muttered Lilo.  
  
P " I bet the Green eyed monster could tear up Hamsterviel's base." Said 215. Lilo started getting angry.  
  
P " Don't tell me that terror is going on the rescue mission." Said Peakley.  
  
P " That's my name, don't wear it out." Said 215, Terror. She grabbed a plasma gun and boarded the ship. Lilo grabbed one too; just as she was about to board she saw Stitch and Angel in the Cruiser. They were laying into the seat with Stitch's arm securely around Angel's waist, while the happy pink experiment snuggled closer to him. She felt another wave of Jealousy pass through her.   
  
P " Just follow these coordinates and we'll arrive soon." Thinker said to Jumba. He programmed the destination into the Ship's computer.   
  
P " Dirty, Dirty, Dirty!" Felix chanted happily as he rolled in the dust and grim that had collected in the Ship's cargo bay.   
  
P " That guy is weird." Said Kixx.  
  
P " We found him throwing mud in Clip's barber shop. She was really mad at him." Said Striker. The ship made the jump to Hyperspace. Spooky was getting bored so he crept up behind Splodyhead and change into a wave of water and splashed down on him. Splodyhead scream in panic while Spooky just laughed.  
  
P " Be nice Spooky!" said Lilo.   
  
P " You're no fun." Spooky said in Turian.   
  
P " Hey Lilo wanta watch "When Space Mummies Attack 2 the Curse Lives On" when we get back?" asked Loki.  
  
P " Sure! They're my favorite next to Beach Mummy Invasion," said Lilo. " But that's what me and Stitch used to play." Said Lilo sadly.  
  
P " You must feel bad about having to share Stitch but I'm sure you'll find someone who'll like you as much as Stitch likes Angel." Said Loki. Lilo felt a little better after hearing this; in fact Keoine had been a lot nicer to her recently, even telling Mertle off for calling her names.   
  
P " We've arrived." Said Ace. Jumba's old lab was right in front of the Ship.  
  
PWith Stitch and AngelP  
  
" I still can't believe I let you puppy dog stare me into letting you come." Said Stitch.  
  
P " I said I was never going to let out of my sight and I meant it." Said Angel.  
  
P " But I'll be dangerous, you could get hurt." Said Stitch.  
  
P " I know, but I have to help our cousins." Said Angel.  
  
P "We're there." said Stitch. Both groups entered the lab. It was in ruins. Finder and Tracker began sniffing out the portal. Finder got to it first. He pointed at a wall and made a honking noise. Jumba came to investigate.   
  
P " Yes, this where portal will be opening, I will now begin procedure to it's opening." He said. The he let out a yelp and fell through.   
  
P " Me help Evil Genius Scientist Creator, and cousins." Said 599. " But could not lower alarms." Infa walked up to it.   
  
P " I'll take care of this." She said confidently. Her paws and antenna started to glow and she blasted the red barrier. The whole thing came down and the group heard something crackle and die out. " That was the Infrared barrier generator." She said proudly. They walked to the prison room and released the experiments.   
  
P " Let's get out of here." Stitch said to the captives. A red experiement walked up to him, he had scrars all over and his ears looked like someone took a bite out of them.  
  
P " You came to save us?" he asked.  
  
P " Of course Tank, You family." said Stitch.  
  
P " But I almost ate you!" said Tank. Stitch put on hand on his shoulder.   
  
P " Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." He said.   
  
P " Remember me Angelcakes?" asked a voice. A rather tubby creature with sandy colored fur walked into the light.   
  
P " 625, are you ok?" asked Angel.  
  
P " Oh fine, considering I just went through the hottest pits of hell!" she shouted. His voice wasn't the obnoxious, carefree tone it used to. Now it sounded harsh and hateful.   
  
P "Gaba?" she asked.  
  
P " Hamsterviel blamed me for your escape. As punishment he put me to the worst form of torture! I had to watch him eat sandwich after sandwich without as much as a crumb for me!" He said. The others might have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. " I'll have to stop you from trying anything heroic." Kixx laughed.   
  
P " You stop us?" he asked. He charged at 625, who slid under him extended his second set of arms and pinned Kixx's arms behind his back and pulled up, causing a sharp jolts of pain to go through Kixx.  
  
P " 625 has all powers of 626, it is not surprising this happened." Said Jumba. 625 threw Kixx into a wall.   
  
P " Now it's your turn." 625 said to Jumba. " My life at the lab was miserable thanks to you! Brutal nonstop training just to make sure HE was prefect!" 625 pointed at Stitch.  
  
P " That is true. Had to work out any bugs in system or programming." Said Jumba.  
  
P " But now I'll prove that I'm the better experiment!" said 625. Stitch extended his second set of arms as well.  
  
P " Bring it on Cousin." He said. They both charged and exchanged blows. Some of the other tried to help. But were attacked by Security bots.   
  
P " Thankz for delivering my experimentz 626 and Earth girl. Now I will enslave them all and the whole universe will fear Dr. Jacque Van Hamsterviel! HAHAHAH! Cough, cough! Damn hairballs." Said. The bots attacked. Sparky changed into lightening and fried some of them. Splodyhead, Melty and Yang opened fire and melted some into liquid iron. Kixx recovered from fighting 625 and started pounding on a bot. Some more tried to grab him but he jumped over them, grabbed one in each hand and bashed them together. Sample turned his volume to the max, so his blasts were similar to Yarrp. The two of them shattered another group of bots, they heard jets fire and saw missiles headed toward them. Slugger jumped in front and sent them back where they came from. Shortstuff shrunk and crawled into a few of the bots causing them to short out. Phantasmo possessed some of those bots and used their firepower to his own advantage. Dupe fired his beam at the bots doubling their number several times over; they eventually fell apart being reduced to such low quality. Slushy noticed some sneaking up on Sparky, and quickly froze them solid. Cannonball, Deforestator, Clip and Finder joined together to take on a group of more powerful then normal Security bots. They kept on firing but the bots weren't going down.  
  
P " Why aren't they dying?" asked Cannonball to no one in particular.  
  
P " Our plasma shots aren't doing enough damage!" Said Finder. The Hoilo calmly walked into the crossfire and swallowed the bots and any shots they fired. Then he gave a burp.  
  
P " Time for a Wrecking Ball huh partner?" said Loki.  
  
P " Definitely!" Said Striker curling up. Loki kicked him toward a large group of bots. Striker became metallic and grew spikes. He rolled through their ranks like a scythe through wheat. He continued his rampage, leaving piles of mangled robots parts in his wake. Ace took flight and made his arms glow with energy. He held them straight out from his side like spike hubcaps on Chariots. While tearing through the Tearing through the metal enemies he spotted Terror, a plasma gun is each hand firing round after round at bots, she ended up back to back with Lilo.   
  
P " Feeling desperate Little girl?" She asked.  
  
P " If you mean tempted to give the experiments to Hamsterwheel, of course not. But you maybe." Said Lilo, smiling. Terror picked up what she meant and smiled back.   
  
P " Good comeback. But you're still a untrustworthy little girl." She said. Bots fired missiles at the experiments and Slugger once again batted them away but this time the missiles didn't go back towards the bots but at the ceiling above Terror. With an explosion that part of the ceiling collapsed causing debris to fall. Terror felt someone push her. When the smoke cleared the experiments could see what happened. It brought many of them to tears. Lilo was crushed under the debris, not moving. Some glared at Terror.  
  
P " You did that didn't you!" they accused.   
  
P " The stupid Earth girl pushed me out of the way, I didn't know she was going to do that." Said Terror. Then what she just said sank in. The human she had mocked, harassed, even drove to a mental breakdown, had just saved her life. With help from Kixx and Richter she removed the debris and felt for a pulse, she found one. Terror took Lilo over to Jumba. " Send her back to the ship." She said. Jumba took Lilo from Terror and headed back to the portal.   
  
P " I have had enough of thiz! Come my Evil Experimentz!" called Hamsterviel. A door opened and four experiments came out, Heat, Thrasher, Plasmoid, and Hammerface.  
  
P With Stitch and 625P  
  
625 punched left and right but Stitch blocked, grabbed his wrists and threw him towards a wall. 625 grabbed onto a pole and swung back at Stitch catching him in the gut. Stitch stuck out a leg and tripped 625. Stitch pounced and started punching 625 in the face. 625 head butted Stitch. Then tackled him, and stomped on his stomach. Stitch grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground; his eyes were alight with battle lust, he grabbed 615's throat with one hand, and held up a second clawed hand ready to strike.  
  
P "Meiga Nala Quesata!" He shouted like a war cry. He was about stab 625 with his claws when he heard a beautiful voice.  
  
P " Naga!" It was Angel. " 625 ohana." She said. Stitch returned to normal.   
  
P "Ih." Stitch answered. He helped 625 up. " Truce cousin?" 625 looked from Stitch to Angel.   
  
P" Your true place is making Sandwiches not fighting for Hamsterwheel." Said Angel. 625 shook Stitch's hand.   
  
P " Truce." He said.   
  
P With the OthersP   
  
" Deztroy thiz goody-goody experimentz." Commanded Hamsterviel.   
  
P " Yes master." All four said. They attacked their cousins. Dupe tried to divide them like before but his beam didn't seem to work. Then he noticed each one's collar had a microchip attached. ' Those must be blocking my beam.' He thought.  
  
Sprout tried to defeat them without hurting them, by entangling them in her vines. Heat and Plasmoid fired on her; the plasma shots knocked her unconscious. Slushy tried a similar tactic with the same results. They continued their attack on the other experiments. Their cousins held back for fear of hurting them. Then a heavenly singing voice filled the air; the four evil experiments stopped attacking. The good ones turned and saw Angel was singing her good song.   
  
P " NO! Thiz can't be happening!" shouted Hamsterviel. He ran away. Some experiments began to give chase.  
  
P " No, The Federation prison can't hold him. But I know one that will." Said Thinker. He told the others his plan.  
  
P At Jumba's ShipP  
  
" Will Lilo be ok?" asked Jinx. The Bad Luck experiment was making sure no one got near the Ship.  
  
P " Little girl will be fine. Just a few broken bones and slight concussion." The rest of the Experiments boarded including the ones that were captured.   
  
P " What about Big Gerbil?" asked Jumba.  
  
P " We put him in a prison he will never get out of." Said Thinker, Smiling Evilly.   
  
P With HamstervielP  
  
" Those foolz! They let me ezcape! Now I can make more botz to make the experimentz zerve me the Great Dr. Jacque Van Hamsterviel! HAHAHA! Cough! Hairballz." Then he looked up at the portal generator. The foundation of this base, had a tiny bomb on it.  
  
P 3…2…..1….0…P   
  
The bomb caused the Portal generator to be destroyed. Hamsterviel looked around nervously as his surroundings began to stretch and bend out of portion.  
  
P " no, no, NO!" He shouted as the dimension he was in collapsed on itself.   
  
P Everyone returned home safely. Lilo had to spend a little while in bed, but thanks to Jumba's evil genius medicine she was active again in no time. She and Loki became great friends. All the rescued Experiments found homes even Terror approved of. Amnesio went with Cobra Bubbles (LOL!) to make sure any sensitive info was never released to anyone who shouldn't know, Heat and Plasmoid, Hammerface and Thrasher became bodyguards to a wealthy museum Owner who treated them like Family. Tank joined Felix at the Junkyard, eating all the metal he could want. HunkaHunka joined with Swirly at his prank business. Nosey was adopted by the Gossip King and Queen of the High School in Kokoua Town. Fibber became a big help at the police station and was never lonely since he had Infa and Stealer to keep him company. Terror's favorite past time was exbosing the dark secrest of politicans, which drew the attenion of an honorable dectective who was as harsh as she was. 599 saw some kids playing   
  
Footbal and joined their game, they were so impressed that one of the kids whose parent was a coach at the U of Hawaii got them to put 599 who was named Juggernaunt on the Pro team. Lilo and Terror took 625 to a popular resturant.The manager had never seen such skill in the Kichen.  
  
P " He is the most wonderful Chef I have ever seen!" And so "Chef" landed a coshy job as Head Chef at the resturant.  
  
One day Terror came to visit Lilo.   
  
P "Jumba said he has something to show me." she said. Jumba walked in, he had several papers in his hands.  
  
P " I found these in Hamsterwheel's base." he said. They were pictures of experiemnts that looked part machine. " Hamsterviel was going to be robotizing my experiemts. That would take away their free will entirely." Terror said every swear word in Turian then moved on to English, then Hawaiian.   
  
P " It's a good thing we rescued them then." said Lilo. She tossed the plans into the fire thinking that was the last of Hamsterviel's ambitions.   
  
PBut Evil is never so easily banished.  
  
P " Werlo got more weird pets! They're everywhere!" complained Mertle.   
  
P " Yeeeaaahhhh!" said her three lackeys obediently.  
  
P " They will make great experiment hunterz! HAHAHHAH! Cough! Cough! Curze thiz Hairballz!"  
  
PEND OF RESCUE ARCP  
  
That's the end of the first season in my L&S fic. I'll post the second one In this fic. Please Review. 


	10. New Enemies

I'm so glad the first season of An Angel in Hell was popular, I means so much to me.   
  
PNew Summary- After things clam down after the attack on Hamsterviel's base, some new creatures appear. But Jumba doesn't recognize them, are they forgotten experiments? Whatever they are, there's a lot of them, and they're creating havoc.   
  
PK9- do you have an E-mail or AIM? I what to use your experiments in the second season of An Angel in Hell but I have some questions. If they were on FF.net it would spoil the plot. Please e-mail or AIM or something ok? BTW I already have someone to steal Terror's heart.  
  
PA magical elf- I actually thought Danmat6288's reviews about Terror were really funny, but thanks for sticking up for me.  
  
PJB- I guess I was pretty harsh on Lilo. Having her get hurt in the last chapter was so Terror would see she's not all bad. But I wasn't completely mean to her. I gave her a real friend (Loki) instead of evil little girl Mertle.  
  
PDisclaimer- I don't own L&S or the rights to the PS2 but this fic and all OCs are mine.  
  
P An Angel in Hell Season 2 Second Cousins Chapter 1 New Enemies  
  
P " Everyone, Breakfast's ready!" called Peakley. First down was Nani. She was busy drying her hair. She grabbed a brown bag and ran out. Next was Jumba, his skin was coal black.  
  
P " Another failed project?" asked Peakley.  
  
P " Newest Evil Genius device had fatal flaw, go boom." Said Jumba. Then came Lilo, Stitch and Angel.   
  
P " Waffles!" yelled Stitch, he ran down the stairs, ate the butter then spread it on the waffles with his tongue then took the Syrup, gargled it then spit it on the waffles, then he grabbed them and stuffed them into his mouth. Angel shot him a reproving look. Stitch spit them back out.   
  
P " Soka." He said.   
  
P " Keep em. I was prepared this time." Said Peakley and brought out more waffles. Then a creature like a dark green serpent with a lightweight metal band around her middle flew over to the table.   
  
P " Hurry up if you want Waffles Conductor!" called Lilo.   
  
P " Coming." Said 223 or Conductor as she was now called. Nani had been really insistent that another experiment not live with them. But Then Jumba told her about Conductor's powers and how she could increase the efficiency of the house's heating, cooling and electrical systems to 100%. Nani fainted when she saw how much money they would save. After Breakfast, Lilo got up and went for the door.   
  
P " I'm going to Loki's so we can play "Werewolf Rebellion" on her PS2." She said. Stitch gave Angel a look and she nodded. They both left hand in hand. Peakley grabbed his video camera.  
  
P "What are you doing?" asked Jumba.  
  
P " World's Gushiest Home Love Stories is holding a contest, and I'm going to win it!" said Peakley.  
  
P MeanwhileP   
  
Hamsterviel climbed into Mertle's room.   
  
P " Before you zay anything, I have a propozition." Said Hamsterviel. Mertle nodded.  
  
P " I'm trying to capture experimentz zo I can cruzh the Galatic Federation, but my current hunter iz a bumbling fool, zo I will hire you and your lackeyz to azzizt me." He said.  
  
P " What do I get out of it?" asked Mertle with her arms crossed.   
  
P " Would you like to rule the Galaxy?" asked Hamsterviel. Mertle smile evilly.   
  
P " Count me in." She said.   
  
P " We will need a baze, zomewhere no one will find uz." Said Hamsterviel.  
  
P " Follow me." Said Mertle. She went to her closet and moved aside a tile, to reveal a handprint scanner. Mertle placed her hand on it, then an infrared beam shot to her eyes.   
  
P " Who seeks entry?" asked a voice.   
  
P " Mertle Edmund." Said Mertle.  
  
P " Mertle Edmund." The voice repeated. " Proceed." The walls parted to show a room that looked like it was from a Science fiction novel.   
  
P " Where did you get thiz?" asked Hamsterviel in awe.   
  
P " The kid Leader of a group of Super Geniuses build it in exchange for a kiss." Said Mertle.  
  
P " That muzt have been zome kizz!" said Hamsterviel. Mertle blushed dark red. " Are your lackey'z unqueztionably loyal?"   
  
P " Pretty much." Said Mertle.  
  
P " Good, there will be no traitorz in thiz team." Said Hamsterviel. Mertle called over her friends. They too were in awe at the base.  
  
P " Now girls. We are about to become a part of something great! Hamsterviel is going help us rule the Galaxy!" said Mertle.  
  
P " But what if are parents find out?" they asked.   
  
P " Once we succeed, we won't have to listen to our parents anymore." Said Mertle. The three girls smiled evilly.   
  
P " But firzt we have a few more alliez to recruit." Said Hamsterviel.  
  
P Kokoua Town PrisonP   
  
" This prison food is terrible." Complained Clyde.  
  
P " Yeah and it makes you gassy!" complained Bonnie. Two adults in long black coats, hats, pants, and dark sunglasses walked up to their cell. They were rather wobbly.  
  
P " You two can either come with us or rot in jail." Said one figure.  
  
P " We'll come." Said Bonnie. The second figure unlocked the cell door, and Bonnie and Clyde walked out. As they left the prison they saw how all the guards were asleep.  
  
P " Who are you guys?" asked Bonnie.   
  
P " Your new teammates." Said the first figure. They arrived at Mertle's house and the figures took off their disguises.   
  
P " Four little kids pulled off a flawless jail break?" asked Bonnie in surprise.   
  
P " They had help from me." Said a voice.   
  
P " Hey, you're Hamsterwheel." Said Clyde.  
  
P " HamsterVIEL! Not HamsterWHEEL!" shouted the Gerbil.   
  
P " What do you want with us Dr. Hamsterviel?" asked Bonnie.  
  
P " Firzt I want you to zteal 627'z pod and bring it here. You will be well paid of courze." Said Hamsterviel.  
  
P " Not a problem." Said Bonnie. The two thief experiments snuck on board Jumba's ship and found his safe. Bonnie quickly cracked the code and opened the door. In the safe was a light blue pod with 627 on it.  
  
P " Bingo." said Bonnie. She and Clyde left without a trace. Back in Mertle's base, they dropped the pod into a cub of water, the pod glowed and 627 appeared.  
  
P " Evil! Evil!" he said.   
  
P " Now our team iz complete! HAHAHAH! COUGH! COUGH! Damm Hairballz." said Hamsterviel.   
  
P What do you think of this season so far? About the part where Mertle said she kissed someone, that idea just popped into my head and I thought it would be funny. Please Review. 


	11. New Cousins

P I have almost 100 reviews! (Faints)  
  
P Terror: I'll take it from here.  
  
P JB- I don't why you hate me so much, I'm just doing my job. But since Mertle is like Hamsterwheel I'll give her a visit. (Evil grin)  
  
P K9: Your fan experiments will be in this chapter. Their #s were changed from 629 and 630 to 631 and 632 since 629 and 630 already existed. BTW StoryWeaver1 thanks you for standing up for him.  
  
P Brick X- Bonnie and Clyde helped Hamsterwheel because they're evil too. Neither them nor Mertle know what Hamsterwheel did to my cousins. Your other question will be answered in the next chapter  
  
P nukerjsr- StoryWeaver1 thanks you for correcting him. But I don't think Lilo deserves to take time away from Angel just so she can be happy. It's so selfish.  
  
P Striker: Lilo isn't all bad, Terror! Lilo and Angel will have that talk you wanted nukerjsr  
  
P Lilo's only number 1 fan- StoryWeaver1 promises not to hurt Lilo anymore but I'm not making any such promise. Also it's not courteous to threaten people like that.   
  
P Disclaimer- StoryWeaver1 doesn't own L&S, 631 and 632 and C000(BTW it isn't the same as Sora W.T.K's 000) belong to K9  
  
P Second Cousins Chapter 2 New Cousins  
  
P Sunburned ice cream tourist was walking down the street when he heard a loud boom that shook the ground, causing his ice cream to fall on the ground. Near the junkyard, a ship that looked like a large black swordfish had crashed into the ground. A hatch opened and an orange and red furred creature with lighter red and orange coloring on her stomach and eye patches wearing a crop top and leather pants came out.  
  
P "That is the last time you drive!" She said. When no answer came she ducked back into the ship. A creature with blood red fur, with darker red stomach and eye patches was lying down on the floor. He had four arms and was wearing a black T-shirt and grey pants.   
  
P " Stop sleeping!" she shouted, and gave a light kick. Still no response. The female creature placed her head to her male friend's chest to see if he was still breathing then stiffened. A blood red paw was rubbing her rear.  
  
P " Pervert!" she shouted and slapped him.   
  
P " It was worth it." he mumbled and got up.   
  
P " What was that?" she asked.  
  
P " Nothing!" He said. The female sighed.  
  
P " Just get the box and let's go." said the female. " Jumailla said he lived on this planet."   
  
The male ran to the ship's cargo bay and brought out a small reinforced Steel box. Felix and Tank came up to the ship. When Tank saw the metal he couldn't help himself. He jumped on the ship and took a bite out of the it's "Dorsal Fin".   
  
P " Hey! Stop eating our Ship!" said the female.   
  
P " Sorry." said Tank. He jumped off.   
  
P " Aloha cousin." said Felix.   
  
P " Uh Aloha." said the Female. " Do you know where Jumba is?" Tank and Felix nodded. They took their cousins to Lilo's house. When they got their they saw windows being broken and stuff flying out of them.  
  
P " Is it always like this?" asked the male.  
  
P " Pretty much." said Tank. Then Kixx came flying out the window and landed at their feet.  
  
P" Stitch win!" bragged Stitch.  
  
P " Next time your going down Stitch!" said Kixx, but then he smiled. " Same time next week?" he asked. Stitch nodded and Kixx left. The four entered the house and went to Jumba's lab.  
  
P " 586 and 010 vhat can I do for you?" asked Jumba.   
  
P " Our cousins wanted to see you." The creatures stepped forward. Jumba was shocked.  
  
P " 631 and 632! How vere you activated?" He asked.  
  
P " Long Story short, we meet Jumilla, she gave us this box and told us to find you." said the female 632.  
  
P " We don't know what's in it. She told us you would." Said the male 631. He handed Jumba the box and he gasped when he saw the label "000".   
  
P " This must be being locked up and never let out." said Jumba.  
  
P " What is it Jumba." asked Lilo.  
  
P "Nothing at all little girl." said Jumba quickly. Lilo stared at him with puppy dog eyes. " Oh No! Don't be going with the salt vater eyes!.... Alright, the box contains pod for 000." said Jumba.  
  
P " Great! Let's activate it so we can find it's one true place!" said Lilo excitedly.  
  
P " No Little girl! This Creation is far too powerful! Vill be locking up forever!" said Jumba. " Salt Vater eyes will not be vorking this time." He opened the vault and was shocked. "Someone has stolen 627's pod!"Everyone except 631 and 632 gasped.  
  
P " Whose 627?" they asked.  
  
P " The Anti-Stitch." said Lilo. She told 631 and 632 the story about 627.   
  
P " Gantu!" said Stitch.  
  
P " I am not thinking so 626. Big dummy cannot crack safe if life depended on it. Only four people could ever crack my evil genius vaults: 104, 103, 349, and 350." said Jumba.  
  
P " Stealer and Infa would never from us, Bonnie and Clyde are in prison."   
  
P " This just in: A jailbreak occurred at Kokoua town Prison last night. Only two escaped, the mutant Koalas that were arrested on numerous theft charges." said the TV.   
  
P " They escaped!" Lilo realized in horror. " But why would they steal 627?" she wondered.   
  
P " I am not knowing, little girl. But I am knowing vhere to put this pod." said Jumba, he put C000's pod in a newer looking safe and locked in with a scan of his eyes.  
  
P Later that night P  
  
" No! I won't do it!" said Stealer.   
  
P " Please?" asked Lilo.  
  
P " NO! Jumba locked that pod up for a reason. " said Stealer and turned to walk away.  
  
P " I should've known you were just a second-rate pick pocket." said Lilo and started walking to bed. Stealer's blood was boiling.  
  
P " I'm NOT a second-rate pickpocket!" he said  
  
P " Prove it." said Lilo. Stealer walked up to the vault and pried open the control panel with his claws. He crossed some wires and snapped others. Soon the safe opened, just to prove his point, Stealer even on locked the box in the Vault.   
  
P "Thanks Stealer." said Lilo. She took the solid black pod to the kitchen and dropped it into the sink. In a flash of light, a solid black creature a full foot taller then Stitch and with four arms appeared.   
  
P " Where Am I?" He asked.  
  
P " You're on Earth, in my house." said Lilo.  
  
P " Does anyone else live here?"asked C000.  
  
P " My sister, Stitch, Jumba, Peakley,..."  
  
P " Did you say Jumba?" asked C000.   
  
P " Yeah, he's in the guestroom across the hall." said Lilo.  
  
P " Good. Now I get to have some fun." said C000. His shaped changed like Sparky in Thunder bolt mode, except he was entirely black. He flew up the stairs and burst through the door. Jumba bolted up.  
  
P" C000! How you be getting free?!" he asked.  
  
P " A little girl. But now I get to have revenge for my imprisonment." said C000. He hands charged with electricity and they fired at Jumba.  
  
P " Cousin! Naga!" said Stitch. He jumped between 000 and Jumba, C000 stopped his attack.  
  
P " Who are you?"   
  
P " Meega Stitch."   
  
P " Stand aside Stitch, I have far greater power then you."   
  
P " Naga! Stitch win!"  
  
P " Very well." said C000. He leaned over and Stitch saws holes on his back like on Yang's. Fireballs came from it and slammed into Stitch. C000 leapt on Stitch, the holes on his back disappeared as his hands became as big as Kixx's. C000 began pounding on Stitch. Then he felt a surge of energy hit him and he was lifted to the ceiling. Conductor had trapped him against the ceiling. Angel and Lilo rushed to Stitch's side, he had numerous bruises and some singed fur but otherwise he was ok. Conductor was sweating heavily with the effort of keeping C000 in check.  
  
P "Why are you trying to kill Jumba?" asked Lilo.  
  
P " He imprisoned me in a pod for years!"   
  
P " Could you forgive him?"   
  
P " NEVER! Unless he were to get on his knees and apologize."said C000.  
  
P " Never! Evil Genius' don't beg for mercy!" said Jumba.  
  
P " That's too bad, cause it looks like your pet eel is running out of juice. When she falls so do you." Said C000.  
  
P "........ Alright." said Jumba. He gets on his knees. " I'm sorry C000." at that moment Conductor collapsed. C000 walked over to Jumba and extended his hand.   
  
P " Ok." He said. Jumba hesitantly shook C000's hand.   
  
P " Jumba what's going on?" asked Lilo. " What's a Creation and why aren't 631 and 632 in the database?"  
  
P "631 and 632 were never activated. Their animation sequence was taking so long, I thought they died. The Creations were made by Jumilla."   
  
P " Whose that?"  
  
P " Evil genius niece prodigy. She so smart she was same grade as evil genus uncle." said Jumba.  
  
P " It must run in the family." said Lilo.   
  
P " Some Galactic federation soldiers were playing around in Jumba's lab after he was captured and they released me. I silenced them, reanimated 631 and left in their cruiser." said 632.  
  
P " After that we robbed a bunch of banks, after a while we were cornered but Jumilla saved us and we meet the Creations. Jumilla told us to take C000's pod to Earth, something about not letting it fall into the wrong hands." Said 631.  
  
P " I was a joint project by both Uncle and Niece. But I had some anger managed problems back then. Their teacher called me a freak of nature that tarnishes the very universe simply because I exist, so I killed him. Jumba shot me in the back and dehydrate me. I've been in that box since then."   
  
P " Does Jumilla have the rest of your cousins?" asked Lilo.  
  
P " Ih." said 632 and 631.   
  
P " AHH! No more experiments in this house! I mean it!" yelled Nani. The battle had woken her up.   
  
P " But Nani." said Lilo.  
  
P" Lilo are you Lolo? We don't have enough room for three more experiments." said Nani.   
  
P " I'd like to stay nearby at least. The view's really good here." said 631, his eyes traveling up and down Angel's curves.   
  
P WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!P   
  
631 lay unconscientious with three large bumps on his head.   
  
P " My friend is perverted, please excuse him." said 632, she grabbed 631 and dragged him out of the room. " We're going back to our ship before Red eats it."   
  
P " You mean Tank." said Lilo.  
  
P " Ih, see ya." said 632. C00's ears changed to look like Finder's and he took off without a word.   
  
P Quarttra Quan Air Space P   
  
A sleek royal Blue ship was being fired upon by a larger Black one that looked Gantu's except it was longer.   
  
P " Hand over those Creations!"   
  
P " No Way Old Man!" yelled a creature that looked like one of Jumba's species but much skinner and female, wearing a lab coat. Her ship made the jump to Hyperspace and her enemy followed, they came out near Earth. The Black ship scored several direct hits and the blue one went down, crashing into Earth. After the female recovered from the Crash, she went to the back of her ship and gasped in horror.   
  
P" OH NO! MY CREATIONS PODS ARE GONE!"   
  
P Sorry for the late update. I had to waste my weekend on a school retreat. I'm still behind. Anyway 632, 631, C000 belong to K9. I hope you like this chapter, Please Review. 


	12. Jumilla and Hokean

I'm glad the second season is popular, I have over 100 reviews! (Does happy dance)  
  
Nukerjsr- Your experiments will be in this chapter, I'm sorry about the mix up last chapter  
  
Mimic12335- I honestly don't know, I'm thinking of more all the time  
  
Rock Raider- The robot experiments wouldn't be in for a while, but I promise they'll be in later chapters  
  
Ri2- I didn't say all the Creations landed on the island  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own L&S, C614, C612, and C610 belong to Nukerjsr  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 3 Jumilla and Hokean  
  
" MY PRECIOUS CREATIONS ARE GONE!" Shouted Jumilla. A purple furred creature walked up to her. She had pointy cat ears and purple cat like ears. A long purple tail sprouted from her posterior.  
  
" Shut up! C612 is trying to meditate!" she pointed to a black creature that had lighter black on his stomach, he had ears like Stitch but they had cut marks in them, he had spikes going down on his head and a tail like a stegosaurs He was sitting cross legged with all four of his arms in a trance position, he had his eyes closed.  
  
" Vhy does he do that C610?" asked Jumilla  
  
" To achieve Nirvana." said 610.  
  
" What's that?" C610 shrugged. " Vell get him out of it so we can go. I'll get C614." said Jumilla. She went to another room and saw a tye-dye colored creature. His four arms were out and he also had antanne like Angel but they were are red and spiky asleep on a beanie bag.  
  
' Only he could sleep through a crash landing.' thought Jumilla. " C614 get up!" she said.  
  
" Five more minutes." He mumbled.  
  
"No! Now!" Jumilla ordered. C614 got up and stretched.  
  
"Are we there yet?" He asked.  
  
" Ve've crashed by now sleepy head." said Jumilla. The four of them left the ship and saw a barber shop. "Let's ask for directions." said Jumilla. They walked in and saw a hairy creature with a pink bow.  
  
" 177!" said Jumilla in surprise. Clip turned around and saw Jumilla. " Do you know where Uncle Jumba is?" Clip gave Jumilla the directions, while she was doing so, C614 walked up to Clip and groped her rear. Clip spun around slashed his face. C614 step away with three deep claw marks on his cheek.  
  
" You never learn." said C612. Clip was about to attack again but 610 held her back.  
  
" Ve should go." said Jumilla. They came to Lilo's house and knocked on the door.  
  
" I Vill be getting it." said a voice. Jumba opened the door and a skinny female minihim jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck(Which was difficult considering how big it was)  
  
" Uncle Jumba! I missed you so much." She said.  
  
" Jumba whose this?" asked Lilo.  
  
"This evil genius niece, Jumilla."  
  
" And her Creations." Jumba's face lit up.  
  
" You've made your own experiments! I'm so proud of you." He said. Jumilla blushed at the praise. Stitch and Angel walked in, and C614 walked over to her.  
  
" Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" he purred, giving her a once over. Stitch's eyes went red and his extra arms came out.  
  
" Meega Nala Questa!" He tackled C614 and started beating him. Angel pulled him off of C614, pressed him against her, and sang softly in his ear. Stitch immediately calmed down but glared at C614.  
  
" My Gushi bu is very protective of me." said Angel.  
  
" Sorry, didn't know." said C614.  
  
" Which experiment is that?" asked Lilo.  
  
" That Vould be Creation 614, designed to control entire population through vocal and instrumental manipulations, but one flaw in programing is C614 can not control range or volume and must have an instrument to use powers." Jumilla explained. She pointed to the Black one. "That is creation 612 designed to cause commit assassinations by pulling veapons out of body. He is also good at good deactivating veapons too." She pointed to the Purple cat like one. " That vould be 610 designed to be veapon expert."  
  
" What's going on? Why are their more experiments here?!" asked Nani.  
  
" They're not experiments! They're my creations!" said Jumilla  
  
" Who are you?!" asked Nani.  
  
" I am Jumilla Tayke, Evil Genius Scientist." said Jumilla. Nani groaned.  
  
" No more evil geniusness!" complained Peakley.  
  
" They're going to have to find somewhere else to live." said Nani.  
  
" Jumilla is ohana, and ohana means no one is getting left behind or forgotten." said Jumba.  
  
" I hate it when you guys use Ohana against me, but we just don't have room. " said Nani.  
  
" Space lacking not probleming Bigger girl. Creation 100 can be making easy addition to house, but I'm not having C100 pod."  
  
" Meega find C100." said Stitch.  
  
" Sorry cousin but this one's ours." said 614. " Consider it an apology for hitting on your girl." Jumillla brought out a computer like Jumba's except it was pink.  
  
Creation 100 activated, primarily function- construction and destruction.  
  
Mertle's House  
  
Another creature that looked like an older Jumilla approached the house and rang the bell.  
  
" What is it?" asked Mertle.  
  
" You must be promising earth girl, where is Hamstervheel?" she asked.  
  
" Who iz interrupting uz with an interruption?"asked Hamsterviel.  
  
" Me! The great Scientist Hokean Tayke! I freed you from limbo and you WILL help me!"  
  
" Fine! Follow me." said Hamsterviel. They went into the base and Hokean installed a program into the large super computer in the room's center.  
  
" Now it can detect my Creations." she said.  
  
Creation 100 activated Primary Function- Construction and Destruction  
  
" Mertle dear, time for Hola lessons" called Mertle's mom. Inside the base, Mertle groaned.  
  
" If we don't go, she'll get suspicions." said Mertle. She and her lackeys left.  
  
" I zoppoze I will have to uze that fish face till new hunterz come back."  
  
Gantu's Ship  
  
" Gantu! Get your lazy ugly fizh but over here!"  
  
" What is it Dr. Hamsterviel?"  
  
" I have a new tazk for you. Find the Creationz!"  
  
" Yes sir." he left.  
  
C614, C610, and C612 were looking for C100 when they head screams. Lilo asked a passing local and he said a monster was throwing steel beams at people. C612 pulled plasma guns out of his mouth and gave one to C614, and himself. He pulled out four more for 610  
  
They followed the screams and an founded a tall green creature with all four arms out. He had a large helmet-like skull and was wider then they were. He spit on his hands and the saliva became a steel beam, he threw it at them, they scattered and returned fire. C100 created a large steel board and used it as a shield. He spat several times and created just as many steel beams. He threw them at his cousins, C614 and C612 jumped to the side but C610 jumped on the flying beams and ran along them, firing the whole time, her plasma shots melted C100's shield and C610 got right up in his face.  
  
"You lose!" she said.  
  
" Okeytaka." said C100 smiling. He brought his hand out from behind him holding a hammer and bashed 610 in the head she fell back. C100 raised his paw for another blow when he was blasted into a shaved ice store.  
  
" NO ONE HURTS MY BUSHI BU!" said 612. Holding a large cannon on his shoulder. He picked up 610 bridal style and she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. They walked into the shaved ice store and saw C100 encased in ice, with Slushy standing next to him.  
  
" Thanks Cousin." they said.  
  
" Yes, thanks for doing the work for me trogs!" said Gantu. He grabbed C100 but then stopped like he was in a trance. C614 walked in playing a guitar. Gantu walked over to Lilo's house, set C100 down and began to leave when C614's guitar pitch suddenly shot up, Gantu snapped out of his trance. .  
  
"TROG!" He shouted. 612 put 610 on her feet, and pulled a large mace out of his knee. Gantu charged him, but 612 swung the mace at him and sent him flying.  
  
" Hey Lilo! Find some new experiments?" asked Loki.  
  
" No these are Creations, they're like second cousins." said Lilo.  
  
" Aloha Second Cousin." said Striker. Lilo turned to 612.  
  
" I'm going to call you Arsenal since you can make lots weapons. I'll call your mate Turret since she's good at using weapons. And for C614.... umm." Then she heard music coming from inside the house.  
  
" This planet's music is so different from Turo, I like it." said 614  
  
"I'll call him Elvis since he likes music." said Lilo. Loki shook her head.  
  
" Elvis was a singer, C614 uses instruments. So we should call him Hendrix." She said. Lilo agreed. Jumba came out and thawed out C100.  
  
" You'll be Constructor since you make stuff." said Lilo.  
  
" C100, you must be making addition to little girl's house." said Jumilla. Constructor spat several times and soon had several more rooms ready.  
  
"There are plenty more of my creations out there. We must be getting them before someone else." said Jumilla.  
  
Again should Lilo be paired with Keoine or an OC? Please Review. 


	13. Memory Lane

I forgot to mention in the last chapter both Jumilla and Hokean have black hair.   
  
P Mimic- Only two so far. I don't think any of the other Creations will be perverted.  
  
P Ammonl-Thanks, for the kind review   
  
P Rock Raider- Thanks for the Dialog, It was big part of the inspiration for this chapter  
  
P Disclaimer- I don't own L&S  
  
P Second Cousins Chapter 3 Memory Lane  
  
P " You mizerable, incompetent blubber brain! I out to be pounding you for your unbelievable lozing lozernezz!" said Hamsterviel.   
  
P " But sir! The trogs outnumbered me!" complained Gantu.   
  
P " Your excuzez are ztinking like a zting that is reeking!" scolded Hamsterviel. " You will receive no pay until you capture either an experiment or creation." He closed the comm. Link.   
  
P Lilo's house P  
  
Lilo was walking to Stitch's room.  
  
P "Hey Stitch you wanna hunt for vampires?" She asked while opening door, then she saw him cuddled up with Angel. " Oh.... never mind." She left. She went back to the living room and slumped on the couch. Loki and Striker walked in with full anti-vampire gear.   
  
P " Let the hunt begin!" said Loki.   
  
P " Toki ba waba!" Shouted Striker excitedly. Then they noticed Lilo's was in a bad mood.   
  
P " What's wrong?"asked Loki.   
  
P " Stitch spends all his time with Angel and doesn't play with me anymore." said Lilo sadly.   
  
P " I think Lilo needs to visit Mint." said Loki.  
  
P " Ih." said Striker.   
  
P " Whose Mint?" asked Lilo.   
  
P " You'll see." said Loki. They took Lilo to a cottage like building. Inside was a white creature with light green coloring on her ears, eye patches, paws and stomach.   
  
P "Experiment 302!" said Lilo in surprise.  
  
P " I'm Mint now." Said 302.   
  
P " Mint opened a "feel good" business. She shows people that are feeling down their happier memories to make them feel better." said Loki.   
  
P " What's the problem?" asked Mint.   
  
P " Stitch is spending all his time with Angel and Lilo feels left out." said Striker.   
  
P " Alright, I'll do what I can." said Mint. " Lilo lay down." Lilo did so and Mint placed her paws on Lilo's head.   
  
P Lilo's memories P  
  
" Hello. Are there any animals in here?" asked Lilo. Then she saw Stitch.   
  
P " All our animals are adoptable. Except that one!" said the shelter person.   
  
P " This is the one I want." said Lilo. Stitch hugged her.   
  
P Next memory P   
  
" Stitch you have to be a good dog for a while. Can you please do it for me? Cause I love you." said Lilo.  
  
P "Ok, Stitch good, very good." said Stitch.  
  
P Next Memory P  
  
" You want people top like you for who you are, not cause some bird bit him." said Lilo. Stitch bowed to Lilo.  
  
P " May I have this dance?" asked Stitch.   
  
P " Sure!" said Lilo. The two danced away.  
  
P Next Memory P  
  
" It's like what David said about Ying and Yang. Too opposite things coming together to form one good thing. Like Peanut and Jelly, like lava and water." said Lilo.  
  
P " Like Stitch and Lilo?" asked Stitch  
  
P " Yeah, let's get em' partner!" said Lilo.   
  
P Next Memory P  
  
" The trog locked the poor little guy in a cupboard!" said Gantu.  
  
P " Stitch would never do that!" said Lilo. Stitch shuffled nervously. " You did?"   
  
P "Yeah."  
  
P " Why? Were you jealous of all the attention I was giving to Mr. Stenchy? I'll forgive you If you forgive me for letting him hog all the love." said Lilo.   
  
P "Ok." said Stitch.   
  
P Next Memory P  
  
Lilo was training Stitch after he forgot how to fight. It was tough going but eventually Stitch became a lean mean fighting machine once again.   
  
P Back to present P  
  
Mint removed her hands and Lilo opened her eyes.   
  
P " After all you two have been through do you really think he would forsake you?"  
  
P " I guess not." said Lilo.  
  
P " Whether Stitch has a Bushi Bu or not, You two are still ohana. Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." said Mint.   
  
P " Yeah, your right!" said Lilo a lot happier.   
  
P " Ready for the hunt?" asked Loki, handing Lilo some garlic and a stake.  
  
P " You bet!" said Lilo. The she heard heavy footsteps. " It's Stinky Head!" The Said Alien ripped off the roof.   
  
P" You're mine Memory Scanner!" said Gantu. He grabbed Mint but Lilo threw her garlic at his face and he got teary eyed. Striker took the opportunity to stabbed Gantu's hand with a metal spike. The fish face yelled in pain and let go of Mint. Striker curled up and began glowing. Loki gave him a kick and sent hin flying into Gantu's face. The Fish Alien went flying and landed near his ship.   
  
P"Blitznack." He muttered.  
  
P Back at Mint's home P   
  
The three said good bye to Mint and went hunting. They thought they saw something that looked like a vampire but they were called home before they could investigate.  
  
P " See you tomorrow Lilo." said Loki and Striker. Lilo entered her house then Stitch and Angel walked over to her.  
  
P "Could we have a word with you?" asked Angel.   
  
P " Sure." said Lilo. They went to her room and closed the hatch.  
  
P " Stitch still Lilo's friend, Stitch Angel's Gushi bu. Stitch can do both." said Stitch.  
  
P " Angel no try to steal Stitch from Lilo. Maybe Angel and Lilo be friends?" asked Angel.  
  
P " Ok."said Lilo. Angel took Lilo aside.  
  
P " I could tell you things about Stitchy that would make you burst out laughing." said Angel. Lilo grew a mischievous grin.  
  
P " Do tell."   
  
P " Well, back at the lab, Stitch used to sleep with dolly. Then Kixx found out and made fun of him for it." said Angel, also grinning mischievously.  
  
P " So that's why he doesn't like Skroump(Lilo's doll). I remember the first time Stitch had a check up. I had to chase him all over the house since he was so sacred about shots." said Lilo. Stitch groaned as he watched his Best friend and his Bushi Bu tell each other embarrassingly stories about him.   
  
P " I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." They said.  
  
P I wanted to make Lilo and Angel friends since I didn't want Lilo to mope around all the time. Plus It lets me do something later on. Please Review. 


	14. The Hybrids

Sorry about the late update. Writer's Block. About the vote, It's come out to be Lilo+OC. One more thing Milton is what Mertle called Hamsterviel in the "Finder" eps, so I'll use that as a nickname. One more thing, I don't really know the names of Mertle's lackeys so I'll make them up.   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own L&S  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 5   
  
" You are the worzt flunkey in a long zad hiztory of bad flunkiez! I about to be firing you for your endlezz failurez!" said Hamserviel.   
  
" How would you capture the experiments if I wasn't here? There's no one else for you to hire!" said Gentu definatly.  
  
" You zo wrong! Like a wrong thing that iz miztaken! I've plenty of other hunterz that are infintitly more competent then you!" said Hamsterviel, then he closed the link.   
  
'Fine, I'll just keep them for myself.' thought Gantu.  
  
Mertle's House  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
" Comming!" said Merlte' s mom. She opened the door to see a boy with short red hair, glasses like Mertle's, wearing a green shirt and brown pants.  
  
"Arnold Jameson! How are you?" She asked.   
  
"Very good Mrs. Edumond. And You?" Asked Arnold.   
  
" I'm just great." Se said.   
  
" Is Mertle here?"   
  
" She's around here somewhere."   
  
" May I come in?"  
  
" Of course." Arnold walked in and went Mertle's room.   
  
Mertle's Base  
  
" What's that?" Mertle asked Hokean. The Alien was holding tray samples with three digit numbers on them  
  
" These are genetic samples from my Uncle's experiments." She said.  
  
" Do you plan to clone them?" asked a voice. Hokean turned to see a red haried boy.   
  
" How did you get in here?!" She demanded.  
  
" I build this place, well me and my friends." said Arnold. " It's good to see you again my dear." Arnold said to Merlte.  
  
" Don't call me that." said Merlte bluntly.   
  
" Who iz thiz earth child?" asked Hamsterviel.  
  
" Whoa! A talking Gerbil!" said Arnold.  
  
" That'z HAMZTER! I am HAMZTER-like!" shouted Hamstervile, jumping up and down with rage.   
  
" Milton if you clam down I'll give a pellet." said Mertle. Hmasterviel stopped jumping.  
  
" Ok." He said. Then Metle fed him a gerbil pellet. " Now who iz thiz boy?"  
  
" It's Keoni's geeky little brother. He's been at some super Genius school for a while." said Mertle.  
  
"Hamsterviel, how will the Earth girls defeat 626 and his cousins?" asked Hokean.  
  
" Well, uh, I will."   
  
" It's really very simple, I will use genes from Uncle's experiments to increase the abilities of the Newly hatched earth forms." said Hokean. She lead them to a bunch capsules connected to a single tube that lead to a computer. " I learned this from my dad, I can take someone else's genes and merged them with a life form. The end result is that the new life form has all the good points of both forms. "   
  
" Is it safe?" asked Mertle. Honkean grinned Evily.  
  
" Prefectly safe." She said.   
  
" Let me take a look." said Arnold. He opened the front panel like it was a car's hood. He jumped in and started throwing out stuff. " This wouldn't do at all. I'm going have to make some changes."   
  
" Stop ruining my evil genius invention!" Said Hokean, she pulled Arnold out of the Panel.   
  
" I was just modifing it. It was also designed to enslave who ever used it." said Arnold. Hokean laughed nervously.   
  
" Just a saftey feature incase the subject went mad from the transformation." She said. " Whose first?"  
  
" Elena will." said Mertle. ( Elena is the one with blonde hair) She pushed Elena into the capsule and shut the door. Hokean started pulling swithes and pushing buttons.   
  
" You may feel some mommentary discomfort. hehehehe." said Hokean, before pulling a final lever. Beams of energy within the capsule struck Elena and she screamed in pain. Eventually the beams stopped and the door opened, mist spilling out of it.   
  
" Allow me to be introducing, Heathands!" Hokean declared.Elena walked out with a red jewel-like mark on her forehead, with her hands glowing the same color.   
  
" She now has the power of experiment 609. Now how do you feel?" She asked.   
  
" Incredible." She said. She fired a blast from her hands and melted some random piececs of techno junk.   
  
" Next?" Theresa( the Black haired one) entered next. After a bout of screaming she emerged. She had a Purple jewel-like mark on her forehead. " She now has the powers of 544. You like them don't you Thresher?" Theresa nodded, her hands and arms grew spikes and she extended them to the other end of the room. Uki( The Japenes one) went next she emerged with a steel gray jewel like mark on her forehead. " She has powers of 033, give us a demonstration wouldn't you HammerGirl?" Uki ran into a steel wall head that came out of the ground head first and went right through it.  
  
" I will be next." said Arnold. Hokeansmiled cruelly she was hoping to get back at him. After pulling the final lever. She waited but their was no screaming. Arnold walked out with green jewel like mark on his forehead, he was smiling as if nothing had happened.   
  
' What are you!?' thought Hokean.   
  
" Now for a demonstration." said Arnold. A green scopion like tail sprouted from his rear. He pointed it at the space between Hokean's feet and fired a plasmaball. Hokean jumped, Arnold continued making Hokean 'Dance' for a little before he got bored. " I now have the powers of 617.( He read the label on the tray) You may call me Plasmacon".   
  
" Mertle you will recieve the powers of 627, My Uncle's Masterpiece! But first I have to get his genes and analyze them." said Hokean.   
  
  
  
With Lilo, Stitch and Angel   
  
Lilo, Stitch and Angel went to Slushy's to get some shaved Ice. Stitch and Angel were sharing one. Stitch get some on his nose and Angel licked it off. They both giggled. At one rime this would have made Lilo green with Jealousy but Mint helped her get over it, now she felt truly happy for her best friend. Stitch heard beams comming at them and stood in fron of Angel protectivly. He winced as the beams hit him.   
  
" Gushi Bu?" Angel asked nervously.   
  
" I'm ok, I'm fluffy." Said Stitch.   
  
They turned to see how did it and saw someone in black outfit that hid their idenity. Anothe one like it thrashed out with spiked arms. The three jumpd out of the way. Another one rammed into Stitch, and a forth fired a beam at Angel from it's tail. The four gathered in front of the two experiments.   
  
"You're finished. I am Plasmacon" said the one with the tail.  
  
" I'm Heathands" said another.  
  
" Thresther"  
  
" Hammergirl."  
  
Suddenly the black attackers where fired upon. They looked up and saw a black experiment with a balck tail, a large oval shaped bumb comming at of his forehead, and holes on his back and forehead, all of which where glowing. The Plasmacon gasped.  
  
" COOO!" He said in shock. Heathands turned to him.  
  
" How do you know his name?" It asked. Plasmacon laughed nervously.  
  
" I read it in the files." It said. They were all blasted back when C000 fired on them again.   
  
" I'll get him!" said Heathands it fired red beams from it's hands but C000 turned it's hands to large hoses like limbs and fired streams of water to counter the beams. steam filled the air when it cleared the black fighters lay on the ground while C000's hoses like arms had changed to large fists. Plasmacon fired a beam but C000 streched out of the way every time.   
  
" Is he omnipotent or something?" asked Hammergirl.  
  
" Omnipotent, I like it, but I'll storten it to Omni." said C000.   
  
" Let's go. We can't beat him." said Hammergirl.   
  
" She's right, C000 is a force to be feared." All four of them ran.   
  
" Misa Takka second cousin." said Stitch and Angel.  
  
" You throw those guys around like the hero in 'Vodo Queen'!" said Lilo. Omni returned to noraml form, then grew wings like Ace and flew away.   
  
" Who were those guys?" Lilo wondered outloud. A&S shrugged.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K9- I'll use that other idea for Omni in the next chapter. Please Review. 


	15. Terror's Ohana

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S or any of the experiments I didn't create.  
  
.  
  
Mimic1225- I don't know. There will be a lot more creations.  
  
K9- I think I'll stick to Omni being a Second Cousin since he wasn't with Jumba.  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 6 Terror's Ohana  
  
" You are saying C000 helped you?" asked Jumba.  
  
" Ih. Second Cousin help Stitch, Bushi Bu and Lilo." said Stitch  
  
" That is surprising, C000 was not designed to protect." said Jumilla.   
  
" Maybe since I freed him, he's nice to me." said Lilo.   
  
" Everyone come look!" called Peakley. They all ran to the TV and saw a well known humanitarian.  
  
" If I am elected President, I will ensure all children are off the streets and in schools, even those who can't afford it. I have already set up many of my own schools and the kids that attend love it" He said. The crowd cheered. Suddenly a tall man in a light brown trench coat and grey pants ran up to the microphone. He had Dark brown hair and Blue eyes.   
  
" That's a lie! These 'schools' of yours are actually sweat shops were the children work from Dawn to Dusk without pay, water or food!" He shouted.  
  
" That's a big accusation, care to show any proof?" asked the other man smirking.  
  
" Of course. Hit it Terror!" Called the man. A projection from a nearby van hit a wall right behind the two men. It showed the horrible living conditions that the accuser had said existed.  
  
" Who are you?" asked the bad man.  
  
" Detective James Knuckles." said the man showing his badge. " I'm a freelancer who takes down Scum like you for a living." The bad man tried to run but was blocked by a sleek black creature.  
  
" And I am his partner, You may call me Terror." She pointed at the man and a dark aura surrounded him. He started screaming but soon fell to the ground unconscious. James handcuffed the man and threw him into his van. Cameras flashed wildly and Reporters tried out shouting each other to make sure there questions were heard. The two ignored them and drove off.   
  
" At least some of my evil genius experiments are following original programming." said Jumba.  
  
" That was 215, isn't she designed to cause misery?" asked Jumilla.  
  
" She still does, but only to the bad guys." said Lilo.   
  
In another part of town  
  
" Good job today partner." said James.   
  
" Thanks, but were not going to turn him over to the police are we?"  
  
" Yes, but only after you have your fun with him." Terror smiled wickedly. They eventually came up to a big house. They went through the garage door and into the kitchen. As soon as James entered the door way, he was tackled by two kids. One was a boy that looked like James he wore a green shirt and brown pants, while the other was a girl with long black hair and green eyes, she was wearing a white skirt and a red shirt. Both were around Lilo's age.  
  
" DAD!" They both said. James scooped them into his arms and gave them a hug. Then he put them down so they could tackle their next victim, Terror. James slipped his arms around a women with Waist length raven black hair and green eyes and began kissing her neck.  
  
" It's good to see you too, dear." She said, she wore a red sun dress that ended below her knees. " How's work?"  
  
"It's going great, Ebony. Just don't go into Terror's room until Tomorrow."   
  
Terror's Room  
  
" Who..... what..... Are you?!" Asked the man in fear.  
  
" Your worst nightmare come to life." said Terror, She began working her magic on him.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"   
  
  
  
Rest of the house  
  
" Hey Jade what's that?' asked the brown haired boy.  
  
" It's called a Hola skirt. Mom said I can start taking lessons." said. Jade.   
  
" Jade, Russ, Dinner time."   
  
" Coming." They said.  
  
" Will Terror join us?" asked Jade.  
  
" Probably not, you know how she is when we've caught a bad guy." said James. The he heard footsteps. " I guess I was wrong."  
  
" The criminals on this planet aren't as fun to mess with as the ones on Turo. They break too easy." said Terror.  
  
" Dad, what do the police say when you bring in bad guys that are shaking and muttering?" asked Russ.  
  
" They ask of course, I just say I have one devil of a partner." said James. Terror smiled. After dinner she went up to the roof and looked at the stars. She saw a raven and tried to hack into's mind, she was shocked when it tried to do the same to her. It flew closer and Terror saw it wasn't a raven but a creature similar to herself.   
  
" Who are you?" asked Terror.  
  
" I am Omni."   
  
" Terror."   
  
" I know, I also know you're experiment 215."   
  
" How you know that?!" Terror demanded.  
  
" I picked it out of your mind."   
  
" But how? I shut you out immediately!"   
  
" I read faster then you. I am C000 the prototype of the experiments. After Jumba imprisoned me, he didn't want an experiment to have such psychic power as me. That's why your not as fast as me." said Omni. " I also see you've traumatized a number of earthlings, including Lilo."   
  
" They all deserved it, even Lilo." said Terror.  
  
" Let's see how you like a taste of your medicine." said Omni. He began hacking in to Terror's mind.  
  
Inside Terror's mind  
  
A giant Lilo appeared in front of Terror.  
  
" You've been a bad girl. " said Giant Lilo. She stomped on Lilo but Terror held up her foot with one hand.   
  
" I'm psychic too remember? Since I know this is an illusion I force it out." said Terror, a beam of energy came form her hand and forced away the Giant Lilo.   
  
Outside Terror's Mind  
  
" Even if you have greater power, Since I'm psychic and I know it's an illusion I force you out of my mind." said Terror. " Fighting in someone's mind is a lot different then fighting with your body."   
  
" Terror who this? Your boyfriend?" asked Jade. Terror was unaffected.  
  
" No, Just a cousin that was passing by." said Terror.   
  
" There are more of you?" asked Jade.  
  
" Hundreds more." said Terror.   
  
" Cool!" When Terror turned back to Omni he had vanished. The next day James took the bad man, who was muttering " Skelton Closet" and shaking uncontrollably, to the Police Station.   
  
"Here you go, Officer Kelito( The one form the series)" Said James.   
  
" Man, what do you do to these people?" Asked Kelito.  
  
" My partner has her ways, trade secret." said James smiling.  
  
" She must be one devil of a partner.' said Kelito.  
  
" She sure is."   
  
K9 I didn't have Omni really torture Terror cause I think for experiments like her, Babyfier, Swirly, they're immune to the effects of their own abilities. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, Please review. . 


	16. Sisterly Quarels

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S   
  
Mimic1225- There will be at least one more human OC( Loki's Boyfriend)  
  
BTW, does anyone know if HunkaHunka's pecking works on other experiments?  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 6 Sisterly Quarrels   
  
" That movie was awesome!" said Lilo.  
  
"Ih! Ih!" said Stitch, Angel and Striker( BTW His human name is Erik and his disguise is like Stitch's except his wig is brown with orange stripes, his shirt is black and his pants are red)   
  
" Thanks for taking us Jumilla." said Loki.   
  
" Not probleming little Earth girl." said Jumilla. " I should take you to Queter Quan someday, Movies are being much better then flat screen earth film. On home planet, movies are injected directed into brain, much more efficient."   
  
" LILO! Where have you been?!" asked Nani.  
  
" Relax Nani, we just saw 'Planes Trains and Automoblies'." said Loki.  
  
" BUT THAT'S AN R RATED MOVIE!" asked Nani. Loki slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
" Oops."   
  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SNUCK INTO AN R MOVIE!" Screamed Nani.  
  
" We didn't sneak in, Jumilla took us, she's an adult." said Lilo.  
  
" You need a responsible adult to take you. Jumilla is EVIL remember?" said Nani.  
  
" Vhy is bigger girl bloving fuse? I am not seeing anything vrong." said Jumilla.  
  
" Did your father take you to R movies?"   
  
" Of course not."said Jumilla   
  
" See?" Nani asked Lilo.  
  
" He was too busy to take me so he mind controlled the theater Owner so he would let me and my older sister in to see any movie for free." said Jumilla.  
  
" You have a sister?' asked Lilo.  
  
" Yes, an older one. Hokean was alvays jealous of my evil geniusness, she tried to steal my Creations and say they vere her's. It's not my fault I vas the favorite. Hokean vas alvays mean to me" said Jumilla.   
  
" Sounds like my sister." said Lilo.  
  
" Lilo, I'm hard on you because I care." said Nani.  
  
" Yeah right! You just don't want me to have any fun!" accused Lilo.  
  
" That's it! Go to your room!" ordered Nani.  
  
" I'm already going!" Lilo shouted back.  
  
" As for you two.." Nani turned to Loki and Striker but they weren't there, so she turned toward Jumilla.  
  
" How could you take them to that movie?!" Demanded Nani.  
  
" It vasn't so bad. Bigger needs to be chilling." said Jumilla.  
  
" You go to your room too!"   
  
" I don't have to listen to you!"   
  
" It's my house!"  
  
" Not the part I am living in!"   
  
" Jumba! Talk some sense into your niece's!"   
  
"I vill be staying out of this, last time Evil Genius Scientist argued with Evil Genius Niece, Evil Genius Scientist vas genetically altered for veeks." said Jumba. Nani shouted in frustration.   
  
" If anyone is needing me I vill be in my lab." said Jumilla and she walked away.   
  
Mertle's Base  
  
" Your hybridz are failing failurez!" Shouted Hamsterviel.   
  
" C000 has the povers of every experiment! You can't except four hybrids to beat him!" Hokean shouted back.  
  
" Exactly. That's why I have these." said Arnold. He took out some blueprints. They looked like experiments. " These Techno Experiments are faster, stronger, feel no pain, and have flawless accuracy. They are the prefect weapons. However they will take some time to build and test."  
  
" Zo? Get buzy!" Said Hamsterviel.  
  
" Sorry, but can't. It's taco Tonight at my house. I never miss Taco tonight." said Arnold. And he left.  
  
" What ever we going to do about these marks?' asked Elena.  
  
" Put these on." said Hokean, handing the three girls head bands. The girls put them on and the marks were completely hidden. They went home.   
  
" How come you want to capture creations? Why not make your own?" asked Mertle.  
  
" Those creations are mine! I went through a lot of trouble to make sure they were made! They belong to me!" shouted Hokean.   
  
Next Day At General Store  
  
" Why do we have to come so often?" asked Lilo.   
  
" Turret very hunger." Said Stitch.  
  
" I don't know why she eats so much, she just throws it up anyway." said Lilo. Then she shivered.   
  
" Cousin Hagata?" asked Stitch.   
  
" Yeah." said Lilo. They ran around the corner and saw A sleek black creature with a Black haired girl.   
  
" Terror!" They said.   
  
" Lilo, and Stitch."said Terror.   
  
" Are these your cousins?" asked Jade.  
  
" Yes, The blue one is 626 and his human." said Terror.  
  
" Jade are you finished?" asked a brown haired boy.  
  
" Not yet." said Jade. " This is one of Terror's cousins and her ohana." Russ looked at Lilo.  
  
' She's kinda pretty.' thought Russ, then his cheeks turned pink.   
  
" I'm Buss, I mean Russ." He said. Jade giggled.  
  
" I'm Jade. You already know Terror."   
  
" Yes, Me and Lilo go way back, don't we?" said Terror smirking. Screaming was heard.   
  
" Let's go Stitch!" said Lilo.  
  
" Ih." They ran out and saw a creature that looked like a yellow green koala using a curly tail as a pogo stick.   
  
" Cousin." Stitch ran after it but it shot a yellow blob at him and Stitch was stuck to the ground.   
  
" EWW! It that what I think it is?" asked Jade.  
  
" Creation 052 primary function- Nauseating large groups of people with naval Fluid or put simply grosses people out with it's snot" said Terror. " I read his mind." Lilo tried freeing Stitch but only got herself stuck. C052 fired more snot at them but Terror jumped over them and ran up to 052 and placed her hand on his forehead. 052's eyes flashed with shock but then closed and he fell down. Jumba came up to them in the buggy.  
  
" Little Girl, 626 Vhat happened?"   
  
" We got slimed." She said. Jumba got out a plasma laser pen like tool and freed L&S.   
  
"I caught the Creation, you can thank me now." said Terror.  
  
"Thanks Terror." Said L&S. Terror left with Jade and Russ. Back at home Jumilla took a look at 052 who Lilo named Mucus.  
  
" I am remember this one. I vas thinking of past vhen I made it. I vas thinking of bully that picked on evil genius scientist, this bully alvays had runny nose then evil genius scientist sister beat down bully and he had bloody nose instead. She said she just vanted to fight but I guess she vas just protected smaller sibling." said Jumilla. Lilo looked down and walked to Nani's room.   
  
" I'm sorry about going to that movie without asking you." said Lilo.  
  
" I'm sorry I yelled at you, I guess I did need to chill." Said Nani. They hugged.   
  
"But were would Mucus belong?" wondered Lilo.  
  
Museum  
  
" He's the prefect security system!" said the owner and Ohana for Hammerhead, Plasmoid, Heat and Thresher, his name was Cornelius Sinpon. Mucus was preached on the ceiling where he could see the whole museum.   
  
" Welcome Second Cousin." said the four experiments.   
  
How was this chapter? About Lilo seeing an R movie. Some aren't as bad as you might think. " Planes, Trains and Automobiles" was a real R movie but it was G through 99% of it. The only R part was when the main Character said the F word 20 times in one conversation. Please Review. 


	17. Surprising News

(Looks at Reviews and moth falls open) Thanks for all the reviews VOID99. Is still can't believe you reviewed every chapter. I hope you update " Price of Perfection" soon. About Lilo being too young for a boyfriend, I should rephrase that, More like Lilo's Childhood sweetheart.

Nukesjr- Thanks a lot for helping me with this chapter, but I modified it just a little.

JB- Terror stopped disliking Lilo in Chapter 9

Kalana the Three Tailed Fox- Myashi will be in this chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S or Ninja Gardian, or Myashi

Second Cousins Chapter 17 Surprising News

The day after the capturing of Mucus, Arsenal was playing NG when Turret walked.

" I bet I could make those weapons." Arsenal muttered, then he felt Turret's soft fur paw on his shoulder.

" I think it's time we tell them." She said.

" Your right." He said. He took her hand and they went to the living room. The rest of the ohana was watching battle tapes. Jumilla insisted that they see themselves fight in order to improve.

" Everyone, we have an announcement to make." said Arsenal.

" We're going to be parents." said Turret beaming.

" Vonderful! My Creations are breeding!" said Jumilla just as happy.

" 626 and 624 vill probably be doing the same thing." said Jumba.

" Great! I can't wait to make clothes for new little monster." said Peakley. Arsenal hit on the head.

" My child is not a monster!" 

" How do they become parents?" asked Lilo.

" Well it starts when a male thrusts his..." Hendrix was interrupted by Nani.

" LETTER in the mailbox asking the stork for a child. That's what mom and dad did for us. The Stork was glad to be rid of you." She said glaring at Hendrix. " I don't like this. We can't afford a baby experiment."

" CREATION!"

" Fine, baby creation." Angel pulled Stitch into the hallway.

" Gaba Bushi Bu?"

" Angel wants to be a parent too." Stitch did a double take.

" Gaba! Really?" He asked.

" Ih." said Angel. Stitch pulled her close and held her there.

" If that's what my Bushi Bu wants." He said. Angel smiled.

" Misa Taka Gushi Bu."

Mertle's Base

New Creation activated, Primary Function- same as C610 and C612

" Ah, so they have mated, this could be vorking to our advantage." said Hokean. She walked over to a panel and opened it to reveal a pod. It was blue with C438 on it. " My sister didn't create all the creations, She is forgetting bigger sibling helped." The she heard a crash. " Vhat is going crash?"

" 627 refuses let us have a DNA sample." said Mertle.

" Yeeaaahhh." said her slaves.

" 627! Ztop with the refuzing of the gene giving!" ordered Hamsterviel.

" Evil! Evil!" said 627, shaking his head.

" I am just remembering, 627 is like 626 only more poverful and evil, so Evil Genius Scientist is guessing evil genius masterpiece is sacred of needles."

" WHAT? How could 627 be being zacreded of pointy earth metal!"

" Because 626 is also sacred." said Hokean.

" We could wait till he sleeps." said Elena.

" Slave Earth girl is being ignorant. 627 could go forever vithout going to sleepy sleep." said Hokean. " Maybe making evil genius masterpiece laugh vill be working." Mertle ordered her slaves to do slap stick and eventually 627 was howling with laughter. Arnold extracted his genes and gave them to Hokean, then he went back to working on the Techno Experiments.

" I vill begin studying." said the evil Genius scientist. She went to her lab and put the genes down. The she filled a glass with water and dropped C438 pod into it.

" Snatch, Arise!" After a flash of light, A brown furred creature with antenna like Angel but shorter, ears on her head that flopped over like a dog, and white fur on her paws. " This is your target." said Hokean holding up a picture of Turret. Snatch nodded.

Lilo's house

Creation 483 activated, Primary Function- Kidnaping

" Let's rockahola Stitch." said Lilo.

" Ih!" said Stitch. As they went through the streets they saw 631

" Hey Cousins, I was just going to see you!" said 631. " I'm trying to get 632 to like me but nothing's working."

" You like 632?" asked Lilo.

" Yeah." said 631 like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Then why were you looking at MY Bushi Bu?"

" I was trying to make her Jealous." said 631.

" You won't get 632 to like you by looking at other girls and rubbing her butt." said Lilo.

" Then what should I do?"

" Treat her like an equal and not a prize."

"Got it. Anything else?"

" Try giving her stuff, that's what David does for Nani."

" Thanks." said 631 He walked off and saw some flowers.

' Flowers would work right?' though 631. He started picking flowers and then a small glowing creature flow up in his face.

"Please be more careful with my flowers." Said the female fairy.

" Oh soka. I was just picking some for my crush." said 631.

" How sweet! In that case pick a whole bouquet, I'm Exp. 014, Myashi."

" I'm 631."

" Good luck with your crush." said Myashi

" Thanks." said 631.

With Turret and Arsenal

The two creations were enjoying a leisurely walk through the park, when they heard a beam being fired. They ducked and saw the same black figures that attacked Lilo, Stitch and Angel. Hammergirl rammed into Arsenal from behind and knocked him into a tree. Turret spun around and fired her plasma gun at Hammergirl. But then she felt strange, like something was drawing her in. In the next instant she found herself in a see-through sphere. Then a giant grown creature looked down at her.

" I hope you like your new home." said the Giant. 

Arsenal saw the whole thing but was unable to prevent it. A beam of light covered his mate, but when it dispersed, she was gone. He went toward where the beam came from but Plasmacon jumped in front of him and threw down a black ball that caused a big flash(Like Shiek form Legend of Zelda OoT) When Arsenal's eyes recovered, he was alone in the park. He screamed in anger and rage. Lilo and Stitch heard him.

" What's the matter Arsenal?" asked Lilo. 

" My mate...she's...gone."

" Find Tracker and Finder. They help second cousin." said Stitch. The three of them took off for the Police Station.

Mertle's Base

Snatch handed a small See-through sphere with a tiny Turret in it to Hokean who put the sphere in a panel.

" Why did you want me to catch her again?" She asked.

" She is being pregnant, her child vill be most helpful to us."

" I did not authorize thiz with an authorization! I am the leader and you will lizten to me!" ordered Hamsterviel.

" You vould still be stuck in limbo if it veren't for Evil Genius Scientist! I am the Leader!" said Hokean.

" Both of you shut you!" ordered Mertle.

" Vhy should ve be listening to nevly hatched Earth Form?" asked Hokean.

" Because all the hybrids are on my side." said Mertle smirking, behind her Arnold's tail and Elena's hands started glowing.

" Whose the leader?" asked Mertle.

" You." the other two muttered.

" I can't hear you." said Mertle still smirking.

" YOU!" they said.

" That's better. Let's go girls." said Mertle. They left. 

Police Station

When Lilo, Stitch and Arsenal got to the police station it looked it had been torn apart.

" What happened?" Lilo asked once they were in inside. Stealer and Infa came up to them, they looked like Lilo's old dog after he got run over.

" A red creature came here and went on a rampage. It keep saying 'Evil! Evil!'over and over " said Stealer.

"627!" 

" Who was hurt?"

" Mainly Tracker and Finder." Said Infa, she lead them to another room, in there laid a heavily bandaged Tracker and Finder.

" They should be ok, in a little while." She said.

" HOW WILL I FIND MY MATE NOW!" Arsenal shouted.

" Clam down Mr. Trigger Happy. You're acting like a pup that lost its favorite toy." said Terror.

" How dare you mock me in my sorrow!"

" I was going to help, but since you've been so rude, I guess I'll just go back to my partner." said Terror.

" What do you know about my mate?"

" I might know how you can find her."

" Might?"

" If you ask nicely." Arsenal growled.

" Will you please help me find my mate?"

" Hmmm, alright. I was watching Jade do her Hola and just for fun I hacked into that Mertle girl's mind. I've never seen such self-centered arrogance, she must have really wimpy parents..."

" JUST GET TO THE POINT!"

" Fine, people are so grouchy when their precious mate is lost, you'll never see me in mushy love. It's a waste of time. Anyway, I found that Mertle has teamed up with Hamsterviel and Hokean, but I didn't get to where their base was."

" Where do they live?" Arsenal asked Lilo.

" The closest one is Uki, three blocks west, two north." Lilo said as if in a trance, she found it hard to believe that her friends were evil then Nani's words echoed in her head.

People who are mean to you aren't your friends.

' I guess she was right.' thought Lilo. 

Arsenal was a black blur as he ran out.

" Partner I'm going after Arsenal, I do so love seeing misery." said Terror. Arsenal ran full speed to Uki's house. He rammed down the door, and Uki screamed.

" Who are you!" Arsenal didn't answer he just grabbed her and ran to the woods. He pulled several whips out of his nose and bound Uki to a tree.

" Listen human, You're going to tell me where my mate is."

" I don't know where she is." Uki insisted. Arsenal pulled a Vigoorian Fail out of his stomach, Golden like nunchucks, with twos square on each end of them. On the top squares there are curved blades with four spikes ontop of the blade and a spike at the other sides, and used it to flogged Uki, she screamed in pain.

" It's a good thing you're a hybrid, otherwise you'd be decapitated by my weapon. Every time you say 'I don't know' I will inflict more pain on to you."

" Don't hog all the fun." said Terror. After that the air was filled with Uki's screams and Terror's laughter.

Mertle's house

Mertle found Uki on the door step badly hurt, and shaking.

" What happened?" she asked

" Skelton Closet." was her only reply. In another room of the house Arsenal approached the hidden door.

Who seeks entry?

" Me!" said Arsenal and he blasted the door open.

" Vhy is going on!" asked Hamsterviel.

" I'm here for my mate." said Arsenal. The remaining hybrids(except Arnold) jumped him. Arsenal blasted them all away, with cannons he pulled from within each hand. They slumped to the walls knocked out.

" Hey Arsenal! Catch!" said Snatch. She threw him the sphere and fired a beam at it.

Turret landed, safe and sound, in her mate's arms.

" Why did you help me?" He asked.

" Back at the lab, Turret was always bragging about how wonderful you were. That you would do anything to protect her and make sure she was happy. Now I see she was right. That's the only reason I kidnaped her. I'm sorry about the trouble I caused, but I'd like to go with you, staying with these guys is no fun." said Snatch. Arsenal growled.

" I'm not going to stop you from leaving." He said before picking Turret up bridal style and going back home. 

Police Station

The police force, human and experiment, were making repairs when a brown furred creature with white paws came up to them.

" Need any help?' she asked.

" Sure." 

I finally got Myashi in the fic. She's in Kalana the Three Tailed Fox's fic " Sparkly Fairies" Please Review.


	18. Arguements and Gossiping

I'm glad Everyone liked the part with Hendrix.   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own L&S   
  
Second Cousins Chapter 7 Arguments and Gossiping  
  
" Zis is all your fault you idiotic scientist with oversized hands and head!" accused Hamsterviel.   
  
" I am being Evil Genius, you little gerbil!" Said Hokean.  
  
"That's HAMSTER! I am HAMSTER-LIKE! If you hadn't captured that experiment, Her mate with the big gunz wouldn't have found uz!"  
  
" At least Evil Genius scientist does something! All space rodent does is complain!"   
  
" Fine! I the Great Dr. Jaque Von Hamsterviel, will prove he is better then Idiot Scientist!"   
  
" Wait! I have prepared for when my base was discovered." said Arnold. He pressed a series of buttons. " You might want to hang on to something." He said. Then the room started to drop, it was like an elevator only faster. After a few seconds it stopped and then it seemed to move like it was on a conveyor belt. " Base is moving to new location."   
  
" Hov did you, a little four eyed earth boy, make all this?" asked Hokean.  
  
" I am Evil Genius Child Prodigy." said Arnold making a voice like Jumba. Then he went back to normal. " And I have a lot of friends."  
  
" Speaking of which, what will we do with Uki?" asked Mertle. She pointed to Uki who was still shaking and muttering "Skelton Closet".   
  
" Cure is 215 salvia and coconut milk."   
  
" Elena, Teresa, go get 215!" ordered Mertle. No answer, she turned and saw they weren't there.  
  
" Not a problem, just use his salvia." said Arnold, pointing to 627.   
  
"Evil! Evil!" Hokean got spit from 627, mixed it with Coconut milk and gave it to Uki. She stopped shaking and muttering.   
  
" Are you being ok?" asked Hokean.  
  
" Skeleton Cloest." said Uki.   
  
" I guess 627's saliva wasn't good enough." said Hokean.  
  
" Now to find The other two." said Mertle.   
  
Movie Theater  
  
" I can't wait to see this movie." said Elena.   
  
" We never could since Mertle didn't like it. I wonder why we didn't go on our own before?" wondered Teresa.   
  
" I don't know. It was like we just couldn't do anything on our own." said Elena. They paid for their tickets and were about to walk in when a red kid wearing green clothes jumped in front of them.   
  
" The Hockey King was actually a fake who used magnets to manipulate the puck. Then the Janitor busted him and became a Hockey Legend! What a cool secret ending! Oh well enjoy the show. " He said. The hybrids were so mad they used their powers to blast him out of the theater.  
  
" I bet my cuz would like to hear about that."   
  
Lilo's house  
  
BOOOMMMM!  
  
" JUMBA!" Yelled Nani.   
  
" Sorry! Evil Genius invention had not so evil genius flaw." called Jumba. Then there was a knock at the door. Lilo got it.   
  
" Nosey! What are you doing here?"   
  
" I have some juicy info on your earth friends."   
  
" Lilo! Dinner!" called Peakley. Lilo went to the dinner table and Nosey followed.   
  
" Yeah did you guys know that The there hola girls are actually experiment hybrids? Everyone gasped.   
  
" But that's not all, did you guys know that 624 drinks milk straight from the cartoon?" Angel blushed.   
  
" Or that Hendrix rigged the TV so that it shows Porn?" Hendrix laughed nervously.   
  
" Or that..."   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Arsenal pulled a cannon from his arm. Then emptied it's ammo, diamonds fell out.  
  
' Diamonds, deadly ammo, and great present.' He thought. He put them on a string.  
  
"Bushi Bu I have a present for you." said Arsenal. " Turn around." Turret did so and Arsenal tied a necklace around her neck. Turret took one look at the necklace, turned around and kissed Arsenal passionately.   
  
" Thanks Gushi Bu." She said. Nosey saw this and went back to the others.  
  
" Did you know 612 gives 610 expensive gifts? As soon as he said this, Arsenal and Turret walked in, several pairs of eyes were drawn to the Diamond necklace around Turret's neck.  
  
" 612 alvays spoiled 610." said Jumilla.   
  
" I wish I had some jewelry." said Angel longingly. One could almost see the wheels turning in Stitch's head.   
  
" How can you spend so much money on her, and bring a baby into the house when I have trouble making any money at all?" Nani asked angerly.  
  
" I knew it! You care more about money then the ohana!" accused Arsenal.  
  
" How dare you say that! I'm the one who pays for everyone to eat!"   
  
" You're gone all day every day, surely you shouldn't have trouble with money." said Turret.  
  
" It isn't the tourist season, Business is slow." said Nani. " You care more about your mate then the rest of us!"  
  
" You care more about your job then your ohana!" Arsenal and Turret marched off in the opposite direction of Nani.   
  
" Looks like Evil Genius Creations are having verbal fight with Bigger Girl."  
  
" We should make them friends again, right Stitch? Stitch?" He wasn't there.   
  
" If Nani had more money they wouldn't fight right?" asked Hendrix. He was met with nods.   
  
"I could help, I'll use my powers of persuasion." And he left.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
In the Birds of Paradise Hotel pool, an two orange pods, one with C367, the other C368 were accidently kicked in. There was a flash of light, then two fox like creatures appeared. One was black and red with a horn pointing backward, the other was white and red and a horn pointing forward. The two creatures glared and growled at each other before going in opposite directions.  
  
Please Review 


	19. Of Jobs and Dog Whistles

Disclaimer-I don't own L&S   
  
Second Cousins Chapter 8 Of Jobs and Dog Whistles   
  
" I wonder were Stitch went?" Lilo thought Aloud.   
  
" Eh, 626 probably is going to find shiny earth rock for 624." said Jumba.   
  
" This is Great! I must catch that on Tape! It will get me on World's Gushiest Home Love Stories for Sure!" said Peakley. He ran to get a video recorder.   
  
With Stitch   
  
' For Angel, For Angel, For Angel.' Stitch kept thinking like a mantra. He had "borrowed" Scuba Equipment from The Rental Pavilion and was looking for clams, he had heard they had diamonds in them. Sinker swam up to him and greeted his cousin. Stitch pointed up and they surfaced.   
  
" What are you doing here?" asked Stitch.  
  
" Lunch Break." said Sinker. " What are YOU doing here? Don't you hate water?"   
  
" Yes, But Bushi Bu wants diamonds. Stitch gets diamonds." Sinker shook his head.   
  
" She has you completely under her thumb." He muttered.   
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing. Why don't you look for diamonds in town?"  
  
" No money."   
  
" Then get a job. Speaking of which, I should get back to mine." Sinker swam off. Stitch went to shore as well.  
  
' Were can I find a job?' He thought.   
  
With Hendrix  
  
' Where did Nani work again?' Thought Hendrix. ' There's the police Station, Nani goes there a lot so maybe that's were she works.' He walked in and saw a sapphire furred beauty. He walked up behind her and groped her. She stiffened then spun around and him between the eyes. Stealer walked in to see his mate jumping up and down on Hendrix's back. He heard a sickening crunch that sounded like it came from Hendrix's back.   
  
"Bushi Bu, what are you doing?" He asked. Infa had fire in her eyes when she replied.   
  
" This Jerk groped me !" Stealer's eyes went red and he kicked Hendrix in the face.   
  
" I'm sorry already!"   
  
" What do you want?" they asked.  
  
" Does Nani work here?"   
  
" No."   
  
" Ok I'll leave." On his way out he saw another beauty this one with Brown fur. He tried to resist, but his horny instincts took over.   
  
WHAM  
  
Hendrix left with several more bruises and claw marks.  
  
" So, Snatch is it? What can you do for us?" asked the Police Chief.  
  
" This." said Snatch. She pointed her paws at the Chief's two deputies and fired a beam of light from them. A few seconds later, Snatch held two clear spheres with the Deputies in them.   
  
" Amazing." sais the Chief. Snatch threw the spheres at the ground and with another flash of light, the Deputies were normal size.   
  
" Welcome to the force, Snatch." said the Chief. Snatch went to get a snack from the Fridge in the Station when Infa walked up to her. She had calmed down since Hendrix left.  
  
" Snatch, why did you join us? I'm sure it wasn't to 'Serve and Protect.'." She said.  
  
" You're pretty sharp cuz. Want to know the real reason?"  
  
" Of Course."   
  
" I think Tracker's cute." she said then blushed slightly. Infa was a little surprised.   
  
" He is kinda cute. But my Stealer is cuter."  
  
With Stitch  
  
' For Angel.' Thought Stitch. 'Whoa!' He thought as Kixx tripped him and then punched stopping just in front of from his face. Then he helped Stitch to his feet.   
  
" That students is how you defeat someone from the collar grab." Said Kixx( He learned English)  
  
" Sensei, what if you can't trip them?"  
  
" This works." said Kixx, then he kneed Stitch in the groin. The Blue dud let out a groan of pain and fell down. After a few more drills, the students left. Kixx gave Stitch some money.  
  
" Thanks for being my Punching Bag cousin." He said smirking. Stitch left the Dojo.   
  
' It'll take forever to get enough money to buy Bushi Bu Jewelry this way.' Thought Stitch as he was walking down the street.  
  
" FREE JEWELRY! GET YOUR FREE JEWELRY!" Yelled a man, He was wearing a business suit. He had white hair and a beard.  
  
" Can I have Jewelry. I need some for my mate." said Stitch(BTW He was in his Kenny disguise)   
  
" Why of course, Step this way good sir." said the man. He lead Stitch inside the building. The interior was just a bunch of steel walls.  
  
" Wait right here." said the man, pointing to a chair in the center of the room. Stitch sat down and waited but as soon he did, his arms and legs were bound to the chair.   
  
" GABA?!"   
  
" You are zo ztupid, like a ztupid thing that iz idiotic!" said the man.   
  
" You not human man!"   
  
" Of courze not! I am the Great... oh way wouldn't it open?" The man begins pulling on his mouth and forehead. " Thiz iz what I get for buying zecond hand partz. A great zcientific mind like myzelf zhould not be forced to uze zuch junk. Oh never mind." A furry white head poked out of the man's ear.  
  
" Hamsterwheel!"   
  
"THAT'S HAMSTERVIEL! VIEL! You disguzting blue furry thing!" Shouted Hamsterviel. " I failed at your reprogramming once before, but I now I what I muzt be doing." One of those Metal head things came down and was attached to Stitch. " You will break under my power, 626!" The Gerbil pressed a button to begin Stitch's breaking. Stitch blacked out.   
  
With Hendrix  
  
The Creation Guitarist walked into the Birds of Paradise.   
  
' Hey, That's Mr.Jameson. I've heard Nani talking about him. That's her boss.' Hendrix got out his Guitar and jumped in front of Mr. Jameson.   
  
" I call this, 'Getting Generous.' dedicated to my ohana." said Hendrix. He started playing and soon everyone in the Lobby felt a need to be generous. Hendrix slung his guitar on his back.  
  
" My work here is done." He said and walked out. He felt someone pick him up.  
  
" Time for some pay back trog!"   
  
" I don't have time for you, Stinky Head." said Hendrix and he reached for his guitar. Gantu got it first and crushed it.   
  
" Not this time you little monstrosity." HE began squeezing Hendrix.   
  
" I have a back up plan." Hendrix pulled out a whistle and blew.   
  
" Looks like it doesn't work." said Gantu with a cruel smile on his face.   
  
" It was a dog whistle you idiot." A whole pack of dogs came running and tackled Gantu. The canine attack caused him to release Hendrix.   
  
"TROG!" The Fish Alien shouted as dogs started bitting him.   
  
" Hendrix! What are you doing here?!" asked Nani.   
  
" Helping you."   
  
" Oh yeah? How?"   
  
" Look behind you." Nani did so and saw Mr.Jameson walking toward her.  
  
" Nani you're been working so hard, I'm going to give you a big raise." He said. For a few moments Nani couldn't speak.   
  
" tttthank you sir." She said. Mr.Jameson left.   
  
" What did you do to him?"   
  
" I just gave him a little push to see how hard you were working and give you what you deserved."   
  
" This doesn't excuse you from rigging the TV or Arsenal from spoiling Turret."   
  
" Arsenal makes those Diamonds himself, it's part of his Primary Function. Besides you have seemed pretty greedy ever since Turret and Arsenal announced the good news."   
  
" Greedy?!" Nani was shocked.   
  
" I said Seemed."  
  
After they went home, Lilo and Angel ran up to them.  
  
" Stitch has been gone all day." said Lilo.   
  
" He can take care of himself."   
  
" But I just wish I knew were he was." said Angel.   
  
" FREE JEWELRY! Get your FREE JEWELRY at Sam's Jewelry Shop" Shouted the TV.   
  
" I first noticed Stitch was gone after Arsenal gave Turret that necklace. Maybe he went to get one for Angel?" Angel blushed.   
  
" Then let's go get him." said Arsenal. He was holding a diamond rifle in his first two hands , a plasma cannon in the another two. Turret had a similar array of weapons.   
  
" Yeah let's go." said Lilo. She, Angel, and the two creations( Hendrix couldn't come, something about studying human bodyology.) Got in the in the Buggy and drove to were they thought Stitch was.   
  
Sam's Jewelry Shop  
  
The four rushed in and found.................................Stitch perfectly fine. Angel ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.   
  
" Stitch! I was so worried! I.." Stitch pushed her away. " Stitch?" She looked up at him and saw his eyes had gone red.   
  
" What's wrong with him?" asked Angel, extemely worried.   
  
" I returned 626'z original DEZTRUCTIVE programing!" said Hamsterviel in his robotic human body.  
  
" No, Stitch would never hurt us." Lilo insisted.   
  
" You are so wrong! Like a wrong thing that is mistaken! 626! Deztroy them!" Stitch's quills, antenna and extra arms came out.  
  
" MEEGA NALA QUESTA!" Stitch shouted. He pounced on them. Turret and Arsenal fired on him, he spun into a ball and deflected the blasts. The diamonds he caught with his hands. The Blue former hero spun up to his cousins and crushed their weaponry. Arsenal pulled a Plasma gun from his hand but Stitch grabbed it and fired it at it's owner, then Turret, both creations were knocked unconscious. He turned to Angel and fired. The shot went right over her head but Angel hadn't moved. Stitch fired again and again but each shot was off by millimeters.  
  
" 626! Ztop with the mizzing of the firing!" Hamsterviel shouted.   
  
" I get it." said Lilo. " Even if Hamsterwheel is controlling Stitch he still can't hurt Angel." the Gerbil turned red from anger.   
  
" 626! DEZTROY THEM NOW!" Ordered Hamsterviel. Angel slowly walk over to Stitch started growling, he kept firing but still the shots missed. Stitch dropped the gun and punch Angel but stopped just in front of her face. Angel grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Stitch struggled at first but then kissed her back.   
  
" 626! I am your master! You WILL obey me!" Shouted Hamsterviel. Stitch pulled away from Angel, winked, grabbed a diamond rifle and hit Hamsterviel on the head with it.   
  
" Bad Mousy." He said. Hamsterviel rubbed his head.  
  
" You haven't won yet!" He reached behind his cape and pulled another remote control and pressed a button. A pod appeared behind him. " We will meet again you freaks of nature." He jumped into the pod and escaped.   
  
" Let's go home. Peakley made Coconut Cake." said Lilo. Stitch and Angel cheered. They picked up Arsenal and Turret, put them in the buggy, and drove home.  
  
" I'm sorry about, you know, earlier, I guess all the bills made me stress out." said Nani.  
  
" We're sorry too. I guess it's the anticipation." said Arsenal.   
  
" Great, now that we're all friends again, Let's eat!" said Peakley.   
  
This just in. The Police Station has been getting reports of theft non-stop since this afternoon. Seems that everyone that reported said they robbed on the street but have no memory of it happening.  
  
" Ah, must be my creations." Said Jumilla. " C377 and C378. Designed to be 'Very sneaky' as you earthlings vould say. Mainly for street pickpocketing."   
  
" Vhy wasn't your computer altering us?" asked Jumba.   
  
" You mean that Pink thing?" asked Peakley. " I turned it off so I could dust under it." Jumilla hurried to her computer and turned it back on.  
  
Creations 377 and 378 activated, Primary Functions- Stealth and Thievery  
  
" Let's Rockahola Stitch." said Lilo.   
  
" Yeah, Ih!"   
  
" Hold it! It's your bed time." said Nani.  
  
" But we have to find the Creations and find their one true place." said Lilo.  
  
" It can wait till tomorrow." said Nani. The two went to bed.   
  
Mertle's Base  
  
" HAHAHAHA! Little Gerbil fail!" Taunted Hokean.   
  
" I didn't do any worze then you!" Hamsterviel. They continued arguing until Arnold Interrupted them.  
  
" Finally! The First Techno Experiment is finished!"   
  
" Let me zee!" said Hamsterviel. Then his face dropped. Standing before him was a robotic Felix.   
  
" Why did you make THAT one?! It Drivez me bananaz!"   
  
" The place needs cleaning." said Arnold shrugging.   
  
Please Review. 


	20. Thieves of many different sorts

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S, or Zorro(The Tv Show)Sleight belongs to Nukejsr.  
  
Second Cousins 10 Thieves Of Many Different Sorts  
  
BTW, there are a number of Turian words I made and have no idea if they are true.  
  
The Morning after the fight with Hamsterviel, L&S got ready to capture C377 and C378.   
  
" You be very careful little girl. My creations will steal anything, including you." said Jumilla.   
  
" I'll be ok, Stitch will be with me."   
  
" Gaba auti(about) Arsenal?" asked Stitch.  
  
" 612 is taking care of 610." said Jumilla.   
  
" Okeytaka." The two left. Their first stop was the police station. It looked like New York during Rush Hour inside.   
  
" If I'd known Police work was this busy I would've joined." muttered Snatch. She was carrying a mountain of paper work.  
  
"BEEP!" Went Fibber.   
  
" You would've joined anyway, right cousin?" said Infa smirking.  
  
" Yeah." Snatch replied slightly blushing.  
  
" Aloha!" Called Lilo. She and Stitch wormed their way through the crowd.  
  
" We've been busy since yesterday, The reports wouldn't stop coming in." said Stealer.  
  
" It's even worse then when Bonnie and Clyde were loose." said the Chef. " But this time it seems to be pickpocketing."   
  
" Any clues?"   
  
" Not a single one."   
  
" Oh well. Let's go Stitch." said Lilo. They left.   
  
In another part of Kokoua Town  
  
A White and red Creature with a Horn pointing forward walked toward a Shop displaying Tvs. It showed some con artists using Sleight of Hand techniques to cheat out others. The creature smiled, then left. Another came up that looked like the first except it was black and it's horn pointed backward. The TV now showed a old show  
  
Out of the Night, when the full moon is right, comes a horseman known as Zorro. This bold Renegade carves a Z with display, a Z that stands for Zorro. Zorro! He's righteous, cunning and free, Zorro! He makes the Sign of the Z! Zorro! Zorro! Zorro! Zorro! Zorro!" Said the TV. The Black creature was fascinated by the Show. So much so, HE broke into the Store and stole the Whole series. As well as a TV and VCR to watch them.   
  
Back with L&S   
  
" You find anything?" asked Lilo.  
  
" Naga," said Stitch sadly.   
  
" At least the Big Dummy didn't show up."  
  
" Ih." They went home empty handed.  
  
" Vere are my creations?" asked Jumilla.  
  
" We couldn't find them." said Lilo.  
  
" Vell, I did design them to difficult to catch." admitted Jumilla.  
  
" This turkey was difficult to catch too. But I still caught him!" Said Peakley proudly.  
  
" Vhy were you chasing Turkey?" asked Jumilla.  
  
" For Thanks Giving Dinner of course! Helen the Hostess said the best way to show respect to dinner guests is too; catch a turkey, kill it(Shivers), clean and dress it yourself, then serve it with ribbons tied on the legs." said Peakley.  
  
" One Eyed Cross dresser is having too much free time on hands." said Jumilla, shaking her head.   
  
" I'm home!" called Nani.  
  
" Oh good. Just in time for this month's Thanks Giving Dinner.' said Peakley.  
  
" Why are we having Thanks Giving Dinner?" asked Nani.  
  
" It's every month of course."   
  
" Thanks Giving is only..." Nani Started.  
  
" There's Pumpkin Piiiieeee." said Lilo.  
  
" Every month right." Finished Nani. She had a soft spot for Pumpkin Pie.  
  
The rate of thievery reports is at a record high. The Police Force has made no comment on the rise in crime other then it will be stopped ASAP.  
  
" We Gotta Catch those two before they steal everything." said Lilo. " Is there anyway we could them?"   
  
" Uh, no. They leave no trail at all." said Jumilla. " This proves my Creations are being much better then Evil Genius Uncle's."   
  
" Bah! My Experiments can do more then steal, they are also crafty!" argued Jumba.   
  
" Stop your silly argument and enjoy the dinner." said Peakley.  
  
Later that Night  
  
" Stitchy, Were are we going?' asked Angel with her eyes closed She and Stitch were in Stitch's Stolen Federation Cruiser( The red one).  
  
" It's a surprise." Stitch replied. He landed the ship and helped Angel out of the ship. He took her paws and guided her along.   
  
" Can I open my eyes now?" She asked.  
  
" Not yet." Eventually they came to a stop.   
  
" Now?" Stitch guided her a little further, Angel felt a lot of cold water splash over her.   
  
" Now." Angel her eyes and saw a beautiful sight. It was like a miniature world. The Ground was covered with lush grass, Several trees were also there, intertwined in pairs. A crystal clear pound adorned the center. Angel turned around and saw they passed through a waterfall. She turned back to the rest of the cavern. The ceiling and walls were sparkling by what seemed to be magic. The whole area had a mystical feel about it.  
  
" I found this place a little while ago. Only I know how to get here." said Stitch. Angel had stars in her eyes and tackled Stitch, kissing him deeply.  
  
" This place is place is breath taking Gushi Bu." she said.   
  
" Not as much as you." said Stitch. He rolled over so he was on top. Then he began kissing her all over her face.   
  
" Toki ba waba." He said between kisses.  
  
" Ih! Ih! IH!" Angel Moaned.   
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Has anyone seen Stitch or Angel?" asked Lilo.   
  
New Experiment in making, Primary Function- Same as 626 and 624.   
  
" Ah yes. They have finally done it." said Jumba happily. (I guess this makes him a grandfather)  
  
" Done what?" asked Lilo.   
  
" Oh! Ah nothing." said Jumba. Then Hendrix walked in.  
  
" Do a little dance. Make a little Love. Get down tonight. Get tonight." He sang. Conductor gave him a shock. Just then A&S walked in. Hendrix went up to them.   
  
" How was she?" He asked Stitch. A&S blushed dark red. Hendrix got another shock for that.   
  
" Hey Stitch! Ready to look for the Creations again?" Lilo asked. A&S quickly kissed.  
  
" Ih."   
  
Streets of Kokoua  
  
" Come Good sir, and try your luck." Said a kid wearing a and Red and White clothing and with similar hair. The Complaining couple( You know the ones that got beat up by Kixx in the beginning of Kixx's episode) Came up and tried their luck. The game was a rock was hidden under three shells and the player had to guess which one the rock was under. After several rounds the female started getting suspicious.  
  
" Let's go dear."   
  
" No, I'll get it this time."   
  
20 Minutes later  
  
" I can't believe you spent all the money you had on you!" The Female shouted.   
  
" I don't know why I couldn't win. I had to win at least once out of sheer luck." said the male.  
  
The kid snickered.   
  
" Those idiots. But their's's no way they could've beaten the Great Sleight, Master of Sleight of hand techniques!"C377, Sleight. Another couple came up and soon Sleight had relieved them of their money too.   
  
" The Hand's quicker then the eye." He said to himself. He was at this all day. Then some other kids came up tot him. One was brown and the other golden color. The gold sniffed at him and nodded. The Brown one's hands began glowing. Sleight ducked out of the way just as the beams came at him. He started running away.   
  
" Don't worry partner. He won't get away, I have his scent.' said Tracker. He and Snatch and been partners since that morning since the chef decided their powers would work great together. The X and C ran after Sleight. Chief was just walking out of supper market, with a big bag that prevented him from seeing front of him. He and Sleight collided and fell on their backs. Snatch ran up and trapped Sleight.   
  
" Thanks for the help cousin." said Snatch.   
  
" Anytime." said Chief.  
  
At an Orphanage   
  
" Thank you so much." said Manager( For lack of a better word) He was holding a large bag of money. A large group of little kids came up and hugged the black Creature. He now had a black eye mask, black cape, even a saber on his back.   
  
" Thank You Mister Zorro!" They said. C378, Zorro, smiled at them. Then he was trapped in containment net( Those Green things Gantu uses).   
  
" Got you." said Gantu as he picked up the bag. He was blasted back with a red beam. He tried getting up but then a Japanese girl rammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Plasmacon picked up the bag.   
  
" This one's ours." He said. Then a sword poked out of the bag and sliced a hole in it and Zorro came out. Plasmacon fired a beam from his tail but Zorro used his sword to reflect the beam. Hammergirl tried ramming him from behind but Zorro jumped up high causing her to run into Plasmacon, he was knocked out. Zorro ran up and hit Hammergirl was the flat of his sword to knock her out. Then he made three quick slashes in all three of his enemy's uniforms. As he was leaving, Infa and Stealer came running up bearing Plasma guns.   
  
" Must I defeat you as well?" He asked.  
  
" You're under arrest for robbing!" said Stealer.  
  
" That patokiehead didn't need all that money. These people do." said Zorro.   
  
" That doesn't change the fact that you broke the law." said Infa.  
  
" Does it?" asked Zorro. " Why don't you look on the TV." He said. Infa took out a mini one and gasped.   
  
" I forgive the one who stole from and do not press any charges nor do I want the Police to go after them." The man on the TV said.   
  
" See?" Infa and Stealer nodded. " Then I'll be going now." Zorro left.   
  
Meanwhile   
  
" What are we going to do with him?" Snatch wondered aloud. Tossing the Sleight sphere to Tracker.   
  
" I guess we should find his 'One true Place'." He replied.   
  
" Hey Cousins! We're back." Called Lilo.   
  
" Look what we caught." said the police X and C. Tracker threw the sphere to Lilo.  
  
" Wow! This one of the Thieves we've been looking for." said Lilo. " Where would his true place be?"   
  
" Excuse me. I'm looking for a White and red Fox like creature." said a man with black hair, red eyes and in a business suit.  
  
" You mean him?" asked Lilo. Showing him the Sphere.  
  
" Yes, I'm Mr. Tomson. I own Cats of Eden Hotel. I would like to give that creature a home." He said.  
  
" Alright. Snatch, Do your thing." said Lilo. Snatch fired a beam at the sphere and Sleight came out. Mr.Tomson took Sleight to his car.   
  
" I hear you're very good at manipulating games of chance." said Mr.Tomson.  
  
" Yep." said Sleight.  
  
" How about you help out at my Hotel? It has a casino." said Mr.Tomson. Sleight grinned.  
  
" When can I start?" The Creation asked.  
  
" As soon as we get home." said Mr.Tomson.   
  
With Zorro  
  
Zorro wandered around till nightfall.  
  
'I'm going to need a place to sleep."' He thought.   
  
" Hey! You!" Called Mr.Jameson.  
  
" What?" asked Zorro.   
  
" You need a place to stay?" He asked.  
  
" I do. But I will not impose on you."   
  
" Nonsense! Helping those who need it is what Aloha Hospitality is all about. Come on." Insisted Mr.Jameson.   
  
" Alright. Since you insist." said Zorro and followed Mr.Jameson in to the Birds Of Paradise Hotel.   
  
Finally done. The whole thing with Sleight and Zorro was supposed to be one chapter. But Some how it came to be three. Please Review. 


	21. The Return of 627

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 21 The Return of 627  
  
" I've done it!" Hokean shouted. " 627's genes are ready for merging vith evil earth girl." The Evil Genius inserted a tray into her hybrid capsule. "Evil Little Girl? Vhere are you being?"   
  
" Coming." Mertle called. " What is it?"  
  
" It is being time for you to become a hybrid." Said Hokean.   
  
" No way! It hurts!"   
  
" Don't vorry about that. I modified the Genefusion tube with the bypass relay to relieve the internal conflict of DNA strands of Donor and Future Host." said the Evil Genius.  
  
" Hello! English!" Mertle Demanded.  
  
" Becoming a hybrid no longer hurts."   
  
" ok..." Mertle reluctantly went into the pod. Hokean started the Genetic merging sequence. Mertle felt White hot pain surged through her entire body.   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
5 minutes later  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mertle finally came out of the tube. She looked normal except for a dark red jewel like mark on her forehead.   
  
" You said It wouldn't hurt!"   
  
" I didn't say vho it vouldn't hurt. I proofed the sound of the Tube so Evil Little Girl's screams wouldn't hurt Evil Genius ears. But I DID modify the it, but it didn't work." Mertle Growled, as she was doing so, three quills cut through the back her shirt, antenna poked out of her head, two more arms came out from her sides.   
  
" YOU IDIOT SCIENTIST!" She screamed then blasted Hokean with a green beam from her hand. Then she started down at her hand. " Did I do that?" She wondered aloud.   
  
" Yes, You have all the povers of 627." Said Hokean. " Speaking of vhich, vere is 627?"  
  
Outside   
  
" Evil! Evil!" said 627. He had sneaked out of the base to do something.... " EVIL!" He saw some rats running past him. " Evil." He said while salvia began dropping. He ran after the rats.   
  
" Evil." said 627 satisfied with his meal. He coughed up some hair then continued running, looking for something evil to do. He saw the Shaved Ice Store.   
  
" Evil." He ran into it, blasting everything. Slushy woke up and ran downstairs.   
  
" Gaba?!" He said in shock. 627 turned to him.  
  
" Eeevviillll." He said, well Evilly. Slushy's eyes narrowed to slits.   
  
" MEGGA NALA QUESTA!" Slushy shouted and blew his ice breath at him. 627 jumped out of the way, and fired plasma at Slushy. Slushy created an ice wall to negate the attack. But in the meantime 627 had jumped toward him and punched Slushy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then 627 gave him a right uppercut to the chin, then finished off the combo with a power kick. Slushy was slammed into the wall. 627 ran over to admire his handiwork, Slushy lay in many different pieces.   
  
" Evil! Evil! Evil!" 627 chanted happily. After reducing the store to ruins, he ran off. After he was gone, Slushy literally pulled himself together, the ice experiment looked around the ruins of his home.  
  
" BLITZNACK! SLUSHY NALA QUESTA 627!" Slushy swore to the night. In the morning, Sample saw his place had been 627's next target. Every piece of equipment had been broken beyond repair. He and the rest of his band wept.   
  
Kixx's Dojo Later that day  
  
" Another day, Another Lesson." Kixx said to himself. His Dojo began to fill up and he began the lesson. Then the door was blasted open, and 627 ran in.   
  
" Evil! Evil, Evil!" He fired a blast at Kixx. The Fighting Experiment dodged and lunged at his evil cousin. 627 used telekinesis to stop him in mid air. Kixx struggled but couldn't break out. 627 flipped kicked him and sent him flying into the ceiling. Then the Evil Experiment grabbed Kixx by the legs and flung him into a wall. When Kixx pulled himself out but a few beams from the ceiling fell on his back and trapped him.  
  
" Sensei!' His students called. They rushed to help him, but 627 defeated them one by one. Kixx was forced to watch as his students got badly beaten. He finally managed to get free, when 627 grabbed him by the collar and gathered Plasma energy in his free hand, then made a fist. He smiled cruelly at Kixx before punching him between the eyes. 627 dropped the unconscious Kixx and left, laughing manically. A late arrival at the dojo saw what happened and called 911. Kixx came around just in time to see the last of his best students get put in an ambulance on a stretcher.  
  
" QUESTA QUE!" Kixx Shouted.   
  
In another part of Town  
  
627 saw Sun burned Ice Cream Tourist walking down the street. 627 ran up and pushed him causing the human to dropped his ice cream. ( I couldn't resist) 627 laughed and ran away. He hurried to his next target.   
  
Lilo's House  
  
" Bye Stitch, I'm off to Hula!" Called Lilo. Stitch stopped kissing Angel's neck just long enough to say " Bye" To Lilo. Lilo and Nani drove away just before 627 ran up.   
  
" EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!" Stitch's sensitive ears picked up his "Dark Side's" yelling.   
  
" Stay here Bushi Bu." Stitch said. Angel would have asked why but the look in her Gushi Bu's eyes told her to do as he said. Stitch went looking for Arsenal and Turret, but they were....uh....busy. So he went looking for Hendrix but couldn't find him, so he grabbed some plasma guns and meet 627 outside.  
  
" Cousin." Stitch said darkly, narrowing his eyes.   
  
" Evil." 627 replied. Stitch opened fired with all four of his plasma guns, but 627 caught each one and threw it back at him like a cycle, causing the Plasma guns to explode. (Like the Tennis Ball thing in the Kixx Episode) 627 lunged at Stitch, while the Blue Dud tried dodging the blows. Stitch tried punching 627 in the stomach but his evil cousin grabbed his arm, flipped over Stitch and pulled his arm behind him causing Stitch to feel sharp jolts of pain. Suddenly the pain was gone. Stitch turned to see Kixx had lifted 627 up and threw him a fair distance.   
  
" Misa Takka cousin." said Stitch. Then the two of them were frozen Solid. 627 was about to finish them off when he heard a most annoying noise. Sample ran up, at full blast. Not only did this cause 627 to cover his ears tightly, but it also cracked Stitch and Kixx's icy prisons to point were they could escape. The noise was driving 627 insane, well more then he already is. He fired plasma blasts from his paws blindly and managed to hit Sample, this stopped the noise long enough for 627 to knock Sample out. He then continued to beat the blitznack out of his other two cousins. Angel saw this happening from inside the house, her eyes filled up with tears at what was happening to her mate. She couldn't stand it anymore, she left the house and tried using her good song. However she didn't know this was 627, therefore her song didn't work on him since he was created after her. 627 looked at her and one could almost see the lust building in his eyes. In a flash he had pined her to the ground. He sat on her legs and pined her wrists to the ground. Angel tried desperately to shake him off, but was helpless against his strength. She began crying again, but this time in the knowing of what 627 was going to do to her. Stitch lifted his head and saw his worst enemy about to defile his mate. Something deep within him snapped. He began glowing with intense green light.  
  
" Megga..." Stitch grew razor blades on his arms.  
  
" Nala........" His Quills came out but this time they were tipped with poison.  
  
" QUESTA!!!!!!!!!!" His transformation concluded with his Dragon like Horns coming out, Dragon Like wings on either side of his quills, along with his second pair of arms, they also had blades. His eyes glowed green. He rushed over and slammed in 627 with a strength and speed none of the experiments thought he had. 627 flew a good distance before landing.   
  
" EVIL! EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!" 627 shouted his war cry as he charged the new Stitch. The Noise had alerted Jumba and Peakley and they came running out with the three Creations and Conductor. Jumba looked down from he battle and saw Angel, she was shivering with the aftershock of Almost being raped. Jumba picked her up and cradled her as if she were a baby. Angel clung to him and sobbed.  
  
" Will she be ok?" Asked Turret.   
  
" 624, vill be fine eventually. She is being in shock right nov." said the Evil Genius.  
  
" Great Marmalade! What happened to the Little Monster?!" Asked Peakley. Jumba looked back to the battle.   
  
" Uh oh. 626 has entered ' Nala Questa' mode. I made a special ability for him, vhen he gets mad enough, he enters vhat could be a called a super mode. I vas never able to get him mad enough to activate it back at lab, so I vas never able to see this transformation. He is being as poverful as 627! At Least! The Nala Questa mode has proven to better then wildest dreams!" Jumba Exclaimed happily.  
  
" Then why'd you say 'Uh oh'?" asked Hendrix.   
  
" 626 may not be able to control this new power and may be driven mad by it." Said Jumba. As if to confirm his words, Stitch suddenly reared up and screamed as Green energy streamed out of him. He ran to 627 and gave him an uppdercut. 627 went flying up but then fired more plasma at Stitch, he folded his wings around him. There was a big dust could but when it seetled, Stitch was still there without a scratch. When 627 landed he fired plasma shots from all 6 of his paws, but Stitch merely hand to hold out one paw to block the whole beam. He then used his other three arms and pushed back with his own plasma beam, he began walking towards 627 and eventfully forced his dark side to his knees but the power of his beam. Stitch covered his dark side with Plasma energy, intent on destroying him. Kixx saw something happening to Stitch, his horns were slowly going back into his head, as were his wings, arm blades and Quills. Slushy came running up just as Stitch's transformation back to normal was complete. 627 tried to get up, he was very badly injured by still alive. The Ice Experiment quickly froze 627 solid, making himself hoarse by keeping up his ice breath for so long. Conductor looked around the battle field. The land itself was pretty torn up, Sample was still unconscious, Stitch had fainted after transforming back, He and Kixx were really beat up. Angel had started to clam down, but was still quite shaken up. Arsenal and Hendrix carried the Frozen 627 to a very large freezer that Jumba kept for Slushy to escape the tropical heat. The temperature within was several hundred degrees below zero, so it was sure to keep 627 frozen. Conductor lifted the fallen experiments and carried back inside. Conductor set Stitch on a couch, Angel pointed over to Stitch, so Jumba took her over to him. Angel Clung to Stitch like a lifeline, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.   
  
" looks like We've seen the end of that Evil Little Monster. I just hope the other ones get better soon." said Peakley.   
  
" I am hoping so." said Jumba. ' 626 did not activate Nala Questa mode out of hatred toward 627, but out of love for 624 and an urge to protect her. Maybe Little Girl is right about love.' The Evil Genius thought.   
  
Hula School  
  
" Why are you here?" Jade asked her Brother.  
  
" I'm making sure you don't get inot trouble." Said Russ  
  
" That's why Terror's here."   
  
" She's more likely to help you start trouble."   
  
"You're just here to see Lilo aren't you?" Jade asked, smirking. Russ blushed.  
  
" Of course not." He insisted.   
  
" That's enough for today." Said Moses. Mertle slumped against the wall, sweating and breathing heavily.   
  
" Mertle? Are you ok?" asked Moses.  
  
" Skelton Closet?" asked Uki.   
  
" I don't feel so good." Mertle groaned in agony. Then she began screaming, quills came out of her back, a second set of hands came from her torso, and red antenna poked out of her hair. Lilo gasped.  
  
' Mertle's a hybrid too?!' She thought.   
  
I'm particularly proud of this chapter. Please Review. 


	22. Chaos

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 12 Chaos  
  
BTW please read my Lunar Eternal Blue Fic " Devil's Knighthood"it's PG. I'd like some more reviews for it. You don't have to play the game to understand the fic.   
  
Everyone was greatly shocked at what happened. Moses tried approaching Mertle.   
  
" Mertle... Are you ok?" He asked. Mertle turned to him, her eyes had a sinister look to them.  
  
" Evil." She said. Lilo gasped.   
  
" Oh no." She said. Mertle started blasting sections of the school.  
  
" Lilo, what's going on?" asked Jade, her tone betrayed her fear.   
  
" One of Stitch's cousins, a real bad one, said that a lot." Said Lilo.   
  
" Evil! Evil! Evil!" Shouted Mertle. She had started foaming at the mouth. She turned toward the rest of the hula girls. " EVIL!" Her hands, all four of the them, began glowing green. She smirked before unleashing the beams. Terror grabbed Jade and got her to safety. Lilo, unable to get out of the beams way, closed her eyes and waited. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was under Russ she blushed. He had bad burn marks on his back.   
  
" Are you ok?" He asked.   
  
" Ah uh." She said, dreamily, she had never seen him up close and was now noticing how cute he was, then blushed more. Terror felt like gagging. She may have gotten over her intense hatred of Lilo, but still didn't like her nor completely trust , and certainly didn't feel a "Ohana" Bond between them. However, she felt differently toward Russ and the rest of her adopted ohana, and was worried about Russ' new affection for Lilo, she didn't want him getting hurt. But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, she had other things to think about. Like the red haired freak.   
  
" Evil!" Mertle curled into a ball and lunged at Terror, catching her in the stomach. Terror was pushed back a fair distance by the force of the blow. She pointed a claw at Mertle and covered her in a dark aura. Mertle screamed, but broke through the aura and lunged toward Terror, claws extended.   
  
Terror side stepped, grabbed one of Mertle's wrists, and flipped her over her shoulder, forcing her to the ground.   
  
" Evil!" Mertle's eyes flashed a bright light, blinding Terror momentarily.. Mertle jumped up and dung her claws into Terror. Terror gave out a grunt, as the pain surged through her. She formed an aura around her, and her wounds slowly healed. Mertle Held up a hand.  
  
" Evil." Then she pointed it at Terror. " Evil!" Elena's hands glowed red, Uki lowered her head and Teresa grew spikes on her arms. They all attacked. Terror was able to dodge the heat beams, but then The Spiked arms hit her in the chest and head, then Uki rammed into her.   
  
" Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil!" Mertle chanted happily. She put all of her hands together, and readied a single beam, to fire at the downed experiment. She laughed evilly then fired. Terror watched as the beams came at her, but then a white barrier came up and negated the beams.   
  
A black creature stepped out of the shadows. He was similar to 627 in terms of body structure.  
  
" Four on one isn't very fair." he said to Mertle. Then turned to Terror. " Mind if I help?"   
  
" I Don't need your help." Terror insisted.   
  
" Didn't seem that way a few seconds ago." He said. Then he jumped straight up, just as Uki ran right under him. He began spinning grabbed the Hawaiian girl going down and threw her into the opposite wall, in mid spin. " I think you need my help." He ducked under Teresa's arms, caught them, tied them together and let them snap back to Teresa, she got hit with her own attack.   
  
"You seemed to be in trouble." He continued saying. He grabbed Terror's paw and pulled her to her feet.   
  
" Well I wasn't!" Terror kept insisting. She pushed him down and ducked herself as Elena fired heat beams at him, then she used her dark aura on Elena. " Who saved who that time?" She asked, smiling triumphantly.   
  
" So you admit I saved you that first time." Said the black creature. Terror glared at him.   
  
" EVIL!" Mertle lunged at the X and C. The Black creature leapted over her, placed both paws against her back and fired a drak beam from both. This forced Mertle toward Terror, who grab her head in both hands and attempted to shut her mind down.   
  
" EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!" Mertle fired more plasma at Terror and forced her back. The Black Creature grabbed Mertle from behind.  
  
" Try again!" He said. Terror got up and did so.  
  
" EVIL!EVIL!EVIL! Evil, Evil, Evi......" Mertle passed out. The Black Creature dropped her on the ground. He was about to finish Mertle off when a plasma ball landed right in front of him. Arnold came up to Mertle. He picked her up bridal style and backed away from the X and C, with his tail raised and glowing.   
  
" Who was that?" The Creatures asked.  
  
" That was Arnold Jameson, But I didn't know he had a tail." Said Lilo. She was supporting Russ. " I bet we can get some answers from them." Said Terror. Looking at the three unconscious hybrids.   
  
Mertle's Base  
  
Mertle was strapped down to a table, still yelling evil.  
  
" You idiot scientist, you should've known Mertle would have been overwhelmed by 627's power." Arnold accused.  
  
" It is not being Evil Genius' fault if evil little girl couldn't handle it." said Hokean.   
  
" Ztop with the arguing of argue! Juzt fix it!" Screeched Hamsterviel.   
  
" The only way to fix it is too drain away some power from Mertle to the point were she'll be able to control it." Said Arnold. " You'll have to do that." He said to Hokean.  
  
" Vhy should I, A galactically renowned Evil Genius, take orders from a little earth boy?" Hokean demanded. Arnold's tail started glowing and he fired, making a hole in the space between Hokean's legs.   
  
" That's why." Said Arnold.  
  
" EVIL!" Yelled Mertle.  
  
Lilo's House  
  
Angel still had a vice grip on Stitch. The Blue Dude woke up, and was quite surprised at were he was. It seems he didn't remember anything since transforming. Angel filled him in.  
  
" Stitch gald Bushi Bu is ok." Said Stitch. Angel looked down.  
  
" Angel wish she was stronger so she wouldn't be a burden." Stitch lifted her chin and kissed her.  
  
" Bushi Bu not a burden." Stitch said.  
  
' I'm going to find some way to help my Gushi Bu so I'm not in the way.' Angel decided. But for now she was going to enjoy the feeling of being in Stitch's arms.   
  
Lilo and her group came in, carrying the still unconscious hybrids.   
  
" Little Girl! 215! Vhat are you doing?"Asked Jumba.  
  
"Mertleturnedintoahybridof627andTerrorfoughtherandtheotherhybridsoffwihthelpfromthisguybutthenArnoldcameandhewasahyrbridandtookMertleand" Lilo took a deep breath"Wetookthehybridsheretofindouthwhatwasgoingon."   
  
" Evil Genius didn't catch that." Said Jumba.  
  
"She said, they were attacked, Me and Terror fought back, and captured these three." Said the black Creature. Jumilla walked in and gasp.  
  
" C626!" She gasped.   
  
" Hello Jumilla." Said C626.   
  
" C626!?"   
  
" Yes, C626 is my greatest Evil Genius Achievement. He can lift several thousand times his veight, at least, hasn't tapped full potential yet , see in the dark, adjust the genetic structure of his ears to hear things of the lowest and highest frequency. He has Gilungs, can even recyle the air the he breathes so as to "hold Breathe" indefintly, fireproof, bullet proof, fur. immpeacable immune sytsem, has very high IQ, Even use the povers of Light and Darkness!" Said Jumilla happily. " Actually all these ablilllites are theoritcal, C626 is dessinged to grow strnonger as he lives and fights.Right now, Evil Genius doesn't know what stage of Development C626 is in."   
  
" That's Stitch powers!" Said Stitch.  
  
" I hacked into evil but foolish Genius Uncle's computer system, and readed all about his best work, at the time that was you 626. So I empowered MY 626 with all your powers and then some. " Said Jumilla.   
  
" Why would an evil genius use light for a creature made to destroy?" asked Jade.   
  
" Creating prefect balance of Yin and Yang in Single creature would mean incredible power!" Said Jumilla.   
  
C626 started to leave.  
  
" Why are you leaving?" Asked Terror.  
  
" Why do you care?' He asked.  
  
" I don't, I just want to know your name." Said Terror.   
  
" So you can brag about who saved you?"  
  
" No, So I can tell Jade what name to put on her next Voodoo Doll." C626 smirked.  
  
" Call me Chaos." The he left.  
  
How was this chapter? I had some trouble with Chaos' personality, I didn't want him to seem like a flirt, but still wanted him to annoy Terror. Please Review.   
  
BTW please read my Lunar Eternal Blue Fic " Devil's Knighthood"it's PG. I'd like some more reviews for it. You don't have to play the game to understand it. 


	23. The Violet Pyschic

I'm glad Chaos seems to be liked. I was a little worried.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own L&S I'm the co-creator of C267 a.k.a Mystica. The other is Mystica Moshi.  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 13 The Violet Psychic  
  
Creation 005 Activated Primary Function- Switches labels of Tabes.  
  
" What kind of a evil genius destroyer is that?" asked Lilo. It had been a few weeks since Mertle's rampage. Things had been pretty quiet. Gantu still tried to get experiments/Creations before Lilo and Stitch, but that was it. From the captured hybrids they didn't find out too much more then they already knew, But Jumba found Something artificial in their brains and was trying to get it out with out hurting the girls.   
  
" I much research and found that fev things anger humans, among other species, more then looking for tabes, and CDs but not finding them due to mislabeling. Is great Evil Genius work." Said Jumilla.   
  
" Let's go Stitch." Said Lilo.  
  
" Ih." Said Stitch  
  
" Can Angel go?" asked Angel.  
  
" Naga, Chewbechecka comika."(No, Big Dummy come) said Stitch.  
  
"But.."   
  
" Naga." Stitch put a hand on Angel's shoulder. " Stitch naga want Angel get hurt."   
  
" Okeytaka." Said Angel. Lilo and Stitch left. Angel went to Turret's room. The weapon expert was on the last stretch of her pregnancy.   
  
" Turret, you ever feel like you're burden on Gushi Bu?" She asked.  
  
" No, I was designed to be a fighter like him. You feel like your a burden on Stitch?" asked Turret.   
  
' Ih." Angel said sadly. " Everyone helps out except Angel. Stitch is always saving her, Angel feels like she's in Gushi Bu' s way."  
  
" Stitch is just worried about you. But if it would make you feel better you could learn to do something around the house. Preferably cooking. Nani only knows how to order Pizza, Peakley's even worse. Whenever Jumba makes something it's radioactive. Do all of us a favor and become a cook."   
  
" Misa Taka Camsa." ( Literally, lots of Thanks cousin.)  
  
" I wish I could help out, but my overprotective mate refuses to let me out of bed. Watch this." Turret starts to get out of bed but Arsenal walks in.   
  
" You know your not supposed to be up." Said Arsenal. " For your sake and the child's." Turret sighed and let Arsenal put her back in bed. Then he left again.  
  
" See what I mean?"  
  
" Ih."   
  
Experiment 017 activated Priamary Function- Trips people  
  
" I'll handle this." Said Hendrix.   
  
"Better be 223 going, instead of you. You are being very disteractible, especially around females." Said Jumba.   
  
" Okay." Said Hendrix.   
  
With L&S  
  
" If you were a label switcher were would you be?" Lilo asked Stitch.  
  
" Naga Knowta." said Stitch.   
  
" Did Jumilla say anything about 005?"  
  
" Ih. 005 go big tapes."   
  
" Oh yeah, She said 005 would got to wherever there was a lot of tapes." Their search took them to the Birds of Paradise Hotel. They walked in and saw Zorro, he looked really mad.   
  
" What's wrong cousin?" asked Lilo.  
  
" All my Zorro tapes got mixed up!" He said.  
  
" That means 005 is nearby!" Said Lilo. Just then they saw a brown creature with cat like ears, two darker brown antenna and lighter brown on his stomach and eye patches.   
  
" Let's Rockahula Stitch!"   
  
" Ih." Lilo handed him a capsule and Stitch ran at 005. Stitch jumped up and brought the capsule down on 005.   
  
" I'm going to call you Switcher. Now to find the one place you truly belong. I know!"   
  
Kokaou Town Video Store  
  
" Switcher can make sure everything stays in order." Lilo said to the manager.  
  
" Mahlo plenty Lilo." He said.   
  
Gantu's Ship  
  
" Finally! I caught a Creation!" said Gantu. He dropped a pink pod with C267 in a cup with water in it. There was a bright yellow flash and a Purple furred Creature appeared. She had oval shaped ears, Antenna like Angel but were longer and with pink tips, on her chest was a white swirl. Her belly and eye patches were a lighter shade of purple, while one big swirl on her back was a darker purple.  
  
" Where am I? The last thing I remember is Jumilla saying we had to leave the lab." She said.  
  
" Yes, well Jumilla had something she needed to do, but she told me to tell you to go to stay with me" Said Gantu.  
  
" Oh, ok." Said the purple creature. But her eyes went wide. And she saw something.  
  
" Faster! Faster!" Gantu was whipping her. She worked on cracking the safe but her body ached like she'd been beaten with a splintery stick, which she had been yesterday.   
  
Her eyes went back to normal.   
  
' So this guy's actually a crook and wants to use me. I gotta escape.' She thought. She started running.  
  
" Get Back here Trog!" Gantu ran after her. C267 used her psychic power to force open the hatch and ran out of the ship, with Gantu firing plasma blasts after her.   
  
" Good thing The Big Dummy didn't show up." Said Lilo on their way home.  
  
As if her words summoned him, she heard giant footsteps. " Oh no."   
  
They saw Gantu chase a purple creature into an alley.  
  
" Cousin!" Said Stitch and ran after Gantu. He curled into a ball, rolled under Gantu and picked up the purple creature, and ran off.   
  
" Trog!" Gantu stomped after him. He found Lilo.  
  
" Were did you put the Abomination?!" Demanded Gantu.  
  
" We'd never tell you Big Dummy!" Said Lilo.   
  
" Don't Call me that!" He demanded again. He made to stomp on her. But Stitch caught his foot and threw him aside. Gantu got out his blaster and fired at Stitch. The Blue Dude caught the plasma and threw it back into The Former Captain's blaster causing it to blow up.   
  
" Blitznack! Next time you won't be so lucky trog!" threatened Gantu and ran off.   
  
" Bye Bye! Stupid Head!" Taunted Stitch. The purple creature had been watching the battle. She had been mesmerized by Stitch's fighting ability, strength, and his looks, but especially how Heroic he was when he rescued her.   
  
' He's really hot.' she thought. Stitch walked up to her.  
  
" Are you ok cousin?" He asked. C267 hugged him.   
  
" STITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Demanded Angel. She was on her way home from Cooking lessons.  
  
" This cousin." Said Stitch, the look in Angel's eyes was scaring him. She pushed C267 away from Stitch.  
  
" KEEP YOUR HANDS OF MY GUSHI BU!" She shouted. She was also scaring C267. The four of them went home. Angel glaring at C267 and having a tight hold on Stitch's arm. She was starting to cut off the circulation but Stitch was afraid to complain.  
  
At Home  
  
Conductor floated, leviating a Chemelon like Experiment in a capsule.   
  
" Since Little Girl is being absent, I will be naimg Experiement. I call Tafapa, Turian word for 'Trip'. The one place were you are belonging should be with 324 and 322. In their prank bussiness, you could be tripping lots of people. Vould you be liking that?" asked Jumba. Tafapa smiled and nodded.  
  
" Ih!" He said. Conductor let Tafapa out and took him to his new home. Lilo, Stitch, and Angel came in shortly after with the Purple Creature.  
  
" Ah, C267. Designed to be Soothsayer and telepath." said Jumilla.   
  
" Meaning?" Lilo asked  
  
" She can see Future and lift things vith mind." Said the Evil Genius.   
  
" Shega wafgh seafa Megga Gushi Bu!" Shouted Angel. (She wants to steal my Mate!)  
  
" Do not be worrying 624. C267 is not being designed to steal someone's mate."   
  
" But that wouldn't stop her from having a crush on him." Said Lilo. C267 was staring adoringly at Stitch. " I'm going to call you Mystica. I know just where you'd belong."   
  
At the Carnival  
  
" Hey! ShortStuff! We brought you some company." Said Lilo. " Mystica could be the resident Fortune Teller."  
  
Mertle's Base  
  
" You! Earth boy with tail and flawed eyez! Get rid of thiz robot Cleaning freak with broom like tail!" Ordered Hamsterviel. Without turning around, Arnold fired a plasma ball at the Gerbil's feet.   
  
d" Robo Felix is keeping this place clean. He needs to be here to take care of your Hairballs and shed hair. Besides you're not the leader here." Arnold turned back to his work. There were three robots in front of him. One had three eyes, another six arms. The last had a Prism shaped head with the flat part being the face.   
  
' These will be much better then the others.' He thought. ' But Mertle might not like what has happened to require the robots to be made.'   
  
Expect to see a lot more of Mystica. She'll play a big part later on. The Three Bird Experiemnts, Ace, Thinker and Comedain will be in the next chapter. Please Review. 


	24. Return of the three feathers

All the Robots belong to Rock Raider.   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own L&S  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 14 Return of the Three Feathers  
  
The complaining couple was walking down the street carrying burgers and fries in a sack. A bright flash blinded them, when the flash cleared, their food was gone.   
  
" Were's our food?!" shouted the female.  
  
" I'm a vice President." Said the male in a daze. In the shadows of an alley, Omni looked over his meal. He didn't like stealing, but even he had to eat eventually.  
  
' Do I have true place? That Earth girl seemed stumped.' He thought. Lilo hadn't been able to think of a place for him, he hadn't he any luck either.   
  
Lilo's House  
  
" JUMBA!" Nani yelled. Jumba ran into the kitchen.   
  
" Vhat is it Bigger Girl? I was in the middle of Evil Genius Work." Asked the Evil Genius. Nani pointed at the floor.  
  
" Angel threw up pink goo on the floor!"   
  
" Hmmm, 624 please be coming with me." Angel followed Jumba back to the lab.   
  
" Whose going to clean this mess up?!" shouted Nani.   
  
Jumba's Lab  
  
Jumba ran some tests on Angel. After about half an hour, Jumba got a long read out. (Like in the beginning of the Kixx episode).  
  
" Ok, I am having Diagnostic. 624."   
  
" Is Angel sick?" Angel asked.   
  
" 624, I am having good nevs and ba news. The Good nevs is you are not being sick. The Bad nevs is youare being pregnant."  
  
" How is that Bad news?"   
  
" Do you have any idea have much trouble you and the other experiments vere vhen you vere babies?" ( About that, I don't think all the experiments were born full grown. The Babyfier episode proves that.)   
  
" Angel naga care. Angel tell Stitchy!"   
  
Back in the Kitchen   
  
" Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!" Felix had taken that time to visit some of his ohana. When he saw the Pink goo he couldn't help himself. He ran over to it, sucked it up and sprayed it all over the kitchen. Nani had left to get a mop and bucket, she almost busted a vein when she saw the Dirt freak. Then she heard a soothing Melody.   
  
"Good job Cousin." Said Arsenal. Hendrix was using a makeshift Guitar. He made it in a hurry when he saw Nanizilla about to go on the rampage.   
  
" I'm going to need a new Guitar, this one won't last long." Said Hendrix.   
  
With Stitch   
  
Stitch telling Felix to leave before Nanizilla got her hands on him.   
  
" Stitchy?" Angel called.  
  
" Yes Angel?"  
  
"I'mgoingtohaveyourpup!" Angel said.  
  
"Gaba?"   
  
I'm going to have your pup." Angel said slower this time. Stitch fainted. Angel leaned over him.  
  
" Gushi Bu?" Stitch's eyes snapped open.   
  
" I'm going to be a father!" He said. Then he scooped Angel into his arms and kissed her. Angel slipped her arms around his neck and gladly kissed back. Soon their was another bed right next to Turret's.   
  
" If Stitch is taking care of Angel, whose going to help me catch Experiments and Creations?" Asked Lilo.  
  
" Why not ask other little Girl?" asked Jumba.   
  
" Yeah I'll do that!" Lilo called Loki.   
  
" Sorry Lilo, I'm going on a trip."  
  
" Were?"  
  
" Roswell!" Said Loki excitedly.   
  
" Really?! You're so lucky!"   
  
" You could ask the Three Feathers."  
  
" Who are they?"  
  
" Their an Odd Jobs business. I hear they'll take any job."   
  
" Thanks! Have fun at Roswell!"   
  
" Thanks, Good luck catching Experiments!" They hung up.   
  
" Vell?" asked Jumba.  
  
" Loki can't help but she told me someone who can."   
  
Three Feathers Odd Jobs  
  
" Hello? Anyone here?" Lilo had walked into a house that tat looked more like a tower.   
  
" How can help...Lilo?"   
  
" Thinker!" The Owl Experiment walked out form behind a counter. " Are Ace and Comedian here too?"   
  
" Yes, We are Three Feathers Odd Jobs."   
  
" I need help catching experiments and Creations." said Lilo.  
  
" Doesn't Stitch help?"  
  
" Yeah, but he's taking care of Angel right now."   
  
" Ok We'll help."   
  
" Don't I have to pay you?"   
  
" Nah, This is Ohana business. Thanks are payment enough."   
  
" Great!" Just then Jumba drove up in the buggy.  
  
" Little Girl! Experiment 598 has been activated."   
  
" Ready?" Lilo asked Thinker.   
  
" Bros! We got a job!" Ace and Comedian flew down.  
  
" What's the Job?" Asked Ace.  
  
" Experiment catching." Said Lilo. They all got in the Buggy and drove off.   
  
" 589 is designed to be water hog. Drinks all water on a planet, leaving it barren and dry. Make Entire Solar Systems lifeless Deserts! I was being true Evil Genius that day." They drove up to the Beach and found an anteater like experiment. His fur was blueish green and his nose was a lot bigger then a normal anteater. Right now he was standing in the water with his nose in it.   
  
" I'll get him!" Said Ace. He took flight and flew towards 598. But then he was hit with a Plasma ball.   
  
" That one is ours!" Said Plasmacon. He was flanked by three robots. One looked like Hammerface, another like Thresher and the last looked like Heat. " Your outnumbered and out Powered, 465."   
  
" Well see about that!" Said Ace. He fired his wing blades, but Plasmacon and Robo Heat pushed it away with their Plasma beams.   
  
" Robo Thresher, Robo Hammerface, attack!" They did. Ace took flight to avoid RHF, but RT grabbed him and held him down. They were both blasted off by large plasma blasts.  
  
" Prepare to be Terminated!" Said a voice that sounded like the Terminator. They all turned to see 631, he was holding a large cannon.   
  
" Who are you?" asked Plasmacon.  
  
" Experiment 631." said 631. RHF ran at him, but then fell down with numerous slashes on his body. 632 appeared next to 631, with very long claws on her hands.   
  
" I'm 632." The she turned to Ace and slashed off RT arms.   
  
" Why are you guys here?" Ace asked.  
  
" 631 was taking too long with the groceries, so went looking for him. The Pervert was checking out some females." said 632.   
  
" Do I detect some jealousy?" said Ace. 632 blushed.   
  
" Of course not!" RH sent another beam their way.  
  
" We'll talk about this later." said Ace.  
  
" Nothing to talk about." said 632. Plasmacon and RH opened fire again forcing 632 and Ace to take cover behind a big rock. 631 was already there. Ace and 632 returned fire, forcing their opponents to take cover too. For a while, they both fired at each other until a huge green plasma ball hit the hybrid and his robots, sending them flying all other the beach. Omni flew in, and landed on the rock his cousins were taking cover behind. He grew many more arms that became tentacles and wrapped around his targets.   
  
" Actawganagk!" Plasmacon shouted. A huge grey furred mole-like experiment with large drill on nose came out of the ground. He opened his mouth and a two creatures came out, slim brown standard experiment shaped creature with long red antenna, and a steel colored furred one a little smaller then Stitch, his chest adn stomach while the rest of his body was a darker grey. The latter cut through Omni's tentacles with sword like arms, while the first's paws began glowing green, there was a flash of green light, when everyone one else had recovered their sight, the hybrid, the robots, and the mysterious creatures were gone.   
  
" Who were they?" Ace asked.  
  
" I am not knoving, but maybe Evil Genius Niece will." said Jumba.  
  
" We still caught 589 though." Said Lilo. 589 was in a capsule.   
  
" Lilo lured him out of the water and we used the Buggy's Capture Cannon." Said Comedian. Omni grew his arms back and started to leave.  
  
" Hey Cousin! How about you stay with us for a while?" asked 632.  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Since you don't have anywhere else to go."   
  
"..............fine." He threw a dirty look at Jumba before leaving with 631 and 632.  
  
Back at Lilo's house  
  
" Yes, I am remembering certain creations that escaped lab. Vas many years ago." Said Jumilla. " They match your descriptions but one is missing."   
  
" Which one?"   
  
" Creation 365, a shape shifter. Made to replace world leaders and ruin nations." Said Jumilla.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A man was drinking milk form the carton on the porch of his apartment.  
  
" Uk! Hey you let the milk expire again!" He yelled at his roommate. He threw the carton in too a trash can below him. The milk leaked out and poured on a blue pod with '611' on it.   
  
Please Review. 


	25. Turning Points

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 15 Turning Points  
  
" Misa Takka Camsas." Said Arnold as he took of the black outfit. He and the escaped creations were inside the bigger one.  
  
" No problem pal." Said the grey one. The brown one walked up to Arnold and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" Anything for you, Gushi Bu." She purred. Arnold removed her arms from around him.  
  
" One second." He said. His body began to change. His skin gave way to black fur. His red hair also turned into black fur, he grew claws on his hands, and his ears changed to look more like Stitch's. Some of his fur turned silver and ran in streaks along his body. He still had that scorpion tail but it was black with silver streaked like the rest of him. "That's much better." He took the brown creation's arms and put them around him again and put his arms around her. "Now were we?" He asked sensually.  
  
" Here." Said the female and kissed him passionately.   
  
" Geez, could you guys get a room?!" asked the silver one. Their was a green flash of light and there was a wall between the silver creation and the kissing couple. Eventually they broke the kiss.   
  
" Has that human hatchling outgrown her usefulness yet? Then we could spent more time together." The brown creation asked.  
  
" Not yet my dear Zeina( Turian name I made up, means Illusionist). I have to run tests on the 627 genes she acquired and modify them. Besides, her role as false leader is also quite useful. Our enemies will focus on her instead of me." Zeina started to pull away.   
  
" So you'll have to leave again?" She asked sadly.  
  
" Yes, but right now." He slipped his tail around her and pulled her closer to him. " Now I'm all yours."  
  
" As I'm yours, my beloved Casdar. ( Made up Turian word for Changeling).   
  
On other side of fake wall.  
  
" Sounds like their really going at eh Driogo( Made up Turian word for Drill)?" the silver one asked.   
  
" Ih, They make me nauseous sometimes, Sowadr."( Made up Turian word for Sword.)  
  
" Were are we headed?"   
  
" Casdar's Human house."   
  
" Why?"  
  
" Casdar said something about Tacos."   
  
Lilo's House   
  
" Creation 401 is being Illusionist, creates infinite number of false realities and other such falsehoods. Creation 509 is being svord user. Can change arms and legs to svords for combat. And Creation 287 is being like giant mole. Can dig through anything! Designed to launch sneaky sub terrain attacks. Along vith C365 they escaped my lab and I have not been seeing them since." said Jumilla during diner, which by the way, Angel cooked.   
  
" If Evil Creations have join Evil Little Girl and Hamstervheel, ve could be having be problem." Said Jumba.   
  
" It doesn't take an evil genius to figure that out." Said Lilo. " By the way, did you figure out what was wrong with Uki, Teresa, and Elena?"   
  
" I vas vorking on it, vhen Bigger Girl interrupted me." Said Jumba.  
  
" YOUR experiment had thrown up on MY kitchen floor!" Nani protested.  
  
" Please don't talk about throwing up during dinner. For once we're having a home cooked meal and I don't want to see it after my stomach's done with it." Said Hendrix. Arsenal ran into the kitchen, Turret had said she wasn't hungry and she was still in bed.   
  
" Arsenal what's the rush?" Lilo asked.  
  
"It's Turret! Her Water broke!" He shouted. The Evil Geniuses jumped to their feet and rushed to Turret's room, following Arsenal. Once Inside, Arsenal took hold of his mate's paw while the Evil Geniuses prepared to deliver the pup. Turret's hold on Arsenal's paw was so tight, Jumba thought she would break it.  
  
A few hours, and much screaming later  
  
" It is being a boy!" Said Jumba. He was holding a pup with a few dark purple hairs, a cat like stub of a tail, and some small bumps on his back that looked like they could be spikes eventually. He handed the pup to Turret. The weapon expert cradled her son in her arms. She turned him so the pup could look at his father. The pup made a cute face which made his father smile. Then the pup reached into his own mouth, pulled out a plasma gun, and fired at Arsenal. Since he was so small, the gun didn't have a lot of power, so it only scorched Arsenal's fur. This made Arsenal smile even more.  
  
" That's my boy." He said. " What should we call him?"  
  
" Armory." Turret replied. Meanwhile another Ohana was growing as well.   
  
At the Black Swordfish( 631 and 632's ship)  
  
" Wanna watch TV?" asked 631.  
  
"No." said Omni.  
  
" Play games on the intergalactic net?"   
  
" No."   
  
" Look for some chicks?"   
  
" NO!"  
  
" Then what do you want to do?"  
  
" Get away from you." Said Omni and he left the ship.   
  
" He's pretty grouchy." Said 631.  
  
" He was contained in his pod for years. You can't blame him for not being social." Said 632. Omni spread his wings and took to the sky. Feeling the wind stream through his fur was one of his favorite pastimes. He took a step dive then a sharp turn around into an alley and hit his head on something. That something was an experiment like creature. She was about the same size as Stitch, but slimmer and with white fur and long antennae that went to her ankles and had pink tips.  
  
" Oh, sorry, please excuse me." She said.  
  
" Who are you?" Omni asked.   
  
" My name is 611." She said. Omni gave her a disbelieving look.  
  
" You're the Ultimate Super Weapon?"   
  
" That's what Jumba said." Said 611.   
  
"Bye." Omni starts to take off.   
  
" Wait! Were are you going?"   
  
" Home, I guess."   
  
" Can I come too?"   
  
" Why?"  
  
" Were else could I go?"   
  
" I don't know."   
  
" You don't know or you don't care?"  
  
"Pick one!"  
  
" I don't have a home, No place were I belong." She started sobbing. Her problem paralleled his and he felt a certain amount of sympathy for her.  
  
" Fine. Come if you want." A big smile lit up 611's face. He took flight once again. 611 was right behind him.   
  
" What, I can fly too." Omni lead 611 back to the ship.  
  
" Hey cuz whose the hottie? I can't believe you want went looking for chicks with out me!" said 631. Omni glared at 631.  
  
" I'm 611." said the ultimate super weapon.   
  
" I'm 631, The pleasure is all mine." Then he reached behind her and stroked her rear. 611's eyes narrowed, and punched 631 into the back of the ship.   
  
" I think we're going to get along very well, I'm 632." Said 632, admiring 611 handiwork. " 631 is just a dirty lecher, but you seem to know how to deal with his type." 611 nodded.   
  
" Yes, I got a lot of practice back at the lab." She said.   
  
This 611 is K9's interpretation of the Ultimate Super Weapon. I must admit it does go well with the fic. Please Review. 


	26. The Ultimate Super Weapon

611 had practice with dealing with perverts because 631 wasn't the only one at the lab.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't Own L&S  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 16 The Ultimate Super Weapon  
  
(BTW this happened at the same time as Jumilla explained the escaped Creations.)   
  
Driogo surfaced near the Jameson house and opened his mouth. Casdar and Zeina came out of it.  
  
" Bye for now my Bushi Bu." Said Casdar. He and his mate shared another long kiss before Swodar told them to hurry up. Zeina went back inside Driogo and the tunneling Creation left. Casdar walked inside.   
  
" Hi Dad." He said to Mr.Jameson.   
  
"Hi Arnold." Said Mr.J, then he got a stern look in his eyes. " What Have I told you about being in your true form in the house?" He asked in that tone parents use when their kid has broken a rule.   
  
" Only In my Room, since I shed sometimes." Said Casdar. He turned back in his human form. " Did I miss Dinner?"   
  
" No, you're just in time." The two walked into the kitchen were Keoni was waiting and ate their dinner, tacos.   
  
" Hey bro, where'd you get that tail?" Asked Keoni. Arnold left his tail out at home since it was more comfortable that way.  
  
" I science project with my friends." Said Arnold. Which was pretty much true.  
  
" Cool." Said his brother.   
  
Late that Night  
  
A video screen appeared in Arnold's room while he was asleep. In it appeared Hamsterviel.  
  
" Earth Boy! Ztop with the zleepy zleepyness! Experiment 611 haz been activated, I muzt have that experiment!" He yelled. Arnold sat up sleepily.   
  
" But it's the middle of the night." Arnold complained.   
  
" You hear that? It'z the zound of I DONT CARE!" Arnold's tail began glowing.  
  
" Do you want me to come over to the base and roast your gerbil patookie?" The Hybrid threatened. Hamsterwheel looked scared for a momment, but it was quickly covered up by anger.  
  
" Fine! Firzt thing in the morning!" The Video Screen disappeared.   
  
The Next Day  
  
" JUMBA!" Called Nani  
  
" What is it Bigger Girl?" asked Jumba in an annoyed tone. Nani pointed to the living room. Everything there had holes in them, even the roof, walls and floor.   
  
" That 'pup' is destroying the house!" Just then Little Armory came in, using his feet and his lower pair of arms to crawl and the other pair to hold a plasma gun.   
  
" Hitting Deck!" Called Jumba as both Jumba and Nani ducked as a plasma shpt came at them and burned a hole in the door behind them.  
  
" Is there anything you can do?" Nani asked.  
  
" I told 624 pups were handfuls." Said Jumba.  
  
" WHAT!? SHE'S PREGNANT TOO?!" Nani fainted. Armory took a few more shots at the furniture before his mom came in. He quickly swallowed the gun and put on an innocent face. He had grown more dark voliet hairs, his tail had become longer, and the bumps on his back had begun to turn into spikes.   
  
" Armory, have you been a bad boy?" She asked. Armory shook his head. Turret crouched down and spread her arms toward him. " Come to Momma." Armory crawled to his mom and she scooped him into her arms, and patted his back.   
  
" 610, your pup is being very much like his father. I had to replace nearly all the furniture in my lab vhen I made him." said Jumilla. Said Creation walked in.   
  
" I missed a few." He said smirking. He turned to Turret and two briefly nuzzled.   
  
" How's my little Armory?" He asked.  
  
" He is being ball of energy." Said Jumba. Then in a quieter tone almost as if he were speaking to himself he continued. " Now if only I could channel that energy toward something destructive." Lilo walked in, back from her hula class.  
  
" Jumba, I hope you're done with Uki, Teresa and Elena. Moses and their parents are getting really worried." She said.   
  
" I am almost being finished Little Girl." Said the Evil Genius and returned to his lab.   
  
" Has anyone been seeing 614?" asked Jumilla.   
  
" I think he went to see Mana, Xeiton and Omni." said Lilo.  
  
" Vho?" asked Jumilla.  
  
" Mana and Xeiton, that's what I named 631 and 632." said Lilo.   
  
" Hov is little Girl knoving Turian vords?"   
  
" I look in the dictionary in Jumba's ship." said Lilo.   
  
The Black Swordfish  
  
Hendrix was walking to the ship when he heard a lot crash. He ran the rest of the way and saw Xeiton(631, made up Turain word for 'Gunsman') face down with claw marks on his back while Mana(632, Hawaiian word for 'think' BTW,Thanks Wolfamargorg for the help) was standing next to him with her claws extended. Omni walked up.  
  
" That pervert never learns, although it is quite amusing to see him get smacked around so much." He said. Xeiton got up still groaning in pain.   
  
" Hey cuz, you said there were two hot chicks here. Where's the other one?" asked Hendrix. 611 walked in, she was carrying some bags.   
  
" I'm back with he groceries." She said. She put them down and then Hendrix walked over to her.   
  
" Hi baby, I'm Hendrix." He said, he took 611's paw and kissed it, while his other paw reached for her rear. 611 pulled her hand and away and with the other she was about to punch him, but Omni grabbed Hendrix's shoulder and sent a mild electrical current through it. Hendrix collapsed.   
  
" He's ok, I just knocked him out." He said. 611 smiled at him. " Don't look at me like that, I can hardly stand Xeiton, let only this guy." 611 continued to smile at him, Omni just went to a different part of the ship.   
  
Mertle's Base  
  
" Have you finished with Mertle yet?" Arnold asked Hokean.   
  
" You can not rush evil geniusness." said Hokean.  
  
" EVIL!" Mertle shouted.   
  
" I guess you didn't. Her mom will get worried if she's not back soon." said Arnold.  
  
"Mother of Evil Earth Girl is as dense as ankasuim!" Said Hokean.  
  
" She'll notice eventually, not even she's that dense." Said Arnold.   
  
" Stop with the arguing of the argue! You must find me my experiment!" Hamsterviel shouted.   
  
" I'm going, I'm bringing Robo Felix with me." Said Arnold. He and the robotic clean freak left the base. His friends had left the other robots and his Plasmacon disguise when they left. He activated the robots and put on the suit.   
  
" Let's go.' He said. He and his robots began to look for the Ultimate Super Weapon. Said weapon was watching a marathon of chick flicks with her new friend Mana. Hendtix had woken up and started making his way toward 611 but left after Omni glared at him. Xeiton jumped over the couch and and landed beside Mana.   
  
" Enough of this, let's watch some REAL TV." He grabbed the remote, turned off the movie and switched to the Playboy channel. Both females growled before pushing the perverted red experiment off the couch, and changing back to their movie. That's when they heard the sounds of battle. They rushed outside to see Omni fighting four Robots and Plasmacon. Omni was using the powers of Heat, Plasmoid, Yang, and Spodyhead. Omni unleashed a barrage of plasma and Heat energy at the enemies. They quickly dodged and Omni fired again.   
  
" Cover me." said Mana. Omni nodded and continued firing. Mana extended her claws and ran toward the robots.  
  
" Dirty!" said RF. He fired his death ray at Mana she ducked under the first one and avoided the next two by leaning to the left or right. Eventually she reached the neat freak and cut off his nose. It fell to the ground in several pieces. RF extend his tongue which was actually a cleaning hose and wrapped it around Mana.   
  
" Don't bother struggling, The Dust Bunnies on Turo are quite heavy, so I made RF's nose extra durable. " Said Plasmacon. His tail began glowing and he fired plasma at Mana, but then, just before it hit, the ball of plasma swerved around Mana and headed back toward Plasmacon. The force of the blow knocked him on his patookie several yards away.   
  
" What happened?" He asked aloud. 611 flew in.   
  
" I happened. I have telekinesis." After saying so, she lifted her hands and at the same time lifted several garbage cans and threw them at Palsmacon. He destroyed them with shots from his tail but the garage spilled all over him.   
  
' Oh bliznack, now I stink.' He thought. While 611 and Plasmacon had been fighting, extended her second set of paws just enough so that she could use her claws to cut through the hose. That didn't work, so she just tried wiggling out, apparently this robot could feel things, cause it started making a mechanical laugh and released Mana.   
  
" Why would someone gave a robot the ability to feel physical things if there going to use it destroy?" She wondered aloud. Plasmacon heard her.  
  
" Because I can." He fired numerous blasts at 611, she couldn't control them all, they just keep coming, far too fast, she created a shield and used it to wall and she began pushing toward Plasmacon. Omni saw her having trouble and fired at Plasmacon. Blasting him in a car. But in doing so he turned his back on the robots and they scored several hits. Mana finished with RF and she and 611 ran to Omni.   
  
" Are you ok?" 611 asked Omni. his fur was scorched and he also seemed brusied.   
  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" He said. Mana sighed in relief.   
  
" He's ok." said Mana.   
  
" How do you know?" asked 611.  
  
" He's being mean." said Mana. She heard a crash and saw Xeiton had used his cannon to blast RHF into a fire hydrant.  
  
" Three down, two to go." The remaining robots were nowhere to be seen.   
  
" There still hear. I can sense them." Said Omni. Moments later several purple metallic arms came rushing at them. They were all swept off their feet, and batted in two different directions. Xeiton landed on top of Mana, when the claw experiment saw were Xeiton' paws were, her eyes narrowed. Xieton got off quickly before she could hit him.  
  
" It wasn't my fault this time!" He insisted. More arms came at them but they ducked under them. They saw were the arms were coming from, a dumpster, Xeiton fired his cannon at it and out came RT. Xieton took out tow plasma guns from holsters and began firing at RT. The robot batted them away with his many arms, but didn't notice Mana approaching until it was too late. She stuck her claws into his robotic stomach and pulled up to his neck.   
  
" Good Job partner.' said Xeiton smiling warmly. Mana felt a blush staining her face. She turned to hide. it.   
  
" Llet's help the others." She said. Omni and 611 were facing off against RH. 611 was using a shield to block the heat rays, while Omni was firing. But the robot always managed to dodge. Suddenly Omni's body returned to normal , then his fists got bigger and he lunged toward RH. His feet and lower body stayed by 611 while his upper half stretched toward RH and punched his face in. The his body returned to normal. Plasmacon stirred and got up. A device on his arm told him all the robots had been taken down.   
  
' Blitznack.' He thought. He decided to cut his losses and retreat.  
  
Back at Mertle's base  
  
" Do my Hamzter eyez devieve me or do I zee no zuper weapon in your handz?" Hamsterviel asked mockingly.   
  
" Shut you little gerbil."   
  
" That's hamster! I am HAMSTER-LIKE!"   
  
" You'll be charcoal if you don't shut up!" Then the hybrid turned to Hokean "Please tell me you have good news."  
  
" I AM having good news." Said the evil genius. " Evil Little girl is no longer being crazy."   
  
" How much power did she loose?" Arnold asked.  
  
" About 40-50 percent. Vhich should be plenty to take on 626, as long he doesn't use that Nala Questa mode."   
  
Black SwordFish  
  
Jumba drove up in the buggy.   
  
" Is everyone being alright?" He asked. :Lilo came out too.   
  
" We heard some explosions and thought there was a big battle here." She said.  
  
" There was." said Mana " One of the hybrids and a bunch of robots attacked us."   
  
" Are you knoving vhy?" asked Jumba.  
  
" Naga." said 611. Jumba had not noticed her before, but now his eyes widened.   
  
" 611? My Ultimate Super Weapon?" He asked.   
  
" Jumba!" 611 ran up and hugged him. Omni was death glaring the Evil Genius.   
  
" Jealous Mr. Emotionally constipated?" Xeiton asked. The Gunsmen swore he could see a faint blush.   
  
" Of course not! I was glaring at Jumba because he locked me in a pod for years!" Omni said. By now Jumba was looking at the ruined robots.   
  
" I vill be fixing these." He said. " Vill be great part time activity."   
  
" You're fur reminds me of snowflakes and that's what I'm going to call you." Lilo said to 611.   
  
" I like that name." Said Snowflake.  
  
Now the Ultimate Super Weapon has a name. How did I do on that battle?   
  
Dumb question: Does any one else think Cobra Bubbles is a funny name? Please Review. 


	27. Amnesia Epidemic

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

Sorry about the late update.   
  
Second Cousins Chapter 27 Amnesia epidemic  
  
" Aliens are very real! They are even on this island! Serving Shaved ice, building homes, powering the light house. They're everywhere. Soon they'll rise up and enslave us all!" Said a man. From the way he dressed one could assume he wasn't a local. He was standing on a platform.  
  
" We must act fast! The time has come for...." Then a red light hit his eyes. " Yard work! I will teach you everything their is to know about making your yard perfect!" The audience was confused. Their were more flashes of red light and the confused expressions disappeared form the faces of the audience. A blue and green insect like creature flew over to Cobra Bubbles' shoulder and landed there.   
  
" Good Job Partner." said Cobra.  
  
" Thanks." Amnesio said. When Cobra adopted him, he was emotionless, like a shell without a soul, but he eventually reclaimed his insectanity. Lilo was out looking for pafvor shots when she saw Cobra and his insect like partner.   
  
" Cobra! Amnesio! What are you guys doing here? I bet it's not official social Worker business." Said the little Hawaiian girl.  
  
" We're keeping paranoid tourists from raising a panic. Some of them saw the battle between my cousins and the Robots."Said Amnesio.  
  
" It's good to see you're feeling better, cousin." said Lilo. " You're not still mad at me and Stitch are you?" She asked, Amnesio, since his powers involved messing with people's minds he could tell how guilty Lilo felt about abandoning him. He shook his head.  
  
" All in the past, Besides I zapped myself so I would forget everything that happened while I was with Hamsterwheel." Said the Memory Eraser.   
  
" You mean you only erased part of your memory?" Asked Lilo.  
  
"Yes, my powers are greater now. I can erase selective sections of memory and even modify others." said Amnesio.  
  
" Cool!" Said Lilo. Mertle was on her way home to tell her mom not to worry(Although she probably didn't notice, lol)Hamsterviel was riding in her backpack, he said it was because he wanted to scout for pods, and he saw Amnesio.   
  
" Back to the baze! I having am great evil plan." Hamsterviel whispered to Mertle.   
  
" But my Mom!"   
  
" She can wait a little longer!"   
  
" I'm going home. Do I need to remind you whose Leader here?" Hamsterviel scowled.  
  
" Fine!" Mertle continued walking home.   
  
" Lilo, Does your sister know you're here?" Cobra asked.   
  
" Um. Of course." Said Lilo.  
  
" BEEP!" The three of them turned to see Fibber, and the rest of the KPDAD a.k.a Koukau Police Department Alien Division.   
  
" Lilo, I will escort you home." Said Cobra. Lilo groaned but followed Cobra to her house.   
  
Lilo's house  
  
" Hey Stitch, why aren't you with Angel?" Hendrix asked.   
  
" Angel scary." Said Stitch.   
  
" Hahaha! 624 is going through PMS, that is very scary. Good luck 626." Said Jumba. Lilo walked in. " Oh Little Girl, I am being glad you are here. I have finished with other little slave girls."   
  
" Jumba, Are you working on another alien invention?" Asked Cobra.   
  
" Of course not. Come on Little Girl." He lead Lilo to his lab. There was a table with several computer chip like devices on it.  
  
" I found these in little slave girls' skulls." He said.   
  
" What are they?" asked Lilo.   
  
" Control chips. They seem to have been made by amateur, but still effective. These chips made the little former slave girls require a leader." Explained Jumba  
  
" But they abandoned Mertle at the Festival." Said Lilo.  
  
" The chips didn't say vho the had to be being leader." Said Jumba.   
  
" Are they ok now?" asked Lilo.  
  
" Yes, little former slave girls vill be fine." Said Jumba. A little later, they got up.   
  
" We're am I?" Asked Elena.  
  
" You are being in my Lab." said Jumba.  
  
" I know you. You're Lilo's uncle Jumba." Said Elena. Then she and the others eyes' widened.   
  
" Mertle! She...we. You..." They all passed out.   
  
" Jumba, What's wrong?"   
  
" The shock from realizing vhat they vere doing must have overvhelmed them. They vill be vaking up eventually." Said Jumba.  
  
Mertle's House  
  
Mertle was being crushed by her mom's bear hug.   
  
" Mertle! Where were you?!"   
  
" I don't know. It's like a blur." said Mertle truthfully.   
  
" Well I'm glad you're back."   
  
" Agh, Can not breathe." Said Hamsterviel, who was still in Mertle's backpack being squashed. " Now we are going to the baze!"   
  
" Alright, tonight." Said Mertle.  
  
Later That Night   
  
" Now what is it?" Mertle asked.   
  
" I have zeen the memory erazer, and I have juzt the thing to create mayhem." Said Hamsterviel. He walked over to a cupboard and got a radar like device out of it. " With this device I will be able to make this entire island a very confuzing place." He switched on the device and.......nothing happened.   
  
" The thing's broken." Mertle said.   
  
" Patience Earth girl!" Hamsterviel said. Although neither one could hear it, a high pitched frequency rang through out the island.   
  
With Cobra Bubbles   
  
Amnesio woke up and started shaking wildly. He crashed into many things and the noise woke up Cobra.   
  
" Amnesio what is it?" He asked. Amnesio looked at him and flashed a red light into his eyes.   
  
" Who am I? Oh yeah, I work at the recycling Plant! You evil polluters don't stand a chance against me!" Then he dashed out, dressed in only his boxers. Amnesio flew out a window and zapped more people. The complaining couple were out walking and got attacked by Amnesio. They started climbing up trees collecting nuts for the winter. A few more men were working on a bridge, then Amnesio flew up and some of the started swimming in the river while others wiggled along the ground like worms.   
  
Next Morning  
  
" I WANT WAFFLES!" That scream woke up, the entire household. Stitch ran out of his and Angel's room and rushed downstairs.   
  
" What going on? Are we being invaded?" Peakley asked in a panic.   
  
" No, Is only 626 hurrying to make breakfast for pregnant, moody, 624." Said Jumba then he chuckled.  
  
" The Little Monster can cook?" Asked the walking Noodle.   
  
" I made 626 to be smarter then Super computer. Of course he can cook." Said Jumba. Nani woke up and walked in to the kitchen.   
  
" What's going on? It's 5 in the morning." She said half asleep. Her eyes snapped open when she saw the mess Stitch made in the kitchen. Eggs were splattered, waffle batter was spilled. And grease was everywhere.   
  
" Angel hungry." Stitch said. He was carrying four trays of food.   
  
" What about us?"   
  
" There's some left." said Stitch. He ran upstairs. When he got back to his room. Angel was smiling sweetly.   
  
" Breakfast in bed? Stitch you're so sweet." Stitch felt his knees getting weak. He brought the breakfast over to her and she took to it like a hungry wolf. After the rest of the Ohana finished eating, Nani got ready for work.   
  
" Nani, Why are you going so early?" Asked Lilo.  
  
" The Hawaii Inter Hotel Softball League competition starts soon. I have to be at the Rental Pavilion in a few hours anyway. Mr. Jameson is really serious about winning." Nani said. When Nani got to the Rental Pavilion she saw Mr.Jameson trying to sell Boy scout cookies and the rest of the staff playing Jump rope.   
  
" Mr.Jameson, What are you doing?" Nani asked.   
  
" Whose Mr.Jameson? I'm Bob Hatat. I'm nine years old and trying to earn a Boy scout badge." Nani looked toward her co-workers and heard chanting.   
  
" Bubble gum Bubble gum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish?" They chanted. Then she saw Keoni.   
  
" Keoni, What's going on?" She asked.  
  
" I'm not Keoni, Im an 80 year old war veteran. Want to see my scars?" Nani let out a growl of frustration and walked off. As she walked she continued seeing strange things, Some people were acting like other animals and some thought they were different humans, accent included. Some People were just standing around like they had forgotten how to move, they asked anyone that came near if they knew who and where they are. Then she saw a blue green Insect like creature.  
  
" Hey, You're one of Jumba's experiments right?" She asked. The insects reply was a beam of red light that hit Nani's eyes. " Hi! I'm Sally Bot!" Then she skipped away. Amnesio flew off to the forest were Deforestor was cutting down some dead trees. His human co-workers were attacked by Amnesio and started acting strange. Deforestor ran off to Lilo's house. As soon as he got there he found Lilo and began speaking in rapid Turian. Lilo couldn't pick up everything, but she heard " Strange", " Insect" and "Cousin".   
  
" There's something wrong with Amnesio?" She asked.   
  
" Ih!" Deforestor said.  
  
" What is it?" Lilo asked. Deforestor started speaking rapidly again. " Jumba? Deforestor says there's something wrong with Amnesio but I can't figure out what." The evil genius came and started talking with Deforestor.   
  
" It seems 302 has reverted back to original programing and is erasing the memories of everyone he is seeing." He said.  
  
" Then we'll just have to help. Let's go Stitch.' Said Lilo. Stitch looked at Lilo then back at his and Angel's room.  
  
" Naga, Angel." He said.  
  
" oh ok. I'll get the Three Feathers to help." Said Lilo. Jumba went back to his lab.   
  
" I vill be making protective amnesia proof goggles." He said. Lilo went over to The Three Feathers Tower, Thinker was at the desk.   
  
" I need help!" said Lilo.  
  
" Another Cousin?"   
  
" Yup."   
  
" Bros! Let's go." The Bird Exp. And the little Hawaiian girl set off. They found Amnesio was still erasing and modifying people's memories. Ace released his Wing blades and caught the little insect in the back. He turned and fired his beam at them. They ducked and then took cover behind a car. Thinker removed the hubcaps from the car's wheel's and gave one to everyone.  
  
" They'll work as mirrors." He said. " Lilo, you and Comedian will distract him while Ace shoots him down and I'll catch him in this." He held up a dark capsule.   
  
" Where'd you get that?" Lilo asked.   
  
" I modified some of the capsules you gave us for just such an occasion as this. The black lining blocks waves and beams such as Amnesio's beams and Swirly's hypnotism." Said Thinker. Lilo and Comedian then ran out.   
  
" Hey! Big Ugly Bug!" Lilo Called. Amnesio turned and fired. Lilo and Comedian raised their shields and deflected the attack. This went on until Ace landed a blow on Amnesio and pinned him to the ground. Thinker came up and locked him in the capsule. But then the capsule was levitated out of their hands and landed in the hands of a girl with red quills on her back, red antenna on her head and a second set of arms. She was accompanied by a red haired boy with a green scorpion like tail. Both wore black outfits.   
  
" You can stop the disguise Arnold! I know it's you!" Said Lilo. Both removed their mask to reveal Arnold and Mertle.   
  
" Mertle? You're not crazy anymore?"   
  
" Nope, But I still have enough power to get what I want, Weirdlo." She said, her fists glowing green.  
  
" At least I'M not a freak of nature!" Lilo said back.   
  
" I'm not a weak little human like you anymore. I have the power of 627!" She said. And with that, they attacked. Each blasting Green orbs of plasma. Ace tried his wing blades but they easily dodged. Ace was hit hard by their attack, so were Thinker and Comedian. Lilo was terrorfied.   
  
" What's the matter Weirdlo? Run out of Uglified aliens?" Mertle asked mockingly. Both she and Arnold were then hit by twin beams of heat energy. The hybrids looked to see Elena blowing smoke of both her hands.   
  
" Elena! What are you doing?!" Mertle demanded.   
  
" Payback." She said Simply. Mertle then went flying when Uki rammed into her from behind. Arnold fired at Uki but the blast was deflected by a long spiked arm.   
  
" Uki! Teresa! You two?!"   
  
" Yep."   
  
" But Why?!"   
  
" For controlling us."  
  
" But I didn't.."  
  
" Yes you did! There were control chips in our heads!"  
  
" But I never..."   
  
Arnold began shuffling his feet.   
  
" You did that?!" Mertle asked.  
  
" Yes, I'm Evil Genius Child Prodigy." Said Arnold.   
  
' But back then he would have been two!' Mertle was very confused. Teresa Then pounded on both of them. Arnold grabbed both of her arms and held them in place while he fired plasma at her. Teresa was knocked out, if she was human she would have been much worse off. Elena used her heat beams to counterattack. Arnold dodged around them. By now Ace had come to and fired his Wing Blades at Arnold. Catching him by surprise, when he turned to counter, Elena attacked.   
  
" Mertle! A little help?" He asked. Mertle was still stunned at the fact the three girls had only been her friends because pf control chips. Arnold then changed into a taller version of himself, grabbed Mertle and ran.  
  
' I could bet them If I transformed, but that earth girl would tell Jumilla and my plan would be ruined. Worse yet, she would know my friends are also on this planet.' He thought as he ran. He used his tail to fire plasma randomly to prevent pursuit and eventually made it back to then base, but, in the heat of battle, forgot to bring the capsule that contained Amnesio. The three girls walked up to Lilo. Teresa had woken up.   
  
" We're sorry about how we treated you all this time." Said Uki.   
  
" We were really mean to you." said Teresa.   
  
" But we hope you could forgive us." Said Elena.   
  
" Don't worry about it. You guys couldn't help it." Said Lilo.   
  
" Thanks, We got to get home, our own ohanas are worried about us." They said and left. Lilo walked over to the black capsule.   
  
" Ohana.' She said. Amnesio's eyes flashed red and all the minds he messed with were returned to normal. "I'll take him to Jumba and see what's wrong with him. Mahlo plenty cousins." Said Lilo, and she left with the black capsule.   
  
Lilo's house  
  
" Yes, It seems that someone is playing a high pitched frequency to make 302 to revert to original programing. Since he is being insect like, he is more affected by high frequency sound vaves. I vill have to be modifying his hearing so that such sound vill not be affecting him." Said Jumba.   
  
A little Later  
  
" Ha! I am finished." Said Jumba. He released Amnesio and the Insect thank his creator before flying home.   
  
I think I did a good Job on this chapter. Nukejsr helped a lot with this one. Mainly with the Control Chip idea. Please Review. BTW, Zelda fans should read my friend TalonclawFange's fics. They have great plots and battle scenes. They really are very good.


	28. Doing the Impossible

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S   
  
Second Cousins Chapter 28 Doing the Impossible   
  
" Hey Ace." Said Thinker.   
  
" I think we should get some help. You've been overpowered many times and me and Comedian can't help you since we're not combat type experiments."   
  
" Got anyone in mind? We can't exactly place a 'help wanted' add in the paper." Said Ace.   
  
" Not really. I'll keep an eye out." Said Thinker. He went back to the desk to ponder this problem.   
  
" Hello?" asked a violet furred creature.   
  
" You must be Mystica. What can the Three Feathers do for you?" asked Thinker.   
  
" I want you to make Stitch fall in love with me." said Mystica. Thinker started laughing. " What's so funny?"   
  
" I know we and my brothers said we would take any job but I never thought something like this would come up. We don't take cupid missions, especially when the target is already happily mated." said Thinker.  
  
"But I had a vision earlier today. It was that the Three Feathers would help me find my true love." Said Mystica. Thinker was one of those beings that had to know everything about everything and one of those things was that Mystica's predictions were always true, but not always clear.  
  
" Alright, we'll take you to Lilo's house." Said Thinker " Besides I need to talk to Jumba." he called his brothers and the four of them left for Lilo's house.   
  
Lilo's house  
  
" Are you sure everything will be ok?" Asked Nani.   
  
" Of course Bigger Girl. Go have Fun with Local Surfer Boy." Said Jumba.   
  
" Is that...pup....going to blow up everything again?" Asked Nani.   
  
" Oh no, Armory is being taught by his father to control his powers." Said Jumba.   
  
" Ok." Nani left.   
  
" Hey doc, there's something wrong with the TV." Said Hendrix.   
  
" Vhat is being vrong vith square shaped vieving box?" asked Jumba.   
  
" I can't get to the PlayBoy channel." Said Hendrix. Jumba shook his head.   
  
" I blocked it after Little Girls accidently saw it." Said Jumba. Hendrix groaned.   
  
" Were's Blue?" He asked.   
  
" 626 is taking care of 624." Said Jumba.   
  
" Wasn't there crashing sounds like something being thrown against the wall earlier?" asked Hendrix.   
  
" I am thinking so." Said Jumba. Jumilla walked in and started laughing.  
  
" My evil genius creation 610 didn't get violent mood swings vhen she was being pregnant." She said.  
  
" What is braggy niece getting at?" asked Jumba, with a slight edge to his voice.   
  
" That she is being more Genius then fat uncle!" She said.   
  
" Is that so? What Evil geniusing have you done since you made C626?"   
  
" Umm."   
  
" I made cure for pesky Earth Virus, known as Common Cold and am vorking on disease known as AIDS." Said Jumba.  
  
" I vill be doing, um, I vill reprogram 627!" Jumilla declared. Jumba laughed.   
  
" Braggy niece is getting too big for her briches. I made 627 so it could never ever be turned to good."   
  
" Is fat uncle willing to make wager?"   
  
" I am not needing to prove myself to little niece."   
  
" You are being scared!"   
  
" Am not!"   
  
" Then how about The loser does Goloknar Ceremonial dance?"   
  
" You are on!" The two evil geniuses shook hands and Jumilla went to the ice cabinet were 627 was stored. They moved him to Jumilla's lab and Jumilla began working.   
  
Outside  
  
" Why are we doing this again?" asked Ace.   
  
" Mystica said she had a vision about us helping her find her true love. Her predictions have never been wrong before." Said Thinker.   
  
" I'm predicting a failed prediction." said Comedian.   
  
" I have to talk to Jumba anyway, so we might as well take her with us." said Thinker.   
  
" Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Said Mystica. " It's distracting me from brushing my fur."   
  
" Why are you brushing your fur?" asked Ace. " Stitch is already mated to Angel."   
  
" My vision says otherwise." Said Mystica.   
  
" It said we would help you find your true love, it didn't say it would be Stitch." Said Ace.   
  
" of course it's Stitch, Who else would it be?" asked Mystica.   
  
" What about Hendrix?" said comedian.   
  
" That's not funny." Said Mystica. They reached Lilo's House and went in.   
  
" Hey Jumba! I need to talk with you." Said Thinker.   
  
" What is 012?" asked Jumba.   
  
" Ace doesn't have enough power to fight against the evil Experiment/Creations hunters. If he's outnumbered, all three of us are domed." Said Thinker.   
  
" I think I am having just the thing to help." Said Jumba and he took Thinker to his lab.   
  
" Where's Jumilla?" asked Mystica, as Jumba walked away.   
  
" Braggy niece is being in her lab." said Jumba. Mystica went to Jumilla's lab, followed the remaining members of the Three feathers.  
  
Jumilla's lab  
  
The Evil Genius was hard at work with 627's reprogramming. it was like trying to hack into a high security computer and rewriting the entire software.   
  
" Hi Jumilla." Said Mystica. The Evil Genius was concentrating so hard she didn't even Mystica until she spoke up. Her voice startled Jumilla and she jumped back.   
  
" C267? Vhat are you doing here?" Asked the Evil Genius.   
  
" The Three Feathers are helping me find my true love." Said Mystica.  
  
" You always were the hopeless romantic type." Said Jumilla.   
  
" Whose that?" asked Mystica looking at the table 627 was strapped to asleep.   
  
" This is being 627. He was made to be entirely evil. I am reprogramming him so he won't be 100 percent evil." Said Jumilla. For hours on end, Jumilla worked on reprogramming 627, with Ace, Comedian and Mystica helping as they can.   
  
" You know, he looks like Stitch." Said Ace.   
  
" 627 was made to defeat 626, is like improved version." Said Jumilla. A little while later, Jumilla started getting sleepy, Ace and Comedian too.   
  
" Late night training." Said Ace.   
  
" All day stand up yesterday." Said Comedian. " Mystica, would you mind keeping an eye on 627 so Jumilla can get some sleep?" he asked.   
  
"I don't mind." While the other three were away Mystica watched over 627. Soon he began to stir.   
  
" What's...going...on?" He asked to no one in particular. Mystica suddenly remembered Jumilla gave him advanced Language programing. He sat up, snapping the restraints like twine. Mystica began backing up.   
  
' Jumilla underestimated his strength.' She thought worriedly. But as 627 got up and stretched, Mystica stared starring at him, but not in fear. 627 looked to her.   
  
" What are you staring at?" He asked. Mystica almost said ' A red hottie.' but caught herself.   
  
" My charge." She said.   
  
" Huh?" He asked.   
  
" I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." She answered. 627 got off the table and began walking to the door. Mystica tried to stop him but his physical strength was more then a match for her mental strength. Just as he was about to reach the door, Arsenal and Turret walked looking for Jumilla. They took one look and him and immediately opened fire with Plasma guns. 627 patted them away with his paws, and jumped over them.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
" This time I won't fail." Gantu muttered. He had used his manta ray shaped excursion vehicle to fly to Lilo's house. He was determined to get the creation he lost back. He heard the sound of plasma being fired and then the door to the house being blown off. 627 ran out with Mystica following, still trying to stop him.   
  
"I thought you said you reprogrammed him!" Said Conductor.   
  
" Just raise the shield!" Said Jumilla. The Green electric serpent raised the raised around the house, but 627 blew a hole through it with a blast from his mouth. 627 saw Gantu's ship, The Big Dummy had gone around the back, thinking he catch them by surprise, and didn't know 627 was about to steal his ship. 627 jumped into it and Mystica was forced in as well, she was using a sort of Pyschic rope to stop him but ended up being pulled by the Red Experiment. 627 closed the hatch, not knowing Mystica was inside as well, and started up the engine.   
  
" You cannot be letting him escape! I vill never hear end of it from fat Uncle!" Jumilla Shouted.   
  
" But I Can't stop him!" Said Conductor. By now 627 had taken off and was starting to fly away. Arsenal ran out carrying a large cannon. He fired it and a big green ball of plasma shot toward the Manta Ray ship. The blast hit just as the excursion vehicle's engine flew off at full power. The ship was damaged but continued flying, and was out of range of any of Arsenal's weapons. Lilo came down on the chute thing and walked to the door.   
  
" What's going on?" She asked.   
  
" 627 just escaped." Said Hendrix. Lilo's eyes widened. " Oh yeah, we think Mystica's in the ship too."  
  
" We should go find them!" Said Lilo. Jumba walked in.   
  
" Not so fast, Little Girl. My ship nor the Stolen Federation Cruiser are flight vorthy. They need to be fueled, rearmed etc." Said the Evil Genius.   
  
" Alright, but we're leaving as soon as you're done." Said Lilo.   
  
With Gantu  
  
' Blitznack!' He thought. He had been on the wrong side of the force field, and gotten quite a shock from it. When eh saw his ship stolen and uttered another string of curses, then began walking home.   
  
Please Review 


	29. The Prankster's Crowning Acehivement

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S or the song ' Stuck on to you' By Elvis.  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 29 The Prankster's crowning achievement.  
  
627's ship crashed in Italy. He jumped out and kicked it, causing it to vibrate like a gong.   
  
" Piece of bliscorp." He muttered.   
  
" Don't do that!" Said a voice.   
  
" What?" 627 asked. Mystica poked her out. " That hurt." she said, clutching her head.   
  
" What are you doing here?" 627 asked.   
  
" I got pulled in when you jumped in, I was trying to stop you with a psychic rope." Said Mystica.   
  
" You should have known a 200 series creation like yourself wouldn't stand a chance against the most powerful experiment Jumba ever made." Said 627. Mystica turned and crossed her arms.   
  
" I see your arrogance is still intact after Jumilla's reprogramming." She said. 672 started to walk away. "We're are you going?" She asked.   
  
" Doesn't matter." He said without stopping or turning around.   
  
" I'm going too." Said Mystica.   
  
" Why? I'd rather not have dead weight following me." said 627.  
  
" I have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything evil." said Mystica.  
  
" And what would YOU do I did do something evil? Use another useless Psychic rope?" 627 asked mockingly.  
  
" I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Said Mystica confidently.   
  
" I doubt that, you seem pretty to me." This made Mystica stop dead in her tracks.   
  
' Did he just say that?' Mystica thought   
  
' Did I just say that?! 627 thought in alarm.   
  
" I mean pretty useless! That's what I meant to say!" 627 insisted. He was blushing under his fur, Mystica was too.   
  
" You can't come with me!" 627 said.  
  
" Why not?"   
  
" Because you'll slow me down!"   
  
" I can keep up!" 627 turned to her.   
  
" If you follow me, I'll kill you!" He threatened.   
  
" Go ahead and try!" Mystica challenged. 627 started to gather plasma energy in his paws, but couldn't release the beam. He shrugged and turned back.   
  
" You're not worth the energy." he muttered.   
  
' I'm going to get Jumilla for this! When I was evil, I could have raped and killed her without a second thought. But now I can't even blast someone!' 627 thought. ' But she does seem to be caring .' 627 grumbled. ' So this is what it's like to have heart, I hate it.' He continued walking.   
  
" Wait for me!" Mystica called.  
  
" You fall behind, you get left behind." 627 said. He continued walking with Mystica close behind.   
  
Back in Kokoua   
  
Switcher and Tafapa were at a movie theater, a new movie was just coming out that day, and they had a plan for a terrific prank. The theater was filled to capacity, some people were even sitting on the floor. The previews began and everyone waited for the movie. Suddenly the mayor's face appeared on the screen.   
  
" We have received word that a tornado is headed for the theater, this is NOT a drill. Please remain calm and leave the theater. " panic erupted. Everyone rushed to the exists, right were Tafapa was waiting. He stood just outside the door, and stuck his foot out. One man tripped and fell over, someone else tripped over him, eventually there was a big pile of people entangled in the theater exit. Switcher and Tafapa meet outside the theater shaking with laughter.   
  
" That was a great prank bro." Said Switcher.   
  
" You didn't do too bad yourself, switching the movie for the mayor's official tornado warning video." said Tafapa. They both went home to APH a.k.a Alien Pranksters of Hawaii, Headquarters. Switcher didn't like the movie store, he had more fun switching the labels then keeping them in order. After a while they reached Pagaithoait 'House of Pranks' in Turian. It was a six story building, the first floor was the prank shop, the second for planning group pranks with each other and the every floor above that was for each of the pranksters.   
  
" You should have seen the looks on those human's faces!" Said Switcher.   
  
" Too bad we missed it." Said Swirly. " But I've got a great plan for the Dog show. I'll have the Humans doing tricks while the dogs compete against them." HunkaHunka flew in from his floor, he loved playing pranks with his cousins. He as well as some of the other Gantu captured experiments had had their memories altered so they wouldn't remember what Hamsterviel did to them.   
  
" We need a prank that will put us in the history books." He said. " As the best pranksters ever!"   
  
" Got anything planned?" asked Tafapa.   
  
" As a matter of fact, yes." Said HunkaHunka, smiling mischievously.   
  
In another part of town  
  
Myashi was tending her gardens when HumkaHunka flew up to her.   
  
" Hey cousin could lend me a hand?" He asked.   
  
" Sure what?" The fairy asked.   
  
" I need some of your dust."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" It's for a very important mission, a matchmaking." Said HunkaHunka smirking.  
  
" Really? Where do you want the dust?" Myashi asked.   
  
" Just let me eat it." The Humming bird replied. Myashi gave him a look that said 'Are you crazy?' but gave him the dust anyway. HunkaHunka swallowed the dust and began chuckling.  
  
" Thanks cousin." He said and flew off. He spent a little time after that searching for his target.   
  
The unsuspecting victim  
  
" What are YOU doing here?" Terror asked. Chaos gave her an Innocent smile.   
  
" Just going around town, I just happened to be here." He replied. " What are you doing here?"   
  
" Getting groceries with Jade." Said Terror.  
  
" You're like a mother hen with those two, Russ and Jade. Do you tuck them in at night too?" Chaos asked smirking. Terror wasn't going to give the satisfaction of knowing for sure that she did, when Ebony wasn't around.   
  
" Don't you have something better to do then irate me?" She asked.   
  
" Nope." Said Chaos with an amused smile. Terror made a frustrated growl, thinking he wasn't paying attention, she turned and punched him in the face. Or would have if he hadn't put up a light shield. From within the shield, White furred Chaos wagged a finger disapprovingly.   
  
" Temper, Temper. Wouldn't want to set a bad example for Jade." He said.   
  
' How could any one be so annoying?!' Terror thought. Then she went to catch up with Jade. Chaos let down his shield and his fur went back to black. He smiled, getting Terror mad was one of his favorite past times, if anyone else had tried this, they'd either be black and blue or muttering Skeleton Closet, But since he was a 600 series Creation, he had enough power to protect himself from the violent temper of Terror. Terror caught up with Jade at the Exit.   
  
" Why were you late? " Jade asked, then smirked. " Get caught up with your boyfriend?" Terror made a look of disgust.   
  
" Me with that annoying trog? Don't make me laugh." She said. HunkaHunka flew down having found his target, then waited for the right moment. Chaos walked out of the Store shortly after Terror and Jade. HunkaHunka fly behind Terror and pecked her behind the neck.   
  
" Ouch!" Said Terror and reached behind her. Then she turned around.   
  
" Whoever did that I'm going to..."  
  
Then see saw Chaos. She made Heart eyes and tackled Chaos in a hug.   
  
" Terror! What are you doing?" Asked a surprised Chaos.   
  
" Just embracing you dear." She said sweetly.   
  
" Are you feeling ok?" He asked.   
  
" Never better Guishi Bu." Then she leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Luckily they were laying in a shadow and Chaos melted into it, leaving Terror behind. Jade was just as shocked as Chaos. Another thing that surprised her was that Terror's eyes had turned pink.   
  
" You can't run from love my Chaos!" Terror called. She too melted into the shadow. Jade went home as soon as possible to tell the rest of her Ohana.   
  
Terror was searching for ' her' Chaos, She saw him and started chasing him. He pulled all kinds of tricks with his dark and light powers but couldn't get away from her.   
  
(You can shake an apple of an, appletree.   
  
Shake, a shake, a sugar, but you'll never shake me.)  
  
' Why is she chasing me like a love sick puppy?' Chaos wondered.   
  
( Uhuh, No sirrey, uhuh I'm gonna stick like glue, hey yeah, cause I'm, stuck on to you.)  
  
" Chaosy! Wait for me!" Terror called. Chaos ran faster.   
  
(I'm gonna run my fingers through your long black hair, hug you tighter then a Grizzly Bear.   
  
Uhuh, Yes Sirrey, uhhuh, I'm gonna stick like glue, Hey yeah, cause I'm, stuck on to you.)  
  
Terror caught up with Chaos and started stroking his fur, while squeezing him in a big hug. Chaos kept squirming to get out of her grip. He morphed to Light mode and created a white flash. When Terror's eyes recovered, Chaos was gone.   
  
" You can't escape from me my love!" Terror called.   
  
( Hide in the Kitchen, Hide in the Halls,It wouldn't do you no good at all,

Cuase once I catch ya and the kissing starts, a team of wild Horses couldn't tear us apart.

I'm gonna stick like glue, hey yeah, cause I'm stuck on to you.)   
  
Terror cornered Chaos in an Alley. Chaos turned around and fired a beam of darkness at the wall forming a black circle, he jumped into it, Terror tried to follow but the circle quickly closed. A black circle appeared just outside Lilo's house on the ground and Chaos jumped out of it. He ran through were the door used to be.   
  
" Jumba! Where are you?" He asked. He went to the backyard and found him working on Stitch's Cruiser. He saw that Jade was already there.   
  
" You say that 215 has been acting strange?" asked the Evil Genius.   
  
" Yeah, she suddenly started acting like a love sick puppy toward Chaos." Said Jade.   
  
" 215 is having crush on C626? That is not being likely unless.....hehehehe." Jumba chuckled.   
  
" What?" Jade asked.  
  
" I made 323's love juice so that when it was being mixed with 014's dust it would be causing chemical reaction that would enhance 323's powers." Said Jumba.   
  
" It there a cure?" Chaos asked walking forward.   
  
" Of course, just splash water in 215's face to negate the love sickness." Said Jumba.   
  
" CHAOS!" Said Terror happily. She tackled Chaos again and began squeezing him. Unfortunately for Chaos they were not laying in a shadow. Jade ran to get some water then splashed it on Terror. Her eyes turned from Pink to Black and she froze when she saw what her position was. She immediately pushed Chaos away and quickly back up.   
  
" What the Bliznack was I doing?!" She asked.   
  
" You vere infected vith 323's love juice." Said Jumba.   
  
" 323? I'm going to get him for this!" She ran out of the Backyard and to the PagaitHoait.   
  
At the House of Pranks  
  
The Pranksters, especially HunkaHunka were rolling on the ground laughing.   
  
" HUNKAHUNKA!" Terror Shouted angrily. They all froze. " YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR PRANK!" HunkaHunka tried flying away but Terror caught him.   
  
"What's a prank between cousins?" HunkaHunka asked then laughed nervously.   
  
" This." Said Terror, her hand started glowing with dark energy, and HunkaHunka passed out. " Unpleasant Dreams." She said before dropping him and leaving.   
  
Back at Lilo's House  
  
" Is the ship ready yet?" asked Lilo.   
  
" Almost Little Girl." Said Jumba. Stitch ran in so fast he couldn't stop and crashed into a tree.   
  
" Vhat is being rush 626?" Jumba asked.  
  
" Bushi Bu Gaifa Bairaht!" Stitch said urgently. Jumba dropped the tools he was using and ran inside with Stitch.   
  
I bet you can guess what Stitch said. I feel kinda sorry for doing that to Terror but it was fun. Please Review.


	30. Sharp Feathers and Burning New Ones

Rockraider- Actually Terror reminded HunkaHunka of when he made his Bushi Bu 324(Ri2's experiment from 'Wrath of the Dammed') mad by forgeting their date.  
  
Experiment 624 Angel, You can use the Demon Dream Spinner from my Inuyuasha fic if you want, just give me credit for making it.  
  
Nukejsr- Thanks for letting me use Blaze  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own L&S or any Fan experiments I didn't make, 541 a.k.a. Blaze belongs to Nukejsr.  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 30 Sharp Feathers and Burning New Ones  
  
Jumba ran to AS room and found Angel Withring in pain. Stitch had beaten him there and was holding his mate's paw. Stitch was wincing at how hard her grip was.  
  
" 624 must be remembering to breathing." Said Jumba as he prepared to deliver the pup.  
  
" I AM BREATHING!" Angel shouted. Angel had a contradction and there was a crunching noise that Jumba idenitifed as Stitch's paw breaking, he chuckled before going back to delivering the pup. After Many more contradictions, the pup started to appear, when it finally came out Angel started panting and Stitch pried his paw loose.  
  
Jumba handed the Pup to Angel. It was female, with a few dark pink hairs, with a form more resembling her mother. Angel smiled at her new daughter. Jumba took the pup back for tests and the pup began screaming, shattering the room's windows and many flies outside the room turned evil and buzzed around people's heads annoyingly until they were squashed. Jumba had been wearing ear plugs but Stitch wasn't, add the fact that he has super sensitive hearing, and you have one unconcious blue experiment. Angel was still ok and she beckoned Jumba to bring the Pup back to her.  
  
" I will call her, Seren." She said. In the rest of the house, the remaining memers of the ohana were perparing to welcome their new family member.  
  
" Now Armory will have someone to play with." Said Turret.  
  
" Ohhh, How am I going to pay for this?" Nani said to herself.  
  
" You're being greedy again." Said Arsenal. " I can make Diamonds if you're worried about money."  
  
" I'm also worried about the house. Your pup is already tearing it apart. Now there will be another little blue wreching ball." Said Nani.  
  
" I can't wait to meet our new cousin." Said Lilo.  
  
" Me neither." Said Conductor.  
  
" Bigger Girl should not be vorrying, Evil Genius sonigraph said pup vould be female. Pup should not be as destrutive as father." Said Jumilla.  
  
" Speaking of babies, Nani" Began Hendrix. " Why were you so late coming back from your date with David?" Nani went crimson.  
  
Flashback to that morning  
  
Nani walked in the front door, Lilo was making breakfast in the Kitchen.  
  
" Nani, did you just get back from your date?" She asked.  
  
" ....Yes."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Um, uh, ........Don't you have hola school, or experiment catching to do?" Nani asked.  
  
End Flashback  
  
" We didn't do that!" Nani insisted.  
  
" Do what?" Lilo asked. Hendrix was about to speak up, but Nani silenced him with a glare.  
  
" What? She asked." Hendrix said.  
  
" Me and David didn't do what you think we did." Said a flushed Nani.  
  
Hawaiian Police Department  
  
" BEEP!" Said Fibber, while sticking his tongue out and his forehead flashing.  
  
" I wonder who lied?" Snatch wondered.  
  
" It was probably Stealer when I asked what happeend to my slice of the Cocconet cake." Said Infa.  
  
" I have no idea what happened to your slice." Said Infa.  
  
" BEEP!"  
  
" Ok,... I was hungry." Said Stealer. " Could you please forgive me?" He asked.  
  
" I will, on one condition." Said Infa with a mishevious grin. Stealer smirked before swepting Infa off her feet and kissing her. The remaing aliens blushed as Infa kissed back and Stealer took them to his and Infa's room.  
  
Back at Lilo's House  
  
Angel went to the living with Stitch while carrying Seren. But new parents were beaming. Peakely walked over and started admirng the pup.  
  
" Oh, she's absolutley percious!" He gushed, then reached to tickle her but she grabbed his finger and tied him into a pretezel. " Can't....feel....head." Jumba chuckled.  
  
" Seren is having powers of both parents, can turn things evil by singing, is fire proof, bullet proof, and can think faster then Super computer. She can see in the dark, hear form great distances, and lift objects 300 times her weight." Said the Evil Genius. " She will be getting stronger she grows older." Hendrix came over and started making funny faces, which made Seren laugh.  
  
" Can I hold her?" He asked. Angel nodded and handed Seren to Hendrix, who then tickled the pup, making her giggle.  
  
" Stitch. I'm sorry." Said Angel.  
  
" What for?" Asked Stitch.  
  
" I must have been hard to deal with." Said Angel. " With what I did and...hmpf!" Stitch pervented her from talking by kissing her firmly and wrapped all four of his paws around her. Angel snaked her amrs around his neck and kissed back. Hendrix covered Seren's eyes and and Turret covered Armory's. When the kiss broke Stitch spoke up.  
  
" Bushi Bu never burden." He said. Comdeain, Ace and Thinker walked in.  
  
" Hey Jumba. You mind if I take those blue prints and spare parts?" Thinker asked.  
  
" Go ahead 012." Said Jumba.  
  
" Thanks." The Three Feathers left. It was getting starting to get dark as the three walked home to their tower.  
  
" What you got bro?" Comedain asked.  
  
" These are plans for battle armor. Once their made, we won't have so much trouble in battle." Said Thinker. " Speaking of which, I'm going to need some more parts. Ace, do you mind getting some more parts." He asked.  
  
" Sure. What do you need?" Ace asked.  
  
" First I'll need some stuff fromt he Junk yard but I'll get that. I'll need you to go to an Air Field." Said Thinker.  
  
" Ok." Said Ace. He left his brothers to get the parts. He was flying to his desination when he saw a big flash. He hurried to it. When he arrived he saw a comercial Jet taking a nose dive, He hurried to stop it. Ace wasn't as strong as Stitch but he could still lift many times his weight, 1000 times to exact.He grabbed the nose of the plane and started pushing. He wasn't able to completly avoid a crash but he managed to pervent anyone from dying. He was panting when he looked up into the sky to find out what made the ship crash. He saw a Humanoid Falcon with three spikes on the back on her head, Red-breasted, with orange and yellow feathers. Her body was a orange-red color, with crimson talons. Her beak and Legs were dark yellow. Her wings came outof her back and arms outof her chest, similar to Ace and his brothers.  
  
' I don't know who she is, but if she's harming this Island, I'm going to stop her!' Ace thought.  
  
Mertle's Base  
  
" Hahaha! Little Earth Boy's plan failed horribly!" Laughed Hokean. She was nearly fried by a plamsa ball.  
  
" Watch it." He warned.  
  
Creation 542 activated Primary Function- Fire Breathing and Blinding Wingspan  
  
" I vill prove vho is the real Genius!" Said Hokean. And she ran to a hanger.  
  
Back with Ace  
  
Ace fired his wing blades at 542, she heard the rush of air they followed the blades and ducked under them. She turned and shot a ball of fire form her mouth, Ace channeled energy into his arms and deflected it. Then flew toward 541, she pulled her wings in front of her and a blinding flash hit Ace's eyes, stunning him. While he was distracted 541 sent more fireballs at him, sending him back to ground. He recovered his senses just in time to block the next virage of fire balls, then held his arms on either side of his face, with his hands pointing up and then brought them straight down, causing two vertical wing blades to fly toward 542. She dodged the first, but was hit by the second, it caught her int he stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Ace spread his wings and began flying again, looking for something to contain her in. While he was looking 542 got her second wind and sent a stream of fire in Ace's direction, the attack hit full on and he lost some altitude, beofre he could recover 542 sent another stream of fire, but this one was slightly off course and only cliped Ace. He began falling and 542 flew in to finish him off, she got close enough, Ace smirked and sent a Wing Blade in her direction, she flapped her wings to try and evade but it still hit her talons causing her to spinout, while spinning she let loss more fire which wrapped around her and became a shield, until she could regain control. When she came of the the Spin out, she and Ace faced each other.  
  
Their battle was intrupted when another flying object fired on both of them, and they were both caught in Containment Nets. 541 burned through hers, and Ace, having gone through this once before, knew the weak spots in the net and cut through it.  
  
" Blitznack!" Hokean cursed from her ship. It was a black ravin shaped ship about the size of Gantu's Manta Ray ship. She fired missles at both of them, they evaded but the missles came back.  
  
' Must be heat seeking.' Thought Ace. Jumba had taught Ace how to evade such missles back at the lab, he wrapped his wings around himself and began lowering his body temperature. He could still keep most of his body warm enough to function by keeping his wings around him, using them as insulators, the feathers touching his body would be warm, while the outer feathers got deathy cold. The missle tracking him veered off and headed for some poor inoncent bystander. 541 ont he other hand, couldn't shake the missle, since fire was so much a part of her, she was an easy target for the heat seeking projectile. It eventually hit her, and she crashed to the ground.  
  
At the start of the battle, Gantu had trying to get a job at the Airport, saw the battle and headed for it. Thinking he could let the pilot of the Ravin ship wear the trogs out and capture them then Gantu waited until 541 was hit. Just as Hokean was about to grab 541 with a fire proof metal arm of her ship, Gantu fired on her. Hokean momentaily forgot about 541 and returned fire. Ace came out of his caccoon and saw 542 unconcuios. He picked her up and ran off, Gantu and Hokean were too distracted to notice.  
  
542 groaned as she regained conciousness. She saw she was lying on soft thraw and that Ace was sitting near by.  
  
" Good, You woke up." He said.  
  
" Were am I?" She demanded.  
  
" A local Bird shop. I often help out here, so the owner lets me stay here when I want." Said Ace, he grabbed a bag and gave it to 541. " Here, I bet your hungery." 541 eyed him with suspison. Ace opended the bag and ate a hand full of seeds. 541 then took the bag and ate the rest of the seeds.  
  
" What happened after I was hit?" She asked.  
  
" This Big Dummy called Gantu started fighting the one who was attacking us so I was able to get you out of there safely." Said Ace.  
  
" Why would you save me? I tried to kill you." said 542.  
  
" You're ohana." Said Ace.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Ohana is the local word for family. Either we were made by the same person or that person's niece, either way, we are ohana."  
  
" So, why does that matter?"  
  
" Ohana means family, Family means, No one gets left behind, or forgotten." Said Ace. " That's why I saved you." 541 tried to get up, but couldn't. " You shouldn't move yet, you were hit pretty hard." Said Ace.  
  
" Do you have other....ohana?' 542 asked.  
  
" Yeah, hunders more. But mostly just Comdeain and Thinker." Said Ace.  
  
" Um, thank you.....for saving me." Said 542.  
  
" No problem." Said Ace.  
  
Back at the Airport  
  
The Battle was still going on, but Hokean had the upper hand. Since 627 stole his Manta Ray Ship, Gantu was at a big disadvantage, so he fled. Hokean was about to collect the victory spoils when she realized both bird creatures were gone. She cursed silently while getting back to the base.  
  
Please Review. 


	31. Stories from the Ohana

I'm glad everyone likes Seren and 541. Also, Seren is short for Serenade, which is a music term.  
  
Disclaimer- I Don't own L&S  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 31 Stories from the Ohana  
  
Hokean flew back to the base, the ground around MT.Wahliaiia(The Mountain from the Slushy episode) opened to reveal a hanger and Hokean landed in it.  
  
" So where's 541?" Asked Arnold smirking. Hokean glared at him.  
  
" Gantu and 465 interfered." She said.  
  
" So the Great Evil Genius Hokean can't beat an overgrown whale and an eagle trog?" He asked mocking.  
  
" You have no room to talk, Earth boy ." Said Hokean.  
  
" Shut up with all your not shutting up!" Said Hamsterviel. " Both of you are incompetent failures!"  
  
" Look vhose talking, the gerbil vho hasn't done anything at all!" Said Hokean. The two of them began arguing and soon they were on the floor groaning in pain.  
  
" If you two are so smart, why can't you see that arguing will get you nowhere?" Asked Mertle as her hands stopped glowing. (Arnold avoided the blast)  
  
"My thoughts exactly, that's why I created this." Said Arnold. He revealed a blue dome like structure with conveyor belts leading in and out. " This will help me make more robots sooner." He said. " and not just the old models."  
  
Lilo's House The next morning  
  
Angel was feeding Seren and Stitch was sleeping, having finally found time to heal the injuries he received during his mate's pregnancy. Turret was looking Armory, she found him near Peakley's garden. The pup was covered in dirt.  
  
" Armory, what are you doing here?" She asked. Armory smiled.  
  
" Boom." He said. Turret gasped. Without taking her eyes off her son she called her mate.  
  
" Arsenal! Come here! Armory said his first word!" Arsenal rushed out.  
  
" Boom, boom, boom." Armory kept saying.  
  
" Boom? I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means." Said Arsenal. Peakley walked into his garden, and there was a small explosion and he was blown back to his shed.  
  
" Alright, who did that? Who threatened my precious plants?" Peakley called.  
  
" He taught himself how to make proximity mines! I'm so proud of him!" Said Arsenal.  
  
" A mine? He almost killed me and my plants!" said Peakley.  
  
" Nonsense, Armory isn't powerful enough to create lethal weapons yet." Said Arsenal.  
  
" Vhat's vith all the shouting? I am trying to make 626's cruiser ready for trip." Said Jumba.  
  
" That pup almost killed me!" Said Peakley.  
  
" Impossible, pup is not old enough to make deadly weapons." Said Jumba.  
  
" I try to tell him that." Said Arsenal. Jumba began to walk away.  
  
' I must finish Cruiser's preparations soon, there's no telling what 627 may have done to C267.' He thought.  
  
Italy  
  
" Can we take a rest?" Asked Mystica.  
  
" No." said 627.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because, I don't want to."  
  
" Even you should have to rest eventually."  
  
" Not for a few days."  
  
" Can you at least slow down?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Please?" 627 turned around to glare to her, big mistake, cause Mystica was doing puppy dog eyes. " Can you please stop for a while?"  
  
' What's happening to me?! I feel like I must say yes to her, she must be using some kind of mind control! I.... must.... resist. Must...look..... away.'  
  
" Fine." 627 said reluctantly.  
  
" Thanks, ..Crim." Said Mystica.  
  
' What did she do to me? wait.'  
  
" What did you call me?" asked 627.  
  
" Crim, It's short for Crimson." said Mystica.  
  
" Don't call me that."  
  
" Ok.... Crim." 627 growled.  
  
" 627." He said.  
  
Back at Kokoua  
  
Everyone was getting ready for a reunion with the rest of their cousins. Even Houdini and Mr.Stenchy were coming. They all gathered at the beach and saw their cousins.  
  
" Excuse me, I must be doing something." Said Jumba. He gathered Yin, Yang and Constructor together and began talking in secret. The other female experiments gushed over Armory and Seren while the males, especially the hand to hand combat types like Kixx and Stitch, began play fighting. Mucus began telling a tale from his home at the museum.  
  
Mucus's Tale  
  
Mucus was keeping watch from his perch on the ceiling. He was starting to get sleepy but then heard the noise of something like a drill. He snapped awake and saw someone cutting through the glass case of a painting below him. Mucus's perch was behind a one way mirror so he could surprise thieves, he peeked out and saw the thieves taking the painting out of it's case. He jumped so he was right over them and fired his snot at him, effectively trapping them.  
  
" Who was that?" asked one of the thieves. Mucus dropped down in front of them.  
  
" Megga Mucus." He said., then tripped an alarm that brought his cousins from the police force.  
  
End of Tale  
  
" They never saw it coming, did you Bonnie and Clyde?" Asked Mucus mockingly as he started at the paw cuffed thieves, with Tracker and Snatch close by. They glared at him.  
  
" You got lucky you little trog!" Said Clyde angrily.  
  
" We found out that they were stealing for someone else. Didn't find out who though." Said Tracker.  
  
" Hey Cuz, whose your friend?" asked Chief, while playfully elbowing Ace.  
  
" This is Blaze." Said Ace. " The Fourth Feather on our team." He continued to tell the story of her attacking the Air Field, then both of therm being attacked by Hokean and what happened after that.  
  
Ace's Tale  
  
After 542 got better, she wanted to meet Ace's closest ohana. Ace took her to the Tower. Comedian took one lock at them and immediately started with love bird jokes. 542 was blushing though it was hard to tell through her feathers.  
  
" Cut the jokes Comedian, we're not a couple." Said Ace. Thinker flew in.  
  
" Thank you! He's be practicing all day, I couldn't study at all." Said the Owl experiment.  
  
" Ok, So what's her name?" Asked Comedian.  
  
" I'm 542." Said the Fire Bird.  
  
" That's just your number, What do you want your name to be?" Asked Ace. After a few suggestions, 542 decided.  
  
" Call me Blaze." She said. " Ace, Thanks for everything but I should go."  
  
" Wait, would you like to stay here?" Asked Ace.  
  
" Sure!" Said Blaze excitedly.  
  
" Then Welcome to the team, Blaze ." Said Ace.  
  
End of Tale  
  
Jumilla noticed how close Blaze was sitting next to Ace, but the Bird Experiment didn't seem to notice.  
  
' At least she is having more luck then Uncle's Super Weapon.' Thought the Evil Genius. It was becoming obvious that Snowflake liked Omni, but he either didn't notice her advances or didn't care. When the reunion was over, everyone said goodbye to their cousins and left.  
  
" We have to do something about all those mosquitoes." Said Hendrix. " They were a pest the whole time."  
  
Unknown to them, there was more behind the annoying mosquitoes then they thought.  
  
" Thoze foolz! They never zupected a thing! HAHAHAHA!" COUH! COUH! " Drat these hairballz"  
  
Please Review. 


	32. Italin Cousins

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S 546, 559, and Brin belong to Commander R.   
  
Second Cousins Chapter 32 Italian Cousins  
  
627 and Mystica came to a city, after a long day of traveling.   
  
" If you hadn't had to stop so often we would have gotten here sooner!" Said 627.   
  
" I'm not a combat type, I can't go all day walking like you." Said Mystica.   
  
" Then stay behind." Said 627  
  
" I have to keep an eye on you." Said Mystica.  
  
" Let's just go." Said 627 and he entered the city. They saw a truck go by, 627 sniffed and ran after it. He jumped on the back, punched a hole in it and crawled in. Mystica levitated after him. She saw him eating a variety of foods, then glared at him.   
  
" What? I was hungry. There's nothing evil about eating." He said.   
  
" There is when you steal what you eat!" Said Mystica.   
  
" If this was evil, then why am I able to do it?" He asked, smirking. Mystica opened her mouth to respond, but instead turned her head indigently. The two felt the truck stopped.   
  
" What are you two doing here?" asked a voice. 627 and Mystica turned around and saw a jet-black creature with eyes like crimson pools and red marks down his face that seemed as if he had been crying blood. The marks ran completely down his cheeks to under his chin where they met up with his scarlet throat and belly. He had four arms with four dagger like clawed fingers on each hand. He had a tail like a Labrador retriever's and a single antenna between his large ears.   
  
" I'm eating." Said 627.   
  
" Get out of here!" ordered the creature.  
  
" I don't have to listen you." Said 627 and continued eating. The creature lunged at 627, who jumped over him and fired a ball of plasma at his attacker's back. The creature spun around, caught the ball and threw it back, hitting 627 in the face. 627 was getting ready to attack again when his attacker's eyes Bean to glow and his surroundings began to change. He was standing in a steel cage in an empty room, he ran at the bars and tried to bend them but was unable to do so. Mystica gave 627 a weird look. He was pulling at something that wasn't there. The creature smirked before gathering up some food and leaving. As soon as he was gone, 627 stopped pulling at whatever he was pulling on.   
  
" WHERE IS HE?!" Shouted 627. He jumped out of the ship after the truck, Mystica sighed before following. The creature went through a window on the ground, with 627 and Mystica following.   
  
" Crim, why are you following him?" Asked Mystica.   
  
" My name is 627, and I'm following him because I have to defeat him." Said 627. He went through the window and saw the creature from before along with two others. A silver female with a white throat and belly but what was strange was that she had small feathery wings sprouting from her back, and a overall black female creature with a silver belly, chest and throat. She had red markings and eye patches, also a pair of small white feathery wings, a tail like his and small silver claws and her eyes were black.   
  
" Hey! We have a fight to finish!' Said 627.   
  
" Leave now! Or I will be forced to kill you." Said the creature. The silver one took hold of his arm.   
  
" Gushi bu, you weren't a killer before and you won't start now." She said. The Creature growled before turning away. 627 laughed.   
  
" Looks like someone's brain is in between their legs." Said 627. The creature turned around and death glared 627.   
  
" Who do you think you are? Coming into our home and talking to us like that?" He said.   
  
" I'm 627, the most powerful experiment." Said The Crimson experiment. The other three looked shocked.   
  
" There are other experiments on this planet?" Asked the Silver one.   
  
" Yes, most are on Hawaii." Said Mystica. " I'm Mystica, I'm actually a creation."   
  
" I'm 559, this is my mate 546/" Said the silver one hugging the creature closer. " And our daughter Brin."   
  
" We're sorry for taking your food." Said Mystica. " Right Crim?"   
  
" I'M NOT CRIM, TROG!" Shouted 627.   
  
" I see your mate has anger management problems." Said 559. Mystica blushed deeply, 627 just got madder.   
  
" Me Mate to that annoying eye sore?! Don't make me laugh." Said 627.   
  
" I'm not a eye sore! A lot of our cousins thought I was beautiful." said Mystica.  
  
" They must have either have poor sight, or brain damage." said 627.   
  
" You yourself said I was pretty!" Said Mystica.  
  
" That was a mistake!" Said 627. 559 giggled.   
  
" You two fight like a couple." She said. They blushed again.   
  
" How did you guys get here?" asked Mystica. 559 told her the story of how they got from Jumba's lab to the basement of hotel on Earth. As soon as her story was finished Mystic's eyes went wide.   
  
" This outa flush those freaks out. Then they'll be gone for good." Said a man in a dark coat. He placed bombs in the basement that was home to 546, 559 and Brin.   
  
" Mystica is something wrong?" asked 559.  
  
" Yes, My primary function is seeing the future, I just had a vision that someone put bombs in your home, in an attempt to destroy you." Said Mystica. 559 gasped.   
  
Kokoua  
  
" 614 I am having something for you." Said Jumilla. She gave Hendrix a new guitar. It was a red double necked instrument. " There is also concealed missile launcher, if singing is not vorking."   
  
" Thanks." Said Hendrix. He played a loud song to test it out, unfortunately, it upset Seren, who then screeched, shattering more windows, turning everything nearby evil, some evil frogs startled Armory, who spawned several blasters and began shooting in random directions. Angel and Turret rushed to their pups and picked them then patted their back. Angel softly sang her good song to sooth Seren to sleep and at the same time, reversed the evil effects of her daughter's screech.  
  
" What's going on now?" asked Nani. Just then, a little kid with a super soaker and a malicious look in his eyes ran in and squirted Nani till she was soaking wet.   
  
" hehehe, Seren is being great evil genius experiment offspring." Said Jumba. Angel, still carrying Seren watched up tot he boy and sang again to return him to normal. The Malicious look in his eyes turned to Mischievous and he squirted Nani again before leaving. Nani let out a frustrated growl.   
  
" Is this going to happen every time that pup cries?!" She asked.   
  
" Yes." Said Jumba.  
  
" I could teach her how to control her power." said Hendrix. Everyone looked him as if he grew a second head. " What? I'm more then a pervert with a guitar."   
  
" I guess ve could be giving it a shooting." Said Jumilla. " Vould that be ok with you 624, 626?" Stitch and Angel seemed hesitant.   
  
" Megga teacha Seren." Said Angel.   
  
" Can I help?' asked Hendrix.   
  
" Ih." Said Angel.  
  
" Then it is being settled." Said Jumilla.   
  
Italy  
  
546 snorted.  
  
" That's a load of bliscorp." He said. " We have lived here undetected for 50 years, we are in no danger."   
  
" But I was made to predict the future, I have never been wrong." Said Mystica.   
  
" There's a first time for everything." Said 546.   
  
" Maybe he's right, but if he is, that means I'm losing my ability to predict the future. But then I would my entire reason for existing." Said Mystica, getting sadder with each word. 627 felt an urge to comfort her so he rubbed her back.  
  
" Your prediction could come true." He said hesitantly.   
  
" Thanks Crim." Said Mystica, giving him a smile.  
  
" Don't get the wrong Idea, I just find it really annoying when people cry." Said 627. " And don't call me Crim!"   
  
Just outside town  
  
A black ship that looked a like a longer version of Gantu's landed on the outskirts of town. Within it, a large muscular, humanoid creature that looked like a black lab strapped a plasma cannon to his back and put some blasters in his belt.  
  
" I finally got clearance to land here." He said to himself. " Why the Galactic Federation cares about Mosquitoes so much I'll never know, but now I can finally finish what I started." He pulled out a short rectangular metal device with a screen, it showed 546, 559 and Brin's hotel, he smiled. " I found some already."   
  
Please Review. 


	33. On the Road with New Friends

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S Second Cousins Chapter 33 On the road with new friends  
  
The Dog like alien came closer to the hotel, once inside he walked to the front desk.

" Excuse me, but have you seen any anything strange around here?" He asked.

" Just you." Said the employee.

' Walked right into that one.' The Dog creature thought.

" Why are you here and why do you look like a dog?" asked the employee.

" I'm an exterminator, this outfit is weird because my employer has a unique sense of fashion." said the Dog Creature, which was almost true.

" Do you mind if I take a look around?"  
" Go ahead." Said the employee. The dog creature began searching the hotel.

" Where are you abominations?" He muttered. His tracking device lead him to a staircase going down. He went down one flight of stairs and came to a door. His Tracking device began beeping loudly. " Found you." He kicked down the door and raised his blasters. But he was looking in a empty room. "Bliscorp." He reached into pocket and pulled out Small metallic spheres. " I'll just place a few of these for when they get back. He scattered the spheres all around the room. " This will flush those freaks out. Then they'll be gone for good."  
Luckily the experiments were away at the moment, They had theorized that the one after them might be from outer space, so they were looking for a space ship.

" We're wasting our time." Said 546.

" My predictions are never wrong." Said Mystica confidently. " What are you guys going to do if if your home gets blown up?" She asked 559. The winged silver experiment shrugged.  
" I guess we'll just find a new place to live." She said.  
" You could come with me and Crim if you want, we're going to Kokoua Hawaii." Said Mystica.

" Blitznack, stop calling me Crim, I'm 627." Said 627. " Who said we were going back to Hawaii? Besides I don't want any more dead weight slowing me down." 546 seemed to take offense to this.

" Have you forgotten what happened in out fight?" He asked.

" No, You ran away." Said 637.

" I could have killed you if I wanted." Said 546.

" Yeah right, illusions aren't deadly." saids 627.  
" Mine are!" Said 546. They started starring each other down while growling. Then an unseen force pushed them away from each other.

" Hey no fighting you two." said Mystica.

" Stop interfering trog! Or I'll have to make you." said 627.

" Go ahead and try." Said Mystica. Knowing full well 627 wouldn't be able to hit her. 627 growled at her.

" Can't back up your threats huh?" asked 546 with a smirk.  
" At least I'm not ruled by my hormones!"

" Is that a challenge?"

" Took you long enough!" Mystica and 559 shook their heads.

" Men, they're so obsessed with fighting." Said Mystica.

" Mom, can I stop their fight?" asked Brin.

" Sure." said 559. Brin's antenna started glowing and when ever 546 and 627 tried to hit each other, they hit nothing, literally. Brin had made them think there was a wall between them.After a few minutes 546 realized what was going on, stopped punching and concentrated, and the illusion around him was broken. He came up to Brin and patted her head.

" You're getting better." he said. "

Thanks dad." She said. 627 however was still trapped in the illusion.

" Leave him there for a little while." 546 said. Even Mystica had to admit it fun to see 627 punching thin air, but then he fired plasma and blew everything in the beam's path. There wasn't too much damage since they were in the outskirts of the city.

" Let's go home." Said 546.

" But my vision!"Said Mystica.

" We haven't found anything." Said 546. 559 and Brin followed him back to the hotel.

" Let's go." Said 627 facing away from he city.  
" But the others..." Mystica started.

" Have chosen their fate." finished 627.

" Don't you want to finish fighting 546?" asked Mystica.

" Just knowing he walked into Death jaws is good enough for me." Said 627. Mystica started to go back to the city.

" I'm going to help them." Said Mystica.

" Good, then there wouldn't be any more dead weight following me around." Said 627. He expected to get an angry response but was greatly surprised to see a look of hurt on Mystica's face before she went back to the city. 546 and his family got home and looked around, nothing was out of place.

" See, I told you nothing was wrong." Said 546.

" Goodbye Trogs." Said the dog creature and pushed a button on the remote he was holding.  
  
Mystica ran back to the hotel as quickly as she could. She had to try and convince them to leave. Her yes went wide.  
  
" Mommy, ....I'm ....scared. Said Brin. She was huddled close to her mother and 546 was also laying close by. They were all badly charred and their limps were bent in ways they shouldn't. In short all of them looked like they were on Death's door step.

" Don't... worry ....dear, it'll be ....alright." Said 559 softly, trying to sooth her daughter. Both were having difficulty speaking.

' I can't believe this. If I had trusted that psychic, my family wouldn't be dying now. this is all my fault.' Thought 546 as he closed his eyes for the last time.  
  
This made Mystica run faster then she thought she was capable of. After a few minutes of this, her legs refused to run another step and she collapsed, but she still had enough strength to throw a psychic shield the rest of the way to the hotel, so that it surrounded her new cousins. A few seconds later, the bombs went off. The experiments heard the explosions but the blast never hit them. 546 saw the ceiling begin to collapse so he hurried his family to the broken window, the psychic shield following them. they all made it out of the window justed the ceiling gave way and the entire hotel fell into the hole. It took them a few seconds to realize their home had just been blown up.

" She was right." Said 546 softly. " She was right."

" We should find her."said 559. They retraced their steps hopping to find Mystica. But what they found shocked them. 627 was gently picking Mystica bridal style and carrying out f the streets.

" So you do like her." Said 546 smirking.

" This has nothing to do with her. It's the goody-goody programing Jumilla put in me. This annoying voice told me to make sure she didn't hurt herself. " said 627.

" Yeah that, and you like her." Said 546.

" It was the..." 627 started but was interrupted by 559.

" If it was your 'goody-goody programing' then why did you abandon us?" She asked. 627 remained silent and continued carrying Mystica out of the city. 546, 559 and Brin followed him.

" Why are you following me?" 627 asked. " Our home was destroyed so we have nowhere else to go." Said 559.

" Besides we owe our lives to your ma...friend." " And we still have to finish our fight." Said 546.

" Fine, but if you fall behind you get left behind." said 627.  
  
Please Review.


	34. Blind as a Bat

Disclaimer- I don;t own L&S Second Cousins Chapter 34 Blind as a Bat  
  
Please Read/Review TalonClawFange's Fics. They're extremely good. They have Great OCs, Wonderful battles, and even romance scenes for Fluff crazy authors like me.  
  
Mystica groaned as she woke up. She saw she was laying in front of fire, it was night. She saw her new cousins 546, 559 and Brin gathered around it.

" Good you're awake." Said 559. " How do you feel?"  
" Still a little tired, were are we and how did I get here?" Mystica asked.

" We're just outside Italy." Said 559. " And you're here because Crim carried you here." Mystica blushed.

" He...carried me?" She asked.

" Yes, Bridal Style I might add." Said 559, at this Mystica blushed more, she tried to change the subject.

" Where are we headed?" she asked

" None of us have given it a thought." Said Brin. " But I think Crim doesn't want to back to Hawaii."

" Stop calling me Crim!" said 627 as he walked up.

" What's wrong with Crim?" asked

" I prefer 627." Said 627.

" Uh, Crim?" Mystica asked, blushing slightly.

" What is it?" he asked irritably.

" I'm glad you didn't abandon your ohana." She said. " or me." She added quietly. 627 snorted. "It was the goody-goody programing Jumilla put in me." Said 627.  
" That excuse is getting old Crim." Said 546.

" Let's go." Said 627.

" Where?" asked 559.

" Doesn't matter." Said 627.

" I want to go to Kokoua." Said Brin. " I want to meet the other experiments." 559 and 546 agreed.

" I'm not going to go back." said 627.

" I have to keep an eye on Crim to make sure he doesn't do anything evil." said Mystica.

" Are you sure that's the only reason?" asked 559. Mystica blushed.

" Why don't you come to Kokoua, maybe you'll change your mind on the way." She asked 627. " Alright." said the crimson experiment. so the group headed for Kokoua Town.  
  
Kokoua the next day  
  
Lilo was watching " New Hawaii" ( I have no idea what that is, but Lilo talked about it in the 'Phantasmo' Episode) with Armory and Seren. The later was about 5 years old in terms of maturity.

" Lilo, If you sit too close to the TV, your eyes will give out and you'll go blind." Nani said as she passed by.

" That would be bad, but I don't think it could happen from watching TV right?" asked the pups.

" Ih." said Armory. Who was already beginning to talk in complete sentences. Seren could sing notes but hasn't started speaking yet, so she just nodded. As soon as the movie was over, Lilo went to the kitchen and began making a peanut butter sandwich.

" Lilo what are you doing?" Nani asked

d " It's sandwich day, I gotta go feed Pudge." Said Lilo as she finished. She got her swim suit and went to feed Pudge.

" Oh 626, I have finished vith the predations for your cruiser." Jumba called. Stitch cam down from his room.

" Okataka."He went back up stairs to tell his Angel, she wasn't very happy.

" But our cousin is out there with him, she could be danger, her and everyone else who gets in 627's way." Said Stitch.

" But I need you here, and Seren does too!" Said Angel.

" I need to find 627 so we keep him from doing any harm." Said Stitch. Angel swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Stitch returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Angel broke the kiss after a minute and stared at him with seducing eyes.

" Please stay, Gushi bu." She purred. Stitch was turning into jelly.

" Our cousins need.." But Angel silenced him with a another kiss. Stitch caved and gently pushed her onto their bed. Jumba came up on the lift.

" 626, vhat is vith the long time taking?" He asked as soon as he got up. Then he saw them on the verge of making an new sibling for Seren. He immediately went back down, then chuckled.

"Hehehe, 624 vorked her charm on him. I vill be have to be finding other experiments to bring back 627 and C267." He got in the Buggy and drove to the Four Feathers Tower.  
  
With Lilo  
  
The little Hawaiian girl swam out to the sea, looking for the small Orange fish god. She found eventually and made her sandwich offering. Pudge accepted it and swam off. Then she herself got out and dried off. The she something strange, several people were walking into surf boards, trees ans other things as if they didn't even see them there. She walked up to one of them. "Hey,why are you walking into stuff?" she asked.  
" I didn't see it there, it got dark pretty early today, it's pitch black out." The surfer said.

" But it's the middle of the day." Said Lilo.

" You're pulling my leg dudet." Said the surfer.

" Must be an experiment.' Thought Lilo. She ran home to ask Jumba, but he had already left to go to the Four Feathers Tower. She grabbed his computer and started looking through it.

" Little girl why are you looking through Uncle's data base?" Jumilla asked.

" I'm looking for an experiment that makes people blind." Lilo answered.

" I think you are talking about C257." Said Jumilla. She pulled out her own Computer and brought up an image of a bat with a light blue stomach and back, wings that light blue at the center but became darker towards the ends. The head of the bat was a mixture of light and Dark blue, the bat also had a small dark blue tail. It had a puff of white fur on it's chest and whiteish, gray lines down his back. " This is Creation 257, designed to make entire vorlds blind. See must species rely on sight more then any other sense, so depriving them off that would result in Utter Chaos! HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Jumilla.

" So how would we catch him?" asked Lilo. " C257 liked high dark places back at lab. Little Girl should be searching there." Said Jumilla. The the phone rang.

" Lilo! It's for you." Called Peakley. Lilo took the phone from Peakley.

" Hey Lilo." Called a familiar voice. "

Loki!" Lilo said excitedly. " How was Roswell?" She asked.

" It was good but I didn't see many aliens, except this one guy that looked like he'd never walked on two legs before, almost a if he was disguised as a human." Said Loki. " Did I miss anything?" she asked.

" Plenty, But I'll tell you later. Right now there's a Creation to catch." Said Lilo.

" All right! I'll get Striker." Said Loki.

" Let's meet up at the beach by the Rental Hut, that's were I found the first victim." Said Lilo.

"Got it." Said Loki. Lilo hung up and went to get Stitch, but when she tried to get up Conductor stooped her.

" You can't go up there." She said.  
" Why not?" asked Lilo.

" Stitch and Angel are um busy." Said Conductor.

" Busy with what?" asked Lilo.  
" Um, with their, ah, training! Yeah Training." Said Conductor.

" Training for what?" Lilo asked.  
" Ah, aren't you going to be late for your meeting with Loki and Striker?" Conductor asked. "

Yeah but I'll need to bring Stitch." Said Lilo.

" When Stitch is done....training... I'll tell him." Said Conductor.

" Ok, bye." Said Lilo and left. Conductor wiped sweat from her brow with the tip of her tail( I know real serpents don't s sweat, but Conductor is an genetic mutation, so just humor me)  
  
At the beach  
  
Lilo meet up with Loki and Striker and they began their search for C257. They looked at Spooky and Jinyx's mansion, but he wasn't there. Nor was he under the water tower. But they did find a bunch of people robbed of their sight. They had to prevent several near fatal accidents with some help from their other cousins. Eventually they headed for the Light house, but when they arrived they saw a black Ravin like Ship parked in front, and Hokean get out of it.

" We gotta hurry, that must be Jumilla's evil sister." Said Lilo. Striker curled up and Loki fired him at Hokean, but the evil genius spun around and fired from a plasma cannon she was holding, Striker heard the shooting coming and went metallic just in time to shield himself from the blast. Although he wasn't hurt, he was still blown back by the force of the blast. Hokean ran up to the Light house.

" Blind Eye, are you here?" She called. A blue bat uncurled from a wooden beam and glided down to Hokean. Hokean took him in her arms and hugged him.

" Mommy was so vorried about you my little Blind Eye, yes she was." She said as if talking to a baby. Blind Eye made a happy purring noise.

" Let go of that Creation!" Ordered Lilo.

" Vhy should I? I made this one, not my little sister." Said Hokean.

" But Jumilla is the creator of all the Creations." Said Lilo.

" So that's vhat she told you. Little Sister tells big fib. She may have made most of the creations but a few of them were made by me!" Said Hokean.

" Your the one that's lying! Let's Get her Striker!" Said Loki.

" Ih!" Said Striker.

" Blind Eye, would you please take care of them?" Asked Hokean. Blind Eye nodded and fired dark beams at all of their eyes, making them all blind. Hokean was about to take them prisoner when Sparky flew down, he was taking a nap but the shouting woke him up. He fired bolts of lightening at Hokean and she was forced to retreat.

" Are you ok Cousins?" He asked.

" Other then the fact he can't a blitznacking thing, yes we're ok." Said Striker.

" I'll get Jumba." And Sparky flew off. After a while Sparky came with Jumba and the evil Genius took the girls and experiment home. Luckily Jumilla had antidote for Blindness on file and made a batch for the victims.

" I am guessing you lost C257." Said Hokean.

" Actually C257 went willing to Hokean. She said she made some of the creations, is that true?" Lilo asked.

" Yes, unfortunately it is true. I made most of the creations, but she made some too. Her favorite vas C257." Said Jumilla.  
  
Mertle's Base  
  
" Finally a creation!" Said hamsterviel. " Give it to me so I can make it into a soulless fighting machine!" Hokean turned away from Hamsterviel and clung tightly to Blind Eye.  
" No! My Blind Eye is far too special for your sadistic torturing." She said to Hamsterviel, then she turned back to Blind Eye and her expression softened.  
" Isn't that right my little Blind Eye?'" Blind Eye hugged his creator.  
" That's so embarrassing." Said Mertle shaking her head. " A renowned Evil Genius using Baby talk."  
  
Don't forget to Read TalonClawFange's fics. Please Review.


	35. Robo Omni

Disclaimer- I don't Own Lilo and Stitch  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 34 Robo Omni  
  
" After the robots were taken care of, Ammensio went crazy and started messing with people's memories." Said Lilo. She was filling Loki and Striker in on what they missed, Jade and Terror were with them too.  
  
" Yeah, and then Mertle went crazy and my bro protected Lilo from her attacks, she didn't seem to mind the attention." Said Jade with a sly smile. " Isn't that right Lilo?" Lilo began to blush.  
  
" I don't like Russ that way, I like Keoni." Lilo insisted. Loki gave her a look.  
  
" Keoni? He's a nice guy but he's a couple coconuts short of bushel." She said.  
  
" I agree." Said Jade. Lilo looked a little mad, but had to admit they were right.  
  
" I hear Terror's been seeing someone lately." Said Loki. Terror's eyes widened.  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" A black creation that uses light and dark powers." Said Loki.  
  
" You mean Chaos? I have no feelings for that trog." Said Terror.  
  
" You girls are talking about me aren't you?" Said Chaos, appearing as if out of nowhere. " Hello Terror, how are you?" He asked with cocky smile. Terror turned her head indignantly.  
  
" I was much better before you came." Said Terror. Chaos chuckled both hands over his heart as if shot with an arrow.  
  
" You wound me cousin." He said. Terror humphed.  
  
" Jade will you be staying for a while?" She asked  
  
" Terror you don't have to stay if you don't have to." Said Jade.  
  
" But I have to stay if you here if a hostile cousin comes." Said Terror.  
  
" I'm sure Chaos or Striker would be able to handle it." Said Jade. " Please." Terror nodded and walked through a shadow.  
  
" I will be leaving as well." Said Chaos and headed for the same shadow.  
  
" You were here just to see Terror?" asked Jade.  
  
" Yes, It's so much fun to annoy her." Said Chaos.  
  
" I don't know what deliberately seeking someone out and annoying them is called on Qwelta Quan, but on Earth it's called flirting, and that means you really like Terror." Said Loki. Chaos was visibly shocked at this, but recovered quickly.  
  
" It's nothing like that. " Said Chaos, for once he was glad of his dark fur, for although it made hot in Hawaii, it hid his blush.  
  
" That's what they all say." Said Jade. Chaos jumped through the shadow before his blush began to show through his fur.  
  
" He's got it bad." Said Lilo. " Soon there'll be a another pup running around."  
  
" Another pup?" asked Loki.  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Angel and Turret gave birth to pups." Said Lilo.  
  
" Can I see them?" asked Loki.  
  
" Sure." Said Lilo and they went inside.  
  
" Seren! Armory! Where are you?' Lilo called. Then she saw Seren on a carpet in the living room. " There you are." She walked toward Seren. " Whoa." She said as she fell down a hole. Then she looked up and saw Seren floating in mid air, then disappeared.  
  
" Great job Seren." Said a voice that sounded like Hendrix.  
  
" Sing." Said Seren.  
  
" What's going on?" asked Lilo. Hendrix poked his head down to hole.  
  
" I was teaching Seren how to project an illusion by singing." Said Hendrix. "By singing the right note Seren can create an illusion, it's still a little rusty though."  
  
" Sing." Said Seren.  
  
" I'm so proud of her." Said Hendrix.  
  
" Can you get me out of here now?" asked Lilo.  
  
" Sure." Said Hendrix. He crawled in and got Lilo out. Then she heard a purring noise and saw Loki was holding Seren and scratching her behind the ears.  
  
" She's so cute." Said Loki.  
  
" Then there's Armory." Said Lilo. " He's a little older the Seren but a lot more dangerous." Then there was an explosion that shook the house.  
  
" I'm guessing that was Armory?" Asked Loki.  
  
" Yep." Said Lilo. They went to the back yard and found Amory with Arsenal and Turret.  
  
" My son just made his first shockwave bomb." He said proudly.  
  
" That looked just like Tank when he burbs." Said Lilo. " Do you think he can help me and Stitch catch experiments when he's bigger?"  
  
" Yes." Said Arsenal and Turret.  
  
" Have you guys loss any to Hamsterwheel yet?" asked Loki.  
  
" No, well except for Blind Eye, but he doesn't count." Said Lilo.  
  
" Why not?" asked Loki.  
  
" Cause Blind Eye went willingly to Hokean, and then she started talking to Blind Eye in baby talk." Said Lilo.  
  
" No way, an Evil Genius using baby talk?" asked Loki.  
  
" I heard her myself." Said Lilo.  
  
Mertle's Base  
  
" Time for Mommy to give her Little Blind Eye his Lunchy wunchy." Said Hokean. She fed Blind Eye some food. Blind Eye was even wearing a bib.  
  
" This is ridiculous." Said Mertle. " Hey Hokean are you going to baby that bat or are you going to help us conquer the universe?"  
  
" I need to feed my Little Blind Eye first." Said Hokean.  
  
" Forget her, when's she babying that bat she's completely useless for anything else. But not to worry, thanks to my genius and some Experiment DNA samples that Hamsterwheel.." said Arnold.  
  
" That's Hamsterviel!" Said the diminutive gerbil like creature.  
  
" The Experiment DNA samples from Hamsterviel, I have made the bast robot yet!" Said Arnold. The Blue Dome opened and smoke came out. It was pure black and a foot taller then Stitch. " Robo Omni will be all we need to defeat those trogs once and for all."  
  
Sorry about the late update. Please Review. 


	36. Robo Omni's First Attack

I don't have a lot of free time anymore, so updates might be slower for a while. But I'll do my best. BTW, Ace is considered the big brother in the three feathers since he's the most responsible. Comedian is too silly and Thinker is too busy studying. BTW, Robo Omni was K9's idea, so he owns him.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own L&S Second Cousins Chapter 36 Robo Omni's First Attack  
The Four feathers were flying over the Atlantic Ocean in Jumpa's ship, but not exactly in perfect harmony. Ace was piloting. Blaze was starring at him from behind, she was resting her chin in hands and had a dreamy look on her face. She sighed.  
  
" You got the hots for our big bro don't you?" asked Comedian. Blaze blushed.  
  
" I, How did you.. I mean.. " Comedian cut her off.  
  
" It's written all over your face." He said. Then he handed her a glass of water. " Why don't you give this to him? I know he'll appreciate it. " Blaze's face lit up.  
  
' He'll smile at me, I love it when he smiles at me.' She thought. " Sure." She said and took the glass to Ace.  
  
" Um, Hey Ace , uh are you thirsty?" asked Blaze,she was carrying the glass of Water.  
  
" Thanks ." Ace took the glass gave her a smile that made her heart melt, then drank the water, A little while later he started yawning then fell asleep on the wheel.  
  
" Ace? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. She started shaking him but he didn't wake up. " ACE!" HE still didn't wake up. She ran over to Thinker, she was going so fast she almost ran him over. " THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ACE!" She screamed at him. In her panic she even released some flames that singed Thinker's feathers while her shout deafened him. He stuck a finger in his ear to clean it out.  
  
" Gaba?" He asked. Blaze started shaking him, not too gently.  
  
" WHY ARE YOU STANDING HERE!? ACE IS IN TROUBLE!" Then she dragged him to Ace. Thinker moved Ace out of the cockpit and felt for a pulse. " WELL?!" She asked. Thinker had a grave expression on his face.  
  
" There's no pulse, he's stopped breathing." He said solemnly. Blaze gasped.  
  
" WHAT DO WE DO?!" She asked, her throat was getting hoarse from so much screaming but she couldn't help it. Thinker was silent for a few moments.  
  
" There's only one thing to do." He said after a while. " You'll have to give him Beak to Beak recitation." Blaze froze.  
  
" Beak...to...beak?" She repeated slowly. Thinker was trying very hard not to chuckle at the look on her face.  
  
" Yep. Only you can do it." He said. Blaze couldn't move for a while. Part of her was very excited at having the chance to do this, but another part of her was worried if he liked enough to kiss her for real.  
  
" Ok, I'll do it." She said. She got to her knees and began leaning down. Closer and closer she leaned in, the distance between their beaks getting less and less and then......  
  
Ace's eyes snapped open.  
  
Blaze was so startled she jumped back several feet. Then she heard laughter. She turned and saw Thinker laughing loudly. But there was a source of laughter even then Thinker. Comedian laughed so hard he fell out of the pilot's seat and over around on the floor, clutching his sides.  
  
By now Blaze had figured out that this was a practical joke, and she was burning mad, literally. She spread her wings and was covered with flames, she was looking very intimidating. The other two were begining to doubt the wisdom of their prank.  
  
" THINKER! COMEDIAN!" She made a fire ball and was about to throw it at them when Ace reached out and touched her shoulder, the flames immediately vanished and so did the fire ball.  
  
" Don't hurt them ok Blaze?" He asked. Blaze found she was unable to speak so she simply nodded. Thinker and Comedian relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. " Let me." Said Ace. Thinker and Comedian's eyes widened and ran. Ace put the Ship on Auto pilot and followed after them.  
  
With their targets  
  
While the Four feathers were flying to Europe, Mystica, 627 and their Italian cousins were traveling across it.  
  
" How are we going to get to Hawaii?" asked Mystica.  
  
" Find an International airport and hide aboard one that's going to Honolulu." Said 546. Then he and 559 dropped back and started giving each other predatory glances. 627 gave out an annoyed growl.  
  
" Will you two stop looking at each other like prey?!" He asked 546 and 559 in annoyance.  
  
" Whatever do you mean?" 546 asked innocently.  
  
" You know what I mean!" 627 said.  
  
" We don't." Said 559 just as innocently. 627 let out another annoyed growl.  
  
Later that night  
  
" 546!" 559 shouted. 627 groaned and materialized some ear plugs and some thread. He stuffed the ear plugs in his ears and then tied them down with the thread. When Mystica heard 559's shout, naughty thoughts about a red experiment started involuntarily filling her mind. She blushed and shook her head to clear it, then made a sound proof barrier around herself while Brin worked an illusion on herself and set it up to end itself after a certain amount of time.  
  
In Kokoua town earlier that day  
  
" Time to test out Robo Omni." Said Arnold. " Activate." Robo Omni's eyes flared red. " Your target is Experiment 626 and anyone else in his ohana, seek and destroy. Confirm command."  
  
" One's Target is Experiment 626 and family, One is too to seek it out and destroy it and others in the area. Command Confirmed." Said Robo Omni in a monotone voice.  
  
" Good, now go! " Ordered Arnold.  
  
" Affirmative." Said the Robot, he grew rockets out of his feet and flew off.  
  
Lilo's House  
  
Hendrix was teaching Seren a Lullaby on the porch when he began to hear something, he looked up and saw a black robot flying toward them.  
  
Target in range, commencing firing sequence  
  
Robo Omni's right arm turned into a missile launcher and fired a large guided missile at the house.  
  
' He's thinks that's going to work? Then he's got a screw loose.' Thought Hendrix. He played a very high pitched note and held it for several seconds, the missile began to shake and veered out target, it flew high above the house and exploded harmlessly.  
  
Course of action A failed moving on to Course of Action B  
  
Robo Omni's arm changed slightly and he fired many smaller missiles  
  
" Seren, get your parents!" Ordered Hendrix.  
  
" Ih!" Said Seren and she ran off. Hendrix put the front of his guitar on his shoulder to reveal a missile launcher on the bottom, he fired rapidly, tiring to shoot down the missiles. He hit several of them but a few got past him and hit the house. Those sections were destroyed and the rooms inside ruined.  
  
" Blitznack!" Hendrix cursed. Robo Omni continued firing, Hendrix completely unloaded, his guitar quickly becoming overheated. Omni just fired more. Hendrix held his guitar in front of himself like a shield. The missiles were closing him Hendrix closed his eyes, expecting them to hit any time,..........but they didn't.  
  
Hendrix looked up and saw Arsenal holding a plasma cannon almost as big him, Turret with several plasma hand guns, and Armory with a smaller cannon.  
  
" FIRE!" Arsenal shouted. The three of them fired at Omni.  
  
Incoming nonphysical projectiles, commencing Defense Plan B  
  
Robo Omni raised an energy shield, the blasts of plasma connected but did no damage.  
  
" How could anything block that!?" Arsenal asked aloud.  
  
Stitch spawn detected, Commencing elimination plan A  
  
Robo Omni's left eye turned green and his left arm turned into a sniper gun. He took aim and fired. Seren was watching the battle from a tower window. She saw the Robot take aim at her, but didn't have anything time to react, in the next second she was lying on the ground, eyes closed with her own blood pooling around her. Stitch heard the shot fired and rushed to the tower, where his worst fears were confirmed. Angel arrived shortly after him and gasped when she saw their daughter bathed in her own blood. She grabbed on to Stitch and broke down, Crying uncontrollably. Shortly after that Jumba came up, he too was shocked by what he saw. Stitch picked up Angel and gave her to Jumba.  
  
" Take. Bushi bu. Help. Seren. Stitch. fight." Said Stitch barely able to talk through his rage. His blood boiled and his vision blurred.  
  
" MEGGA NALA QUESTA!" Stitch achieved Nala Questa mode. He spread his wings and shot toward Robo Omni, hitting him like a bullet, his horns impaling the Robot. Stitch jerked his horns out of Robo Omni and then started pounding him relentlessly.  
  
Status: Getting thrashed. Commencing Escape Plan A.  
  
Robo Omni stretched out an arm, grabbed a tree and pulled himself out from under Stitch. Then he blinked and began invisible. In Nala Questa Mode, Stitch can only think in terms of battle, so his instincts automatically switched his vision to Infared, but robots don't give off heat, so he tried following the path created in the Robot's wake, Robo Omni became aware of this and fired off a decoy missile, Which Stitch fell for since he was seeing in Infared. Battered and broken, the robot made it's way back to the base. Arnold found it and brought it back.  
  
Mertle's Base  
  
" My robot wasn't strong enough to beat 626's Nala Questa mode. Maybe he just needs a power boost." Arnold mused over this. " Maybe if he kills the original Omni and I use his blood to fuel Robo Omni instead of Uburnium, he will be powerful enough. " Arnold went to work on fixing Robo Omni.  
  
This chapter was longer then some others. A bet some of you are hating me right now for what I did to Seren. The Epic show down between flesh and blood Omni and Robo Omni will be next Chapter. Please Review. 


	37. Omni's Special Power

Michelle sent me this chapter in a review, So I'd like to give her a big thanks. Without all the stuff going on in life, this chapter was big help. I changed a lot of it though.

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

Chapter 37 Seren's guardian angel.

When Arnold took Robo Omni back to the base to fix him, Stitch passed out again like last time he transformed. But it didn't take long for him to wake up. He ran inside the house. Jumba's lab

"Can you help her?" Angel asked Jumba through sobs. Jumba had a solemn face.

"I vill be doing the best I can to help her 624." he said. Stitch came in. In a flash Angel was hugging him crying into his fur once again. Stitch looked over and Saw Seren hooked up to various different machines. Jumba and Jumilla helped as best as they could. Hendrix poked his head through the doorway as well as Arsenal, Turret and Armory. Seeing the sight of his cousin, Seren, Armory whimpered. He loved playing with Seren. He looked up at Turret.

"Mommy," he asked.

"Will Seren be okay?" Turret looked down.

"I don't know Armory." said Turret, "But I sure hope she is." she said.

"626, 624, C610, C612, C614, and pup must be leaving room so Jumba and I can examine further." Jumilla said to the experiments. Nodding the experiments left the lab crying and sniffling. Angel could barely talk through her tears. All she could see was her daughter laying on the ground possibly dead. Then Jumba taking her and Seren t o his lab. Turret tried the best she could to comfort her.

"Angel, It'll be okay." she said softly. "I'm sure everything will be okay. While Turret comforted Angel. Stitch and Arsenal were talking on the other side of the room.

"I just kept seeing her like that." Stitch choked out.

"All that blood...So much blood..." he practically choked on the word. Arsenal hugged his cousin.

"Hey, cousin I'm sure it'll be alright." assured Arsenal. "I know how you and Angel feel pal. If I lost Armory I...I don't know what I'd do." Meanwhile in another room Hendrix and Armory were sitting next to each other.

"I can't believe this happened. I tried to make sure that Robo Omni didn't harm us but I failed." said Hendrix very ashamed. He felt so guilty. Armory didn't know what to say. He was too sad. He just whimpered.

"...Ih..." he finally managed to say then they were both silent for a very long time.

Mertle's base

Arnold finished fixing Robo Omni.

" Activate." He said

Robo Omni's eyes opened.

"Your new target is C000. Seek and Destroy. Confirm command." said Arnold.

"One's target is C000 One is to seek and destroy. Command confirmed." repeated Robo omni again.

"Good. Now go." said Arnold.

"Affirmative." said Robo Omni then left the base once again.

At the black swordfish

Omni and snowflake were watching TV. Snowflake moved closer leaning on him. But Omni just scooted a little ways away again. Just then there was a large boom that shook the ship. Omni, Snowflake, Mana and Xieton raced out to see a black robot firing at the ship.

Robo Omni pulled out a large missile launcher and fired at them. The 4 of them scattered and Returned fire. Robo omni dodged the blasts. Mana leaped forward and slashed one of Robo omni's arms. The robot flipped away and flew up higher. He fired more missiles and after a few failed attempts Robo omni changed his arms into blasters and other various guns and shot at them. Snowflake quickly used telekinesis but didn't get all the bullets to fly away. They hit Mana and Xieton. They lay on the ground groaning in pain, they struggled to get up. Omni threw a few attacks at Robo Omni but the Robot skillfully dodged and took Omni by surprise. He slammed into Omni and was about to attack again when Snowflake flung him away with her telekinesis. The Robot grew a tail and fired plasma at her. Snowflake put a shield but the blast penetrated it and forced her away. Seeing her slam against a tree so hard the tree snapped made Omni's blood boil. He transformed into what the others called Blaster mode, which is when he uses the powers of Heat, Plasmoid, Yang and Splodyhead at the same time.

" Take this!" He shouted at his robotic counterpart. Robo Omni used the same powers and fired, the blasts negated each other. Omni grew big arms like Kixx and charged, Robo Omni did the same and they clashed fists. Omni brought up his tail to sting Robno Omni, but the robot twisted around his tail and dug into Omni's back and drew out some blood. Then they pushed each other apart.

' It's like this guy knows what I'm going to do before I do it.' Omni thought in frustration. Xieton grabbed a blaster he dropped and began firing at Omni

Commencing Defense Plan C

Robo Omni Began stretching out of the way of the blast, then towards Xeiton, grew claws and impaled Xeiton's chest, then his claws down to the Experiment torso. Xeiton gasped and fell forward into his own blood.

" YOU BLIZNACKING TROG!" Mana leapt at him with her own claws from his right. Robo Omni spun around and slashed at her, making claw marks on her chest.

Problem:631 and 632 are interfering with Objective, conclusion: They must be eliminated

He raised his clawed paws to strike them both down, then struck a barrier.

" Your not going to hurt my ohana!" Said Snowflake. The the fur on her feet was turning black slowly raising up her legs.

Problem: 611 is interfering, Conclusion: She must be eliminated. He raised his tail to fire at her but she dodged.

' Why does seeing Snowflake attacked make me mad?' Thought Omni. ' But What ever I do, This robot copies. Wait, I'll use that with this strange emotion as a catalyst.' His eyes glowed with black light and his black fur retracted and bony plates covered his whole body, the nails turned into large claws. and his knee's turned around and the legs changed into a third set of arms with web shooting abilitys. While his upper arms can shoot an orb that is all the experiment abilty's concentrated into one blast. On his back, a mass of bone formed, and from it, came an outer rib-cage, four large insect wings (similarly toVoid99's 5-5-5,) and four long legs that looks like a cross between an deep-sea spider and misqito legs Then he laughed insanely.

" Finally." He said. " It's been too long since I've felt this power."

Abnormally high energy readings detected. Conclusion: New object is dangerous

Before he had even finished processing that thought This new Omni was on him, crushing his frame like he were a can. Robo Omni tried to escape but Omni grabbed him and pounded him against the ground. Robo Omni got loose and fired from Blaster Mode. Omni batted them away with his paws as if they were beach balls. All the while grinning with the pleasure of someone who knows nothing their opponent can do can hurt them. Like a cat playing with a mouse. He pointed his lower arms at Omni and fired several round of Webbing. Robo Omni flew around the first few but then one caught him and others followed and brought him down. Omni pointed one of his upper arms at Robo Omni and it began to glowing.

Analayse: Energy Levels greatly increasing. Conclusion: Escape Plan C

Robo Omni's head detached itself from the rest of it's body and flew off, seconds later the body exploded, completely destroying it. Omni's arm stopped glowing.

" So he got away." He mumbled to him self.

I'm really sorry about the late update.Please Review.


	38. Seren's Guardioan Angel

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

Michelle helped with this chapter too. She has somne other ideas too, but I can't use them since I already planned out the rest of the fic. I hope she registers with so I can read some of her fics. Second Cousina Chapter 38 Seren's Guardian Angel Omni transformed back to his first form and looked around. Their home was damaged a little by stray shots, but it was nothing Constructor couldn't fix. Xeiton and Mana were badly hurt, but Omni didn't have any healing capablities. He himself had a few bruises but nothing that wouldn't heal on its own. Snowflake was a little worse off, but not nearly as bad as Xeiton and Mana. Just then Loki and Striker were comming to the Junkyard which was very close to the Black Swordfish. Striker, being a metalic Experiement liked playing in all the scrap metal. They had heard the expolsion that was Robo Omni's body exploding and were running to where they heard it, once there they saw Xeiton and Mana on the ground bleeding.  
"Oh, my god!" cried loki. "Striker, get help!"

"Ih!" he cried and ran off to find Jumba not knowing yet what happened to Seren.

With the 4 feathers " Are we there yet?" asked Comdeain. He and Thinker had numerous bumps and bruises from Ace's poudning, but few things could keep Comedian and his sense of humor down.

" Not yet." Said the others.  
" Are we there yet?"

" Not yet."  
" Not yet!"

" ..................Are w there yet?"

" Will someone shut him up?" Ace thought aloud.

" Yes, we're almost there." Said Thinker. "The ship's computer is picking up the tracking device in Gantu's excrusion ship."

" That had a tracking device?" asked Blaze.

" Yeah, Jumba installed one after Stealer and Infa got him inside." said Thinker. They landed near the wreck and looked around, but couldn't 627 or Mystica.

" I guess we should keep looking." Said Ace.  
  
The dog creature had just finished searching the remains of the hotel basement but didn't find the experiment's bodies.

' Bliscorp.' He thought. His communicator beeped. He opened it and saw a large rather ugly dark purpled skined head.

" Vell? Did you finish them off?" The person asked.

" No ma'am, they escaped." He said.

" You are suppose to be being the best head hunter in five galaxys and you can even destroy three little trogs?!" She scolded.

" My aplogies." He said. " Stop vith the apologizing and start vith the experiement hunting!" said the person.

"Yes, ma'am." Said the Dog creature and turned off the communicator.  
With 627 and Mystica The group was getting tired in their search for an airport, well except for 627, he was made to go days without rest, 546 was gettign tired but was too proud to show or admit it. 627 was tired of their complaining, just when he thought he was going to snap he saw a truck, and levitatd it off the groud long enough for everyone to get on. There were many big boxes in the truck with them. Brin opened one up and saw a big mechincal something wrapped in bubble wrap. 599 went up to get her back. 627, his curiosty aroused, took a look. Then he started chuckling.

" What's so funny?" asked 546.

" This truck is transporting spare air plane parts, it's probably headed right for an airport." Said 627.  
Loki

Loki with help form Omni anmd Snowflake trying her best to help Mana, and Xieton untill Striker came back with help. She whimpered. They were so badly injured she didn't know what to do. She was no genious when it came to helping injured people. Loki cried softly.

Mertle's base

Robo Omni's head flew in through a vent.

" I see you had some difficulty." Said Arnold. A small robotic arm came out of Robo Omni's head, containing a small amount of blood.

" One's counter part's blood obtained. Mission Status: Succsefull." Said The Robo Omni head.

"Good job Robo Omni!" said Arnold, taking the vial that contained the blood. 'Now I just have get his spare body ready and fuel him with this and the rest of those trogs will be history.' thought Arnold he laughed and began worked on Robo Omni's new body with the new fuel.

Lilo's house Striker burst into the house startling Arsenal, Turret, Angel, Stitch, Armory and Hendrix.

"Hurry!" cried Striker.

"What's going on?" asked Arsenal.

"Our cousins are in danger! They need help. Hurry!" cried Striker. The 6 experiments hesitated a moment.

"Bushi bu, stay here." said Stitch.

"I'll stay with Angel to keep her comforted." Said Turret. Hendrix came in.

"I'll stay with them to, just in case there's another attack on the house." he said.

"Ih." said Armory.

"and Armory should stay here so he doesn't end up like Seren." added Hendrix. Arsenal turned cold for a moment he didn't want to think what Armory would look like.

"You're right Hendrix. It's too Risky. Stitch, Striker and I will go alone." said Arsenal. He knelt down by Armory.

"Armory, daddy's going out for a few minutes to help some cousins, I'll be right back. Be mommy's good little boy okay?" he said. Armory nodded. Armory waved goodbye as Arsenal, Stitch and striker left.

"Gushi bu..." called Angel.

"Ih?" asked Stitch .

"Be careful." said Angel.

"Stitch will." he said. They left for the Black Swordfish.

At the Black Swordfish Loki was sitting there whimpering when Striker ran up.

"See? Cousins badly hurt!" said Striker. Arsenal and Stitch ran up to check. Loki, Omni, and Snowflake had tried the best they could but they still didn't look that much better. Then Chaos jumped out the shadow the Black Swordfish cast upon the ground.

" I could've swore Someone else passed through there." He muttered to himself, looking at the shadow he jumped out of.

" Chaos could help." Said Snowflake. " Hey Chaos!"

" Yeah?" He asked. " Xeiton and Mana are badly hurt! We need your help!" Said Snowflake. Chaos saw the two experiwemnts and cringed.

" How can I help?"

" You have the power of light right?"

" Yeah. Ok I get it." Chaos walked between the two casulties and put a hand on both. His fur turned white and he started glowing. Then Mana and Xeiton began glowing and their wounds started closing up. After what seemed an eternity, Mana and Xeiton wwre comnpletely healed and Chaos stopped glowing. He fell to his paws and knees panting.

" I've never used my powers like that before." He said after he caught his breath. Mana and Xeiton groaned and opened their eyes.

" You did it!" Said Snowflake and hugged him. Chaos blushed slightly.

" Paws off!" Shouted a slim black experiment.

" Why cousin Terror here?" asked Striker.

" I bet she's lookiong for more little girls to tramatize." Said Omni. Terror gave him a mean look.

" I think she came to break them up." Said Loki. Terror suddenly realized what she did and wished the ground would opened up and swallow her, and since she was directly above a shadow, that's just what happened.

' Why did I do that? Why did Snowflake hugging Chaos make me so mad?' Terror thought to herself. She came up with one conclusion but forced it out of her mind.

Lilo's house

Jumba and Jumilla were both looking solemn. Seren wasn't going to make it. How would they tell 626 and 624? Angel was sleeping next to Turret. Turret was brushing angel's fur to comfort her more. Armory was in Bed. Hendrix was watching him carefully trying to not make the same mistake. Jumba and Jumilla left the room to tell the bad news. Jumba and Jumilla went down stairs to break the bad news. Turret woke Angel up.

"624, I have bad news." said Jumba. "Seren, is not going to make it through the night." This made Angel break down sobbing uncontrollably again. "I'm sorry." said Jumba. Angel fled the room sobbing. Armory suddenly felt funny and he got up. He left his room and went upstairs and saw a glowing pup. The pup was primmarly white, but had red stripes going down his back and one on each arm, he also had a cat like tail. What surprised Armory the most was, this pup had wings, small feathery wings. Armory was sucipous of this angelic looking creature, if it attacked his cousin Seren, he would fight it, but the other pup had yet to see him. Armory was silent. The walked over to where Seren was starpped to the various machines, fluttered up over her and laid a paw on her, and a few moments later a white light surrounded the pup and Seren. Armory watched as the light seemed to seep into Seren and then he heard the beep of the heart monitor. It was beeping normally again. He gasped.

"Mom, dad! Come Quick!" he cried. They raced in to see the pup standing near Seren, the pup waved good bye and flew away, disapearing through the wall.. The heart monitor beeping. Seren twitched.

"Angel, come quick." cried Turret. Angel ran upstairs filled with hope. Could it be? Was Her daughter okay? She ran over. Just then Seren's eyes snapped open.

"mommy..." she said. Angel's eyes widened.

"Seren!" She picked her daughter up. Seren clung to her. "Angel must tell Stitch." she said. It was a miracle.  
  
Please Review.


	39. Revenge on the Knuckles family

Dea phantom- I really don't have anything aginst Lilo, I just thought such a scene was necessary. I'm not mean to her anymore Incas you haven't noticed.  
  
K9 and Michelle- Thanks for standing up for me, but I just ignore flamers. Also, the reason your having trouble with registering is becuase your e-mail provider thinks is sending you spam. The Address is  
  
BTW, Russ is a few years older then Lilo, he's abut as tall Keoni.  
Disclaimer- I don't own L&S but I do own this fic and all OCs  
  
Second Cousins Chapter 39 Revenge on the Knuckles family  
  
" You are being sure that's vhat you saw?" asked Jumba. He, Jumilla, Arsenal, Turret, Armory and Lilo were in Jumba's lab, were Seren was being treated for her injury. Armory nodded his head.  
  
" Winged pup healed Cousin Seren." He said.  
  
" I am not remembering any such experiment." Said Jumba.  
  
" .....I think I am ......knowing pup's origins." Said Jumilla hesitantly.  
  
" Vhat then?" asked Jumba.  
  
" Pup is offspring of my creations, but if so, ve could be in big trouble." said Jumilla. " The Prototypes of C626, C624, and C625. "  
  
" What's so dangerous about them?" asked Lilo.  
  
" C624 is harmless, it is being her mate you should vatch out for. C625 is artifical demon, it vas second attempt at creating a being in which it's Yin and Yang were equal. First time I added too much light, the second time I used too much darkness. Bottom Line, make sure you don't get him mad, could be last thing you do." Said Jumilla  
  
" Look! Auntie Terror is on TV!" Said Seren. She was sitting on Angel's lap. They were watching TV with Stitch. She was with James in front of City Hall. James was being awarded a public Serivce medal for reducing the amount of crime on the island. The Mayor presented it to him.  
  
" Thank You, Detective Knuckles for making our Island a much safer place." Said the Mayor.  
  
" Thank you Mayor, but I couldn't have done it without my partner Terror." Said James.  
  
" Of course, the city council recognizes her help in brining the criminals to justice." Said the mayor and handed Terror a medal. She didn't seem as honored to received it as her partner. Then the press started going wild.  
  
" Detective Knuckles how does it feel to be the Number 1 crime buster on the island?"  
  
" Detective Knuckles what dose your family think about your nonstop crack down on crime?"  
  
" Detective Knuckles how did you meet Terror?"  
  
James answered these questions as best as he could.Terror zoned out.  
  
" Detective Knuckles, there have been reports on the criminals you bring in are mentally traumatized is there any truth in that?"  
  
" It is true that the criminals that my partner and myself bring in have looser grips on reality then most, but they are back to normal by their trial." Said James.  
  
" But couldn't that be illegal?" Terror was starting to feel like she wasn't wanted here.  
  
" I'm leaving." She said to James and walked into a shadow.  
  
Another part of town  
  
A man threw a knife at the TV screen. He had black hair, blood shoot eyes and wore expensive clothing.  
  
" Damn that Detective! Because of him, most of my gang is gone and pulling off heists is getting harder and harder!"  
  
" Excuse me sir, but as your right hand, I think I should make a suggestion." Said another man, he had street clothes, blonde hair and black eyes.  
  
" Yes, Yataxi?"  
  
" Instead of trying to avoid him, why not kill him and his family?" asked Yataxi  
  
" I've thought of that, but that little dog thing, it's too powerful and is always around." Said the boss. "But if we had the others back, we could pull it off."  
  
" You summon us boss?" asked a feminine voice. A group of 40 appeared in the building. Boss chuckled.  
  
" I see you worked your charm again." Boss said to the female speaker. She looked like lust incarnate.  
  
" The guard was too easy." She said.  
  
" Now that the gang is back together, it's time to take our revenge on that interfering prat Jams Knuckles." Said the boss  
  
Lilo's House  
  
" Good night Seren." Said Angel and Stitch, as they tucked their daughter in. She yawned and closed her eyes.  
  
" I'm so happy I'm tucking her in." Said Angel, her eyes were welling up with tears. Stitch pulled her into his arms.  
  
" She's ok Bushi Bu." Stitch picked her up and carried her to their bed. By the time they were there Angel had fallen asleep in his arms. Arsenal and Turret were tucking in Armory, while Nani made sure Lilo wasn't staying up late to work on her experiment files. Peakley, Hendrix, and Conductor went to bed too. The only ones still up were the resident evil geniuses.  
  
" If pup is here then C624 and C625 are here as vell." said Jumilla.  
  
" Vhat vas their programing?" asked Jumba.  
  
"C624 vas programed to be medic once I found out her powers vere useless in combat, however, C625 is being very dangerous. Purpose vas to spread mass destruction vhile corrupting the minds of those he passed by. But he became less dangerous after he met C624, as much as I tried to stop it, she tamed him. She is the balancing factor in his life, as he is for her, in fact if one vere to combine their energy it would negate completely." Said Jumilla. " I do not think they vill be bothering us, as long as C624 is being with C625."  
  
" But the real question is being, how did pup get here, and vhy did he heal Seren?" said Jumba.  
  
" Yes that is puzzling." said Jumilla.  
  
Terror's House  
  
Everyone was asleep, there was a perfect silence in the house. But the peaceful night made Terror nervous, Jumba had taught her to be constantly alert, especially when things seemed to quiet. She sat up on the house keeping look out, until it became so late and peaceful then even years of cautious teaching began to give way. Terror went to her bed next to Jade's and went under the covers. The first thing Terror saw when she closed her eyes was Chaos. She frowned, still unable to find a reason as to why she got mad at Snowflake for hugging Chaos.  
  
' I don't care about that trog, he's just an annoyance.' Terror thought. She snuggled deeper into her bed, and sleep began to overtake her. ' Just an annoyance. Just a dashing handsome annoyance.' She had just about fallen into a deep sleep she heard the slightest creak.  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
She saw someone walking into the room and she pounced on them, digging her claws into their face. A loud spring of curses filled the air, waking up Jade.  
  
Jade's PROV  
  
I heard someone scream a lot of bad words, I opened my eyes and gasped.  
  
" Get off me you #&(!" shouted the man. He grabbed Terror and threw her away. He was wearing a scary mask, had knife in one hand and a gun holster on his side. I was frozen was fear. He began walking toward me, and I screamed bloody murder. The man fell forward.  
  
" Jade we have to get out of here!" Said Terror. I heard her, but I couldn't move. " Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. We passed my brother's room and another man came out. Russ was comming out in a fighting stance, I had never seen him look so serious.  
  
" Get out of our house!" He shouted. He threw a punch at the man, but it was caught. The man chuckled. Russ brought his knee up to the man's privates, which cause d the man to let go of his hand and then Russ punched him again. Another man came up behind him, I finally found my voice.  
  
" Look out!" I cried. Russ turned around but too late, he was bludgeoned and fell to the floor with his forehead bleeding. hot tears began to fill my eyes as I watched my brother lay there. Terror threw her dark aura on the two. More appeared. Just as Terror went to take care of them She stopped. Then started to sway. She turned to me.  
  
" Run!" She shouted. I couldn't respond. " RUN NOW!" I snapped out of my daze and ran, searching for a place to hide. I ran for life to the nearest exit, more man were there. I could feel my survival instincts taking over as ran past the, ducking and weaving. I made it outside, my heart beating madly, I continued running. I ran to an underground room I dug over a while back. Remembering why I made it rushed to the front of my mind.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Jade why are you digging?" asked Lilo.  
  
" I'll be unbeatable in hide and go seek." I said  
  
" Your doing all that just to win Hide and Go seek?" Lilo asked.  
  
" It's more then that. I'll make bets with my brother on who'll win, now I'll never lose." I said. I covered the finished hole with realistic looking grass and went to challenge my brother to a game.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
More tears came, blurring my vision, my brother is probably gone now. I make it to the hole, it was just big to fit me with a little of head room left, and jump in. moments later, I hear footsteps.  
  
" Where'd she go?" a voice asked.  
  
" She just vanished." Said another.  
  
" Boss isn't going to be happy." Said a third.  
  
" We got the others didn't we? The boss should be happy with that." Said a fourth. My blood ran cold. Mom.....Dad...... Russ..... Terror...... all of them.....gone. Gone forever. I felt like crying again but I used all my strength to hold my tears in, If I cried, they would find me. The Footsteps seemed to be comming closer and closer and closer. They seemed to be right over my hole. Then the footsteps seemed to go away, but I couldn't take the chance that they were still there. For what seemed an eternity I waited in the hole, cold, hunger, cramped, and afraid for my life. Then the covering began to move, My heart seemed to stop beating, I stopped breathing. The covering was removed and I screamed as loud as I could.  
  
" AAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
" AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lilo fell backwards.  
  
" Well is she there?" asked Loki.  
  
" Yeah, but she looks terrible." Said Lilo. " Jade are you ok?"  
  
" Jade!"  
  
Lilo's House Normal POV  
  
" Is she going to be ok?" Lilo asked  
  
" Of course Little Girl, other little girl is just in shock." Said Jumba. " Vhat happened?"  
  
" We don't know, we just went to her house cause she was going to help us with a voodoo spell." Said Loki. " The place was ramsacked and we couldn't find anyone."  
  
" Hey Jumba! There's something wrong with Terror!" Said Chaos, he was carrying Terror bridal Style, she was out cold.  
  
" Where'd you come from?!" asked Loki.  
  
" I travel through shadows." Said Chaos as if was quite obvious. " But that's not the point." Jumba took a look at Terror.  
  
" I am recognizing this poison, it is from my Experiment 493. I should be having anti-venom around here somevhere." Jumba began looking through his lab and found a vile with green liquid. He opened Terror's mouth and poured it down her throat. Her eyes opened slowly. Then she realized he was in Chaos' arms, blushed, and jumped out.  
  
" What am I dong here?! Where's James?! Where's Ebony?! Where's Russ?! Where's Jade?!" Terror asked in panic.  
  
" Little Girl is being here, but others are unknown." Said Jumba.  
  
" I have to find them!" Said Terror.  
  
" You are not to leave, poison has made you too veak." Said Jumba.  
  
" But I need to find my Ohana!" Terror shouted then fell backward. Chaos caught her turned her around and embraced her.  
  
" Let me go Chaos!" Terror shouted again.  
  
" I'm your ohana too, you know." He said softly. " Don't worry, we'll find them." For the rest of his indefinite life, Chaos would never forget what happened next,  
  
Terror Cried  
  
She actually cried. Chaos rubbed her back soothingly and tried to comfort her. After a little while she stopped.  
  
" Feel better?" Chaos asked. Terror nodded.  
  
" Anti-venom vill take some time till full affect, ve vill be looking for clues to missing ohana." Said Jumba.  
  
" I'll stay here." Said Chaos " You know, just in case."  
  
" I know you want revenge on me, so why don't you get in over with?" asked James. He was bound to a chair.  
  
" Please Detective, There are so many things worse then death." Said Boss. " You have a beautiful wife, it would be a shame if one of my deprived men loss control around her." James' eyes went hard with hatred.  
  
" You touch one hair on my wife's head and I'll..."  
  
" You'll what? Send your poisoned dog on us?" Boss laughed and left.  
  
I think this is one of the longest chapters ever. I feel proud of myself. Please Review. 


	40. Life Altering Experiences

I'm going to reply to reviews from now on

Maxxo1030- 627 is more or less good now

ILoveDanny- Wow, I'm honored you like my fic so much

Michelle- I can't put in the third cousins cause it won't work with the story I have planned, but I can put in your experiments though if you want.

brankoburcksen - I'm glad you liked the Jade POV, I was really hoping I was doing a good job on the emotion, with Terror as well as Jade.

Mystica-Moshi- Thanks for the review, BTW, when there going to be some ShadowTanya fluff in Perfection's Shadow?

Nukejsr- I am quite pleased of the length of the last chapter, I was hoping for comments on the 1st person part, I'm glad it was good.

K9- tell Omni he's mean LOL

Rock Raider- I'll try to put more 625 in.

Blade- Thanks, I'm trying to do better on battles

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

Second Cousins chapter 40 Life altering experiences

At the Mafia's hideout, Ebony was alone in a small room tied up, awaiting her fate. She had been separated from her husband and children during the attack. She had already spent the night like this, she felt very venerable this way especially when every time a thug passed by and gave her a hungry look.

' How could this happen? Organized crime was supposed to have been wiped out on the island.' She thought. ' James and Terror took care of it themselves. Oh I hope Russ and Jade are ok.'

" You know Mrs. Knuckles, we attacked your house only because of your husband, If it wasn't for him, you and your children would be perfectly safe." Said Yataxi.

' He's........ right, .........this is James' fault,..NO! I won't think like that!' thought Ebony. " You're wrong!"

" Think what you want mis, it won't change your situation or that of your children." Said Yataxi and left.

' I have to trust in James.' Ebony thought.

In another part of the hideout the night before

A door opened and a hoverchair came in. All the thugs looked up.

" Hey guys it's Hammsterwheel." Said one. Before the evil hamster could say anything, Boss punched the thug.

" That's Hammsterviel! Dr. Hammsterviel, remember that!" He said.

" Finally I get respect!" Said Hamsterviel. " Did you get them?" He asked the Boss.

" Of course." said Boss. There was some shuffling in the ranks of the thugs, finally one was pushed forward.

" Um boss, I'd hate to be the bearer of Bad news, but we... didn't get the little girl." He said.

" WHAT?!" Both Hammsterviel and Boss shouted.

" You're getting the special punishment Gatasfy." Said Boos. All of the thugs shuddered.

" There will be no need for that, in fact I have need of a zuch a brave human." Said Hammsterviel.

" Really?" asked Gatasfy.

" Yes, follow me." Said Hammsterviel. " Bring the boy to me." a bound unconscious Russ was brought to the doctor, Hammsterviel pressed a button on his chair and a H-bot( like the ones from the first season) picked up Russ. They walked to the H-idden, a morphic, invisiblity vehicle that was currently a in a tank like form, and drove off.

" Hey Boss, Why are you answering to him?" asked a thug. Boss whacked him over the head.

" This is why I'm the leader, Dr. Hammsterviel has incredible technology, with just a hand full of it, we could make this entire planet our turf." Said Boss. " He has already given that Plasma weaponry and that creature's poison, I'm sure there's plenty where that came from."

The H-idden drove to a a heavily fortified, though seemingly harmless tower.

' What a fool that C100 is, It was too easy to trick him into making this fortress for me.' thought the evil rodent. All he had to do was send in a mail order under the name Rufert Gerbilwheel with plenty of money and Constructor made it for him. Once inside the H-bot took Russ somewhere else while Hammsterviel lead Gatasfy to a room with many strange devices in it.

" Walk in here." Said Hammsterviel and he pointed to a large spherical object with metal pipes leading into it, and a window in the front.

" What's it going to do to me?" Gatasphy asked.

" If you don't want to go in, you could face the zpecial punishment." Said Hammsterviel, Gatasfy shuddered.

" Ok." He said and walked in, the doors slammed behind him. " What's going on?"

" I'm ZO glad you azked." Said Hammsterviel with an evil smirk. " Thiz iz my newezt device." Metal arms grabbed Gatasfy's arms; legs and neck. He screamed as a sharp tool was injected into his body from the Palm of each hand. "This device ztealz the life energy and anything else useful from the host. I've been waiting zo long to try it out." Gatasphy tried to struggle but only made his injuries worse.

" Don't!" He begged.

"Hmmm..... NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hamsterviel activated the machine and all of Gatasfy's life energy was brutally extracted. He screamed so loud his vocal cords snapped and his voice box broke, so he was left with his mouth wide open but no sound coming out. Hammsterviel laughed out loud, fully enjoying the human's suffering. Eventually Gatasphy went limp and his body got very cold. The doors opened and H-bots removed the body and threw it into a bin labeled 'feed'. A vial next the Machine's control Panel filled up with shady light. " Yez! The Life Extractor workz! Now for my zecond project."

Hamsterviel's Lab

Russ groaned and opened is eyes. When he tried to bring up his hand to rub his eyes when he saw it strapped to a lab table, as well as his legs and chest. Hammsterviel hovered over.

" You.... must be...... Hammsterwheel." Russ said groggily, which was soon remedied. Hammsterviel pressed a button on his chair and Russ felt an electrical jolt pass through his body.

" HAMMSTERVIEL!" The Gerbil like creature shouted.

" What are you going to do with me?" asked Russ.

" You are going to be my firzt genetically enhanced minion! You might feel zome ...momentary dizcomfort, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Then the Evil doctor and a team of his H-bots began the operation on Russ, not bothering with numbing drugs.

Lilo's House the next day

Terror shot out of bed.

" Russ is in trouble!" She shouted and ran to the door. Chaos jumped in front of her, blocking her path. Terror tried getting past him, but he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. Terror tried wiggling out of his grip, but he had too strong a hold on her.

" Jumba says your not ready."

" Let me go you trog!" Terror yelled. All of her struggling made Chaos loose his balance and he had fell forward, loosing his grip on Terror at the same time, they ended up on the ground with Terror on the bottom. The two of them froze. Terror's mind screamed for her to move, but another part of her wanted to stay there forever.

" Want to visit Auntie Terror Seren?" asked Armory.

" Yeah!" Said Seren. The two of them walked over to Jumba's lab and saw Terror and Chaos and their compromising position, just then Hendrix passed by.

" Uncle Hendrix! What are Auntie Terror and Uncle Chaos doing?" asked Seren. Hendrix took one look at his cousins and grabbed the pups, covering their eyes.

" Something you don't need to know about yet." Said Hendrix, he gave Chaos a look that said ' Go for it' and took the pups out of the room. Eventually Terror found her voice.

" Get off me now!" She ordered. Chaos did move but then he put her back in bed.

" Russ is in trouble!" Terror shouted again.

" You can't help him if you can't fight."

" I'll find a way!"

" How about a deal, if you rest for a day, Then you can go, I'll go with you even." Terror didn't like this deal, but with her body still recovering from the venom she had to agree.

The next day

" You said one day."

"There hasn't been any news, you wouldn't be able to help them if you don't know where he is." Said Chaos.

" Then I'll get Finder!" Said Terror.

" Jumba said you haven't completely recovered from the potion." Said Chaos.

" Please, I need to find my ohana." She said softly. She was so sad it made Chaos sad, he didn't like seeing her like this.

" Alright, let's go get Finder." Said Chaos.

" Really?"

" Ih." Terror smiled. They made a shadow jump and emerged at the beach, but Finder wasn't there, all they found was note that said he was out. There next stop was The Kokoua police department to get tracker's help.

All it took was one jump and the pair had emerged from the shadow of a desk, Stealer's desk.

" Aloha cousins." He said. Terror glared at him.

" WHY AREN'T"T YOU LOOKING FOR MY OHANA?!" She demanded. Stealer was getting scared, Terror had that affect on people.

"The Chief already sent Tracker, Fibber and Snatch." Said Stealer.

" Could you just tell us where Finder or Tracker are?" Chaos asked.

" Sorry, I don't know where Finder is but Jumba already came and left with Tracker ." said Stealer

" Then I'll find them on my own." Terror started toward the door, but Chaos stopped her again. Terror growled warningly.

" I know where we can find another tracker." Said Chaos.

" A creation?" Terror asked.

" Sort of." Said Chaos. Terror suddenly understood his meaning and rapidly shook her head.

" No way!" She said.

" But.."

" NAGA PATABA!" Terror insisted.

" He's the only tracker left." said Chaos. " Your only hope to find your ohana." Terror left her shoulders drop.

" Ok." The two of them went through a shadow and emerged outside the Black SwordFish and knocked on the door. Xeiton answered.

" Hello Terror, you're looking pretty..." Terror glared " uh...determined today." He said.

" Is the black piece of bliscorp here?" Terror asked.

" Huh?" Xeiton asked.

" She means Omni." Said Chaos.

" Oh yeah, he's here." said Xeiton. Terror and Chaos walked in, and Saw the other three inhabitants watching TV.

" Well Terror, are you looking for more little girls to torment? You won't find any here." Said Omni.

" NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Terror yelled.

" She's been having a bad day." Said Chaos. " Omni we need your help."

" Why?"

" Terror's family was kidnapped, and we need you to track them down." Said Chaos. Omni smirked.

" Really? I guess I could help if you asked me nicely." Said Omni.

"Alright! Will you please help me?!" asked Terror.

" I guess I'll help." said Omni. His nose grew long and his ears changed to a dog's. He sniffed, turned his ears in all directions.

" That's weird." He said.

" What?!" asked Terror.

" I'm not getting anything." Said Omni.

" WHAT?!"

" Don't worry I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Omni reached over to Terror's head. She jerked back.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" I was going to look for your ohana through a psychic link, but if you don't want my help." Omni started to trail off.

" Alright, but if you try to access any part of my brain that won't help I'll shut you out." Said Terror. Omni put a paw on Terror's forehead and closed his eyes, when they opened they glowed purple. After a few moments he narrowed his eyes and seemed to strain, a little longer and he pulled his hand away.

" What happened?" Asked Chaos.

" Someone interfered." Said Omni " But I did find out where They are."

" Where are they?!"

" Bob's import and export villa." Said Omni. Then he went back to the Couch.

" You're not going to help us get them back?" asked Terror.

" You just asked me to find them, you didn't say anything getting them back." Said Omni.

" OHH.....YOU....BLITZNACKING TROG!" Terror stormed out of the ship.

" Why didn't you help her?!" Demanded Chaos.

" So you could impress her my doing it yourself." Said Omni.

" Why would I want to impress her?" Chaos asked. Omni gave him a look.

" I'm psychic remember? I can read you remind as if it were an open book." He said. "I know all your desires even if you don't. Chaos looked confused.

" Since you're confused I guess Jumilla forgot to give you enough brain cells to keep you from becoming dense." Said Omni. " Because of that, I'll have to spell it out for you, cousin. You. Like. Terror." Chaos started shaking his head.

" No I don't! I Don't!" Chaos insisted.

" If you don't hurry Terror will try to take on the Mafia by herself." Said Omni as if he hadn't heard Chaos. Chaos instantly started looking for Bob's Import and export villa.

With L&S

" What's wrong with Finder and Tracker?" Asked Lilo. She was at The Knuckles' house with Jumba and four of his experiments.

" I am not sure, Is very strange that neither experiment is finding missing Ohana." Said Jumba. They got in the buggy and drove off.

" Stitch are you paying attention?" Lilo asked. Stitch had a far off look in his eyes.

" Gaba?" Stitch asked.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" asked Lilo.

" Stitch was...thinking about revenge on Ohana kidnappers." Stitch said.

" BEEP!" Said Fibber. Jumba chuckled.

" 626 is lying." He said. " Vhat are you really meaning?"

" Ah, Stitch was thinking of....look Terror! " Stitch pointed at a black blur, followed closely by another.

" Vhere is being the fire?" Jumba asked while they tried to catch up.

" Maybe it has something to do with the Knuckles." said Snatch. They followed the pair to the beach. All the way to a place called Bob's Import and Export Villa.

Hammsterviel's hideout

A young boy opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light.

" Welcome to the world my minion." Said Hammsterviel. Russ saw he was still laying down on the lab table but was no longer held down.

" What did you do to me?" He asked. Then he stood up.

" I made you and as proof of loyalty to your creator you will zerve me." Said Hammsterveil.

" I'm not going to help you, Hammsterwheel!" Said Russ. Hammsterviel was shocked.

" You have your memory?!" He asked. " But that'z impossible! H-bots, reztrain him!" Hammsterviel shouted. The H-bots fired at Russ. Russ instinctively ducked and the blasts went right over him. As surprised as he was, he quickly got over it and ran. He came to a closed door.

' uh oh.' Russ thought. ' Hammsterwheel said he enhanced me so maybe...' He punched the door and it came down then continued running, amazed at how fast he was. He ran all the way outside, his surroundings blurring. untill he eventually crashed into something and blacked out. Back at his hideout Hammsterviel was smirking.

" My genetic enhancementz work!" Then he laughed.

Bob's Import and Export Villa

Terror and Chaos ran through the shadow of a wall and came put on the other side.

" Come ob boss, let us have some fun with her." asked a few thugs.

" Oh alright go ahead." Said Boss.

" Thanks." The thugs walked away. Terror was about to mess up their minds but Chaos put a hand on her shoulder.

" We should let them lead us to her." He said. Terror nodded. They followed the thugs to a room and the humans opened the door to reveal Ebony. 

" Our boss finally let us have our way with you." Said one.

" But I won't." said an voice as cold as ice. The thugs turned around and were faced with two black creatures

a few moments later

" Skeleton closet." mumbled the thugs as they shivered on the ground. Terror cut Ebony's bonds and hugged her.

" Are you ok?" Terror asked after a while.

" I'm fine Terror, have you found my James, Russ or Jade?" Asked Ebony.

" Jade is fine,....but I don't know about James or Russ." Said Terror.

" You know, if you hadn't knocked these guy's into lala land they might have been able to tell us." Said Chaos. Terror grinned maliciously.

" Then I'll find some more." She said. Pretty soon some more thugs came hopping to get some pleasure out of Ebony, Chaos got the drop on them and gutted all of them except one.

" Tell me where James Knuckles is, and I promise I won't kill you." threatened Chaos with his claws at the thugs throat.

" ffffiiivvvveee dddooorsss dddoowwwwnnn!" The thug stuttered.

" Thank you. Terror if you wouldn't mind?" The black experiment stepped forward and flexed her claws.

" Yyyoouuu saaaiddd youuu won't kiilll mmmeee!" Said the thug.

" True, But she didn't make any promises." Said Chaos with a smirk. The last thing the thug saw on in this world was the look of a black furred predator that was going in for the kill. They found James five doors down,and had another teary reunion. Once Terror and Chaos untied James Ebony practically tackled him and gave him a passionate kiss. When Terror and Chaos looked away they accidentally locked eyes then looked away blushing. They sneaked back toward the front of the building and saw their cousins.

" Freeze! KPD!" Commanded Tracker, flashing a badge. All the thugs grabbed their plasma guns that they got from Hammsterviel and opened fire. Chaos transformed to light mode and created a shield around his cousins. Snatch's paws glowed and she returned fire, trapping all the thugs in her snatch spheres. Boss tried to sneak but found himself face to face with a very pissed off Terror. She became surrounded with dark energy.

" You tried to hurt my ohana, I will not forgive you." She said in an eerily calm voice, she pointed one finger at his forehead and fired a dark beam from it. Boss' eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards. Terror fell to one knee and Chaos rushed to her side.

" I told you weren't ready yet, Jumba told you you weren't ready yet." He said. Terror got back up.

" I'm fine." Then fell back down. Chaos picked her up and ignored her complaints. Tracker ran over to the Boss.

" Cousin what did you do to him?" He asked Terror.

" I destroyed his mind, he shouldn't be allowed to live." Said Terror simply. Fibber, Tracker and Snatch left for the Police Department and rest went to Lilo's.

Ebony went to Jumba's lab and found Jade.

" What's wrong with her?" She asked Jumba.

" Nothing is being vrong Mrs. Knuckles, your daughter is merely sleeping."Said Jumba. Ebony gently shook Jade.

" Sweetie, I'm back." She said softly. Jade's eyes opened.

" Mom? MOM!" Jade hugged her mother tightly making sure she was real.

" Mom? Dad? Jade? Terror?" asked a voice.

" RUSS!" Russ was then tackled by all four members of his family. Terror pulled herself out of the group hug when she Chaos was leaving.

" Chaos.....wait." She said.

" Yeah?" He asked. Terror slowly walked up to him, looking at ground, blushing slightly, when she was right next to him she gave him a quick lick on the cheek. Chaos immediately felt his face burn.

" Thanks." Said Terror.

" No problem, anytime, uh bye!" Chaos jumped though the nearest shadow. Terror smiled and rejoined in the family group hug.

Finally! I'm done. This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever done for any fic. It took all weekend! I didn;t think it would be this long. Please Review.


	41. Halloween

NEW LILO AND STITCH EPISODES NEXT FRIDAY!

THIS IS A FACT! I SAW COMMERCIALS ON DISNEY CHANNEL! (Does Happy Dance)

Ok I'm done now to reply to Reviews

Brankoburcksen- I'm not sure myself, should be soon though

Mystica-Moshi- I'm glad you liked it. Their will be a ripple affect of that in this chapter.

Michelle- Your ideas are always helpful. Takka!

Maxxo1030- The only way Robo Omni could turn 627 evil is with Angel's siren song but it still wouldn't because Robo Omni gets his powers from the first Omni and all experiments made after Angel were Immune so that means all the experiments are Immune to Omni and Robo Omni's singing.

Ovni- I'm pretty sure it's impossible to to spell mars with an A

K9- I'm not sure what you mean by a certain experiment

Rock Raider- I'm glad you like the TerrorChaos, maybe he will move in.

A.Nonymous-Takka Author camas

Terror's Mind Destroy power wouldn't work on Robo Omni because that kind of Psychic power doesn't work on Machines, but I'm glad you liked it.

Disclaimer- I don't Own L&S Which has been renewed

Second Cousins Chapter 41 Halloween

James walked into the KPD and was greeted by the Chief.

Detective Knuckles, it's such a relief to see your alright." He said shaking the Detective's hand.

" Thanks Chief, I came by to thank our cousins for the help."

" No problem Detective, but what's your wife doing here?" Asked the Chief. Ebony had a tight hold on James' right hand.

" We wanted to spend as much time as possible together." Said James.

" Just incase something else happens." Said Ebony. while facing James, then they kissed. Chief was mildly startled at their public display of affection.

" Freud said they were experiencing a near death and separation trauma." Said Russ.

" So we're all going everywhere together for 'bonding time'." Said Jade.

"I think it's a good idea to stick together, I don't want to let you two out of my sight." Said Terror to Russ and Jade.

"And Terror watches us if she was our shadow." Said James with a smile.

" I see." Said the Chief. " Well the aliens went to the Sandwhich shack."

" See you later Cheif." Said James.

The Sandwhich Shack

625 or Chef had set up a shop of his own. It looked like a giant subsandwhich, inside were bar stools and a counter, it was not the kind of sit and wait place. The KPD had stopped for lunch.

A purple koala with a dozen arms left the kitchen from double doors, the koala also had several scales in various places of his body. Each hand had a plate with a sandwhich, a glass or or chips.

" Let's see we have a meatball sub for Tracker, A crab sub for Snatch, one peanut sandwhich and one jelly sandwhich for Stealer and Infa, a BLT for Fibber, and a grilled cheese for Fibber." Said the creature.

" Takka Cousin Satioa(Made up Turian for many limbs)." The experiments and creation said. Chef walked in.

" And a monticrisco for me and Satioa." He said, The alien dug in, Chef and Satioa ate slowly watching their cousins, then they screamed, for their was an eye ball in all their sandwhiches. Chief and Satioa started laughing.

" You idiotic trog! It isn't April Fool's day!" Said Snatch.

" No, But it is Halloween." Said Chef.

Lilo's house

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Angel get it." Said Angel. Angel opened the door and saw Gantu with a capture capsule.

" It's time to return to Hammsterveil Female Trog!" He commanded, Angel screamed as loud as she could. Gantu dropped the capsule, clamped his flibbers over his ears. Then he turned green, his features became less distinct and he shrunk. A green goo like creature bean laughing.

" SPOOKY!" Angel extended her claws and lunged at Spooky, he puddled on the floor and entered the house. Angel turned around and followed him. Peakley was making Breakfast when she was run over by Spooky, then Angel.

" Alright what's going on?" He asked.

" Halloween." Said Spooky. There were footsteps and Spooky turned into a wad of rubber, just as Conductor floated into the kitchen, she screamed and flew to the ceiling.

" Vhat is vith all the loud vocal projections?" asked Jumba.

" The little Green monster is scarring everyone!" Complained Peakley.

"Experiment 300!" Jumba frowned down at his creation. Spooky looked down. " I am very proud your scaryness." Spooky looked up and smiled.

Mertle's Base

" Hey Arnold! How much longer is this that robot going to take?! I want to kill Weridlo and her disconfigured dog now!" Yelled Mertle. Arnold groaned while he continued tweaking Robo Omni's new body.

' As soon as I finish with Robo Omni's repairs I can continue studying 627's genes, then I will no longer have to put up with that spoiled brat.' He thought. ' And I can spend more time with my Zeina.' He thought.

" Robo Omni, can you finish yours repairs?" He asked.

" Affirmative, One can finish repairs."

" Then I'm going to have a little fun." Said Arnold. He went to an abandoned area of town, changed to his true form, and began looking for something.

" Bushi Bu? Are you here?" He called. A brown creation appeared from what seemed nowhere. She wrapped her arms around her mate.

" Is it time yet?" she asked.

" Almost, right now, I'm taking you on a date." Zeina eyes lit up.

" What are we going to do?" She asked.

" Scare all the little humans." He said with with an evil grin.

" Sounds like fun." Said Zeina with the same grin. The two evil trogs went all around town scarring humans with shape shifting and illusions, then they reached a cruise and saw a female in uniform dragging kids around. Zeina created an illusion around her. She was surrounded by giant kids and they started playing with her like a doll, then they tossed her in blender. On the outside all the kids were laughing at her spasing out, then she faint due to a mental melt down.

" Very nice my dear." Said Casdar.

" Thank you my love." Said Zeina. ( That was the baby talker from the Sinker episode, She made me so mad I just punch her. But now I finally found some way to get her.) Hand in hand they went looking for more victims .They were walking along the beach and saw Mr. Wong at the Rental Hut, he talking on the phone.

" I can't come home for Easter because I ah...I have a important business meeting." He said. Then hung up. " Phew, I can't go to Easter, those bunnies scare me." He muttered.

' This this human is afraid of bunnies.' Thought Casdar.

" I got this one." Casdar turned into an human sized bunny and hopped over to the Window. Mr.Wong was just leaving and then he saw the Bunny, he nearly had a heart attack. The bunny hopped toward him, Mr. Wong dropped everything he was carrying and ran away screaming, both creations laughed.

Lilo's House

Lilo was dressed as a witch, Uki was dressed as a Hockey Player, Elena a goblin, and Tresea a werewolf all courtesy of Peakley, AS and TA were staying home to watch their pups and Nani was candy duty with Spooky of course. Conductor was visiting other cousins and Jumba was off doing evil genius work.

"Bye Nani! Going Trick or Treating." Called Lilo.

"Peakley's going with you?" Nani asked.

"Of course." Said Lilo.

Knuckle Family House

"Terror?" James asked. He and wife and partner were in the living room. Terror was sitting in a chair, James was on the couch and had his arms around Ebony.

"Yes?"

"Who was that black cousin of yours?" James asked.

"It was just an annoying trog." Said Terror.

"An annoying trog? But I heard he took care of you, and helped you rescue us." Said James.

"Sounds like he likes you." Said Ebony. Terror blushed.

"He likes to annoy me." Said Terror.

"He probably doesn't't know how to express his feelings as a mature being so he resorts to the more childish way of annoying you in order to get attention. I suggest you have a serious talk with him." Said Freud. ( For those of you who don't know Freud, he's Mona's experiment from the fic, ' Experiment in a glass cage' Experiment 307 Primary Function- psychiatrist, he had gray fur He had the typical large black experiment eyes. He stood on his hind legs. Lighter gray fur grew on the sides of his head and on his chin, making him look like a furry version of Sigmund Freud)

"When did you get here?" Asked Terror.

"Just now." Said Freud. "Now what about your attraction to to this Chaos?"

"I HAVE NO ATTRACTION TO THAT ANNOYING, OVERBEARING, HOT, ARROGANT, SMART ALECK, TROG!" Terror shouted.

"Good you admit you find attractive, that's step 1." Said Freud. Terror felt her face burning.

"You're blushing that's another sign you like him. But if neither one of you will admit it even to yourself, it will only causes problems and possible heart ache later." Said Freud.

"He's right, I'd rather have you making out with Chaos then messing with the mind's of little girls." Said Omni. Terror wanted to scream.

"Did my entire ohana decide to annoy me?" Terror asked.

"Yes well now that I'll be around more often." Said Chaos. Now Terror really did scream.

"James please don't tell what I think you're going to me." Terror pleaded.

"I will then, Chaos will be living with us." Said Ebony.

"Is this a Halloween prank?" Terror asked.

"No, Chaos helped us a lot and besides Russ needs an older male to look up, an older brother figure." Said James. "He'll be staying in Russ' with him."

"Oh and Chaos, Russ and Jade share a bathroom so.. be careful." Said Ebony. Chaos blushed remembering the 'tips' Hendrix gave when he found out Chaos would be living with Terror.

Later at Lilo's House

"Nani! We're back!" Lilo called.

"How was the trick or treating?" Nani asked.

"Great!" Said Lilo and emptied a large bag on the ground and began unwrapping some.

"Hey, I have to check those first." Said Nani.

"Aw."

I wanted to do a Halloween Chapter but I guess it turned out to be more about TerrorChaos. I just loving writing about them. Please Review


	42. Bussiness is Bussiness

Rockraider- I'd haven't thought of a Robo Terror or Chaos. But robo terror wouldn't work sinced Robots can't use Psychic power.

K9 The First-I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the dialogue

Ovni- Thanks

Mystica-Moshi- Calm? I guess it was kinda.

Blade- I have some very funny situations planned for Terror and Chaos.

Brankoburckensen- The Halloween thing was last minute. I had planned on something else, but after watching the Spooky episode for days Halloween is what manfiewsted in my writing. That's the one thing I don't like about holidays, you don't see anyhting but the Halloween etc episodes for days.

Maxxo1030- It would be quite impossible for Gantu to catch Robo Omni.

disclamier- I don't own L&S

Bussiness is Bussiness

" Too bad Halloween is only once a year." Said Hendrix. " I liked seeing Mana in that outfit." Xeiton started growling. They, Omni, Snowflake, and Sample were getting some french fries from their cousin Frenchfry.

" Stop thinking about her that way." He said.

" Why? You think about her like that all the time."

" Only I get to think about her like that!"

" What are they talking about?" Asked Sample.

" It wasw like this..." Xeiton started

FLASHBACK

(BTW, K9 sent me sent me this in an email)

Xeiton "Ah MAN! Of all the things she coulda picked it WOULD be somethin' 'cute'."

Snowflake: dressed as Padme' Amidala "Oh don't be such a Sour Puss."

Xeiton opens his mouth to retort when 'The Impierial March' starts blaring out the PA system, there's a hiss of steam from a near-by stairwell as Omni (dressed as, granted, a four-armed, Darth Vader, complete with breathing) steps down it, and walks towords Snowflake

Omni the mask dose his voice simular to James Earl Joneses "PadmeNebbri Amidala-Skywalker, I have come to be your escourt you to the Mascarade Hallow's Eve celebration."

Snowflake: playing along "Why Anakin, I would be honord for you to take my hand in marri-I mean, escourt me."

Xeiton: "Oh why don't you two just DO eachother already!!!"

Omni and Snowflake are obviously embarased as Snowflake changes the subject

Snowflake: up the stairwell towords Mana's room "MANA! Yin and Yangs costume party's starting soon! We gotta go!"

Mana: "I'M NOT COMING!!"

Snowflake: Mana what's wrong? You sick? (K9 speaking:don't ya just love maturnal instincs?)

Mana: NO!! It's this STUPID costume XEITON picked out!!!

Xeiton: Well if I've gotta suffer, so do you!-

Omni: What did-

Xeiton: Besides, I liked it!

Omni: Never mind.

Snowflake: Xeiton, what DID you pick?

Mana: This. jumps out of the stairwell in the bunny suit, witch she fills out PERFICTLY

Omni's breathing from the mask wheezes for a moment as his body shudders slightly and he covers his eye and turns around, Xeitons eyes simply widens like he didn't expect her to look THAT good in it, and Snowflake covers her mouth to hide a gasp, then gives Xeiton the 'Evil Eye'

END FLASHBACK

" I had great dreams that night." Said Hendrix. Sample was simply stunned, he and his band were playing at another Halloween Party so he missed his cousin's party.

" Snowflake and Omni went there for a tryst we'?" asked FrenchFry. Omni and Snowflake blushed and shook their heads.

" The french fries were great cousin." Said Sample

" Afwetosan mon ami."

Lilo's House

" We know Spike likes hugging people, but where he can he go?" Lilo wondered aloud.

" Mint!" Stitch said.

" Of course, Mint is the perfect Ohana for Spike."

" Megga wanna see Aunt Mint." Said Seren.

" I'm coming too." Said Armory. Lilo, Stitch, Spike, and the pups got in the buggy an left for Mint's house.

" You two are so cute!" Said Mint when she saw the pups, and hugged them. Seren purred but Armory tried squriming out.

" Mint we found the perfect Ohana for you. Experiment 319, Spike." Said Lilo.

" 319? But he's a bully! Said Mint.

" Not anymore, He just wants to hug." Said Lilo. Spike then hugged Mint. " See? He's an expert in hug theraby."

" Alright." Said Mint.

" Oh yeah, don't forget to come the Ohana barbque this weekend, Mr.Jameson is sponsoring it."

" Ih." Said Mint.

Pagoiathoait

" Did you hear the news?' Asked HunkiaHunka. " Chaos and Terror are living under the same roof, This opens up a lot of new pranks."

" You're not afarid of what she might do to you?" asked Switcher.

" Nah, the bad dream she reminded me off, lead up to a good dream back at the lab." Said Hunkahunka.

" Hey guys, remember the baraque this weekend?" asked Swirly.

" This should be fun." Said Tafapa. " How did Chef and Saitoa like the fake eyes?"

" I think they'll come back for all their pranking needs." Said Switcher.

" Too bad Chef doesn't live with Gantu anymore, or we woild have made a fornune on Prank suppiles." Said Tafapa.

" I hear the Big Dummy hasn't caused Cousin Stitch a lot trouble lately. " Said Swirly.

Gantu's Space ship

" I'm so hungry." Gantu moaned. He was running out of monney since Hammsterviel fired him. At times he had been reduced to stealing.

" Maybe if I catch something Hammsterviel will hire me again, or at least pay me for it." He said to himself, he'd been doing that a lot lately. He'd been bored and even lonely ever since 625 moved out.

" But there is that barque I heard about while raiding the trash cans, It will be the largest gathering of experiemnts in a long time. I'll catch them all then I'll be rolling in money!"

KPD

" Hey Chief, we get the weekend off remember? The Ohana Barbaque is this weekend." Saqid Stealer.

" Of course, but one of you will have to keep an eye on Bonnie and Clyde." Said the Chief.

" We'll do it." Said Stealer and Infa. " That way Snatch and Tracker can spend some equailty time together." The two said creatures blushed.

Sandwhich Shack

" The Barbaque is gonna be a lot of fun." Said Staito.

" Yeah, all the sandwhichs I can eat, and I don't even have to pay for them!" Said Chef.

Terror's house

BURB!

BURB!

Terro and Jade flinched after every burb.

" I'm SO glad he came to live with us." Said Terror.

" Yeah those burbing contest are SO fun to listen to." Said Jade.

" Stop the sarcasm you two." Siad Ebony. " With James always looking for I think it's important Russ has an older brother to look up to." Russ and Chaos then walked in, they were burbing the ABCs.

" Why are you burbing?!" Terror asked.

" We're practicng for the Baraque." Said Chaos, then he smirked. " Wanna join us?" Terror growled.

That Weekend at the beach

Everyone was having fun at the barague and getting burgers from Chef and FrenchFry.

" Frenchfry makes great burgers." Said Kixx.

" Chef's are better." Said Richter. FrenchFry and Chef came to deliver more burgers.

" Mon burgers are better." Said FrenchFry.

" Nah uh! mine are!" Said Chef.

" How about a challenge we?" asked FrenchFry.

" Your on!" Said Chef. The two started starring competivly at each other.

" This isn't gonna end well." Said Freud. Frenchfry and Cheif immediaitly went to work on their burgers.

" Trogs!" Shouted a voice.

" That must be the big Stinky Head." Said Lilo. Gantu was running toward the beach with his blaster, his eyes locked on Spike.

" You're mine trog!" Spike merely openeed his arms toward him.

" Spike! He's an experiment hunter!" Called Mint.

" No! He just needs a hug!" Said Spike then he jumped up and hugged Gantu. The Fish alien was stunned. Mint was too, but she shook her head and then climbed up and laid a paw on Gantu's head, searching for good memories.

His mom dying

His father beating him

Getting picked on by Bullies

Working his butt off in Military School

Mint was shocked, there was a surprising lack of good memories. She did find some interesting, the only thing that keep him goingwas his dream of being a hero.

Which was crushed when Stitch's escape got him fired.

Her Link was abrutly caught off when Gantu got over his shock of the hug and shook both experiments off him. Then took out capsules and put them in them.

" Two trogs should get me a good price." He said to himself. Then he was knocked to the ground by big purple fists.

"Did you really believe you could get away with all of us here?" asked Kixx.

" I will take all of you trogs!" Then he started firing capture nets into random directions. Kixx grabbed the capsules and ran away from the gun happy whale alien.

" Shouldn't we stop him?" asked Russ.

" No, He'll stop himself soon." Said Terror. Soon Gantu collasped, Jumba brought his portable lab and did a test on him.

" According to my equipment, Big Dummy passed out from lacking food. He has not been eating at all lately." He said. Lilo couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

A few hours later

Gantu woke up in Lilo's house

" Where am I?' He asked.

" In my house." Said Lilo.

" Earth girl!" Gantu reached for his blaster. Lilo stuffed a steak into his mouth.

" Eat." Gantu swalloded

" Why are you helping me?" He asked. " I caused you nothing but trouble."

" Everyone has good in them somewhere, even you." Said Lilo. " Mint said you didn't have a lot of happy memories, if you were good you could have a lot of happy memories with me and my ohana."

" But the trogs would never forgive me, especially your trog." Said Gantu.

" Stitch does find it hard to forgive Big Dummy." Said Stitch, Seren walked in and climbed on Gantu, he hestitantly raised his flibber and petted her head, she made a purring noise. " But if Lilo and Seren can, Stitch will try."

" Seren, time for a bath." Called Angel. Seren got off Gantu.

" Bye Mr. Whale." She said, and left.

" You can stil be good Gantu, all you have to do is stop working ofr Hamsterwheel." Said Lilo. gantu;s eyes filled with hatred.

" The little gerbil fired me!" He shouted.

" Then why do you still try to catch Stitch's cousins?" Asked Lilo.

" I hope he'll rehire me, I need the money." Said Gantu.

" Why don't you get a different job?" Asked Lilo.

" I tried, I couldn't find one." Said Gantu.

" The try again, I now there's a job for you other then kidnapping." Said Lilo.

" Hey Gman, now that your awake you try one of my sandwhiches."

" Wewe, mine too." Said Frenchfry.

" 625? 062?"

" That's Chef and Frenchfry." Siad Lilo.

" Big G, you see, this little pipsqueek thinks he can make better sandwhiches then me." Said Chef. " So we're having a contest."

" No one makes better sandwhiches then you." Said Gantu.

" You see that's what I said, but Frenchfry here kept insisting that he was better." Said Chef. " So try em both and we'll see whose better." Gantu ate both sandwhiches.

" They're both good but I think 625's is better." Said Gantu.

" No, Misour! The contest is still on!" Declared Frenchfry. The two went looking for another taster.

" Here's your blaster." Said Lilo.

" Your giving me my blaster back?" Gantu asked in surprise.

" I know there's good in you, somewhere." Said Lilo. Gantu stood up.

" I need to leave." he said and did so.

" Maybe I should try to get another job again." He said to himself on the way back to his ship.

Mertle's Base

Arnold watched 627's genes under a mircoscope, and did various tests on them.

" Soon I will have what I need to bring that power under my control."

Italy International Airport

" So those are the new parts right?" asked a man.

" Yep." Said a man driving the truck.

" Ok, time to unload em." Said the first man.

627's ears twitched and he woke up.

' That's werid, I don't need sleep normally.' he thought. Then he saw Mystica sleeping on his shoulder.

' Oh yeah.' Mystica had leaned on shoulder durring the trip and fell asleep. For reasons he didn't know, he didn't want to push her off.

' She's beautiful.' He thought. He had been having so many similar thoughts he gave shaking them off. He didn't know why but every he thought about her, he felt weird. Like he just wanted to hold her in his arms. His first thought was that he had some kind of disease, but Jumba had made him immune to every disease anyone could think up. So he was stumped. He gently shaked her to wake her up.

" Crim?" She asked.

" It's time to get up." He said.

" Hey! Are you guys up yet?" He asked the others.

" Yes." They said. 546 cast an illusion on them all they entered the airport.

Final Boarding call for International flight to Honalulu Gate 145 Final Boarding Call

" That's out ticket to Hawaii." Said Msytica. She gave out a yell of surprise when 627 scooped her into his arms. " What are you doing?"

" You want to get on that plane right?" He asked

" Yes."

" You're too slow to make it there are on foot." 627 said. Mystica would have complained, but she liked the feeling of 627 holding her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 627 felt weird again then started running. 546 and 559 exchanged knowing glances then followed them.

Not too far away

" Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Aked Comdeain.

" Of I do!" Said Thinker.

" Then why haven't we found them yet?" asked Comdeain.

" He does have a point Thinker." Said Ace.

" OK! I don't know what I'm doing!"

" Is therfe any way to locate 627?" Asked Blaze.

" Not 627, but Mystica was with him too, she would try to get back home so she most have gone to an airport." Said Thinker.

" Then let's go!" Said Blaze, she grabbed Ace's arm and pulled him to where she thought an airport might be.

Please Review.


	43. Calm Before the Storm

I'm REALLY sorry about the late update. But this chapter took a lot of planning. The start of the Climax for this arch of the story starts in this chapter. Now Things get serious. I'm going to up the rating to PG13 for later chapters maybe higher.

RockRaider- I already have a job for Gantu.But yours is good too. maybe I'll do both. About the Battle Armor, Thinker finished it just before they left to look for 627.

K9- Not sure about the other scene but it'll be soon

Onvi- Thanks for the advice about French, havemt' gotten around to revising yet.

brankoburcksen- I saw the Spike episode and I thought he couldn't be more perfect for Mint. There will be more of Good Gantu later on.

Mystica- Moshi- Glad you liked the chapter. Some more 627C267 is comming up.

Maxxo1030- Why are you so obessed with making 627 evil again?

-A.Nonymous- I'm partiularly proud of the scene where Gantu meet Seren. I'm glad you liked the MysticaCrim parts.

DARK1- LOL.

Absh- Sorry about the late update.

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

Second Cousins Chapter 43 Calm before the Storm

Flight 145 for Honlulu now taking off

" That wasn't so bad." Said 559.

" Now we only have to worry about not gettting caught." Said 546.

" If anyone sees us, I'll just kill them." Siad 627.

" Crim! No evil!" Said Mystica.

" You can't tell me what to do." Said 627. Then Mystrica started giving puppy dog eyes. ' no, why does that look affect me so much?!' " Fine, I'll just maul them." Mystica shook he rhead.

" Your hopless." She said.

" Your both hopeless." said 559.

" What do you mean?" They asked.

" Nevermind." She said.

Kokoua Hawaii

" Come and get Aunt Pleakley's Famous Lemonade! Free Mummy chow and ectoplastmic slime to first 20 customers!" Called Lilo from a stand. Mertle walked up.

" You're selling that junk again?! You're so Stupid Weridlo, no one is going to buy that garbage!" She said. Lilo smirked.

" My Customers disagree." She pointed to some benches behind the stand showing, all the kids and their experiment friends turning many different colors while drinking lemonade.

" You must have put one of your freaky voddo spells on them! Weridlo!" Said Mertle.

" If being errid is so bad, how come I'm the one with friends?" asked Lilo. Then it hit Mertle, she didn't have any friends at all anymore.

' It's all Weridlo's fault!' thought Mertle. She extended her anntea, extra arms and quills the charged Lilo. But was repelled but a white barrier.

" What the heck was that?" Mertle asked.

" Me." Said Chaos. The other hybrids, Elena, Uki and Teresa got in front of Lilo.

" Lilo is out friend now, we won't let you hurt her." They said. Jade and Russ followed.

" Or us." Terror and Chaos went to protect them. Victoria and Swapper( I have no idea what Swapper's true place is, So I decided it would be with Victoria)

" or us."

" Ih."

" Or us." Said Loki and Striker.

" Even with those powers you can;t beat all of us." Said Lilo. Mertle growled.

' She's right, I need the restof 627's power.' She ran away, back to the base.

Mertle's Base

" Arnold! I need the full power of 627 NOW!" She ordered.

" Lucky for you, I have just the thing." He said. He lead her to capsule painted black. " Just step inside here and you'll get the full power of 627." Mertle walked in and the door shut. Arnold smirked.

" Guible human fool." He went to the control panel and started up the machine. He soon heard horriying screams. " Oh yeah, I forgot to say this process would be a little painful." Eventually thr door to the capsule opened and Mertle walked out she had changed. Her skin turned red, her ears looked like a cross between a humand a an an experiments, she had red quills on her back and red anntea on her head. She had an extra pair of arms and all four hands had claws. Her eyes were dulled over, like that of a dead thing.

" Who do you serve?" He asked.

" You, Master Casdar." Said Mertle in a mono tone.

" Do you have any free will?"

" No Master Casdar."

" What is your purpose?"

" To serve you master Casdar."

" Excellent."

" Robo Omni are your repairs complete?" asked Casdar

" Affermative, One's repairs are complete."

" Then it's time."

" Vhy have you called Evil Genius Hokean here?" Asked Hokean. She and Hamsterviel were at the site of Hammsterviel's ship(From Bad Stitch)

" I have called you here to tell you that your zervicez will no longer be required." Some Hamsterviel.

" VHAT?!"

" I have all the data on the creationz that you brought from your lab, and from your inventionz. You will no longer be needed." Said Hammsterveil

" You little gerbil! Vhat makes you think you can remove me?!" Four digging Experiments jumped out of the ground and grabbed Hokean's limbs. Then several Kixx came and grabbed her.

" They do." Said Hamsterviel.

A score of Plasmoids came out of Hamsterviel's H-idden. They all formed a line in front of Hokean.

" Do you have any last requests?" Asked Hammsterviel while smirking cruelly. Hokean's eyes widened with the knowledge she was going to die.

" Ready." The Plasmamoid's raised their tails. Hokean closed her eyes.

" Aim." The Plasmoid's aime dand their tail's glowed red.

" Fire!" All the Plasmoid's fired on Hokean. The blasts tore through her body and the shell fell to the ground. " Take that ugly thing to the feed bin." The creatures obeyed.

" Now I just have to finish off that Eath boy." Said Hamsterviel and he headed to Mertle's base. Little did he know of a blue bat that had watched the entire thing.

Lilo's House

" Stay away from me." Said Nani while running.

" Come on, try one!" Said Chef.

" Oui, oui!" Said French fry.

" I see Contest is still continuing, this very entertaining." Said Jumba.

" I Shall conqure the world with my lemon blobs and choclate beans! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Declared Peakley. Then he ran out the door to torture people with his horrible cooking.

" Seren have you been turning harmless things evil again?" Asked Angel.

" Seren didn't want to eat Nasy cooking again." Said the pup.

" No one wants to eat that stuff, but you shouldn't make things evil."

" Ok Makaba(I made up this word Pretty odvious what it means)" Said Seren. She ran out and turned Peakley good again.

" Ok now who wants dinner?" Asked Peakley.

" Makaba, it didn't work, He's still evil." Said Seren. Everyone chuckled as Peakley scowled. Yin, Yang and Constructor walked in.

" Is vhat ve talked being completed?" asked Jjumba.

" Ih." They said.

" 625, 062, project has been completed." Said Jumba.

" We're going to have post pone our contest, cuz." Said Chef.

" Oui Mon ami." Said French Fry. They left with their cousins and Jumba.

" Where are they going?" Asked Nani.

" How should I know?" asked Peakley. " Arsenal and Turret left too."

Mertle's base

" Earth boy? Where are you?" Asked Hammsterviel.

" Right here Gerbilwheel." Said Arnold.

" THAT'S HAMMSTERVEIL! YOU STUPID, SLOW WITTED, UGLY ALSO SMELLY PRIMATE!"

" Is that anyway to speak to your exicutioner?"

" You exicute me? You are merely human"

" But I have so very powerful friends, like HH1, come here." Mertle stepped up.

" What did you do to her?" Hammsterviel asked curiously.

" I gave her the full power of 627, but to keep her form going out of control I remove a few things, like her soul." Said Arnold. " But she's not the only friend I have. Come Robo Omni."

" One is ready."

" Destroy Hammsterviel."

" Yes Master." They said. They rushed him, but were blocked by silver like experiments.

" You are not the only one who has been busy. I have made clones of all the experiments and many creations."

" Thanks I'll go pick them up once I destroy you. HH1, Robo Omni, fire away." HH1 and Robo Omni charged up plasma blasts and fired on Hammsterviel. Just before the blasys hit Hammsterveil he summoned H-bots from his H-idden and used their explosions to cover his escape. As far as Arnold knew, Hammsterviel was gone. " I doubt that finished him off, it was too easy. But at least he's gone. Now I can focus on my next tartget."

Hammsterviel's H-idden

" With Mertle, and Robo Omni, my clonez will not be enough. I need something with more power, clones are never as strong as the oringinal. How can I tip the balance back to me?" Luckily for him, he had to pass right by the beach in order to get to his base, and on the way he saw a certain crimson experiment. What he saw next surprised him, the crimson experiment seemed to be staring at a violet one with a stare that appeared to be affection. Hammsterviel started to jump around ecstaticly. " This is just too good."

With the Crimson experiment

627, Mystica, 546, 559 and Brin rhad reached Their destination. 627 and Mystica kept stealing glanexs at each other and blushing when they caught each other. The reasonn for this was, there had been some, turbulence, on the plane. It caused the both of them to end up in a compromising postion.

" Where are the others? I told them to keep up." Muttered 627.

" They should be here soon." Sias Mystica. " Hey look it's Snatch."

" She looks different." Said 627. Snatch's fur was a much darker color and her paws were black instead of white. She raised a paw at Mystica and fired a black light. Mystica raised a psychic barrier to black the beam.

" Snatch what are you doing?" More Snath appeared and fired at Mystica. 627 growled and fired Plasma at them, knocking them away. Severla dark furred Kixx appeared from out of nowwhere and started pounding on Mystica's barrier. It began cracking before 627 tore them to shreds. He turned back to where he thought the Kixx came from and saw five dark Stitches running at him. He use his ice breath to stop them in their tracks, them smashed the statues. He ran toward where the Stitches came form and ran into something unseen. He grabbed on to the unseen onject and began tearing away at it. He found Hammsterviel.

" You're Hamsterwheel aren't you?" He asked.

" VIEL! YOU TROG!" He shouted. 627 gathered plasma energy in his paws.

" Now your dead." He said.

" I wouldn't do that." Siad Hammsterveil while shaking his pointer finger disapprovingly.

" Why not?" Asked 627.

" Look behind you." Said Hammsterveil. 627 turned around and his mouth dropped. Mystica was shackled and in that capture carrier( The thing in Stitch! the Moive I don't know what it's called)

" Mystica...."

" Unless you work for me, I can not guarantee your friend'z zafety." Said Hamsterviel.

" You little gerbil, fine."

" Excellent, this way." They all got in the H-idden and left for Hamsterveil's base.

" We gotta help!" Said 559, she and her family had just arrived on the beach.

" No, we should find the other experiments first." Said 546.

" Alright."

Hammsterveil's Base

" First I'll take care of that annoying Hawaiian girl and 626, then I'll destroy that traitious Earth boy." Mused Hamsterveil.

RR.


	44. Souls once again Lost in Darkness

Hey! Stop complaining, I was bearely able to get the last chapter up. Against my will I had to spend the entire winter beak traveling and most of the places I went to didn't have internet acess. I had to stayup all night writing the last chapter and posting it before I had to leave again. and Like I said the chapter was really important cause it's the begining of the climax.

Review Replies

Rock Raider- Yep, Hokean's dead as a door nail. You'll see how Jumilla reacts later. The robots will play an important part later.

Absh- I try to update once a week, but sometimes forces beyond my control get in the way

Ovni- I HATE BEING POKED! So here's the update.Crim is good now but who said he gave up completely?

Brankoburksen-There's going to be a lot of Major conflicts from here on out

K9- Ears are ringing There's going to be a lot of action in comming chapters.

Mystica-Moshi-That's what evil partners do, they betray each other.

Ex624angel- What did I change form the orginal story? I'm glad to knolw you're going to read reguarly now.

SPARKY!- I'm not sure

Anonymous- No I'm still alive, I already have a plan for Crm and Mystica

Alan- So these battles would be like cockfights or more like Gladiators? Anyway, It sounds good

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

Second Cousins Chapter 44 Souls once again lost in Darkness

(BTW, the chapter starts at sunset)

" Hey! who are you?" asked a voice. 546, 559 and Brin spun around and saw A small Purple fish creature with a very large fin.

" Who are you?" asked 546.

" I'm Sinker, but Jumba calls me 602." 546's eyes gained flames of anger when he heard Jumba's name. 559 saw this and tried to sooth her mate.

" If you just activated you should see Lilo and Stitch, they'll help you find the one you truly belong."Said Sinker.

" Thank you." Said 559. Sinker gave them directions and they left for Lilo's house.

Lilo's House

" Hagta no muto ume sugta naga ta nalaugume tugla." Angel sang softly as Seren went to sleep. Angel then went to join Stitch who was watching an Old Monster movie with Lilo, it was about a giant spider rampaging through a city.

" Have Cousins come back?" she asked.

" Naga." Stitch replied. The Jumba walked in.

" Jumba?" the experiments asked.

" Yes, 626, 624?"

" Where cousins go?"

" Experiments are helping vith Evil Genius project.Now I need to be finding matter expander coils." He wandered off to his lab.Shortly after 546, 559, and Brin walked in.

" Cousins!" said Stitch excitedly. He called Jumba since he didn't recognize them. Jumba eyes immediatly narrowed seeing the black experiment.

" 546!"

" JUMBA!"

Jumba pulled out two plasma guns and 546 bared his claws and fangs. But before either could get violent, Lilo got up front of Jumba and 559 got in front of 546.

" Jumba! Their ohana!"

" Pleased to be getting out of vay LittleGirl. Evil Genius must correct evil genetic mistake."

" No!"

" 559 get out of the way, I have a score to settle." said 546 while flexing his claws.

" Gushi bu, don't do this, you're not a killer."

" Please, Uncle Jumba can't you two put aside you differences?" Jumba seemed to hesitate.

" Fine, 546 why are you here?" Jumba demanded.

" We came to tell you Crim was black mailed in working for Hamsterviel, cause the gerbil captured Mystica. "

" Crim?"

" The red furred experiment with the bad aditude."

" Please do not tell me you are meaning 627."

" Yeah that's him." Jumab put one gun away to rub his four eyes.

" On no, if 627 is vorking for Hamstervheel, then we are in deep bliscorp."

" We gotta help!" Lilo shouted.

" But ve are not even knowing the location of his base."

" Jumba, if the little redmonster does attack, will Conductor be able to protectus?" asked Pleakley. There was green goo on his apron.

" Peakley what's on your apron?" asked Lilo.

" It was stew I was makming from Guiena pig pelts. I was going to serve it for dinner tonight, too bad I spilled it all when I heard about the little red monster."

" At least something good came from this news." Chuckled Jumba. " I vill get 415 and ve vill find C267 and 627."

" What about Conductor?" asked the resident neat feeak again.

" 223 vill be able to hold off 627, but for hov long I am not knowing. "

Hamsterveil's hideout

When the H-idden arrived, Mystica was taken to a high security vault. Hamsterveil had his H-bots and clones keep a close watch on 627 durring the trip to make sure he didn't try anything. To Hammsterveil's great surprise, he didn't

' 627 was supposed to be the ultimate experiment, impossible to be turned good. so how is it that he would let his emotions control him?' Hammsterveil thought. ' I vill have to reprogram him.' He told his H-bots to take 627 to his cell then walked over to a control panel.

' That reminds me, I have other experiments to reprogram. Oh this is going to be so much fun.' He started pulling levers and a staliate emerged from the roof of his tower. The evil rodent pressed a button and the statalite begann sending out signals all over the island.

Junk Yard

" Dirty, Dirty Dirty!" chanted Felix happily as he jumped from one rusted car to the next. Tank was happily chewing on a hub cap when both of them stopped what they were doing and gained evil smirks.

" Dirty, Dirty Dirty!" Felix said evilly and ran off, with Tank following.

Mr. and Mrs. Gossip and Nosey were sharring the latest in island news when the pink gossip started starring blankly at the wall.

" Nosey is something wrong?" asked his ohana.

" No, I just have some more snobbing to do." He said and left. The Gossips looked after him proudly.

" He's an inspiration to Gossips everywhere with how hard he works!" Said Mrs. Gossip.

" He sure is."

At the Police Station

All the experiments were sleeping soundly, until Infa and FIbber stopped moving then smirked evilly. They paw cuffed their still sleeping cousins and left the station with every criminal in the jail.

At the House of Pranks

HunkaHunka stirred in his sleep and got up, flying out the window.

Somwhere over the Atlantic Ocean

The four feathers had left the airport after hearing about several kolala like creatures sneaking aboard a plane to Hawaii.

" That was a waste of time." Said Thinker.

" Lighten up, it was fun." Said Comdeain.

" We're approaching Hawaiian Air space. We should be home soon." Reported Ace.

" That reminds me, I made some armor for us in case we had to fight 627, But I'd still like to test them." Said Thinker.

" Why now?" Asked Blaze.

" I want to see if some of the features work." Said Thinker. He went to the back of the ship and brought out several armors.

" I'm sorry Blaze but I started working on these before you joined us so I don't have one for you yet." Thinker gave Comdeain and Ace their armors and they put them on. The Armors covered them from head to toe. with visors for eyes and Comm. Links for speech. All of them were grey since Thinker hadn't had time to paint them before going off to search for 627.

" Our Armor has a feature called total defense mode. It's when the armor becomes extra fortified and blocks out everything."

" How do we use it?"

" Voice command." They all activated the total defense mode and steel plates emerged from withtin to extra fortify it.

" Congratulations Thinker, it works."; Siad Blaze. None of the three armored birds move.

"I can't move at all." Said Comdeain

" I can't move." Said Ace

" Opps, looks like the armor is too heavy and bulky like this for us to move, I'll have to work on that when we geet back." Said Thinker. " Total Defense mode deactivate." Nothing happened. No matter how many times the three armored birds gave the command the armor didn't return to normal.

" Ace you should get out of that armor so you can drive the ship." Said Blaze, when Ace said nothing she walked over to the controls and sat in the flyer's seat.

" What is Blaze doing? I told her the Ship was on Auto pilot. She probably can't hear me under all this armor." Ace said, to himself he then realized. Blaze started messing with the controls. " If she turns the Auto pilot off we could crash." Blaze continued at the controls. Ace was starting to get worried.

" Oh it's on Auto Pilot, I 'll just wait then." Said Blaze. Ace brathed a sigh of relief.

In the Middle East

" Agent Bubbles(ROFL!) we're counting on you and you're insect Alien partner to bring the negotiations to a peaceful end." Said the US embassador in the Middle East.

" Of course." Cobra repiled. He and Ammensio walked into the conference room where Arabs, Christians and Jews were at each other's throats,in some cases literally, about who gets the most of the holy land. Ammensio zapped them all with his red light and they all stopped arguing and started hugging and promised to share the Holy Land as a whole and not split it up.

" What did you do?" Asked Cobra.

" I made them think that all their holy documents heavily empasized loving people of other religons and copoerating."

The Knuckles' House

Terror hadjsut tucked Jade inand was trying to fall asleep herself. Then she heard a voice calling her to Hammsterveil, while some gibberish voices were speaking which for some reason were making her feel evil again. She gopt up without thinking to and left the house. But not before making everyone in the house mutter skeleton closet.

Lilo's House

Angel was sleeping withh Stitch dreaming happily when the dream vanished and was replaced by a dark place with giant Hammsterveil heads everywhere. A slabof stone rose up out of the ground behind and tendrills emerged from behind it and wrapped around her arms, legs, waist and neck. The tendrills pulled her back to the slab, Angel struggling the whole way. When the tendrills had secured her to the slab She saw herself walking toward her.

" Comforable? I hope so, Cause you'll be spending the rest of your life there, while I, the darkness that your creator originally want you to have and his benifactor insists upon will have control of your body." Said the other Angel.

Outside the dream, the new evil angel smirked, and got out of bed and went to Conductor's room and knocked her uncousious.

Hammsterveil's Hideout

" My plan iz working perfectly, zo I will have control of this island and the only ones on this planet who could stop me will be gone." Then he laughed evilly.

RR


	45. Lost Paradise

This fic will be rated PG-13 from now on. Just a little warning

Review Replies

Absh- I can't answer your questions beause that would give away the plot

Ri2- he couldn't until now. The Technology needed to activate the evillness was lost when his base imploded in chapter 9. He had to rebuild it from scracth. Plus he had to wait till his new base was ready and his army of clones, for his master plan.

Maxxo13- I appeciate your suggestions, but if Hamsterviel died in this chapter, my story would need serious rewriting.

Rock Radier- Reread the last chapter and tell me if you see a pattern about which experiemnts turned evil.

Anonymous But In Definite Wow!- Thanks for catching me on that error, I fixed it. The final part of the fic is comming,so it won't be streched out much more. I'm glad you liked it so much.

K9- The suspense finally boils over in this chapter.

brankoburcksen- I was going for humor in the Middle East part, but it actually had a much more important signifigance. Some people before were wondering why I put Second cousins in the the AIH fic. This is why.

Spirtofdawolf-I sent you an email but in case you didn't get it, look at the response to Rock Raider to get the answers to your questions.

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

Secound Cousins Chapter 45 Lost Paradise

Lilo felt herself being shaken but tried to ignore it

" Little Girl, pleased to be waking up!" Jumba silently urged.Lilo rolled over.

" But we can't climb the mountain without bannas."

" Little Girl, Evil Genius is begging you, wake up!" Lilo slowly opened her eyes.

" Jumba? Why are you here? It's so late."

" Explain on vay little girl, big problem."Lilo followed Jumba to his lab and saw the Eviliminator. Peakley, Jumilla, Hendrix and Armory were there too. Conductor was on the floor asleep.

" Is is the eviliminator not working?" asked Lilo.

" No, is not that, I made nev feature for eviliminator, it can detect evil things in vicinity and idenitfy by use of camera."

" But what's bad about that?" Jumba let out an annoyed grunt.

" If you all vould let Evil Genius finish I could be telling." There was a soft chorus of sorries around the room.

" As I vas saying, Eviliminator alerted me of an evil persense. 624 vas on the screen." The reaction from his ohana was what Jumba expected, angry and disbelieving.

" Jumba! Angel isn't evil anymore!" Said Lilo.

" Ih! Double Ih! Auntie Angel no evil!" Said Armory.

" Uncle has been taking too many late nights."

" You shouldn't say such things about your experiments." Jumba had a solemn experssion.

" I vish I vas joking. Shortly after Alert I found 223 vith a large bumb on head, and shield down. 624 was nowhere to be found."

" You are really thinking 624 has become evil again?" asked Jumilla.

" But how could that happen?" asked Lilo.

"It could be caused by relapse, could be caused by chemical reaction."

" Like when Stitch forgot how to fight after eating Magdalenian nuts and a tennis shoe?" asked Lilo.

" Excatly, or could be vork of Hammsterwheel."

" Or it could be PMS, I heard she and Stitch got some a few weeks back." This earned him several whacks.

" Jumba? What's PMS?" Asked Lilo. Jumba visibly paled.

" N-Nothing Liitle Girl. Nothing your very young, innocent mind should know about."

" So what should we do?" asked Peakley.

" First all ve should not be telling 626 or Seren until ve are knowing for sure if 624 has gone back to being evil. Then ve are too...."

Beep! Beeep!

" Hmm, Eviliminator has picked up another signal." A screen apppeared and showed many dark furred experiments and creations.

Beep! Beep!

Another screen,

Beep! Beep!

Two more followed

" Oh no no no." Muttered Jumilla.

" Jumba! What's going on?" asked Peakley.

" This is not being good, we are being encompassed!"

" Oh goody!"

" No, is bad, evil persenses are comming in from all sides. Ve must be leaving now!" Jumba started packing up his equipment. " Someone pleased to be vaking up 626, Seren and Bigger Girl."

" I'll do it." Lilo ran off to wake up everyone. Jumilla ran to her lab and began packing up. Lilo ran to Nani's room and began shaking her.

" Nani! You gotta wake up!"

" Lilo.......what's the problem?" Nani asked in an annoyed tone.

" Jumab said we're under attack and we have to leave!" Nani just rolled over.

"I don't have time for this Lilo, I have a big day at work tomorrow."

" Nani, you have to get up!"

" I don't have to do anything."

" Nani, If you don't wake up I'll tell David you drool in your sleep." Nani was instantly awake.

" You promised you wouldn't!"

"Your life is more important then a promise! Now start packing, I'm going to wake up Stitch and Seren." From Lilo's serious aditude Nani realized Lilo wasn't joking, she grabbed as many things as she could as quickly as possible and put them in a suitcase.

" Where Angel?!" Stitch yelled in a panic when Lilo woke him up and Angel wasn't with him. Lilo hated lying to him, but it had to be done.

" She already left, Jumba said she's waiting for us." It wasn't completely a lie. They all gathered in the Living room. Hendrix was carrying the unconcious Conductor while his guitar was strapped to his back.

" Everyone pleased to be folloving me." Jumba lead them to a closet and and removed a section to reveal a hidden door outside. " Pleased to be moving as quietly as possible." They made it a good distance when

BOOM!

Lilo turned around and saw a huge fire and ruins where her house used to be. She couldn't belive what she was seeing, but couldn't look away.

" Come on Little Girl, we must continue moving." Stitch growled.

" Stitch destroy home destroyers!"

" No 626! There are too many for you and C614." Stitch continued growling but followed Jumba.

" Jumba where are we going? What's going on?" Nani demanded.

"No time Bigger Girl, save breath for moving."

"I'm not going another step until you tell us what's going on!" Then set down hersuit case.

" Then you will die here." Said Jumba and continued moving. Nani quickly picked up her suitcase and caught up. Soon the coast came into view, as well as small island.

" That's Yin and Yang's Island." Said Lilo.

" Yes Little Girl that is vhere ve are going." When they got to the shore there was a boat waiting for them. They all got inside and drove to the island, once there Jumba walked up and put his hand in the air, then walked forward. The others followed, quite confused.

Then they saw something that made thier mouths drop.

They were in a a large steel structure built like a castle. They were standing in the courtyard and there were many passages leading to other rooms. Lilo looked up and saw numeros Alien weapons on the turrets. The Towers had some kind of antenea on them and the the tower in the center appeared to have something on it too.

" Jumba?" Nani asked in a slightly scared tone.

" Velcome to your nev home." Said the Evil Genius. " C100 helped to make it, as well as 501 and 502. C612 and C610 armed the Fortress and 625 and 062 are in charge of meals."

" Why was our home destroyed?! Who did it?!" Nani demanded.

" It vas most likely Hammstervheel's doing. The Experiments on the screen must have been clones." Answered the Evil Genius. " I anticipated Hammsterviel vould attack eventually and ordered the construction of this base. Home vas not made to vithstand attack and location was common knowledge to enemy."

" Jumba, what about the others?" asked Lilo.

" Ve vill have to find them and bring them here."

" Ok I'm going then." Said Lilo.

" Oh no Little Girl, you are staying here." Said Jumba.

" But I've been in danger plenty of times up till now, I can handle it!"

" Jumba is right Lilo. There is an army of evil experiment clones out there, This time it's too dangerous."

" But!"

" No buts Lilo."

" Don't vorry Little girl, Evil Genius Uncle vill find missing ohana." Then, armed with several plasma guns and accompainied by Stitch he left the fortress.

" I'll show them I can handle it." Lilo Muttered to herself. When the Main Gate was clear, she sneaked out with plasma guns and began looking for her ohana. She didn't have any trouble till she got to Tikki's Coffe shop.

" ....He....llp." called a low raspy voice. Lilo followed it and had to fight to keep her dinner down. The male of the complaining couple was torn in half and his wife was bleeding all over'laying on her stomach

" Wwwhat hahapened?" She asked.

" ...Strange........ 't ........escape............" her eyes glazed over and slumped down on the ground. Lilo thought her heart stopped beating, someone she had known on a semipersonal level just died right in front of her. The shock was soon replaced by panic and she started to hyperventilate.

' They're dead!' They're dead!' They're dead!' They're dead!'They're dead!'They're dead!'They're dead!' It kept repeating over and over in her mind. She didn't even notice The Thresher clones approaching from behind. She was so much in shocked she didn't noticed the blood and guts covering her when something blew up the Thresher clones.

" Earth Girl, are you alright?" Lilo didn't respond, all of a sudden she passed out " On no, I have to get her back to the HQ for treatment."

Jumba's Fortress(Which from now on will be called Fort EG)

" Lilo! Lilo! Lilo Where are you?"

" Bigger Girl vhy are you shouting?" asked Jumba. He and Stitch had returned with all the pranksters except for HunkaHunka.

" I can't find Lilo anywhere."

" Nagga Lilo!" Stitch ran outside.

With Lilo

When Lilo opened her eyes she saw Gantu sitting at what remained of a desk.

" Good your up, I guees you'll be ok now." He said.

" Gantu? Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

" We are at the KPD HQ, I brought you here because you passed out and I thought you might be sick." said the Whale Alien.

" But why here?"

"I work here." If Lilo was still sleepy before she was wide awake now.

" You work here?!"

" I'm the World's Greatest Cop, remember?" Lilo nodded. " But for now I'm a rookie officer." Stealer, Tracker and Snatch walked in.

" It's so good to see you're awake Lilo. We thought you were a goner." Said Tracker.

" What happened?"

" We found you at Tikki's, Gantu saved your life by destroying the Thresher clones that were about to attack you." Said Stealer.

" Since when does Gantu work here?"

" She sure is curious." Said Gantu.

" That's natural, a lot has happened in such a short amount of time." Said Snatch. " Gantu came to work for us a few days back. It's a good thing too."

FLASHBACK

The aliens woke up with all six paws cuffed together.

" How the bliznack did we get pawcuffed?!" yelled Tracker.

" Where's my Bushi bu?!" yelled Stealer

" Quiet!" ordered Snatch. " Listen, something's comming." They all waited in horror, but gave out a sigh of relief when they saw it was Gantu.

" What happened?" He asked.

" We don't know, now get these cuffs off!" Said Stealer.

" Yes sir." Gantu used his set of keys to remove the cuffs.

" We fell asleep and when we woke up, Fibber and Infa were gone and we were paw cuffed." Said Snatch.

END FLASHBACK

" After that there was an attack and the place was badly damaged. We went looking outside and saw damage everywhere." Said Gantu. Lilo was still trying to process all this information. So much had happened and she had a bad feeling it was only going to get worse.

RR


	46. Taking Sides

Review Replies

Absh- I'll try to answer your questions soon

Rock Raider- I said things would be serious. I'm not sure when the bots will be done.

Anonymous but in Definite Wow- Thanks.

K9- Omni isn't

A.Nonymous- Thanks

Nukerjsr- A lot of action is store

Spiritoddawolf- You got it.

Brankoburcksen- I was going for intensity with Lilo. Even with all she's done she's never really experienced anything warlike

Ex624Angel- Thanks. I don't have a Deviantart account because I can't draw decent art to save my life. Seriously. But I have looked at other peoples

Mimic12335- Thanks

Disclaimer- I don't own LS

Second Cousins Chapter 46 Taking Sides

" Halo? Is anyone being home" Called Jumba.

No answer so he knocked it down.

" Jum skeleton Closet ba"

" C626? Vhat happened here" The members of the Knuckles' family were laying on the ground, shivering and muttering Skeleton Closet. Chaos was concousious and shivering a little, he seemed to be struggling against something.

" I don't Skeleton Closet know. I just woke up Skeleton Closet like this."

" Must be vork of 215."

" NO SKELETON CLOSET WAY"

" Evil Genius knows how Evil Genius Creation feels about 215, but this can only be vork of 215."

" C490, you must be bringing the humans back to the base." Satio grabbed the humans and left.

" C626 are you being able to valk"

" Ih."

" Organic Life forms detected. Identifing. Life forms are Jumba Jukekba, Creation 490, Knuckles family. Orders are to destroy." Heat beams rained down on Jumba and creations. They turned arounded and saw a swarm of Robo Heats.

" I'll get Skeleton Closet them." Said Chaos. He ran towards the robots, deflecting heat beams with his paws. He reached a robot and punched through it, ripping out the circuitry then throwing it towards the others. The others fired on him again, he deflected them again but some got past him and pushed back a bit and scrothed his fur. He raised four of his paws and fired darkness from all of them. The pitch darkness overwhelmed the RHs caught in it and vaporized them.

" Got them Skeleton Closet."

' Yes, you did good, you've earned your rest. Now sleep.' Said a soothing voice in his mind. Chaos felt his eyelids getting heavy

'Sleep, sleep, sleep.' Chaos was about to fall asleep when a new voice came.

' Chaos...Don't listen! Go... light!' Chaos' eyes snapped open.

'Terror?' When he got no answer he transformed to light mode, and the voices stopped comming.

" C626, are you comming" asked Jumba.

" Comming, Skeleton Closet."

The H-Tower

" You ztupid genetic miztake" Hammsterveil shouted. He began whipping Terror.

" You... won't... control... me!'

"Yez I will" Hammsterveil turned up a dial on a remote control he held in his paw. Terror screamed as the pain in her head intensified. " Who do you zerve"

" You, Dr. Hamsterviel." Said Terror. The gerbil smirked before turning away.

' This isn't over.' Thought Terror.

Fort EG

Jumba, Satio, and Chaos walked in with the incapacitated Knuckles family.

" 021, 022, pleased to be comming here." Two experiments, one male, one female, both with white fur, but with a red puff fur on their chests came. They were medics, Jumba made them to help him take care of injuried experiments and just awakened ones.

" Yes Dr.Jumba" They asked.

" I vill be needing five doses of Anti-Terror venom."

" Right away Dr.Jumba."

" 393, Has 626 come back vith Little Girl"

" Naga." Called a experiment that looked like a cross between a snake, a Chameleon and and a hawk. He had a long snake like head and forked tongue, wings and talons like a hawk and was covered in dull green scales.

Primary function, Lookout. He was perched on the central tower.

" Jumba! There's something comming! I think it's a ship." Called 393. Jumba looked up and saw a his ship fly over the fort.

"It is being the Four Feathers, Somone go get them."

" We find cousins." Said Sployhead and Slushy, and left the fort.

" Let's see, that just leaves, the KPD, other civilans, Spooky and Jinyx." Jumba muttered to himself. Little did the evil genius know that they all had gathered at the Police department. When strange creatures began attacking their homes, they all ran to the place they thought was safest, needless to say not all of them made it.

" It's good to see you made it Mr.Mayor." Said the Cheif, he and the rest of the human staff arrived after Gantu.

" It was close, we wouldn't have made it if it weren't for this blue Koala." Stitch walked up to the Chief.

" Megga protect humans, your welcome." He said.

" Stitch"

" LILO" Stitch ran up and hugged Lilo.

" Megga sadif saidiofsd dkospaos"

" What he say" asked the Chef.

" That wasn't Turian, it was gibberish." said Snatch.

" Jumba worried, Nani worried, Peakley worried, Stitch worried about Lilo." He finally said.

" I thought you were worried about Angel."

" Stitch is worried about Bushi Bu." The tone of his voice was heart wrenching. " But Stitch still worried about Lilo."

" Tr I mean Stitch.."

" GANTU!" Stitch started growling at him.

"It's ok Stitch he's a good guy now."

" Oh,Soka." Gantu cleared his throat.

" Stitch, I , I'm...sorry for hunting you and your your cousins."

"It's ok, your fluffy. Well not really, but you get megga point." Everyone had a laughed at that. " We go to fort now." Lilo started to back away again.

" I.. don't want to go back out there." she said.

" Gaba?" The sight of the complaining couple dead in a pool of blood rushed to the front of Lilo's mind.

" I just don't."

" Stitch, this fort, where is it?" asked the chef.

" Follow Stitch, Fort much safer."

" I can't go out there." Lilo repeatedd. Gantu sighed and picked Lilo up with one hand.

" I used to get this a lot with new recruits the first time they saw battle. We call 'deathshocked'. I had to talk sense into them. So now I'll carry Lilo to the fort," Lilo squirmed in his grip, which proved to be completely pointless since Gantu hand was bigger then she was.

" Let me go! You Big Dummy Loser!" Lilo shouted.

" That's the fear talking, so I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it." Then the former captain turned to Stitch. " Lead the way."

So with Stitch leading, and the KPD guarding the human herd, they made their way to the fort. There was a whistling noise that was caught by all the alien's sensitve ears.

" Everyone down!" Gantu called and ducked himself, just then several huge plasma balls flew over their heads. Everyone turned and saw five giant dark green plasmoids.

" Blitznack!" Snatch started firing from her paws, but it had no effect.

" They're too big." She realized. The rest started firing at the them but the shots had little effect. Stitch jumped on one's leg and crawled up it the it's head. He started shaking his patoogie at the others.

" Oga megga patoogie." He said mockingly. The others fired on him, but he jumped before the blasts hit the Gplasmoid destroying it. He landed on another one, thistime a Gplasmoid tried stabbing him with it's stinger and impaled it's brethen. Stitch was feeling pretty good about his trick but then one caught him in mid air and pinned him to the ground. Stitch squirmed but he was pinned down like an insect on a insect collector's board. But then triple heat beams Pierced The Gplasmoid and it collasped. Stitch turned and had to rub his eyes, their were robotic Heats and Sployheads flying with jetpacks. They fired on the remaining two Gplasmoids and took themdown but not without lossing a few members themselves. Then the remaining robots turned on the humans and their alien guards. They started for a while,their unblinking eyes staring down on them, their weapons still hot and smoking from use, suddenly they fired into the crowd causing casulties. The humans panicked and ran every direction while the flying robots chased after them. Snatch fied wildly at the humans, desperately trying to save them from themselves. She divided the spheres she got between her fellow officers and turned to Stitch.

" Where to the fort?"

" Muka muka! Slasa!" Stitch called and ran toward the beach. They ran till they got to an island and Stitch jumped into the water, the others following. Stitch started pounding on the invisble door.

" Jumba!" The door opened and everyone piled in.

" Oh good 626, you have returned with more survivors. Is Little Girl being vith you?"

" Ih!" Gantu set Lilo down on the ground. Later while Lilo was being scolded by Nani while at the same time being hugged to death, Stitch was telling Jumba about the reformed Gantu, and the attack of the GPlamsoids and flying robot Splodyheads and Heats.

" So, the robots and clones are enemys yes?"

" Ih!"

" Then that means their are two factions besides us. When all three sides join in battle, Entire island is desending into killing, exploding, WAR TORN CHAOS! HAHAHAHA!" Everyone stared at him " Oh right, not big fans of evil."

My Muse must be PMSing. I could barely write a thing all day. I just couldn't think of anything. But as soon as I was going to bed, I started knowing word for word what I wanted to write. RR.


	47. We're on our own now

I'm really sorry about the wait. Lost track of time I guess. I got some super ideas but I'mm probably going to go get flamed for them. BTW, there's adult R stuff, but it;s not violence or langauge. Just a little warning

Review Replies

Rock Raider- This IS what the experiments were originally made for. More Terror+Chaos comming soon

K9- I guess I'll take the fact that you were so intent on my fic that you missed out on popcorn as a compliment.

A. Nonymous- I've haven't read either of those books but I have heard of 1984. Blind Eye will make another apperance

Absh- Spoiler, can't tell. What I can tell is that I'll probably be flamed for what I have in store for Stitch and Angel

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon- Thanks, I guess it can get confusing. The cast will thin of course, after all, there is a war going on. ( I just finished studying WWI so I hope I can give a good account of the war on the island)

Anonymous But in Definite Wow!- Thanks, Ever since the Splodyhead episode, I thought it would be cool if Stitch and Gantu worked together. I'm proud of the comeic relief too.

Mimic12355- Could you tell what is missing? I need to know so I can get better

ILoveDanny-Good to hear from you again

Dark Ultimate 1- Thanks for the experiments,but I'm not going to use your design for 626-2, in fact there's already a 626-2, but I can't remember which fic.

Onvi- The worst is yet to come! MWHAHAHA! about the KPD, they've known for a while, since chapter 1 when Stealer joined.

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

Second Cousins Chapter 47 We're on our own now

For how long he wandered he had no idea, it could have been seconds, it could have been years. Seeing his creator, no, birth mtoher killed right before him left him emotional dead. Thoughts drifted into his head and out just as easily, one of those was a book he had read at the lab, about the stages of grief. This thought stayed longer then the others because it made sense to him. At first he stubornly refused to believe that Hokean was dead. He tried pinching himself to wake up, thinking he was having a nightmare, it didn't work, he didn't wake up. The fact that he wasn't asleep didn't cross hsi mind immeaditly, he thought he wasn't pinching hard enough, soon he was biting himself, trying to wake up. As excruicating pain filled him and he saw blood pouring out of his body, he realized he wasn't dreaming and that his creator was dead. He then became angry, furious at Hamsterviel for killing her. But by then he had injuried himself to much and was begining to loss concuiousness, he thought he was dying but then realized he didn't care if he did and let the darkness take him.

Then light assualted his sensitive eyes, he tried to cover them but found his wings and paws strabbed down.

" Trun the light off, he came to." called a voice, the light went off and a softer one came on. A fury black head with a silver stripe over the eyes leaned over him. " How do you feel old friend?"

" Casdar?"

" The one and only."

" Where am I?"

" Your at my base, some of the robots found you and brought you back here."

" You should have let me die, Hokean is dead, dead Casdar! That stinking gerbil killed her!"

' Hokean is dead? Good, I won't have to worry about her finding out about me and the others being on earth.' Casdar thought, ' She always was soft on Blind Eye and never made him train like us, she was like a real mother to him, but not to the rest of us. But still, Blind Eye will be able to help us now.'

" How would you like to get back at Hammsterviel?" Blind Eye's eyes filled with hate.

" I'd like it a lot."

" So do I have to worry about you hurting yourself again?"

" No, I have to kill Hammsterviel before anything else."

" Good." Casdar freed Blind Eye from the table he was strabbed to. " Now let's get something to eat." Casdar took Blind Eye to the kitchen and got him a meal. Then left and called his three friends, the only other organic life forms in the whole base.

" How hard would it be to break into Hammsterviel compound?" Casdar asked

" Considering the amount of robots we have at least time, and that we don't know how great Hammsterviel's forces are, it could be difficult." Said Drigo " But If I tunneled under it could work."

" Good, we'll get information on his forces and how he makes his clones."

" Finding exactly where it is won't be a problem, all we need to do is follow around one of his clones to find it." Said Swordar.

" Leave distracting the clones once we attack to me." Said Zeina. " Hammterviel doesn't know now big our army is either, so my illusions will perfectly."

Fort EG

James woke up and was startled by his new surrondings.

" Mr. Knuckles good to see you up." said 021.

" Who are you? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much?"

"I am Experiment 021 primary function: Healing. You are at Fort EG, the only safe place on this island. Your head is hurting because you have had Terror venom in your system for several days."

" Terror's Venom?"

" That is correct."

" But Terror would NEVER do inject her venom in me!" Shouted James sitting up quickly and grbbing 021's fur.

" Mr. Knuckles you shouldn't do that."

" And why not!" He suddenly felt light headed and fell back on his bed.

" That's why, it will take a little time for you to feel completely better."

" Terror would never..."

" Dr. Jumba is working on an explanation for Terror's behavior."

Lab Inside Fort EG

" Have all experiements, humans and other creatures been found?" Asked Jumba. The KPDAD were helping Jumba. Snatch placed some papers on the table they were all siting at.

" These are all the people found and brought to the base, all those found dead, and the rest are missing." She said. Jumba took a look at the missing section.

" Angel, HunkaHunka, Nosey, Fibber, Infa, these are experiments captured by Gantu."

" Sorry about that."

" Big Vhale is not needing to apologize so many times."

" Sorry."

" Tradegies have occured at all those locations too, The Knuckles family being injected with Terror Venom, the pranksters trying to kiss inanimate objects, The Gossipers' secrets exposed.." Listed Jumilla. " Is not taking evil genius to put 2 and 2 together."

" Evil genius niece is correct, Somehow Hammstervheel.."

H-Tower

" That Hammsterviel!" The evil rodent shrieked at a clone.

Fort EG

" Has turned the experiments he used to have evil." Said Jumba. " I vill have to ask him how he did it."

" JUMBA!"

" Kidding, kidding."

" But seriously speaking, ve must be finding out he does it so ve can reverse it."

" But for now we have to think about how we're going to tell the familes of dead and now evil." Said the Chief.

" It won't be easy, it never is." Said Gantu.

" Do you have experience with this sort of thing?" asked the Chief

" Yes sir."

" Then what do you suggest?"

" No beating around the brush sir."

" Then we should get it over with, where's Stitch?"

Outside the Lab

" Uncle Hendrix, Where's Daddy?" asked Seren.

" I don't know, what do you say we look for him together?"

" Yeah!" But they couldn't find Stitch, however they did find Yin and Yang doing... something that made Hendrix cover Seren's eyes and pull her away.

At the city

Stitch walked down the street trying to avoid downed power lines and gabing holes in the street that lead to the sewer.

" Stitch must find Bushi Bu" He kept saying to himself. Whenever he asked Jumba where Angel was the Evil Genius would say he needed to be somewhere and left, Lilo was forrbiden from leaving her room, there were even guards, so she just ignored him. So he decided to look for her himself.

" Oh Stitch." Cooed a voice. Stitch turned around and saw his angel.

" Angel!" He ran to her but she side stepped and tripped him. He turned to face her, very confused. " Angel? Why you trip Stitch?"

" My way of telling you we're through, I have a new mate now." Said Angel.

" GABA!" Stitched rammed his finger in his ears to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Crim stepped out of the shadows and wrapped an arm around Angel who leaned into him. Stitch rubbed his eys thinking he was halluincating.

Crim, despite the fact that this was 626, his enemy even before he started working for Hammsterviel, felt sorry for him. He knew what he was about to do would kill Stitch on the inside, which is exactly what the evil rodent wanted.

FLASHBACK

" 627 I am zending you on a mizzion with 624. You are to utterly break 626'z zpirit by any means necezzary, which includez riding 624. Do you underztand?" 627 glanced at a digital image of Mystica in her cell before answering,

" Yes."

" Mazter! You call me Mazter!" Crim growled.

" ...Master." He finally said with scorn.

END FLASHBACK

" Me and Angel are mates, get used to it Mr. Obsolete." Said Crim.

" Naga! Angel Stitch Bushi Bu!" he charged 627, who yawned and fired a blast of green energy at 626 and blew him into the ruins of a building which made it collapse on him. Stitch pushed aside the rubble and charged again, only to me stopped again, this time by Crim's ice breath. It froze him into a cube of ice but with his head unfrozen.

" You don't believe we're mates? Then we'll have to prove it to you." Said Angel with a wicked smirk. She pulled Crim on top of her and began kissing him. Crim then began to mate to her. Stitch was horrified but the way he was frozen prevented him from looking away, and was forced to watch the whole thing.

When they were done, which took a while, they left 626 there to drown in his misery.

Fort EG

" Have you been able to contact the Grand Council Woman?" Asked Pleakley. They were eating diner, which was no small task with all the people there. Chef and French Fry, competitive as always had tried to make a certain amount of food faster then the other. Everyone groaned but Gantu was happy that 625 was finally motivated to do something other then eat.

"No, something blocking signal. Tried using Ship to leave planet and vas stopped by force field, someone is not vanting any interference."

" You mean we can't get help?" Asked Pleakley in a frightened tone.

" Afarid so. No one outside the planet can help us now."

(grabs anti-flame gear) RR.


	48. Making Plans

Review Replies

Micheal-(Chuckles) On the contray, your character is lucky he isn't in this story. 626 was made to be unstopable and 627 was made to defeat 626, in other words, stop the unstopable.

A.Nonymous- Yes Yin(water spouter) is female for more then just tenacles that look like hair. More like one of the meanings of Yin is female while a meaning of Yang is male. They're going to have one werid child. Opps did I acutally type that?(wink wink)

Thanks for the greetings

Baal626-Glad you enjoyed it

Blade-Thanks, I'm very flattered. I could do a character summary if it would help you enjoy the story.

Darkness Tamer- Yep, He's one evil Gerbil

Dartz-Thanks

ILoveDanny-Thanks

Maxxo1030- Yes Angel+627! MWHAHAHAH! (Coughs then gives you a 'are you crazy' look) Timon and Pumba are NOT going to be in this fic. It is not cross over. Beside what point would there be to it?

Mimic12335- Could you elaboarte a little more on the missing detail? I'm not sure what I'm missing. Could you point it out?

Rockraider- True true.

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon-Sine both you and Blade requested it. I'll make a character page. I'm glad you like the emotional conflict

Ri2-Checkers could be a key factor in this war. Speakingof which, it really bugs that they never said what Checkers true place was

Anonyoumous But in Definite Wow!- Yes that is usually what happens. However, that victory does not come without a price, or a reason.

K9- Indeed. I've been wanting to do the YinYang part. Hamsterviel hearing was the comic break between angst.

List of experiments and other characters I made

Jumilla-Jumba's niece, made the creations

Hokean-Jumilla's Older sister, made a few creations

Loki- A human girl a little older then Lilo. Found experiment pod 524 and decided to call him Striker. She was in the first season

Experiment 524 aka Striker Primary Function- Living Wrecking ball. A Metal Elemental Experiment living with Loki. . He is designed to withstand large impacts and can make his entire body metallic.

Knuckles Famliy

James-A detective

Ebony-James' Wife

Jade-Their Daughter

Russ- Their Son.

Experiment 214 Terror primary function- cause mental and emotional break downs with pyschic power. Emerged from hiding in Season 1 to punish Lilo. But now has more or less forgiven her

Experiment 017 Tafapa Primary Function- Trips people

Creation 005 Switcher Primary Function- Switches the labels on tapes, CDs etc. Both live at the House of Pranks

Creation 052 Mucus Primary Function- Shoots snot at enemies to trap enemies

Creation 378 Zorro Primary Function- Theft, but also taught himself fencing but watching the entire Zorro series in one sitting. Currently lives at Birds of Paradise Hotel doing odd jobs for Mr.Jameson

Creation 377 Sleight Primary Function- Theft, taught himself sleight of hand technqiues to manipulate games of chance. Lives at the Cats of Eden Hotel, works at the casino.(Belongs to Nukejsr)

Creation 598 WaterEater Primary Function- Drink all water on planet then move on to another. Lives with coast guard keeping floodes and otherwater related problems under control. First apperance Chapter 24

Creation 542 Blaze Primary Function-Fire Breathing and Blinding Wingspan. Lives at Four feathers Tower. First apperance Chapter 30(belongs to Nukejsr)

Experiment 465 Ace Primary Function- Air Combat

Experiment 003 Comediean Primary Function- Tells Jokes

Experiment 012 Thinker Primary Function- Problem Solving

Creation 365 Casdar Primary Function-Overthrow of Goverment by impersonating political Leaders through Shape Shifting, lives at his base. First apperance in true form Chapter 25

Creation 401 Zeina Primary Function- Illusionist, drives people mad with illusions

Creation 509 Swrodar Primary Function- sword user, amrs and legs can turn into swords

Creation 287 Drigo Primary Function- Tunneling and making surprise attacks

Experiment 103 Stealer Primary Function- Stealing

Experiment 104 Infa Primary Function-Deatives security systems

Experiment 302 Mint Primary Function- Memory scaning

Experiment 599 Jugernanut Primary Function- Living Steam Roller. Tramples oppoents to soften up enemy defenses. His large size and fur more durable then then Striker and Stitch, make him perfect for bearing the brunt of attacks and being a shield for team mates.

Creation 626 Chaos Primary Function- Ultimate Weapon of Light and Darkness

Seren- Daughter of Stitch and Angel

Creation 179 Saitoa Primary Function- Many arms

Creation 257 Blind Eye Primary Function-Makes beings blind

Experiments 021 and 022 Primary Function- Medics First Apperance Chapter 47

Experiment 392 Primary Function- look out First apperance Chapter 47

The last three were found by Jumba who took them to their new home on Yin and Yang's island

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 48 Making Plans

" But I got to go to the beach!" Lilo yelled for the uptenth time at the guards at the door to her room.

" Sorry but we have orders not to let you leave the room." Said a KPD officer.

" But if I don't give my sandwich offering to Pudge, something really bad will happen!"

" It's not our problem."

" Could youat least tell my sister?"

" Fine." One of the guards left. They found Nani talking with David, they seemed to be getting pretty friendly, so he hestitated to go. When David left he spoke up.

" Lilo wants to know if she can go to the beach to a make a sandwich offering to Pudge." ' I can't believe I said that'

" Not that again." Nani went to Lilo's room.

" We don't have time for games Lilo, that means no wasting food on pretend gods."

" Pudge won't like it when he hears that." Said Lilo.

" Lilo, Pudge is a fish, Fish do NOT control the weather!"

" Pudge isn't a fish, he's a god in the form of a fish. It's the only form he can take in the realm of mere mortals like us." Nani groaned.

" There will be no offerings to any fish gods!"

" But!"

" That's final!" A blue aura flared around Lilo. " Lilo, what was that?" Asked a panicky older sister.

" That was Pudge talking to me. He said he would prove that he exists." Said a calm younger sister. " He also said proving atheists wrong makes his day." She walked outside her room, for her guards where too stunned to stop her.

" Come on, Pudge said we needed to be outside for his demonstration." Nani and Lilo's guards followed her outside. It was sunny out.

" Pudge says it's going to rain...now." It immediately started raining. " Now it's going to stop...now." It stopped raining and the sun came out. This repeated several times. " Now it's going to snow, then hail, then get really windy." Snow fell, then hail, then it got really windy. " Now it's going to stop..now." The snow, hail and wind stopped. Nani and the guards just stood there with their mouths moving but no words comming out.

" Lilo...how did you do that?" She asked, unable to keep the quiver of fear out of her voice.

" I didn't do that, Pudge did. Since I'm his most devoted whorshipper, I get to speak for him." The blue aura flared again. " Pudge wants to meet you."

" Ook." Nani replied.

A small orange fish came out of the water.

' Hello.'

" AHHHHH!" Nani screamed and fainted.

' Was it something I said?'

" No, my sister's just strange. You'd think she was used to weird stuff happening."

' Indeed, humans often do things that don't make sense. They are very simple and contridicting things. Except you of course. You're not like that.'

" Thanks. Oh, here's your sandwhich offering." Lilo handed Pudge the peanutbutter sandwhich, he ate it.

The guards were still speechless.

Underground

Drigo was tunneling under The streets of Kaui, inside him were several robots. There were Nosey robots with plasma cannons, Sluggers with lazer eyes, and Juggernaunts with shock knuckles. Each one had a camera inside that Casdar was watching.

" Why can't I go!" Demanded Blind Eye. " I must destroy Hammsterwheeel!"

" Blind Eye, this mission is for recon only." Casdar explained. " Once we have all the info we need on Hammsterwheel's forces then we will attack."

Drigo surfaced and the robots piled out, then the tunneling creation left. The robots headed toward the Tower and encountered some Kixx patrolling the area. The Nosesys and Sluggers opened fire and reduced the cloens to ash. As the robots approached the H-Tower's gate, Splodyhead clones leaned over the turrets and fired at them. Several Nosey's were damaged before Sluggers got into position to reflect the shots. The noesy's returned fire whilethe Juggernaunts knocked the gate down by ramming against it. Once the gate was down the robots entered the tower and fanned out searching for the cloning facility.

"This seems too easy." Casdar muttered.

" Easy's good. Maybe we just overestimated Hammsterwheel." Said Swodar. A small group of Juggernauts found a room with breeding containers for clones and picked them up. Suddenly several of Casdar's cameras shut off.

" Maybe not." He issued an order for all robots to pull out. More cameras went out. By the time the they made it to Drigo, there were only a few remaining.

" Idotic furball." Hammsterviel muttered, as he looked at the fallen robots that had been electricuted by Sparky Clones. " Did he think he could juzt walk around my baze!"

Casdar's Base

" Well what did you find?" Asked Casdar.

" One found information on Clone production."

" One found clone breeding tank."

" Good. Bring the breeding tank to my lab."

" Yes Master." The breeding tank was set up in his lab and he went to work.

" What are you working on love?" Asked Zeina.

" A lady friend for our cousin Blind Eye." Replied Casdar. " Once we defeat Hammsterviel, Blind Eye will try to hurt himself again. But if we can get him a special friend, that won't happen."

In the Streets of Kokoua

Omni, Snowflake, Mana and Xeiton drove through the streets in The Black Swordfish.(They used the landing gear for wheels).

' What the bliznack happened?' wondered Xeiton. No matter where they went there was nothing but ruins.

" I hope everyone's ok." Said Snowflake.

" Hey,there's something on the road." Called Mana who was driving. They got out and saw Stitch, still in his frozen prison, his face frozen(literally and figurtivly) in a state of shock and horror. Omni shined a light in his eyes, there was no response. He grew a Splodyhead nose and melted the ice cube, then began kicking Stitch.

"What are you doing!" His three compainions demanded.

" He's gone into a catatonic state, he doesn't feel a thing." Omni explained.

" Can you find out what happened?" asked Mana.

" I can try." Omni put a hand on Stitch's forehead and began searching. He was confronted by raw emotion that would have overwhelmed a lesser pyshic, but not Omni. Once he got past that he found out what happened and where Stitch had come from. Finally he pulled out.

" Stitch was forced to watch Angel and 627 mate." This news caused all their mouths to fall open. " I also found out where Stitch came from and where the others must likely are." They put Stitch on board the Black Swordfish and headed for Yin and Yang's island.

Lab in Fort EG

" We have to decide what we are going to do." said the Cheif.

" Since ve cannot get any help from Galatic Federation, ve must get all help we can." Said Jumba. There was a knock on the door and two officers, Nani and Lilo walked in.

" Sir, I think we found someone who can help."

Later

The chief was furious.

" This is not the time for jokes! I'm ashamed of you both!"

" But sir, it's not a joke. We saw it with our own eyes." The officers insisted.

" Do you really expect me to believe that a small orange fish can control the weather!"

" No sir, but it's the truth." A blue aura flared.

One demostration later

"Lilo...tell his fishness, I mean his godness, I mean..." The Cheif stutrred.

" Pudge knows you're sorry and he forgives you." Said Lilo. " Pudge will help us as long as he gets his sandwhich offering."

" Good."

LOL! I had a lot of fun with Pudge. RR


	49. For Whom Does the Tide Turn?

Sorry about the late update. Busy with my New Inuyasha fic.

To Spiritofdawolf, Micheal, Missmatch20, Stitch 625's Gal and Angel sux- Please don't use my review board as a message board

Also about Crim's powers, Jumba said 627 had the powers of 27 experiments but in the show he only showed 6

1. Super Strength

2.Growing extra limbs

3. Telekensis

4. Plasma blasts

5. Ice Breath

6. Super skills of escaping

so that means 627 has 21 powers that weren't in the show, so I have a lot of artistitc lisense with his powers

One more thing- for those of you who don't know, Absolute Zero is when an area has no heat at all and all molecules in that area stop moving. I think in such a place everything would just stop but someone I know insists that anything that got that cold would disapear.

Review Replies

FanofStitchandAngel-Pudge is a god

StitchSparky- Um thanks I think

Ri2- You did it in your story too, so why do you find Pudge God werid?

Anoumous but in Definite Wow!-Glad you liked Pudge. You'll see who'll be the casulites of this war

Ovni- Maybe a little Ri2ish.hehehehe

IloveDanny- I've never heard of D N Angel.

DragonMan180-It'll get happy again, eventually. As you know , I have so many things planned for Hammsterviel.

A.Noumous- Pudge will be of help. You'll find out about Crim this chapter.

Rock Raider- Of course he did, he's an evil son of a gerbil. Cobra and Ammensio are in Washington D.C., and Ace, THinker and Comdeain are still stuck in the amor Thinker made

Mimic1225- I fixed that

K9-(sees Xeiton half drowned) Pudge doesn't like humans fishing for him. I guess I should have told him that

Nukejsr- I fixed the gooofs. Glad you liked the humor

Disclaimer-I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 49 For Who does the Tide Turn?

Crim chuckled in his cell. All four of his fore paws were cuffed behind his bakc and his hind legs were shackled down. A steel helemt had been strapped to his head. Not only did it monitor his vital signs but used a special frequency to subdue his powers

' Did that rodent think he could keep me here forever?' He thought. ' He forgot I'm a master escape artist' After much trial and error, Crim found a counter frequency. Now all he had to do was get out without the machinery seeing him and alerting Hammsterveil. First he fired a beam at all the cameras in the room to change their programing, first to record then replay, so the the screen in Hammsterviel's control room still showed him locked up. Then his body strained and a second head came out on top of his head, he continued focusing until a chest, arms and and legs came out of his head, making a new him. Third he began heating his cuffs, then switched to freezing them, quickly reaching a temperature close to Absloute Zero. It made his paws hurt like hell but he blocked out the pain, soon the cuffs shattered. he then applied the same procedure to his legs.

' Only thing left is the door.' He put a claw against it, exanded its length and carved a small whole in the door, then he jumped at hole and shrunk so he was small enough to fit. Once out, he returned to normal size and replace what he had cut out.

' Mystica, I can't leave without her.' Echoed through his mind, no part of him objected and he went looking for her.

Mystica's cell

"No,no no!" Mystica was chained in such a way that she couldn't move or close her eyes and was forced to watch a video of Crim and Angel mating.

" Yes! HAHAHAHA!" Hammsterviel laughed evilly from his control Center. " I do zo enjoy watching thiz trog zuffering!" He turned his chair around and turned to a clone.

" Have you found anymore humanz?"

" No Master, they've all vanished."

" That forigen fatty must have hidden them zomewhere." Hammsteveil muttered to himself. " Go find them!" He ordered the clone.

" Yes Master."

Streets of Kokoua

" We're getting close to Yin and Yang's island." Called Xeiton. Eventually they reached the shore.

" There's nothing there." Said Mana.

" To you there isn't, I see the base just fine." Said Omni. Snowflake was trying to help Stitch, so far she couldn't get a reaction no matter what she did. She seemed so sad about Stitch's condition and her failure at helping him, she started sobbing. She felt a paw on her shoulder and saw Omni.

" Relax, He'll pull out it eventually." He said. Snowflake smiled.

" Thanks." Omni went back to his seat started drinking water.

" So, when are you going to claim her?" asked Xeiton casually. Omni nearly choked.

" WHAT?"

" You heard me."

" My realtonship with Snowflake is purely Platonic."

" Right, and Jumba's was at the bottom of his college class."

" He was, that's why he needed Jumilla's help making me." Xeiton sighed.

" If you don't claim her soon, Someone else might." He said. Omni's eyes narrowed.

" I'll nueter whoever tries." Omni muttered darkly.

" Getting protecive are we? You want her admit it!"

" I don't!" Then covered his mouth with his paws. But it was too late. His forehead lit up and his tongue shoot out. " BEEP!" Xeiton smirked triumphantly.

" I see, Fibber's power of lie detecting even includes the one with the power." Omni death glared him, It frightned Xeiton before he rememberd Something.

"Snowflake is still on board."

H-Tower

Crim snuck trhough the base searching for Mystica's cell. He locked in on her scent and found her crying. He scanned the keypad to figure out the code and opened the door.

" Go away!" She cried.

" Mystica what's wrong?"

" Jumilla failed you're still an evil trog! Only somthing evil could do that to Stitch and Angel!" (She doesn't know about the 'turned evil' part)

" I had to! Hammsterveil said he would kill you if I didn't obey him." Mystica gasped.

" Really?"

" Of course."

" No, what if this is a trick?"

" Mystica, I'm here to save you, not trick you." He ripped off Mystica's shackles. " Let's go." They snuck toward the entrance. Everything was going smoothly until a chance eenounter with a clone.

" ESCAPE! PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" The clone managed to shout before Crim blasted him with Plasma. He grabbed Mystica's paw.

" Hurry!" He urged. Clones were pouring in from everywhere so they threw caution to the winds and ran as fast as they could. They approached the Gate and Crim created a plasma beam then spun it so it looked like a drill and threw it at the gate, making a hole big enough for them to jump through. Clones fired on them, Mystica raised her pyschic barrier and blocked most of them. They jumped through the hole and landed outside H-Tower and contiuned running. When they were a fair distance from the H-Tower they stopped.

" We made it!" Cried Mystica happily. Her smile faltered as she felt something hit her, then she fell backwards. Crim's eyes became as wide as suacers when he saws a still smoking hole in the violet Pyschic's stomach. Rage overtook him and his vision went red.

He sprouted black devil like horns and tail. Black Bat like wings sprouted from his back. His claws became longer and sharper, tipped with venom. He snorted and fire came from hsi nostrills. A blood red aura surronded him and expanded. Unholy red energy streaked off him. He threw back his head and his roar shook the heavens.

" MEGA NALA QUESTA!"

RR.


	50. Crimson Devil

Hehehe, You all seem so sure that Hammsterveil is the target.

Review Replies

Dark Angel-Glad you like Crim. But that might change after this chapter.

Baal 626- You'll see what happens to Mystica

FanofStitchandAngel-Hammsterviel merely had of his experiment clones bring a Video Camera and flim it.

K9-Flight-Glad you liked the Omni getting teased by Xeiton bit.

StitchSparky-Thanks

Ovni-(LOL!) Your right

Spiritofdawolf-I don't know when the last chapter will be.

Absh-Sorry, I thought it was a good place to end the chapter.

A.nonymous- You'll see, although I'm sure you didn't have this in mind

Blade-Your going to need more then one towel

Anonyoumous but in Definte Wow!-Thanks. I was hopping for that

Micheal-No, just seeing a shooter wouldn't be enough.

I think they would.

Dragon Man 180- Yeah, there are some similarities, but Crim will emerge differently then Goku.

Rock Raider- Yes, Hope springs eternal. Omni has other things to worry about

Disclaimer- I don't Own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 50 Crimson Devil

Crim opened his eyes and saw a dark abyss.

" Where am I?" He wondered aloud.

" In our mind." Crim turned to see himself. Only this him looked like devil.

" Our mind?"

" Yes, I am part of you." Crim brought his paws into a fighting postion.

" The Darkest part." He growled. Devil him chuckled.

" My apperance would suggest that, however, Could it be that darkness tries to help but the mortals don't understand?" Crim don't lower his guard at all. " Answer me this Crim, Do all things living suffer?"

" ...In one way or another I guess."

" The dead do not suffer, they spend all of eternity in blissful sleep. If all live were to end, all suffering would end too. No one can deny this." Crim hated to admit it, but this devil him had a point.

" So what?"

" So? You have the power to end all suffering Crim! Isn't that something Mystica would want?"

' A world without suffering, yes she would want something like that.'

" Of course she would. This is the best way to honor her death, by ending all suffering in her name!"

" Yes, your right. How should I do this?"

" You already know what to do Crim, it's what you were made for, it's what your purpose is." Crim thought for a momment and realized he did know exactly what to do to end all live and suffering in the Universe. Another him appeared, it looked like an angel expect that it had black wings.

" You know what to do now Crim, end all live and suffering! It's the right thing to do."

Crim opened his real eyes and let out a blood currling laugh. He was so overcome with his new power and purpose, he didn't see the slow rise and fall of Mystica chest or the sound of her heartbeat. He flapped his wings and took off.

'Head to the States Crim, much suffering and misery lie there.' Crim nodded. While flying over the pacific ocean he saw a fleet of ships. His new form allowed him to see negitive energy and there was plenty comming from the ship. He gathered red energy in his palms and shot to a ship, obliterating it. The other ships immediately took action and returned fire. Crim raised an energy shield and the shells bounced right off it. There were aircraft carriers amoung the fleet and they released their aircraft. The ships and aircraft fired simultaneously on Crim. Every shot was a direct hit and and the blasts created a smoke screen.

" Looks like we got it sir, whatever it was." Said a lookout. Then a soilder maning the radar started shaking.

" What's wrong soilder?" asked the Captain.

" Tttthat thing iissss sttttill there sir!" The captain shot out of his seat.

" That's impossible! Nothing could survive that! We hit it with everything we had."

Sure enough when the smoke cleared, Crim was still there, smirking. He flew at plane, landed on it and dug his claws into it. Then he felt around till he found the circuitry and took over the craft. He flew it towards the other planes and fired at them with the hijacked craft's weapons. The other pilots were unsure of what to do and got shot down. When the craft ran out of amno Crim crashed it into a ship.

" What is that thing sir?" asked a paniced sailor.

" I have no idea." Crim showed up in the bridge's windows and smiled evilly. He gathered energy in his palms and fired the beam at the bridge, blowing it up and the rest of the ship.

On another ship, a sailor was sending a message to HQ.

" White Castle, we have a VERY serious case of food poisoning! Request large doses of laxatives!"

" This is White Castle, what kind of food poisoning is it?" Crim Burst in through the ceiling and landed right in front of the sailor. The sailor paled and wet himself.

" ...Iiiiiittttt's aaaaaa devil..."Crim readied another beam. "... aaaa flying... red ...devil.." Crim fired. " AHHH!" Crim flew off for another target.

Washington D.C White House

Cobra Bubbles hung the phone up.

" Well Agent Bubbles, what was it?" asked the president. Cobra had just gone back from the Middle East when the distress call came through.

" The entire 45th navy division has just been wiped out." The president nearly fell out of his chair.

" Who was it?"

" The Sailor identified it as a devil sir."

" A devil? But there must be some mistake, those things don't really exist!"

" Apparently they do sir."

" Ask that insect friend of yours if it knows what it is."

" 'It' does not have any cousins that look like devils." Said Ammensio with scorn. Just then an aide walked in with a folder. The president took a look inside and paled.

" What is it sir?" asked Cobra.

" According to Norad there is an object traveling exremely fast toward Californa, it will be there soon." The President turned to the aide. " Tell whatever armed forces that are in the area to intercept whatever is heading for Californa and shoot it down."

" Yes Sir."

Californa

" I'm comming to you live from Los Angles City Hall where a large group has gathered to protest a law making married between same sex partners legal. Gay marriage sympathizaers have volunterred to help police with security but it doesn't look they be able to hold back the mob for much longer." Said a reporter.

" AHHH!" Several people screamed.

" Oweee, That's not pretty." Said the Reporter. " It seems the protest is turning into a riot. The Anti-gay marriage protesters are begining to overwhelm police and make their inside City Hall." Suddenly a flash of red light vaporized the protesters and the police force. " What's this?" The reporter wondered. The Cameraman turned to see a creature with red fur, and black wings flying towards City Hall. Behind it was a trail of destruction and devastation. " William get a close up on that thing!" The reporter ordered.

" This is a surprising turn of events, the protestors and the police have been vaporized by what seems to be a...devil." Crim turned towards them. " Oh no, I think it's seen us." Crim flew towards them and was in their face in a second. He made a fist and punched the Reporters head clean off. The Camerman dropped the camera in shock and ran off. Crim flew after him and impaled him through the spinal cord with his horns then tossed him into a building. He then went back to the camera and picked it up.

" Listen close cousins because I know you're listening, I'm on a mission to end all suffering. But to do that I need to end all life. So I will start with this planet then I will fly to the next and destroy all life there, I will keep going until I extinguished every last flame of life in this universe. You may come after me if you want, But you don't stand a chance of defeating me. Die at my hands now or later, those are your only options." Then he broke the camera.

White House

" This is horrible! And in election year too!" Shouted the president.

" Actually it is a very good thing that it is an election year." Said an aide

" How so?"

" Mr.President, when this creature is stopped, you will recieve credit and be reelected for sure."

" Yes your right!"

" Either that or we all die."

" Tell every tank, plane, enlisted man, woman and child to converge on that creature and destroy it!"

In another part of the White House Cobra made a call to Jumba but got no answer. So he tried the Space Ship's number.

Fort EG

The phone rang in Jumba's ship and he picked it up.

" Hello, Evil Genius Jumba speaking."

" Jumba, it's Cobra, have you seen the news?"

" No."

" Something that looks a devil just destroyed a Naval Fleet and most of Californa, Did you make an experient like that?"

" No, vill ask Evil Genius Niece." Silence. " No creation matches that discription either."

" I'm sending you a copy of a broadcast." Cobra placed a tape in a small teleportor and it came out in Jumba's ship. The Evil Genius put it in player and watched.

" On no."

" What? What is it?"

" Is Experiment 627, in Nala Questa Mode."

" What does that mean?"

" Is simple really, ve're all doomed."

" There must be something you can do!"

" Hmmm, 627 vas designed to stop the unstopable and now that he is in Nala Questa Mode, there is truly no stopping him. I fear even his sense of humor is gone, vhich vas his only veakness."

" There's nothing that can be done?"

" Alright, I vill try to think of a vay to stop 627." Then hung up. Then he rupped his forehead.

" Rampaging Super627 is the last thing Evil Genius is needing. 626 is comatose, Clones and Robots are patroling island, and now the Universe is going to end. Oh vell, at least 627 is following programing."

RR.


	51. Hysteria

Hands of Blades- Thanks. I will read your fic after I play the game. About Jumba's last line, he's happy because this means he's master piece is a success. It's a boost for his evil genius ego.

Anonymous but in Definite Wow!-Here's more

Danmat6288-(evil laugh) Just keep telling yourself that

Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon- I'm flattered you like my story so much. You'll find out about the showdown in this chapter

Rock Raider- tranquilzer... right(rolls eyes) Pyschopathic you say? Depends on perspective. On a lighter note, there will be YinYang fluff.

A.Nonymous- You'll see

Michael- Crim will go there for sure. P.S. That would be telling.

K9- (Hands Omni a coup drop and a glass of water) I hope your throat clears up

FanofStitchAngel-Your questions will be answered this chapter.

Ri2- It depends on where you go

Dragon Man 180- Yes but Crim was orginally evil, and the main stabilzing force in his life has just been shot.

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 51 Hysteria

" Order, the first emergency calling of the HDF is called to order." Said Lilo.

" HDF?" asked Nani.

" It stands for Hawaiian Defense Force, I had to do something when you locked me in my room." Said Lilo matter of factly. " Uncle Jumba will explain why we called you here." Jumba stood up and brought his monitor.

" Just a few momments ago Evil Genius Scientist recieved a call from Cobra Bubbles. He had said that a devil had destroyed a naval division and a good deal of Californa. This devil vas identifed as Experiment 627 in Nala Questa mode. " He touched the monitor to show a picture of 627 in original form. " In his original form, 627 had telekensis, Ice breath, plasma blasts from his paws, regengeration, could life 9000 times his body veight(I'm guessing) and super skills of escaping, among other powers." He touched the monitor again and the image changed to Super627. " In this form 627 has all previous mentioned powers, poison claws, flight, can see negitive energy, and his strength, stamina and plasma blasts increased in power exponetionally." He drew a path on the monitor. "627 flew from Hawaii to a naval fleet in the pacific vhich he destroyed then flew to Californa. As ve are speaking, 627 is destroying the rest of Northern Californa. Here is a tape from his recent attack." Jumba played the tape. " According to this tape, 627 believes he vill be ending suffering. Vhat can ve draw from this?"

" Someone else is influencing him." Said Infa.

" Very good 104." Said Jumba. " Yes, According to 546," Jumba hand strayed near his plasma guns. " 559 and their pup Brin, 627 vas on the brink of niceness and vas in denial about feelings of affection towards C267, so it is very unlikely that he came up vith this plan on his own."

" Then something must have happened to her." Said Loki.

" The last we heard of Crim and Mystica, they had been captured by Hammsterwheel." Said 559.

" Something horrible must have happened to C267 in order for 627 to reach Nala Questa mode. She could be dead."

" Then we should go find her!" Said Lilo.

" You're staying here." Said Nani.

" Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" asked Lilo. Nani sighed and dropped her shoulders.

" Little Girl is right, C267 must be found. She might be the only one that can stop 627."

" AHEM!" Omni cleared his throat loudly.

"Omni, are you feeling sick?" asked Tracker. Omni face falted.

Washington D.C

"' Die by my hands now or later, those are you're only options.' this is what a devil like creature said after he destroyed L.A." Said a reporter. " Now we are awaiting a State of the Union address by the president." The president stepped up.

" I swear by all that is good and just that I will use all the power of my office to stop this creature before it does any more damage."

" Mr.President, what about the apperance of the creature, is it really a devil from Hell?" asked a reporter.

" Of course it is!" Shouted a man from the entrance. He ran to the center of the room. " The End is comming! This creature is forward scout sent by Satan himself! The final hour is approaching! Judgement day is near!"

" How did that nut get in here?" Asked the president. " Secuirty." The Secret Service grapped the man and pulled him outside.

" Now as I was saying.." The prophet pulled away frorm the Secret Service.

" REPENT! REPENT AND YOU WILL BE SAVED BY GOD'S GRACE!" He yelled.

" I said get him out of here!" Shouted the president. The Phorpet was knocked out and dragged away. The president turned back to the camera.

" As I was saying, This creature is unknown, however no matter what it is, it will be stopped. As we speak, the entire might of the US armed forces will be thrown against it. I give you my word that it will be stopped."

Somewhere in the Southwest

Tanks, aircraft and soilders from all over the country were heading to one location, the current poistion of 627. They surronded him and prepared to fire.

" YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE TO ME!" The military fired, the air became thick with gunpower, bullets, missles and shells. Crim hand out his hands and created a barrier. All the shots ricocheted off his shield and hit the military.

" I will EVIL end your suffering!" Crim readied beams in all six of his paws and fired in all directions.

" Evavise manuvers!" Called the leader. Despite this order most of the aircraft where unable to unavoid the shots and and crashed, usually on a tank or a group of infantry. Crim started glowing red and then dashed into the ranks, slashing right and left. The soilders fell like flies. Crim was moving too fast for them to see, much less fight against. They all fired in random directions hoping to hit him by chance, but they usually hit each other. Crim dashed to a tank and twisted it's turret so it pointed to the cocpit, the tank exploded.

" HAHAHAH! EVIL! EVIL!"

Soon the field was full of mangled human bodies, twisted helicopters and torn apart tanks.

" Now where EVIL! was I?" Crim said to himself. He laughed evilly and flew to the the next town.

Washington D.C White House

" Mr.President we have the result of the battle with the creature."

" Excellent, put it in." The tape was put in and both paled.

" This can NOT get out, understand? It would cause nation wide panic."

" Yes sir."

Unkown to them, someone else was watching.

" Interesting, I must get that tape and tell the leader." The eavedropper was a member of an anti-US terrorist orgainization. This was the perfect propagnda. He got the tape and went to the nearest News Station.

" I have an exclusive on the US military suffering a humilating loss to the devil creature."

" How much?" asked the producer.

" I get to be on the air with it."

" Deal."

On the air

" I have here an exclusive on the result of the attack on the devil creature." Said the Terroist, he put the tape in and the whole nation saw how badly the army lost. " The worst thing is, your leader, the president didn't want you to know." he played the second tape. " You see? your goverment wants to keep you in the dark."

Cobra's Apartment

" Oh no. Ammensio, we have a lot of work to do." Said Cobra.

" Ih."

Fort EG

" Jumba why didn't this happen to Stitch when he went super mode?" asked Lilo.

" It did, ve vere just being lucky the closet things to him vhere enemies, by the time he had beaten them, he vas out of energy and reverted back. 627 does not run out of energy and vill have to comeout of Nala Questa mode on his own. "

" When Stitch wakes up could he fight 627?"

" Oh no, 627 vould slaughter 626 even if 626 was in Nala Questa mode."

" Could we dehydrate 627 again?"

" Yes, is possible. But there's no vay to get him inside dehydrator. But I could make an attachment for dehydrator so it could be fired in beam form. We would also need someone to keep 627 busy so we would have time to dehydrate him."

" AHEM!" coughed Omni.

" Little Girl do you know vhere C626 is?"

" I think he went looking for Terror."

" AHEM!"

" Omni, do you need some coughdrops?" Omni growled in irritation.

Washington D.C

" Mr. President, riots are breaking out everywhere. Recklessness is becoming common place." Said an aide

" What caused this?"

" Somehow the tape of the attack got out, and now everyone thinks it's the end of the world. They don't care about Law and Order anymore."

" Send another attack!"

" Sir, there is no one left to attack with." The president slumped in his chair.

"This can't be happening. My nation is crumbling around me."

Fort EG

" Jumba how much longer? Crim has destroyed half the states by now." Said the cheif

" Evil Genius is working as fast as he can." Said Jumba.

" Dr.Jumba we have an emergency!" Called 021.

" Vhat is it being?"

" Striker found an injuried cousin." 022 walked in carrying Mystica.

" Vonderful, vhat is C267's conditon?"

" Critcal, she has lost a lot of blood." Jumba jumped up from his work.

" If ve can save C267, stoping 627 vill be being piece of cake."

Washington D.C

Secret Servie ran into the Novel Office.

" Mr.President, the devil creature will be here soon. We must leave."

" Yes, I'm comming." They went out the backdoor just as Crim entered the city.

" Hmm, more suffering for EVIL! me to destroy." He was pelted with serveral rounds of plasma.

" WHO WAS EVIL! THAT?"

" Me." Said Omni.

RR.


	52. Battle of the Super Powers

Review Replies

Ovni- This is not your story where The military has advanced Alien technology. Here they would fall like wheat to a Sythe. I upped the rating for the violence.

ANONYMOUS-Thanks

Anonymous But in definite Wow!- Who knows? No one but me. I bet no one expects it

K9- The only rule in war is the winner makes the rules

Hand of Blade- That's a good idea

Rock Raider- There will be some Terror and Chaos stuff later

Dragon Man 180- It will be.

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 52 Battle of the Super Powers

" Master what should we do about 627?" asked Nosey.

" I will let the forgien fatty and 626 take care of him and then I will take care of them! HAHAHA! COUGH!" After The megalomaniac rodent had gotten over his coughing fit he looked around the room.

" Where is 624!"

" In the bathroom sire, morning sickness." Hamsterveil made a face. HunkaHunka flew in.

" Have the clones found where Jumba's hiding?" Hamserveil asked.

" Yes Master. They are on the island made by 501 and 502. Some clones saw 021 and 022 walk up the island and disapear, most likely a cloaking device." The evil rodent smiled evilly.

" YEZ! That little hawaiian girl and 626 will no longer interfer with my planz!"

Casdar's Base

"Super627 must be stopped." Casdar said to his friends.

" Yes, must I doubt we have the power to do stop him." Said Drigo. " Besides, it looks like Omni is taking care of him."

Washington D.C

627 fired from all six of his paws, Omni created an energy shield in each of this paws and deflected them, then he threw them at 627 like a disk. He flew over them and charged Omni. He smirked before flipping over 627, grabing his horns in mid flip and using his momentum to slam 627 into the ground. He then gathered energy in his paw, and punched 627 in the stomach. 627 yelled and plasma energy rushed out of him inthe shape of a dome, forcing Omni away. He flew up and dashed toward Omni faster then the eye can see. Omni had just gotten up when 627 headbutted him. A soundless shout came from his mouth as he felt his bones shattering. Of course, his powers of recovery mended the damage almost instantly, but it still hurt. He made a blade of energy in one of his paws and used it to impale 627 then lifted him with it and slammed him back into the ground. 627 got his feet up and kicked Omni in the face. The two stared off before attacking again.

Fort E.G

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep

Mystica lay on a medical table with several machines connected to her.

"Dr.Jumba! We're lossing her!" Said 021.

" Keep trying!" Said Jumba. " Increase injecting of blood and platelets!"

Washingto D.C

" Hurry, if we get this on film,we'll be the envy of everyone at school." said a little boy.

" We could get killed!" Said another boy.

" Well yeah, but if we survive we'll be insanely popular!"

" I don't care, I'm leaving."

" Fine! be that way." The first boy continued walking towards the two battling superpowered aliens with a video camera in hand.

627 dashed toward Omni, horn points first. Omni caught the horns, then grew a horn like horn on his forehead and honked as loud as he could in 627's face. 627's hearing was even more sensitive then Stitch's so the blast was excruitating. He fell to his knees as Omni continued honking.

Fort E.G

Beep...beep...beep

" It's not working! She's lost too much blood, and there are too many signs of infection." Said 022.

" There's nothing else we can do."

...beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jumba put a sheet over Mystica.

" Vith the death of C267, the fate of entire universe may be sealed." he muttered solemnly.

Washington D.C

627 was on the ground out cold, Omni stood over ready to finish him off. He transformed and aimed his upper arms 627. His arms began glowing as he gathered the energy neccessary for the attack. As he was about to fire, 627's eyes snapped open and he howled mournfully. He threw a plasma ball at Omni's blast and caused it to explode, knocking them both back. 627 flew at him with renewed intensity and the battle continued.

Fort E.G

Jumba was in his lab working on beam attachment for Dehydrator.

" If this doesn't vork, ve are doomed." He said.

" There's no other way to stop 627?" asked Lilo.

" Yes, Little Girl." He made a few more adjustments and it was finished. " Now to see if it works." he fired it at Kixx and the purple fighting machine was turned into a blue pod with 601 on it. He got a glass of water and rehydrated Kixx. " Now I vill be going." He put on suit with a warp engine in it and warped to Washington D.C, the KPD aliens followed.

Washington D.C

627 and Omni were still fighting when they got there, and didn't show any signs of stopping. The captial had been demolished in their battle. Amoung the wreckage they saw a little boy with a video camera in his hand, plasma burns all over his body, and stubs for legs.

" This earth image capturer could be coming in handy." Said Jumba as he picked up the camera. Snatch called out to Omni.

" Cousin! Hold him down so we can dehyrate him!" Omni grabbed 627 and put him in a full nelson.

" Firing dehydrator!" Called Jumba, as a red beam emerged from the Instant Dehydrator and consumed 627 and Omni. In a flash of light, two pods lay on the ground. A black one with 000 on it and a blue one with 627 on it. Snatch fired a beam at the blue pod.

"Looks like we got him." She said. Her beam pounced off the pod and hit Snatch, trapping her in her own snatch spheres.

" Huh?" Stealer walked up to the blue pod, he starred down at it, starred right back at him and smirked. Stealer gasped, as the pod turned red, grew bigger, and uncurled into Super 627. He thrusted his claws into Stealer and they came out of the other side of him. He threw Stealer away and laughed.

" Nice EVIL! try Jumba." He fired beams from his paws. Jumba and the remaining KPD blocked with a lazer shield. Tracker grabbed Snatch's sphere and vanished. Jumba made a dash for Stealer and was blasted by 627, but his suit took most of the damage. 627 stood over Jumba.

" How does it EVIL! feel Jumba? To be destroyed by your own master piece?" Jumba put a hand on Stealer.

" I vould not be knowing, for my master piece hasn't not destroyed me yet!" He too vanished.

" Fools, they EVIL! are only delaying the inevitable." 627 said to himself. He picked up Omni's pod. "I think I'll take this as a souvnier." Then flew off.

RR.


	53. Hope Returns

I'm really sorry about leaving you guys at a cliffy for so long.

Review Replies

Ovni- The Actual miltary would fare just as bad against a genetic mutation from another planet like Super 627

Kioko the Pirate-627 isn't evil, he thinks he's doing the right thing. Immortals can die in a way, read Greek Mythology to find out what I mean

K9- hehe

Michelle- Again I'm sorry I took so long

FanofStitchAngel-I thought I made it clear the last chapter she isn't

Anonymous But in Definite Wow!- Those ARE good ideas but you're not even close

Hand of Blades- Thanks, Hope the Bunker comfortable.

Dragon Man 180- Yeah but that won't work now

Neros Urameshi- Neither Stitch nor Angel are ok

Nukerjsr-Thanks, I'm glad some many people think it's suspensful

Rock Raider- Super 627 works for no one, except his shoulder devil that lives in his head

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 53 Hope Returns

Jumba reapeared in the Ocean.

" Blitznack, Varp Suite to damaged to make trip." Suddenly he was rasied up in a pillar of water. " Vhat is going on?"

' I'm giving you a lift back to town.' Said a vice in his mind. Pudge popped out of the water.

" You are being small orange fish god Little girl whorships yes?"

'Yes.'

" Aren't you being a veahter god?"

' What do you think rain, sleet and snow are made of?'

" Good point" The pillar of water took Jumba back to his fort.

Canada

" EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!" 627 chanted as he continued his rampage across North America. Once he finished with Canda he would move on to Alaska then the the countries on other side of the Atlantic Ocean. He had opened up a pocket deminsion and put Omni's pod in it so he wouldn't have to carry it around. He flew over the city he was in, blasting at anything that moved.

Fort E.G

News of the Battle had just reached the Recreation Room. It had a variety of games and sometables for eating.

" That's it! We're all doomed! EVERYONE RUN FOR LIFE!" Screamed Peakley, he turned to run and ran smack into a wall.

" Jumba is there nothing else we can do?" Asked James. The Evil genius nodded.

" However ve should be safe here, my cloaking device vill keep anyone from finding us." Russ shot up from his seat.

" I got it!" He yelled, startly everyone present.

" Little Boy should be keeping voice down, or might cause panic." Russ smild apologetically.

" But I think I May have found a way to help to Stitch." All four of Jumba's eyes widened

" How?"

" Well I was reading these books on Pyschology, rehabititation, therby and other things to see if they had anything that might work." he said pointing to some books on the table.

" YOU read THOSE?" asked Jade.

" Yeah, so?"

" THEY'RE HUGE!" Russ shrugged

" Didn't seem like much to me, anyway While I was reading some precdure, I had a thought, Why not just tell Stitch Angel was evil at the time and had no idea what she was doing?" Jumba put a hand to his chin

" That just might vork." He ran to the Infirmary where Stitch was still comatose. Armory was there hitting Stitch's arms, legs and...other places. When he saw the others he ginned cutely.

" I couldn't resist." Then he left. Jumba walked over to Stitch.

" 626 this is Evil Genius Creator speaking, Hammsterwheel turned 624 evil again, she had no idea what she was doing." Stitch's eyes movement then opened slightly.

" Gaba?" he asked sleepily.

" IT WORKED!" Cheered Russ.

" 624 is still your mate, but she is not in the right mind now." Stitch was fully awake now.

" What does Stitch have to do to get Bushi bu back?"

" First of all we are needing to be finding out how Hammsterwheel turned her evil in the first place."

" I am thinking C626 vill be able too help vith that vhen he finds 215." Said Jumilla. 021 and 022 came.

" Good News Dr. Jumba, we were able to safe Stealer, but he shouldn't try to move around for a while." They said.

" What about Snatch?" asked Russ

" It turns out she just needed to fire at beam at the sphere to return to normal."

" Has anyone seen 611?" asked Jumba. " I vas vorried she vould do something drastic after hearing vhat happend to C000."

" Mana is with her."

Snowflake's room on the Black Swordfish

Snowflake was crying her heart out on her bed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" Go away!" She yelled. Mana came in anyway.

" We'll get Omni back, don't worry about it." She said while patting Snowflake's back.

" But 627 can't be defeated!" She broke down in sobs again. Mana stayed with Snowflake trying her best to comfort her.

Alaska

" Done EVIL! here." 627 said to himself as he surveyed the wreckage. He took off across the Pacific Ocean for Japan, from their he would wipe Out the nearby islands, inculding Austrillia then Asia, Africa, Europe, and finally South America. After that he would he leave this planet and go to another one and repeat the process. Of course the occasional military would try to stop him, but 627 wasn't worried.

Kokoua Town

Chaos was searching for Terror but so far hadn't had much luck. He saw some creatures pass by, they seemed to be in a hurry. Chaos instantly recognized them as clones of Creation 585. Said creation looked like a cross between a bunny and kolola with a giant light bulb thing on it's head. His Primary Function was to cause vehicle crashed by blinding the drivers.Accompaining them were several Kixx clones. He followed them and saw they were following someone as well, the very person he was looking for. The C585s shot a light beam at Terror, it hit her when he was in mid stride and she fell. The Kixx were on her in instant and cuffed her forepaws behind her back, hindpaws together, a band on her forehead they blocked her powers. The 585s continued firing on her, making her scream in pain.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chaos yelled and he fired beams of darkness at the clones, the ones that were closet to Terror were vaporized instantly. The others tried fighting back. Beams of light came at him, but he changed modes and reflected them. The Kixx pounced Chaos shifted back and his eyes glowed red, surronding the Kixx in a red aura before they exploded. He ran over to Terror and ripped her restraints off. Terror flung her arms around his neck and cried on his chest. Chaos was very confused but hugged her back.

" Oh Chaos! It was Horrible! I couldn't control my actions at all!" She sobbed.

" Huh? Terror what's going on?" Chaos asked

" I escaped Hammsterveil's mind control, then he sent his clones after me." Terror explained as she continued clinging to him. If this was anyone else Chaos would have been suspicious, but he was too glad to see Terror again, plus their postion was wrecking havoc on his senses and muddled his mind. But that wasn't the only thing interfering in his mind. Chaos started to feel sleepy, he soon collasped in Terror's arms. She grinned wickedly.

" Master Hammsterviel has great use of your power C626." Then she grimaced and dropped Chaos. ' Go back into dormancy! This is MY body now'

' I WON'T let you use Chaos like this!'

Inside Terror's mind

Two identical Terrors were wrestling, each trying to come out dominat of their shared body. One slammed the other into the ground and tendrills restrained her. She screamed and dark energy broke the tendrills.

" Give up! You can't beat me!"

" I can't but that's why I brought help." That Terror snapped her fingers and Chaos' mental manifestation appeared next to her.

" How'd I get here? Why are there two Terrors?" The Terror that brought him spoke up.

" I brought you here so you could help me beat the mental implant Hammsterveil made."

" She's lying! I'm the real thing, She's the implant!" Chaos looked from the first to the second one and back.Then he closed his eyes and split in two, one light, one dark.

" I can tell when someone's telling the truth." Said the Light part

" And I can tell when someone tells a lie." Said the Dark part.

" I'm the real thing! She's the fake!" Both said. The two chaoses looked at each other, nodded and each fired at a Terror. They both walked over to the Terror Light fired at. She had a white circle on her stomach.

" We will help you defeat that thing." They said. The other Terror's eyes glowed red and tendrills appeared out of the ground and lashed at the three. Light Chaos raised his paws and created a barrier that blocked the tendrills. Dark Chaos fired tendrills from his paws that ensnared the fake Terror. The Real Terror put a paw on the fake's forehead and glowed.

" I Banish you from my mind forever!" Terror fired a psychic blast from her head and destroyed the fake Terror. The Real Terror turned back to the two Chaos. " I'm free!"

" That's great and all, but how do we get out of here?" asked Dark Chaos.

" First we have to merge." Said Light Chaos extending a paw.

" Fine." The Dark Chaos grumpled and accepted the paw, soon they're was only one Chaos.

" Leave that to me." Said Terror. Her eyes glowed and Chaos found himself back in Kokoua Town. He stood up and looked at Terror.

" Is that really you?"

" What do you think Mr. Lie detector?" asked Terror.

" I think you're back to your old self." They stood starring at each other, until Chaos cleared his throat.

" Umm Terror.." She interupted him.

" Go ahead Chaos." He smiled and cupped her chin with one paw before drawing her in her a kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck while his free hand curled around her waist.

" Why didn't we do this eariler?"

" Because you were too immature to express your feelings."

" Hey I am Notmmm." Terror silenced him with another kiss.

RR


	54. Conversion

Has is already been a month? Sorry

Review Replies

Anonymous but in Definte Wow!- I'd glad you like it so much

Dark1 Ulimate- Are you sure? Ranma's fiances would probably be too busy fighting each other, Ranma too busy fighting with Kuno/Ryouga/Mousse. Colonge too busy

shemeing to get Ranma to marry Shampoo, and Happosai too busy stealing underwear.

Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon- Sorry I was late this time. Glad you liked the batlteand hook up

Hand of Blades- Good you might want to stay there for a little while longer

K9- LOL!

FanofStitchAngel- Maybe

Neros Urameshi- Super 627 would SLAUGHTER Super 626.There would be NO contest. Completly one sided battle.

Rock Raider-Yin and Yang weren't in the last chapter. Som experiments were injuired butno fatalities

Kioko the pirate- But it was the only thing I could think of

Dragon Man 180- I know you liked the fluff

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 54 Conversion

"HEHEHHAHAHAHA!" 627 laughed insanely as he flew over the Pacific Ocean. Soon he would reach Japan. He prepared an energy beam to create an explosion that would make Little Boy seem like a wet firecracker when something caught his eye.

' That human,...I ...can't see any negitive energy.' He flew down next to the human. It was a man wearing a robe.

" YOU! Why don't you have any negitive energy? Don't you suffer?" 627 demanded.

" No I don't."

" WHY NOT?"

" I have acheived Enlightenment and have been released from the human condition." Crim titled his head in confusion. " Allow me to explain, I am a follower of the Buddha, by learning his teachings, I have been released from suffering."

" You mean not everything living suffers?" 627 asked.

" Of course not. Some people like me reach enlightenment, but that is not the only way." The monk pointed at a man. " Can you see any negitive energy in him?"

" No... I...can't"

" He lives in a neaby forest. He has a good home, loving family, everything one truly needs, he has. But he has not reached enlightenment nor is he religious at all."

' Not all living things suffer.' 627 became engulfed in light and dark light that keep shifting back and forth, as if struggling against one another. 627's horns entwined then pointed forward, one of them black and the other white. His tail became thicker, and the point turned into a stegosaurs club. His wings became a mixture of white and black. Then the light died down and he shook his head.

" Are you alright?" The monk asked.

" Yes, now I am. I want to learn more about peacefully ending suffering."

" Very well. What is your name?"

" Crim."

" Crim-san, Follow me to the temple."

Kokauka Town

Everyone was overjoyed to see Terror good again, but they were even more shocked to find out she was now Chaos' Bushi Bu. The Evil Genius' started questioning Terror as soon as the reunion was over.

" How did Hammstervheel turn you evil?"

" He used some kind of Subliminal programing to make a fake me. He used it to control my body."

" And how did you break free?"

" Chaos helped me destroy the implant. If we could get another of our cousins, we could go in their mind and remove the implant."

" Finally, ve are getting somvhere."

" Jumba we've got trouble!" Called 392.

" Vhat is it?" asked Jumba.

" We've got clones at 12 o'clock and they're armed to the teeth!"

" He must have found us, but how?" Jumba said to himself.

"Call C612 and C610!" The two weapon experts were soon in the Fort's courtyard.

" I made you two in charge of defense, so start defending!" The two nodded. Turret took out a remote control like device and pressed a button, casuing numerous Plasma cannons to appear on the battlements.

" Everyone Battle Stations!" Called Arsenal. Several experiments and some humans ran to the battlements with Plasma Blasters. " Don't fire until they do, we don't know for sureif they're going to attack."

Outside Fort EG

Hammsterviel chuckled to himself. He rode in his H-carrier at the back of his army.

" My forcez will deztroy them then I will take over the rezt of thiz planet." The force he had brought was quite large, consisiting of hand to hand comabt types like Kixx and long range clones like Splodyhead. They're were even some that looked like a cross between two or more experiments. " Artliery Fire!" Some Kix went to one knee and fired missles at Fort EG.

Inside the Fort

" Anti-air fire!" Commanded Arsenal. Some Human officers aimed stationary missle launchers at the incoming projectiles and fired. Some of the misslesgot passed them and landed in the fort, exploding on impact. " Return fire!"

The remaining pranksters were stationed at the plasma cannons and they fired at Hammsterviel's army. The Kixx clones scattered away from the blasts.

" Rapid fire!" Commanded Hammsterviel. Spoldyheads with jet packs flew up and begann assalting the fort. They fired on the walls, the defenders and the ones behind the walls.

" Anti-air knock them out of the skies!" Commanded Turret. The Officers took aim at the air born enenmy but couldn't land a hit. The Splodyheads then turned their attention to then anti-air defenders and destroyed their weapons.

" Bliznack," Arsenal muttered. He pulled two ballastic missles launchers and handed one to his mate. They locked on and fired at the Splodyheads. The Sployheads tried weaving in and out of the missles but were eventually caught and destroyed. Arsenal pulled bombs from his arms and threw them at the clones.

" Counter!" Slugger clones flew up and batted the bombs right back at Arsenal. The weaons expert smirked and snapped his fingers,causing the bombs to explode right in the clones faces.

And so it continued, attack, counter-attack, attack again.

" Retreat!" Called Hammsterviel. All his remaining clones turned around and ran away.

" We won!" Called Lilo. Turret shook her head.

" We didn't win anything, Hammsterwheel will keep comming untill he beats us."

" That's Hamsterviel!" called the rodent as he flew away.

" And ve don't have unlimited forces like evil gerbil." Said Jumba.

RR


	55. Divine

Review Replies

Necros Urameshi- For the last time, Crim was NEVER EVIL. He honestly believed he was doing the right thing. He thought the only way to end suffering was by killing everything. But when he realized that wasn't true, he snapped out of devil mode

Rock Radier- Maybe, No one knows but me

Dragon Man 180- That would be funny, but I've got another quikc way

Blues Eyes Shinning Dragon- Thnaks, I'm you caught on to that

A.nonymous- Congrats!

Danmat6288- And where there's naviety there's an emotional depression.

Kikyo the Pirate- Glad you liked it.

Anonyoumous but in Definite wow!- Thanks

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 55 Dvine

" It has been months since the Devil that devasted all of North America disapeared. The Japanese Navy had this to say" The screen shifted to a Japense Naval Base(translated for veiwer convenience)

" We were tracking the devil as it entered our air space but then it just vanished into thin air." The screen shifted back to the reporter.

" National Militaries from Europe and Asia are still looking for some sign of the devil creature, but so far have found nothing."

In truth they would never find the devil creature because the devil creature was no longer a devil.

Buddist Temple Japan

Crim sat in a double full lotus(which only he could do since he had four legs) meditating when his friend walked in.

"You seem troubled Crim-san."

" My apologies, Hoshi-senpai. I was reliving a bad memory."

" Please tell me."

" Senpai..."

" If it is interferring with your mediation and search of Enlightenment, then you must put it to rest." Crim sighed.

" I was remembering when my lover was killed right in front of me."

" Go on."

" I was so furious I went into a blind rage and lashed out at everything I touched. Wherever I went, I left a trail of destruction and devastation." Crim looked down at his paws. " I was made to be the most powerful creature in the universe, I can create, I can destroy, I can change, but I couldn't save the most important person in the world to me."

" Crim-san, bad things happen, it's part of life. The Buddha learned this from the three passing sights. But the fourth showed him that there is a way to transend that pain."

" Yes, the Four noble truths and the Eight fold path."

" Exactly."

" Thank you for listening Hoshi-senpai." Said Crim and bowed.

" It is my honor, Crim-san." Said Hoshi and bowed.

" By the way, senpai."

" Yes?"

" Why weren't you surprised when you saw me, or when I transformed?"

" We are used to strange things. A year ago, an ox/crane/yeti/octopus/eel combination monster fought Asura in the skies above our temple. A month eariler, a group of martial artists took a enchanted battle suit off our hands, and five months before that, a cat spirit hijacked a neighoring shinto shrine."

Kokauo Town

After a few failed attacks on Fort EG, Hammsterviel tried a new tactic, blockade. He had some clones use long distance artitlery and fire perodically at the base, keeping anything from crossing the channel to the island. Air based clones covering the skies and sea based clones in the water. Theses clones stayed out of the base's range and only fired at things that tried to leave. Nothing got in or out of the fort.

Pleakley walked into the mess hall and collasped.

" So hungry."

" Hey Lilo, this would be a great time for some divine intervention!"

" Yeah, whenever this great fish god feels like helping would be great!" Lilo ignored them. Nani walked over to her.

" Lilo, if Pudge is as great as you say, why hasn't he helped us?"

" Gods aren't supposed to directly interfer with the lives of mortals, not anymore."

" Anymore?"

" Yeah, the Greeks and Romans made human sacrifices to gain divine favor, for wars and stuff, but then they were both driven to extinction by western religons. Then the gods decided not to make such big changes, only little stuff and usually through other humans."

" I just know that if we don't do something soon, we're all gonna die." Said the resident pessimisst.

Jumba's Lab

" Yes! Soon ve should have it vorking."

" Gerbil is in for big surprise vhen ve finish this,"

" How's this supposed to work again?" asked Chaos. Terror shook her head.

" Do I have to explain it again? This machine will amplfied pyschic power and allow me to acesss any mind on the island. Then the two of us go and in and remove the implants while we remain here. Then our newly freed cousins will attack Hammsterwheel's base from the inside."

" Ok I get it now."

" Battle Stations!"

Budist Temple

" Crim-san, the Grand Master would like to speak with you." Said Hoshi. Crim got up and walked to the temple's inner sanctum.

" Hideaki-sama, you wish to speak with me?"

" Yes, you seem to be be restless recently."

" Some things from before I came to the temple, still bother me."

" Perhaps you cannot settle these matters here."

" Sensei do you mean I have to leave the temple?"

" If you are to be at peace, then yes."

" As you wish Hideaki-sama." Crim turned to go.

" One more thing, don't try spreading our teachings, it's not our way." Crim nodded left. He crossed the temple's threshold, spread his wings and took off.

' We can still end suffering.' Urged Crim's shoulder devil.

' But we must approach it differently from before.' Reminded his shoulder angel. Crim nodded and accelerated. He spent the next few months moving through the rest of the world only removing the areas with heavy concentration of negitive energy.

Fort EG

" Finally is finished!" Jumba shouted

" Now all that is missing is frequency." Said Jumilla. " We need to know what the gerbil's machine's frequency is so we can counter it." Gantu ran in.

" We have trouble! The clones are over running our defenses!"

Outside

Several Kixx were carrying a large beam cannon the size of a hyperdrive engine. A Turret clone jumped on top of the cannon and pulled the trigger, firing the cannon and lowing a big hole in the fort's walls. The defenders were blown off the wall and fell to the courtyard as a seemingly endless wave of clones came over the walls.

Below the base

Lilo descended a slope down to a pool of water. Pudge was waiting for her.

' So it's come to this.' The fish god said.

" Yes Pudge, the clones are overwhelming the fort. We have no other choice."

'Very well.' water crept up the slope and gathered around Lilo, it raised until it covered her entirely. When it descended, Lilo's hair had sea blue streaks and her pupils turned blue. On her wrists were sea blue bracers with engravings of various symbols.

" It shall be done."

Above the base

Lilo's ohana was getting hamered. The remainder had been herded into the center of the base, commpletely surrounded.

" Behold the Power of Pudge!" Called Lilo, her expression that of complete seriousness. She raised a hand to the sky, storm clouds gathered rapidly and electrity crackled around them. Lilo dropped her hand and pointed at a group of clones. A second later they were struck by lightening. Lilo continued calling down lightening and frying the clones. Some of the clones fired at her and others lunged. Lilo glowed with blue light and all attacks were halted by a wall of wind. A huge gust spread across the inside of the base and all the clones fell dead. Nani took a while to get over her shock.

" Lllilo...wwhat...dddid you do?" Lilo turned to her sister and smiled.

" Don't worry, It's ok now."

san, senpai, sama- In Japan, honorfics are attachted to other peoples names

san-normal, it's like aquantinces

senpai-Upperclassmen,

sama- Great repsect, like an emperor

RR


	56. The Enenmy of my Enemy is my Friend

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 56 The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

" Well is Lilo ok?" asked Nani.

Lilo was strapped to various machines in Jumba's lab, while the Evil Genius was looking over a read out.

" Little Girl is better then ok, I didn't know it vas possible for a life form to be this healthy."

" What do you mean?" asked Nani, still a little panicky.

" It is as if Little Girl's body is vorking at 200, but vithout putting any strain on itself." Said Jumba, unable to believe what he was reading.

" Let Evil Genius Niece took a look at that." Said Jumilla and she snatched the paper away from her uncle. She read it and her mouth fell open.

" Acorrding to our tests, Little Girl is defying all the laws of Physics!" She exclaimed.

" That doesn't sound good." Said Nani. Lilo was getting tired of the big fuss. So she pulled off the restraints and got up.

" Everyone, I'm fine. You don't need to worry." Nani picked Lilo up and set her on a counter.

" Lilo, you better tell me exactly what you did to yourself!" Lilo sighed annoyedly.

" I just made an agreement with Pudge. I use his power to defeat the clones."

" But what happended to your hair and your eyes and where did you get those braclets?"

" It's just a side effect, really there's really no need to worry." She jumped off the counter. " Now I need to finish off that blockade." Nani moved to stop her but Jumba held her back.

" There is something else ve need to be telling you."

" What?"

" A human body is quite fragile, even the strongest are veak compared to other creatures. So in order for Little Girl to have such power something else must have been done to her. She may no longer be human."

Nani gasped

Outside the base

Lilo stood on the beach, pointed at the sea, and made circles with that finger. Where she pointed, a whirlpool emerged and sucked in all the sea based clones, the air born ones had already been shreded by the wind.

'You seem to be enjoying your new powers.'

' Yes, I am.'

'Good, wonuldn't want you to be miserable. After all, it's what you wanted.'

H-Tower

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CLONEZ WERE DEFEATED!" Shouted Hammsterviel. Amensio cowered.

" The little girl, she called down lightening on the army and and destroyed them." The Evil rodent whacked Amensio with an iron club .

" Then find zome way to kill her!"

Meanwhile

' I wonder why there's so much negitive energy here.' Crim thought.

' Not even I thought there'd be this much.' Thought Shoulder Devil.

' It is strange.' Thought Shoulder Angel.

Crim had been flying through Asia and Europe. Although he had set out to only elminate areas only with heavy concentrations of negitive energy, it seemed it was heavy everywhere so he ended up doing the same thing as before. Only difference was, it wasn't as enjoyable.

However unknown to him. The Wizard Kelly had had his Wrestle Mania Tour Ya'll a few months before. Spats acidentally caused one of the wrestlers to seriously hurt another one and it caused horrible publicty for the wizard, he lost a lot of money. So he took out his anger on Spats, which turned him evil again. 397 ran away and continued following his original programing: Cause as many fights and arguements as possible. With so many people fighting, no wonder it created so much negitive energy. So Crim wiped out two contienents that would otherwise be more or less left alone. Opps.

Fort EG

"Jumba! The Rogue Creations are approaching!" 392 called.

" Oh be quiet!" Shouted Zeina. Jumba and Jumilla rushed from his lab to the courtyard. The wall still had a large hole in it.

" Vhat are YOU doing here?"

" We came to offer an alliance." Said Casdar.

" Alliance?" asked Jumba.

" Yes, we want to help you bring down Hammsterviel."

" I thought you wanted to destroy us too?" asked Arsenal.

" We do, but we hate Hammsterviel more, and he'd betray us for sure if we tried teaming up with him."

" How do you know we won't betray you?" asked Lilo. Casdar and his friends started chuckling, then a hysterical laugh. The others just starred.

When they had clamed down they spoke up.

" We'll get you what you need from Hammsterwheel's base, if you convince the Grand Council Woman to give us creations Full Galatic Federation Citizenship."

" Hammsterwheel is jamming transmission, outer planatary contact is impossible." Said Jumba.

" Dr. Jumba the barrier's down!" Called a KPD officer.

" Well?" Zeina asked. After a huddle the inhabitants of the EG Fort agreed.

" I wonder how the barrier came down?" Wondered Lilo.

Outer Earth Atmosphere

' Did you guys feel like we crashed through something?' Crim asked his shoulder angel/devil

' Maybe a little.'

' Yeah it was something, don't know what it was though.'

Crim shrugged. He flew to the moon and saw the man on the moon making dinner.

" Do you mind being stuck here?" Crim asked him.

" No, I like the peace and quiet."

" Ok. One more question."

" Yeah?"

" Is the moon really made of cheese?"

" Of course it is, how else do you think I survived here?" Crim shrugged and flew off.

RR


	57. Never be the Same

Sorry about the long wait. Stuff happens

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

Chapter 57 Never be the Same

" I can't make any promises, but I will do what I can." Said the Grand Council Woman and the screen went blank. Jumba turned to the Rogue Creations. They seemed to be in deep discussion.

" Hmm I guess it's good enough." Said Casdar. " Besides, if she doesn't plan on helping us, we have _other_ ways to reach our goal." They went outside and Drigo opened his mouth.

" Stitch wants to come!" Said the blue dude.

" No way! You'd be a liability!" Said Zeina. " If you see 624 before she's back to normal, you might turn against us." Stitch shook his head.

" Naga!"

" I am afaird she is being right 626, you must stay here." said Jumba. Stitch slumped.

" Okektaka." He said sadly. The rogue creations got inside Drigo's mouth and he tunneled away. Shortly afterwards Hammsterviel launched another attack, but this one was different. A long clone approached the Fort witth a sniper rifle. He took aim at girl with black and blue streaked hair, who was standing on the threshold. Then he pulled the trigger, and the girl fell into the water.

Jumba had seen Lilo's fall and rushed outside.

But his fears were unfounded, for when he got there, Lilo jumped out of the water and called down lightening on the clone.

" Little Girl? You are ok?" He asked in shock. Lilo gave him a look.

" Of course, why wouldn't I be?" and she walked back into the fort.

' Because you just took a bullet to the head.' Jumba thought. ' If I am right, Bigger Girl is going to freak.'

H-tower

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY ZNIPER WAZ KILLED!" Hammsterviel shouted. Noesy backed away in fear.

" The sniper hit her straight on master but the girl didn't die."

" THAT'S IMPOSS(COUGH!)" A clone walked up to him.

" Lozenge sire?" Hammsterviel grabbed it from the clone and swallowed it.

Meanwhile

"HH1, Robo Omni handle any inferfence while we get the equipment."

" Yes Master." They said. Silently the rogue creations found what the Evil geniuses needed to complete their device. Thanks to HH1 and Robo Omni, they had little trouble from Hammsterviel's guards.

" Why don't we just destroy this place and Hammsterwheel? We have the power to do so." Said Swdoar.

" Because, the gerbil would use the experiments as a shield. If they die, the deal's off." Said Zeina. Equipement in tow, they left the tower via Drigo.

Lambda Quadrent Northwest Central Star Cluster relaltive to the Milky Way Local Cluster

" Red is so five seconds ago! Haven't you heard orange is the new black?" asked the Ruler of Fashinoaba(it was called Astraba before the take over 1000 years ago). Crim gave him a 'you're crazy look'. However the Fashion slaves in the room nodded obdiently.

" Lord Bish is correct." Said one.

" You are in dire of a make over, first thing to go are those hideous horns." Said the Ruler as he reached for the horns. Crim grabbed the hand in mid reach and crushed it.

" No one touches my horns." He said before blasting the social manipulator into oblivion. The surronding social slaves were horrified.

" What will we do without Lord Bish to tell what to wear, what to say and what to think?" asked one of them in a state of panic. The rest were also having panic attacks. The scene had also been broadcasted over the entire planet and the vast majority of the population were also having mental breakdowns.

' Those poor people, they been under social oppression so long they can't think on their own anymore, they've lost their free will.' Said Shoulder Angel.

' This is sickening, Shall we help them?' asked Shoulder Devil

' I guess we have too.' Said Crim sadly . So he blasted the social slaves in the room along with most everyone else on the planet. By the time he left, only the Logicon clan remained and became the new rulers.

Back at the Earth (which unfornuately still has fashion slaves) Fort EG

" Ah! It is complete!" Said Jumilla. " Now we are finally ready to turn the tide on Hammstervheel." Terror and Chaos got inside a dome shaped machine that had a satellite transmitter on top of it. The Transmitter fired a signal aimed at the H-Tower.

" Alright let's get to work." Said Terror. " We'll start in Ammnensio's mind."

" Whatever you say..bushiboo." Said Chaos and took her hand. Terror blushed under her fur.

" We don't have time for that!" They entered Amnensio's mind, freed the original Amnesnsio, then brought down the implants. They continued systematically taking out the implants, untill they were all gone. As soon they the implants were gone the originals realized what they had been doing since the implants activated.

" My co-snoppers!" Cried Nosey

" My mate!" Cried Angel.

" My fellow pranksters!" Cried HunkaHunka.

Etc

" We realize this has been a shock but we need to you to listen." Terror said in their minds. " We need your help."

" Sabotage as many devices and machines as you can then get out of here and head to Yin and Yang's island." Said Chaos.

" Got it!" Then Terror and Chaos returned to their bodies at Fort EG.

" Mission acomplished." They told Jumilla. She contacted the Grand Council Woman and soon Hamsterviel was back in his gerbil cage.

" Hamster cage! I am hammster-like!" He shouted as the Galatic Armada's soilders carried him away.

" Are you sending him back to that Asteroid prison?" asked Lilo.

" Oh no, that place wasn't secure enough." Said the Grand Council Woman. " So we're going to drop him in a black hole instead." She went back to her ship and took off.

" Now that Hamsterviel's gone, things can go back to nromal" Said Peakley. Nani looked out over the destruction of the Island of Kaui, the humans that now knew about aliens, and billions that died in Crim's rampage.

" No, nothing will ever be the same."

I'm taking Astronomy this year, that was just some of the vocab

AN-Sorry if it seems kinda lack-luster. I didn't have many ideas for this part. Butr I do for the next part ,the last chapter. RR


	58. Godhood

A.N- In the last chapter what happened was: The implants were destoyed. Then the now free experiments sabotaged Hammsterviel's Tower so it would be defensly when the Grand Council Woman arrived with her forces.

A.N- Please don't take offense at anything religous in this story, It's just fiction.

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 58 Godhood

One week after Hammsterviel's capture

Thanks to the experiments and creations, rebuilding the town was going along quickly.

" Everyone ready?" Asked Nani. They were going to beach party after a week of reconstrution. Uki, Tresea, Elena, Victoria, Loki and Jade were going on a girl's day at the beach with Lilo and Nani.

" Yeah!" The kids said. Jumba walked into the room.

" Little Girl, one momment please." He asked.

" Go on ahead guys." Lilo said to everyone else. Jumba lead Lilo back to his lab. The evil genius hunched over his desk while Lilo waited by the door. " What did you want to ask me?" Lilo asked. Jumba smiled evilly, spun around and a threw a dagger at Lilo's stomach, the blade sunk in to the hilt. Lilo looked down at the dagger then back at her uncle. She pulled it out, the surrounding area turned into water and filled in the hole, as if it was never there.

" That wasn't very nice Uncle Jumba."

At the Beach

" By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." Whispered Loki with a smirk and a strange look in her eyes.

" Loki, you say something?" asked Elena. Loki blinked and the look was gone.

" Oh no, it was nothing." She said and joined her friends in a game of beach ball.

Jumba's lab

" So I vas right! Little Girl has become Little Goddess!" Jumba exclaimed. Lilo looked guilty. " Vell? Are you going to tell Evil Genius Uncle about it?"

" Pudge taught me how to transform in order to save everyone." She said.

" Specifically?"

" Pudge fusied his powers with my soul, so I could use them on command. I'm not an offical Goddess yet, but I will be soon." Said the little demi-goddess.

" This vould explain a few things, like vhy Little Girl has lost all appetite, no longer sleeps, does not feel pain or anything else." Said Jumba with his hand on his chin.

" Are you gonna tell Nani?"

" If you answer a few more questions, no." Said the Evil Genius. " Vhy you?"

" I'm his most devoted whorshipper. I was the only one who could do it."

" Can it be undone?"

" It could, but Pudge said that would damage my soul beyond repair."

" Vhy did you have to be doing this at all?"

" Now that's a long story."

Lilo's Story

Long ago, every region of the the world had their own legion of patron gods that watched over them. The gods often directly intervened in the lifes of mortals, giving their aid in a war, marrying amoung mortals, helping in their jobs, a whole lot of stuff. But then Monotheism spread across the world like wild fire. People everywhere started feverently believing in a 'compassionate' god that rarely helped them out. Therefore the gods that had been their gaurdians for aeons lost power, gods need belief to exist and be powerful. As each region gave up it's traditional patheon in favor of monotheism, more gods became in danger of fading away. So they formed the League of Abandoned Gods, where each member agreed to believe in each other and ensure mutual survival. Then they decided not to help humans anymore unless they gave up monotheism. Needless to say, nearly the entire world believed in Monotheism and the ones that did, never went back. So the pagan gods ceased to infulence the mortal world.

" And Small Orange Fish God is part of this league?"

" Yep."

Just then Loki ran in.

" Lilo, the Hostpital just called, it's about your sister and your friends."

Kokuoua Hostpital

Lilo jumped out a sink in the bathroom, scaring a poor nurse half to death.

" Hhhowww did you do that!"

"Not important! Where's my sister?"

" Who?"

" NANI!"

" Rrrrroom 168." Lilo ran there and saw her sister wrapped in bandages.

" What happened?"

" Robot experiments attacked us at the beach."

" Are you Lilo?" asked the Doctor.

" Yes, is my sister going to be ok?"

" Yes and no. She'll live but her legs were crushed, completely unrepairable, she'll never walk again." Lilo was on the verge of tears.

" And my friends?"

" Jade and Victoria are fine, but Uki, Tresea and Elena are critically injuried." The Doctor trailed off.

" They bought us time to escape by fighting the robots themselves." Said Nani

" Get Uki, Tresea and Elena to the ocean!" The doctor gave her a disbelieving look.

" This is NOT the time for.." Lilo's eyes glowed blue.

" NOW!" The Doctor's eyes turned blue.

" Right away."

The three were put on strechers and strapped down. They were bloodied all over and had bones sticking out in werid places. They were then driven to the ocean and placed them in the water. Lilo wadded in and began glowing as well as the water. This attracted a large crowd. The three's blood began to pour back into them, and their bones began realigning in their bodies.

' Yes, I'm doing it!' Lilo thought excitedly. But then their bodies fell apart and dissolved into the water. 'NO!'

Pudge swam up to her.

' What are you thinking! Reviving mortals, right in front of other ones too!' He scolded his 'daughter'.

' I can interfer with supernatural creatures!' Lilo argued.

' Goddesses can! You are not one yet!' Pudge argued back.

' But, they were my friends, I had to help them.' Said Lilo, sounding heartbroken.

' Not even gods like us are all powerful.We can't snapped our fingers and fix everything. Besides what good would it do?'

Unkwown to them, the crowd couldn't understand a word they said cause they were speaking in a divine tongue.

Just outside the Gravitational Pull of a Black Hole

A Galatic Armada commander waved a sheet of paper happily as he ran to the cargo bay

" Finally, we got clearance to drop the Gerbil in the Black Hole."

" HAMMSTERVIEL! Hammster! You stinky, prehistoric commander with tiny brain!" Shouted Hammsterviel.

" Well, HamsterWHEEL, It's time to go." The commander picked up the cage and put it in the jetison bay.

A video screen turned on with the Grand Council Woman in it.

" Wait a minute Commander." The Commander paused.

" Yes Ma'am."

" Dr.Hammsterviel, there was an...incident...on earth a week after you were captured." Said The GCW. The evil rodent chuckled.

" I see the Hawaiian Girl got my going away present. I put a virus into the Super Computer that controls all the robots. Set to go off a week after my captture" He said smirking. " The damage?"

" Her family survived if that's what you're asking." Said GCW with her chin high.

" If there was no damage at all, then you would not be calling." Said Hamsterviel with an even bigger smirk. The GCW remained silent. " TELL ME! It will be my last request." The GCW scowled.

" Three of Lilo's friends died and her sister was crippled." Hammsterviel danced with glee.

" Excellent! I ALWAYS have the last laugh! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" Jetison him." Ordered the Grand Council Woman. The Commander nodded and pushed the button that fired the cage containing Hammsterviel into the Black Hole.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hammsteriel continued laughing even as the Black Hole swallowed him.

Fort EG

" Are you going to be Ok kiddo?" Nani asked in her wheel chair. Lilo slumped in her seat.

" Yeah...I did...my best."

This isn't going to be the last chapter after all. Next one is the last for sure. RR


	59. Life Goes On

Review Replies

Jacob Baker- 1.Actually I am an American, and Germany, Russia,Mexico and Canada were destroyed along with pretty much every other place inhabited by humans.

2. So a few good guys die and suddenly my story's no good? Not everything is sunshine and rainbows, nor should it be.

P.S. I'm not scared of flames

Danmat6288 and Rock Raider- Ah yes, the ever hopeful ones. You'll get your final answer this chapter, (hehehheBWAHAHAHA!)

Disclaimer- I don't own L&S

An Angel in Hell Chapter 59 Life goes on

" Makaba why do I have to wear this?" asked Seren as Angel put a black dress on her.

" This what you wear when going to a funeral." Said Angel, wiping a tear out of her eye. Stitch put a comforting paw on her shoulder. The entire Ohana was dressed in black for Uki, Tresea and Elena's funeral. They were all gathered in the Living room, making the final touches before they left. There was a bright flash of light and everyone shielded their eyes. When they could see again they saw a pup with white fur, red stripes going down his back and one on each arm, a cat like tail, and angel wings. He was just a little shorter then Stitch but much bigger then Seren or Armory.

" Hey Seren it's been a while." He said with a smile Seren ran to hug him.

" I missed you Gabriel!" 'Gabriel' returned the hug.

" What are you so dressed up for?" He asked.

" My Makaba said this is what you wear when you go to a funeral."

" Oh." Said Gabriel, his mood suddenly changing.

" Who you?" demanded Stitch.

" My name's Gabriel, son of Yami and Hikari." Said the Angelic pup.

" Who?"

" I guess you would know them by C625 and C624." Jumilla gasped.

" My spirits of Darkness and Light?"

" The very same." Repiled Gabriel. " You don't mind if I come along do you?"

" Of course not, the more the merrier!" Said Nani. So they all went to the funeral together.

At the funeral

" My cousins, we are gathered here today to remember and honor Uki Tehos, Elena Haksi and Tresea Osajd(I made up the last names) for making the ultimate sacrifice and giving their lives for their friends."

After the service someone notice Lilo, it was Uki's mom.

" Hey, you're something of magic user aren't you?" Lilo hunched over.

" yeah."

" Then use your magic to bring my little girl back!" Lilo seemed to look even sadder.

" I can't...I tried...I can't."

" Gabriel can bring people back to life!" Said Seren.

'Seren I really wish you hadn't said that.' Thought Gabriel. Everyone who had lost a loved one ever ran over to him, shouting and demanding that he help.

"QUIET!" He shouted over them. " I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!"

" Why not!" They all asked.

" What's dead should stay dead. You all need to move on." Gabriel replied.

" That's just shit shrinks say!"

" Yeah! If you can do something that can actually help us, then you should do it!" Gabriel snorted.

" And I suppose you'll want me to make a never ending supply of food for everyone next? How about a foolproof cure for ever disease? And then why don't I just erdicate suffering and pain altogether?" The crowd was silent.

" If you can't put the past to rest then you'll forget to live in the present and never reach the future. You'll just slip into a depressed funk and stay there for the rest of your short lives!" Gabriel turned away from them and embraced Seren. 'Not to mention all the over population prolems if no one ever died' Thought the angel pup.

" You should pay attention to the ones that are still here and not the ones lost to the next world. I assure you they'll be alright." The crowd looked down in embrassament, realizing how selfish and ignorant they were being. But one person refused to be consoled.

"I don't care about that shit! Bring my daughter back! Or you'll go to meet her!" They grabbed a meat cutting knife from the catering table and threw it Gabriel, everyone gasp as the sharp blade soared towards the white creature, only to be blocked by a white barrier. Gabriel shook his head.

" You really shouldn't have done that." The knife thrower was instantly surrounded by darkness so thick it was impossible to see through. Screams were heard that made the crowd's blood curdle. Then the darkness dissipated and the man was seen with various cuts and brusies, shaking uncontrolably and muttering gibberish.

" What happened to him?" asked one of the crowd.

" I happened to him." Said a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine except Gabriel and Seren.

A pool of darkness appeared on the ground and from was a creature so evil looking it seemed to be straight from the netherworld. His fur was so black it seemed to suck in the surrounding light, making the area darker as a result. Bat wings spourted from his back, wickedly curved claws on his paws and red eyes that seemed to pierce your soul.

" It was only severe mental and emotional scaring." Said the creature, sounding all too pleased. " The next person who threatens my son won't be so lucky."All the humans were visibly terrified. "However if you do, I will painfully tear you soul from your body, and throw to the realm of darkness, were you shall face eternal torment." He held up a paw and gathered a sphere of darkness in it. " Well? The shadows are waiting." He sounded almost as if he wanted them to do it.

" Bushibo, are scarring mortals again?" Asked a heavenly voice. The creature that descended next to Gabriel could only be discribed as an angel. The light radiating from her fur replaced the light that was sucked in by her mates' fur.

" They deserved it. They were threatening our son." Yami turned to Gabriel. " Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

" Just visiting my friend Seren." Hikari put her hands on her hips and stared her son down.

" You mean the one you saved by going against the League's rules?"

" She wasn't completely dead yet, mortal doctors do it all the time."

" He's got a point." Said Yami. " My friend Death always complains to me when someone's at his door and then they're pulled away."

" Yes, and you did uphold our rules here, so ok." Said Hikari. " But we shouldn't be here too long, we have other matters to attend too."

"I'll see you later Seren." Said Gabriel and the three vanished. The ohana left for home, on the way they met Mr. Jameson.

" Nani, I'm afarid that, due to your condition, I can't let you work at the Rental Pavilion anymore." Nani slumped in her wheel chair.

"Fired again." She sighed.

" After all, how can you work at the Rental Pavilion and the Birds of Paradise at the same time?" Mr.Jameson asked smiling. Nani immediatly perked up

" You mean..."

" Yep, as soon as you feel ready, you can come to work as the new receptionist at the Birds of Paradise Hotel." Nani smiled ear to ear.

" Mahlo plenty!" David approached her next.

" Hey Nani...I've been thinking..."

5 years later

Crim appeared out of nowhere in the middle of space.

" Hey isn't that Earth?"

' I think it is.' Said ShoulderAngel

' It's been a long time.' Said Shoulder Devil.

' You should say hi to your cousins while we're here.' Said Shoulder Angel.

" That reminds me, I still have Omni's pod in my keepstakes deminsion." He laughed nervously.

' Moron.' said Shoulder Devil.

' I hope Snowflake is ok.' Said Shoulder Angel. Crim flew towards earth then stopped.

' Wait a minute, if we're back where we started then, that means, THE UNIVERSE IS ROUND!' Said Crim.

'Who cares?' Said Shoulder Devil.

' Jumba would!' Said Shoulder Angel and gave Shoulder Devil a whack, and was then whacked back, which turned into a fight. Crim sighed and continued flying towards Earth. Within monutes he arrived at Hawaii, passing through the atomsphere with no trouble at all.

Lilo's House

" Honey, it's time to wake up." Said Nani to her husband as she got out of bed. Jumba had redesigned various parts of the house to help her.

" It's saturday!" David complained and rolled over.

" But I still have work, and someone needs to watch Maka and Lilo."

" Jumba or Pleakley, can do it."

" The last time I left Lilo alone with Jumba, he tried to reverse engineer her divine DNA for his future experiments, Lilo has weather Goddess bussiness, but I suppose Pleakey could do it." She leaned over to kiss his forehead.

" Go back to sleep if you want."

" No I'll get up."

Downstairs Seren was playing with Armory and a pinkish-red creature with dark red on his belly and backside. His silted eyes had an almost 'evil' look to them.

" You're it little brother!" Called Seren as she and Armory ran away. At that instant Crim touched down in the front yard, making a big crater.

" What a rush!" He said and dusted himself off. Everyone heard his entrance ran outside and gasped. " Don't worry, I'm not here to fight."

" Then why are you here?" Demanded Stitch. Crim ripped open a tear to the deminsion that held his keepsakes and pulled out a black pod, then closed it.

" I came to give Snowflake her boyfriend back. Do you know where she is?"

" Your my uncle Crim aren't you?" Seren asked, Crim hestitated then nodded. " Aunt Snowflake is the Black Swordfish."

" Thanks and by the way Jumba the universe is round. I know because I went all the way around." Then he flew off. Jumba looked estatic, then rupped his hands together with an evil smile on his face.

" Oh wait till I tell the Evil Genius Scientist Association!"

At the Black Swordfish

Snowflake still hadn't come out of her room in the Space Ship since she arrived.

" Hey is Snowflake here?" Crim asked.

" Why should we tell you?" Asked Mana. Crim held up Omni's sphere.

" Because I have this, and I want to give it back. So here." he tossed the sphere to Mana. Momments later he heard someone 'OMNI!' and loud crash that must have been Snowflake tackle hugging Omni.

' So what are we gonna do now?' asked ShoulderAngel.

'We could look for more suffering.' Said Shoulder Devil hopefully.

" Hey Uncle Crim!" The three little experiments ran up to him. " What else do you have in the hole thingy?"

" Oh this?" Crim opened his pocket deminision again.

" Yeah! What's in there?" Crim jumped in and beckoned the others to follow.

" This is cheese from the Earth's moon, this is Gasrtoia Fruit from the Planet Tickon 3, the worse it smells, the better it tastes. This a Frangla forktang(The thing on top of Pleakey's head) warmer, and this...

(0o0o0o0o0o0o)

From her spot on the clouds Lilo watched over her island.

' As a full fledged Goddess it's my duty to watch over this area. I can't let anything like that happen again.'

Yami and Hikari are japense for Darkness and Light

I hardly believe it myself, I started this over a year ago and I finally finished it. But I pretty sure there's going to be a sequel. Not sure when it'll be out though. RR


End file.
